Circumstances Ruin Everything
by TvFan100
Summary: An affair rocked Callie's world when her girlfriend Erica cheated on her. Devastated - still with Erica - she finds comfort in a person who promised they would never see each other again. Circumstances caused Arizona to break that promise and they find themselves breaking the one rule they made that night. One night turned into just sex. And just sex... turned into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had no motivation for my other story lately and this just sort of wrote itself. I think I'm suffering from this so called 'Writers Block'. If any of you are readers of my other story, I promise I'll try and update soon. I don't like leaving you guys hanging. I actually logged on to start writing for Permanent Transfer but this little thing came out instead. Anyway, let me know what you think; even if it's criticism because I'm still a newbie, trying to learn. Thanks guys.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

Closing the door to the patients room and making her way out, Arizona tried to control the anger cursing through her body. She was pissed. For what felt like the hundredth time in the past month, it had happened again. _It_ being- the Head of Ortho brushing off another one of her cases, when she specifically paged for the Head of Ortho. She half expected it to happen, anyway. Six weeks she had been at this hospital and she had yet to meet _Calliope Torres: Head of Ortho. _Six weeks and Arizona still hadn't caught one glimpse of this woman. And it didn't look like she was going to; today, being her last day at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Due to Doctor Kenley taking a leave of absence - for an unknown amount of time - Doctor Webber could only hire Arizona on a six week contract.

Spotting the plastic surgeon leaning over the nurses station, Arizona walked over to him, wanting a valid reason for this _Torres_ woman blowing off all her pages. "Mark, I've been here six weeks and _every_ single time I've paged for an Ortho consult, they've sent me Doctor Crossan, instead of Doctor Torres. What's the deal with this woman?"

Mark looked up from his charts, a wide smile on his face, "Hey, Blondie. You look pissed. What's up?"

She rolled her eyes. She basically just told him what was up. "Torres? What's the deal? She's supposed to have consulted with me on at least ten cases since I've been here and I've yet to even see her." Taking a deep breath, Arizona tried to calm herself.

An uncomfortable look on his face, he replied, "Torres: She's going through some personal stuff right now. Cut her some slack, please."

Please. Six weeks and Arizona had never heard this man say please for anything. "Look, Mark, I work in Paeds; my patients need the best, they're tiny humans. And from what I've heard, Doctor Torres is the best." Mark quickly cut her off.

"Torres _is_ the best, blondie," he said, throwing a wink in her direction.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care. This is a joke." Everyone had personal issues, she knew that, but work was supposed to come first. Especially, if you were a surgeon. The whole thing about peoples lives being at risk and what not. "I'm going to talk to Chief Webber, this woman needs to realize that she's a surgeon, Mark."

His eyes went wide, glancing around, making sure no-one could hear them, "Robbins, you've been hear six weeks, which means that you probably know that this hospital resembles a soap opera, right?" Arizona nodded, unsure of what this had to do with anything. Sighing, he continued, "You know that Torres is with Hahn right?"

Nodding, still confused as to where this conversation was going, "Yeah, so?"

"Have you heard anyone talking about them?" He asked, eyes boring into her.

Of course, she had heard the rumours. Like he said, this place was a soap opera. Arizona had heard that Hahn had supposedly had a lengthy affair with some dermatologist and this Torres woman had caught them in the act. She didn't think much of it, putting it down to just a rumour. "I've heard the rumours. Hahn supposedly cheated, or whatever. Look, I still don't get,-"

Cutting her off, a sad look on his face, "They're not rumours; Hahn cheated. And Callie, she's..she's been in a bad place for the past two months. They're still together, but she's obviously not over being cheated on. And she's really having a rough time, so can you please cut her a little bit of slack?"

It was all falling into place, now. In six weeks, Arizona had worked several cases with Hahn, finding the woman to be a complete bitch. Obviously, her relationship with Torres was the reason why. "So, what actually happened?" He shook his head, signalling that he wasn't saying anything. "Oh, come on, Mark. You've told me the worst part. You may as well tell me the rest. Remember, this is my last day; you're never going to see me again."

He paused, looking as if he was considering what to say. "Hahn had a four month affair and Callie found out. Hahn says it was a mistake and she still loves Callie. Callie took her back, but doesn't know if she can trust Hahn. And now Callie's completely falling apart. Will that do?"

Arizona's eyes widened, stuttering, "Uh- Yeah, that'll do." That disastrous story - the one he just told - was the exact reason, as to why Arizona did not do relationships. He quickly cut through her thoughts.

"So, you wont go to Webber, right?" His voice full of hope.

Normally, Arizona wouldn't even have thought about it; she would have complained about Torres in an instant. But something, was telling her not to. "No, I won't go to Webber." A thankful sigh was let out of Mark and he shot her a wide grin. "You and Torres are friends, then? You seem to know a lot about this situation."

A look of offence appeared on his face and he quickly corrected her, "We're not friends, Blondie. We're _best_ friends, there's a difference."

When Arizona first started here, she didn't like him. He flirted with her all the time and she hated it. But, over the past few weeks - she had no idea how - Mark Sloan had started to grow on her. "Wow, I'm sorry for offending you, Mark."

He chuckled, "So, last day, huh? You're gonna miss me, right?" A small smile was tugging at the corners of her lips and Mark grinned wildly, "I knew it; totally going to miss me. Joes tonight, since it's your last day and the last time you'll ever see my stunning face?"

Failing to hold back the huge grin from spreading over her face, she answered him, "Yeah, sure. Only for a few, though, because I've got an early morning flight."

He picked up his charts, "Great, I'll see you at 8. Wear something that shows some flesh, Robbins." He shrugged, "It's the last time I'm going to see you and I really want to remember you."

Shaking her head, watching him stalk off down the corridor. She liked this place. She liked the people, a few of them took some getting used to - Mark being the main culprit - but she liked it. Unfortunate circumstances just meant that she couldn't stay any longer than six weeks. Checking her watch, realizing that she had been awake for 19 hours, slowly walking in the direction on the nearest on call room, pushing the door open.

Hearing the door open, Callie covered her eyes, "Get out! Whoever you are, just close the door and get out!"

Arizona paused in the doorway, the woman's hands covering her face meaning she couldn't see who was on the bed. "I'm sorry, I-,"

"GET OUT!" Callie barked, failing to hold back a sob. "Please, just close the door and leave." The door clicked shut, signalling that the intruder had left. She couldn't control the tears from spilling down her face. How had her life reached this point? Crying in an on call room because her girlfriend of four years cheated on her. This wasn't her, she wasn't this sad pathetic mess. The voice from the doorway was foreign, she didn't know this person and a tinge of guilt flooded her senses. A sad pathetic mess who yelled at strangers because her girlfriend cheated; that was her life now.

* * *

"Okay, tell us again why you can't stay longer than six weeks?" A confused looking Lexie asked Arizona, taking a sip from her drink.

Mark had gathered several people from the hospital to come out and celebrate Arizona's last night. It started off as: Bailey, Addison, Mark, Arizona, Teddy and Owen. Several of them however, had been paged about an hour ago, leaving just: Arizona, Mark and Teddy. Lexie having joined them a half hour ago. Arizona had said her goodbyes to the ones who left; all of them wishing her good luck for the future and the usual goodbye words that you give people. The nicest being Bailey - Arizona didn't know what it was, but she had really grown to like the General Surgeon.

Webber having offered her a sincere apology when she went to see him at the end of her shift, stating that, 'He wished she could have stayed under circumstances.' She appreciated that. The Chief was one of the best surgeons Arizona had ever worked with.

Directly addressing all of them, "Okay. Doctor Kenley isn't telling Webber until next week, when he's coming back. And my new job in Los Angeles starts next Tuesday, so I couldn't hold off until next week because if Kenley says he's coming back, then I'll miss the job in L.A. Do you get it?"

They all nodded dumbly and Mark spoke up, "So, are you Head of Department in L.A?"

Arizona shook her head, sighing, "No, I'll be working under some guy named Phil Stark?" Looking between the three of them as they all groaned, "What? Do you guys know him?"

Teddy looked between Mark and Lexie, who were both silent. "Uh, he worked here for a while a few years ago."

She could tell by the tone of Teddy's voice and the looks on Mark and Lexie's face that none of them like him. "And?"

"And he was the biggest ass that ever walked through the doors of the hospital," Lexie finished with, a small blush on her face.

That wasn't what Arizona wanted to hear. That only made her want to stay here even more. She had been running her own department for the past six weeks and now she was leaving to go work for some ass that everyone hated.

"Maybe he's changed?" Teddy offered up, smiling. All three of them shot the Cardio surgeon a dirty look and she quickly backtracked, "Okay, yeah. He's not changed. Just trying to help a friend out."

Shooting her friend a mock look of gratefulness, before quickly downing a shot. Words coming out slightly slurred, "It'll be fine. I don't need to be Head of Department, I can work under this guy." Repeating again, as if to convince herself, "It'll be fine." She had her dream job for six weeks and now, that was all she wanted to do. She wanted to stay in Seattle and stay running this department. Fucking circumstances ruined everything.

"Why don't you just stay?" Mark added, looking at two women either side of him for support. "Kenley might not even come back and then you can have his job."

Arizona sighed heavily, "Mark, if Kenley does come back then I won't have a job. Webber told me that he can't afford to pay the two of us and I read online a few days ago that there are at least fifty surgeons applying for every single job opening right now." Those odds weren't worth the risk of staying here. "I'll have a one in fifty chance of getting another job if I stay here and Kenley comes back."

Lexie looked sympathetic, "You already got the L.A job; that was one in fifty?"

Smiling, speaking to the youngest of the trio, "I don't really fancy my chances of waiting a few months before another job opportunity comes up."

Teddy let out a sad grunt, sipping her drink, "I'm gonna miss you, Robbins."

Looking at her friend, a small smile on her face, "I'm gonna miss you too, Teddy." They had became friends, the first day Arizona came to the hospital. Teddy having been assigned to most of her Cardio cases - when her cases weren't occupied by Hahn - resulting in them quickly becoming friends. "We'll still talk," she promised, looking at all of them. "We'll all still talk, okay?" They all nodded sadly and she kept smiling, trying to keep the mood light.

Lexie stood up from the table, "I'm actually going to go; early rounds."

Agreeing, Mark followed, "I'm going to go, too. Can't let my girlfriend walk home alone, can I? That doesn't really give me a very good look." Pointing in Arizona's direction, opening his arms, "Come on, Blondie, give me a hug."

She stood up, rounding the table to the other side, wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe this, but she was actually going to miss Mark Sloan. If someone told her that six weeks ago - when she first met him - Arizona would have told them they were crazy.

His voice was low in her ear, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Nodding, squeezing him tight, "I will. You too and take care of Lexie, okay?" Feeling him nod, pulling out of the embrace, before turning to Lexie and giving the brunette a small hug. Turning to Teddy as the couple walked out if the bar, "My flights at 5 tomorrow morning, so I'm gonna head out soon."

Teddy finished the rest of her drink in one go, "I've been awake for 32 hours, so if I don't turn in soon, I'll probably die."

Letting out a laugh, "As a Dcotor, I'm telling you to get some sleep." A wave of sadness cursed through her as Teddy stood up. This was really it, she thought, giving the taller woman a long hug goodbye. "I'll text you, okay?"

Pulling back from the hug, the other woman said dramatically, "Yes, text me. And don't be one of those people who say that they'll text you and then don't; those people are the worst."

Laughing, Arizona finished her drink, "I will most definitely text you, Teddy." The other woman shot her a grin and walked to the door, before briefly turning around and giving her a small wave. Raising her own hand, "Bye."

Gathering up her belongings, shoving her phone into her pocket, feeling someone hovering behind her, she turned around. Tilting her head, "Alex, hi. What's up?"

Shifting awkwardly on his feet, "Uh- I saw you were about to leave and I just wanted to say... bye."

Confused, she asked him, "You came to say bye?"

He scratched his head, "Yeah, no... Look, you're the best surgeon I've ever worked with and in the stupid amount of time that you've been here, you've actually been pretty great to me. So, I just wanted to say thanks... or whatever."

Arizona felt her face fall into a smile, "Alexxx," playfully shoving his shoulder, "Are you trying to tell me that you're going to miss me?"

His face flushed a deep red, "Shut up."

Arizona had quickly realized that Alex was in the same category as Mark; she wasn't supposed to like him, but she did. "Promise me, that you'll stick with Paeds? You have a real act for it and I know that you'll do great."

He nodded, mumbling, "I promise," under his breath before disappearing out of the bar.

Taking one last look around the bar, seeing that it was nearly empty. She had been here at least twice a week in the duration that she had been in Seattle. Looking at the far corner of the bar, remembering her second night here and how she managed to pick up one of the nurses from the hospital. That was something she wouldn't miss; the psycho nurses that that constantly hit on her. About to walk out the door, freezing completely when she head a voice ask for a red wine. It was the same voice that had kicked her out of the on call room earlier today: Torres. She had told Mark about the incident earlier and he had quickly confirmed that it would most definitely have been Calliope Torres that yelled at her.

Pausing, debating whether to confront the woman or not. Arizona turned around, walking the short distance to the bar, eyes connecting with the back of dark raven hair. "Are you Doctor Torres?"

Callie lowered her head, briefly, before turning around to greet the voice. Mouth falling open when she took in the sight of the unknown person. Staring deep into blue eyes, "Do I know you?"

Erica Hahn was the dumbest person alive, Arizona thought, as she looked at this woman. Calliope Torres was hot. That kind of hot that made you feel like you were on fire by just looking at her. "Uh, I'm Arizona Robbins. I work in Paeds at the hospital."

She knew the voice, she just didn't recognize the face. She knew that she had never seen this woman before because Callie would have definitely remembered a face that looked like that. "Oh yeah, you're the new Head of Paeds, right?" Vaguely remembering Mark telling her the name of the new Paeds surgeon that everyone had become so obsessed with. It was hard to forget a name like Arizona Robbins.

Arizona shook her head, "No, I was for a few weeks, but today was actually my last day." How someone like Erica Hahn managed to score a woman that looked this this, she had no idea.

It hit Callie in an instant and she blushed deeply, an apologetic look on her face, "Oh god, I'm sorry. I yelled at you today in the on call room, didn't I?" Sighing as the blonde nodded her head. "I- uhm, I was having a bad day and I'm really sorry." She should have said bad month, every day had been like this lately.

"I know," Arizona said simply, keeping her eyes trained on Callie.

Feeling embarrassed at the thought of this stranger most likely knowing her entire life story. Shifting her gaze, "Of course, you do." She couldn't even go to a bar without someone looking at her with that sad pitiful look. The nurses done it, so did the Doctors, even Mark had started to do it.

She should leave; walk out of the bar and go back to her hotel room, but she didn't. Something was pulling Arizona towards the broken looking woman in front of her and she slipped into the opposite stool. "I'm an outsider...at the hospital." Ignoring the confusing glance sent in her direction. "I don't know anything about you, or Erica. All I know is that you got cheated on and that she cheated on you." Callie dropped her head and she realized how harsh it came out. "Sorry. Anyway, you can talk to me - if you want. This is my last day and the chances of you seeing me again - unless we meet at a medical conference - are probably about a million to one."

Callie looked up and for the first time - in god knows how long - a genuine smile crept on to her face. "So, you want to be my friend for one night?" Feeling her heart speed up a little as a pair of dimples appeared on the blondes face and she nodded. Thinking it over, she could tell this woman anything and never have to see her again and it wasn't like she was some psycho bitch that could be a potential murdered. This could be just what she needed; to get everything off her chest and not feel like an embarrassed mess for saying any of it. "One night, huh?"

Nodding, Arizona confirmed the statement, "A one night deal, what do you say?"

Repeating, "One night deal." Letting the situation fully sink in, before asking, "Where will I start?"

Arizona smiled, motioning Joe over for more drinks, "Start at the beginning."

And Callie did. She told Arizona how they started going out. And how she fell in love with the Cardio surgeon. How after a year together, they decided to move in together and they were happier than ever. She told the blonde how they discussed getting married several times and how they agreed to wait until their careers had slowed down. And then, as the story progressed, Callie started to tell Arizona how things had started to go downhill. And before she knew it, she was telling Arizona how she walked in on Erica with a dermatologist and how Erica had later revealed that it had been going on for four months.

Arizona sat in the stool, completely shocked. Feeling the buzz from the hoards of alcohol they had booth managed to consume since the story began. "It went on for four months?"

Downing a shot of Tequila, Callie answered shortly, "Yup. Four months, right under my nose. Can you believe that?"

Narrowing her eyes, "No, I really don't believe it." Arizona didn't believe it, at all. "I thought it was a one night thing."

Callie paused for a second, replaying that scenario in her head, "I think, if it was a one night thing, I could have forgiven her."

Arizona thought about the statement. The key words being _could have, _meaning Callie obviously hadn't forgiven Erica. In her drunken mind, she didn't have a clue how she managed to figure that out. "You said _could have?"_

Callie looked up, mouth agape, "What?"

"You said _could have_ forgiven her, so does that mean that you haven't forgiven her?" Arizona inquired, feeling herself being pulled into this woman's life. She had to be up in six hours and she couldn't bring herself to walk away from Calliope Torres.

It took meeting a stranger in a bar for Callie to quickly realize that she hadn't forgiven Erica, as she answered quietly, "No, I haven't forgiven her." The depressed feeling that was ever-so constant these days began to take over. Pushing the thoughts away. "Okay, enough about me; you know pretty much everything about my life and all I know is that your name resembles a state." A deep laugh was let out of the blonde and Callie found herself grinning. "Tell me something about you."

Arizona didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the mere fact that she would never see this woman again, but something gave her a burst of confidence which contributed to her reply. "I think that you're beautiful and If you were my girlfriend, I would never cheat on you."

Callie raised an eyebrow, a teasing tone to her voice, "Are you hitting on me?" It was the first time in months that she had received a compliment and she... liked it. She liked the way it rolled off this woman's tongue; naturally, like Arizona really did mean it.

"Hey, this is a one night deal and I can tell that you're sad, so if me hitting on you makes you feel a little better, then I'm going to hit on you." Arizona kept having to remind herself that this woman was in a relationship and that she wasn't trying to pick her up and take her home. It was proving difficult, made worse by the fact that Callie had took the comment so well and was now wearing the most perfect smile Arizona had ever seen.

Before she knew it, Callie was sliding her stool closer to the stunning blonde across from her. "My ego needs a boost, so you definitely have to hit on me for the rest of the night." Her girlfriend was a distant memory- all of her attention was now focused on the woman in front of her. "So, you're hot. Who have you slept with at the hospital? I've missed all the gossip lately and I need you to fill me in." She had a sneaking suspicion that Arizona leaned towards the ladies, her gaydar had been ringing ever since the blonde sat down.

Arizona blushed, somehow grateful that she wouldn't have to see this woman again because the answer wasn't one that she was proud of. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that."

Callie smiled, answering bluntly, "One night deal. You have to tell me everything. How many people?"

Gulping down her drink, somehow thinking that it would take the shame away from her answer. "Ten, maybe? I don't know." She genuinely didn't know how many and she didn't really keep count. Sex was sex: it wasn't a big deal to her and it never had been. "How about you? Other than Erica, obviously."

Frowning, although not really knowing why. "Just Erica." Just her stupid fucking girlfriend who went and cheated on her. "You didn't sleep with Mark, did you?"

Letting out a hearty laugh, amused, "Oh, Calliope, Mark is definitely not my type."

Intrigued by the comment and the sultry look that came with it, Callie leaned in, elbows resting on the bar, "What's your type?" Watching the blondes lips as they wrapped perfectly around the straw that she was currently sucking on. She needed to snap out of this, she was in a relationship. And yet, she was completely entranced by the blonde sitting just a few inches away.

Arizona stared, physically forcing herself to keep a safe distance. "I like brunettes."

Surprised, but at the same time, not really, "Male brunettes or,-"

"I'm gay," Arizona interrupted, putting Callie out of her misery. "So, no male brunettes for me."

Arizona liked brunettes; she was brunette. She was thinking too much into this and she reminded herself of their deal: Arizona was flirting with her to make her feel better. The strange this is, is that it actually was making her feel better. It was just flirting, harmless flirting. Erica had slept with someone else for four months, so she should be at least allowed to flirt with the hot blonde. The _gay_ hot blonde. "I miss sex."

Amused, clearing her throat, "I'm guessing it's been a while?"

Sighing heavily, "It's been more than a while." Callie knew exactly how long it had been; three months. She found out about the affair two months ago and they hadn't had sex since a month before that. She needed sex, she just didn't want to have sex with Erica. The thought of Erica touching her after she... Cutting those thoughts off, "Would you leave? If someone cheated on you, would you leave them?"

Considering the question for a few seconds. Arizona was stuck, she didn't know. "I think that there's a difference between cheating and having an affair. Why don't you leave? You don't seem happy; why stay in a relationship, if you're not happy?"

That thought had ran rampant through Callie's head for two months, as she answered, willing her voice not to break, "We've been together for four years. I can't just throw four years of my life away. I have to try and forgive her."

"Do you love her?" Arizona asked, looking deep into chocolate brown orbs, noting the doubt hiding behind them.

"I-I don't know," Callie replied honestly, desperately willing herself to just say _yes, _but she couldn't. If it was anyone else asking, she would have lied and said yes, but it was Arizona - a person who she was never going to see again and she didn't have to lie to herself.

Joe's booming voice ran over the bar, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright guys, I'm closing in ten minutes. Time to head out, people!"

Arizona sank into her stool, feeling utterly disappointed at their night coming to an end. Feeling Callie staring at her, questioning, "What?"

"I live across the street and Erica's in.." trailing off when she realized that she didn't actually know where Erica was. "Erica's harvesting a heart and won't be back until tomorrow night. You wanna have a drink at my place?"

Arizona had prepared herself to say no, she had prepared herself to tell Callie that she had to be up early and that she was going to go back to her hotel for some sleep. None of that stuff mattered though because the word, "Yes," quickly came out before she had even realized that she said it. Nothing was going to happen, Arizona repeated in her head, Callie was in a relationship. It was just a one night friendship deal between two strangers; not a big deal.

They stumbled across the street, giggling like teenagers. The five minute walk, somehow managed to take them at least fifteen minutes. Callie was headed for the stairs, grabbing the blondes hand as she started to walk to the elevator. "No, take the stairs, that thing takes days before it comes."

A burst of laughter escaped Arizona's lips as she was dragged through the doorway, leading to the staircase, "Was that a sex joke?"

Laughing, unaware to the fact that their hands were now fully entwined. Stopping on the landing, turning to face the blonde, "You have a dirty mind, Robbins."

Chuckling, Arizona stepped up the last stair, bringing her to the same level as the taller woman. "You have no idea."

Glancing down at their hands, Callie felt the smile fall off her face. The silence was terrifying and she kept her gaze firmly planted downward because she knew. In that moment, she knew that they weren't going upstairs to have wine. Raising her head, finding intense blue eyes inches from her own. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

Arizona shook her head, positive that her voice wouldn't work even if she wanted it to. Feeling her heart rate triple as Callie opened her mouth again.

"One night deal," she said, leaning into Arizona ever so slightly. Everything was telling her to walk upstairs alone, away from this woman and away from what was about to happen...but she didn't because Arizona glanced towards her lips and Callie was done for.

Their lips smashed together fiercely, teeth and tongues clashing. Callie's hands gripping the material of the blondes jeans, pushing her back into the wall. Moaning at the feeling of Arizona's hands grabbing at her ass. She was - most likely - about to have sex with someone who wasn't her girlfriend and there was nothing Callie could do to stop it. For months, she felt devastated and now, she felt...something. Something that she was choosing to put down to the effects of alcohol.

Arizona spun them around, pinning Callie to the wall, lips dragging down the Latina's jaw. Hands fumbling with the belt of skin tight jeans. What was she doing? Standing in the middle of a stairwell about to fuck a person in a committed relationship - Arizona didn't do that. Pulling back, she was about a split second away from putting an end to _this. A_nd then Callie's eyes flashed open and Arizona saw something that she had never saw before. She didn't know what it was, but her resolve broke completely and her hand slipped past the waistband of Callie's underwear, collecting moisture on her fingers, rubbing harsh circles over the Latina's bundle of nerves.

Callie's eyes clenched shut, her hips bucking repeatedly off the wall, the word, "Fuck," leaving her lips in succession. She needed this, she had needed this for months. Arizona was making her forget; for one night, she could ignore everything in her life and let go. Failing to even register that anyone could walk out on them at any second. This was too far gone. Biting her lip, "More, Arizona."

Sucking on the caramel skin of the taller woman's neck, slipping a finger into a drenched centre, before entering another one just a quickly, thrusting in and out, thumb going over Callie's clit. Gasping, unable to ignore the moisture collecting in her underwear, "Touch me, I need you to," it was done before Arizona could even get the words out; Callie's hand slipping past her jeans and firmly stroking her own clit. Twelve hours ago, this woman kicked her out of an on call room and now Arizona was fucking her in an empty stairwell.

Grunting, Callie thrust two fingers up into the blonde, curling her fingers deep inside her core. Panting heavily, she was close, picking up the pace, needing Arizona to come with her. Arizona's eyes - a shade darker than what they were an hour ago - connected with her own and she held the smaller woman's gaze. Hissing loudly as Arizona continued the assault on her clit, she hadn't had a release in months and she was currently hurdling toward the edge. "I'm so close," dropping her head into the blondes neck, biting at the creamy skin.

Meeting Callie's thrusts in time with her own, Arizona nodded, "Me too." She could feel it - it wasn't going to take much more. She had wanted this woman ever since she heard her voice two hours ago. Breathing heavily, "Look at me." She needed to see Callie as she came, she was never going to see this woman again after tonight and she wanted to remember this moment.

Callie raised her head, leaning her forehead against Arizona's. Keeping their eyes locked as they came together - Callie's hips flying off the wall, grunting out Arizona's name. Arizona leaning forcefully into Callie, pressing her forehead harshly into the Latina's, gentle whimpers leaving her lips. A minute past and they were still in the same position, both trying to catch their breaths after their release, aftershocks running rampant through them. Leaning in, their lips met in a languid kiss, withdrawing their fingers at the same time.

Callie was the first to speak, keeping their gaze locked, "It's just one night, right? Just sex." She didn't want this to end, she wanted to go upstairs and take full advantage of this one night deal.

Arizona nodded, breathing still uneven, promising, "It's just one night; you wont ever see me again."

Callie led them both upstairs, hands joined the whole time. Tomorrow, everything would go back to normal. She would return to being with Erica and Arizona would leave Seattle and go wherever the hell she was going.

It was just for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

Arizona could hear it - the ringing from her cell phone - she just couldn't see it. And even if she could see it, she didn't think it would be possible to sit up without her head exploding. The head thing was the main reason; the other being the fact that a naked Calliope Torres was spooning her from behind, firmly holding her in place. What the fuck had she done? She had spent the night with someone in a relationship. Someone who was so unbelievably broken. She had drank half the contents of Joes bar and spent the night with this someone. You are a fucking idiot, she told herself, closing her eyes tightly, whilst subconsciously pulling the arm - that was around her waist - in tighter. Sighing quietly, why did this have to feel so good?

_Arizona lay on top of the curvy body under her, breathing heavily into the Latina's neck, after just having had the most intense orgasm ever. She had to leave, she had to gather her shit and get the hell out of that apartment. They had been doing this for the past two hours; having filthy disgustingly hot sex with each other. _

_Well, she thought it was just sex and then as she pulled back, Callie's hands came up to softly stroke her cheek, before planting a soft kiss on her lips. After that, it didn't feel like just sex._

_Callie lay motionless under the blonde. She had just cheated. For months, she had been devastated by what Erica done and now she was in the same boat. She was a cheater. Blue eyes were boring into her. "I've never done that before."_

_Lifting her head from it's spot in Callie's neck, Arizona pulled back, bringing their faces inches apart, "Never done what?"_

_She felt embarrassed at the thought of saying it out loud. "I've never had sex with a stranger." The woman above her just grinned and Callie felt.. Well, she didn't exactly know what she felt, but she didn't feel guilty. She had just cheated on her girlfriend of four years and not one tinge of guilt filled her. You're drunk, she reminded herself over and over again -__ You're drunk and your head is a mess. And this stranger just fucked you like no-one else has ever fucked you before._

_Arizona felt bad for this woman. She was...nice. She was also a solid ten in the bedroom but nonetheless, she was nice. And her eyes looked sad; Arizona didn't like that. They didn't look sad right now, though. Right now they looked aroused, extremely aroused and she felt her clit begin to throb at the mere sight of those darkened eyes. "I'm not a stranger. I'm your friend, for one night, remember?" She didn't want Callie to be sad, her own heart felt heavy when those chocolate orbs met with her own. Dropping their foreheads together, whispering, "I don't know how someone could cheat on a person as beautiful as you."_

_Callie knew that if there was any guilt residing in her body, it had just been washed away after hearing that. Erica had called her beautiful before and it felt like words. Words that a person said when they were trying to be nice. And then there was the way Arizona said it and it made her feel alive. It made her feel like her life wasn't a total disgrace. Her hands tightened their grip on the slim waist above her, "Tonight is the first night that I haven't thought about it- the affair. You've-You've made me forget."_

_Feeling her heart beat faster than normal, Arizona replied, "I'm glad." She didn't know what else to say. She wasn't even supposed to be here. As soon as Callie led them through the front door, she told herself that she was leaving right after they...fucked each others brains out. Well, that part was over and she was still lying here, basically having a naked heart to heart with her one night stand and she still couldn't bring herself to leave._

_Unable to stop herself, Callie asked, "Is there any specific rules to this one night, or can we just do whatever we want." She knew what she wanted. She wanted Arizona to hold her and she wanted to go to sleep without the horrible dreams - that were so constant over the past two months - plaguing her._

_Sensing a shift in the brunettes demeanour, Arizona leaned back, "There's no rules, what do you want?" She wanted to know what Calliope was thinking and she wanted to give her whatever she wanted. It was one night, that was allowed, she convinced herself, as her thumbs came up to graze a tanned cheek. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."_

_Frustrated, the words wouldn't come out. Those cerulean blues connected with her own and for a second, Callie thought she felt.. "Can you just- Can you just be there, please? I just need you to be there for me, for one night, can you do that?"_

_Knowing exactly what Callie needed, she guided the Latina's head to lay on her chest, arms going around a tanned body. Her lips found their way onto Callie's forehead, as she said quietly, "I'll do anything for you." She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't tell herself to say those words; this woman had done something to her and she couldn't stop herself._

_Callie didn't know how long she lay there for. The blondes breathing had evened out, satisfied that the woman was asleep, she exhaled into her neck, "I don't love her." And she closed her eyes. Completely unaware that the blue ones of the woman under her just flashed open._

Quickly and carefully, she dislodged herself from the body wrapped around her, leaning down, still on the bed, she pulled her jeans over to her and brought her phone out. Answering, "Hello?" Oh god, her voice sounded like it had been scraped repeatedly with sand paper.

It was Webber, his voice almost frantic, "Robbins, it's Chief Webber from Seattle Grace Mercy West. Is there any chance that you're still in Seattle?"

She was still in Seattle. Glancing at the clock on the bed-stand, sighing loudly when it read 8:47am. She missed her 7am flight and she was still in Seattle. This was a fucking disaster. "Uhm, yes, actually. My flights not until tonight," she lied. She didn't think it was appropriate to tell him that she got so unbelievably drunk and ended up fucking the Head of Ortho all night long, resulting in her missing her flight to L.A. He probably wouldn't appreciate hearing that.

His voice was full of hope, "Thank god. A bus carrying school kids crashed and I don't have a Pediatric Surgeon. Is there any chance you can come to the hospital, I'm desperate."

Why did she have to choose the tiny humans? She was hungover, had scratches all over her back from the filthy hot woman lying next to her, her hair was a mess and it was painful to even think. Damn those kids, she thought, gently sitting up in the bed. "Uhm, yeah. That shouldn't be a problem, when do you need me?"

"ETA is a half hour. I'll see you when you get here, thanks Robbins," he replied and ended the call.

She groaned loudly, bringing her knees up, she rested her head against them. The tanned arm was still slung across her middle and she couldn't bring herself to move it, instead she found herself wrapping her own hand around it. At least ten minutes passed and she dragged her eyes away from Callie, somehow finding the energy to get out of bed. Pausing when she felt a hand on her arm, holding her in place. Turning around, finding those stunning brown eyes staring back at her. This woman was gorgeous and she couldn't stop herself. Leaning in, cupping a tanned cheek, softly caressing those soft lips in a quick kiss, before pulling back. "See you."

Callie watched on as the blonde collected her things, her heart hammering in her chest as Arizona paused in the doorway and turned around, giving her a small smile. And that was it; she was gone. Her one night was over and she was back to reality. Reality, where she had to go back to her relationship with Erica after sleeping with the hot blonde that just walked out. Whispering into the air, "See you." The noise of her pager beeping loudly filled the air. This was going to be a long day, she thought, slipping out of the bed.

* * *

_Callie didn't get paged. It was only you that got paged. You are not going to run into her. You were there and she did not get paged. You will not be seeing Calliope Torres today._ Arizona's mind was running rampant with those thoughts as she walked into the ER, being greeted by Webber immediately.

"Robbins," he greeted her, "Thank god. At least ten casualties, seven stable and three critical. They should be here any minute."

She gulped down the last of her coffee, quickly disposing of the cup into the nearest bin. She kept her eyes trained on the doors, waiting for the first patient to appear. Pushing all thought of Calliope Torres out of her head, she needed to focus. Kids lives were at risk and she couldn't be thinking about the best sex of her life that she had a few hours ago. Especially, when the best sex of her life could also be walking through those doors at any minute.

The doors burst open and the paramedics voice rang over the ER. "Matthew Greeves, nine years old, suffered a severe blow to the head and had been unconscious for the past 20 minutes."

Derek Shephard walked forward, taking the patient off her hands. "I've got this. Let's get him up for a CT."

She didn't get a chance to respond because a six year old who was bleeding out, was quickly brought in next and before Arizona knew it, she was in surgery operating on the girl.

"Doctor Karev, give me some suction, please." He was doing it before she even finished her sentence. She should be teaching him, she should be working at this hospital and teaching him because he was good. He had potential and he knew what to do before she even asked him to do it. Glancing at the clock, stretching her legs a little, she had been on her feet all day and she could feel that it had been that long. Satisfied that the hard part was over, she stepped back from the table, "Good, that's good. Okay, close up here, Karev."

His eyes widened and it was obvious that he was grinning beneath his mask. "Close up, myself? Like, you're not going to stay and watch over me?"

She nodded, confirming what he asked, "You're capable of doing it, you don't need me looking over your shoulder. Page me if you run into anything, but I highly doubt that you will. Good job, Karev."

Arizona was done. She was so tired and she didn't know how she had managed to last so long without falling asleep. Considering, the fact that she had less than two hours sleep the night before. She was not getting paid enough for this shit. Tearing the scrub cap off her head, she pushed the button for the elevator and waited.

The door opened slowly and Arizona froze when she came face to face with the very person that she had managed to avoid all day. The person that she was never meant to see again; Calliope.

Callie was positive that she was going to pass out. Arizona was standing in front of her looking disgracefully hot in her navy blue scrubs. The blonde stepped on to the elevator and she took a step back. Saying harshly, "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean it to be so harsh, she was just in so much shock; the one night stand was standing in front of her after promising that she was leaving the state.

Blue eyes narrowed and she stood as far away from Callie as possible. "Bus full of kids crashed. I'm the only Pediatric Surgeon available, so they called me in."

Callie could feel the anger leaking out. "You told me that I would never see you again."

Arizona turned to face the brunette, immediately feeling pissed off. "So, I've to ignore the bus full of injured children because you don't want to see me? Is that what you're telling me?"

Clenching her teeth, Callie questioned her, "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get off this elevator," she said simply. Hearing Callie mumble something unintelligible under her breath, she snapped her head up, "What did you say?"

She shook her head, keeping her eyes trained forward, not looking at Arizona. Callie didn't trust herself to look into those baby blues that were currently staring a hole through the side of her head. "Nothing. I'm just a little bit shocked that the mistake from last night is standing 4ft away from me, that's all."

Arizona knew what they had was just sex, _just one night, _but that comment stung. "The mistake from last night?" It didn't feel like a mistake, especially when Callie was basically begging her to hold her because she couldn't sleep. "Don't take your anger out on me because you're too pathetic to confront your girlfriend, Calliope."

Callie reached her hand out, slamming the button on the elevator, bringing it to a halt. "Don't pretend that you know anything about my relationship; you don't know anything about me."

Laughing bitterly, she leaned off the wall, "I might not know anything about you, but I do know something about your relationship because in case you forgot? You told me basically every single detail of it last night."

Shrugging, Callie brushed it off, "Yeah, well, people _do_ stupid things when they're drunk, don't they, Arizona?" As soon as she said the blondes name, she thought about the last time that name was rolling off her tongue.

_Gripping blonde hair tight in one hand, the other wrapped forcefully around the headboard, shuddering uncontrollably as tongue continually circled her clit in furious motions. "Arizona, fuck, please," she begged, heels digging into the blondes back. She couldn't hold back, she needed to let it all out; she hadn't had sex in three months and it was too much. Everything Arizona was doing was just.. so fucking__ good. She didn't know what the hell Arizona was doing with her tongue, she just knew that it felt amazing. "Arizona," she was so close, "Oh god, Arizona. Keep going. I'm," coming, she was coming so fucking hard. "Arizona, don't stop." Hips arching wildly off the bed as her orgasm hit her in full force and she screamed. Callie had never once screamed before during sex, but she actually screamed "Arizona," at the top of her lungs because it was that good._

Feeling annoyed beyond belief, ignoring the sinking feeling in her chest, Arizona took a step forward. "Staying in a relationship when you don't love someone seems like a pretty stupid thing to _do. _And yet, you seem to be doing that pretty well, don't you?"

For a second, Callie wanted to slap her. What right did this stranger have, to say things like that to her? "Not that it's any of your business, but I do love her. I love her a lot." The words were forced, she knew that, but she needed this woman to shut up and stop putting doubts in her head. She also needed to stop picturing this woman naked, before she lost all her resolve and just took her against the wall.

Arizona screwed her eyes up, "Then why did you say that you didn't?" The Latina dropped her head in defeat and she felt her heart break. This woman was so broken...and it bothered her. It bothered her so much. "I don't know you, but from what I've heard, you're a great surgeon and a great person. So, I'm going to tell you something because as soon as these doors open, I'm gone." Throwing all the resolve out the window, gently raising the other woman's head to look at her. "You're not happy. Everyone can see that. People are talking about how broken you look and how you're not the same _Torres_ that you used to be. You deserve better than to be cheated on, Calliope. Take a step back and look and yourself - look at your relationship."

Feeling tears prick behind her eyes, voice about to break, "It's four years of my life. That can't be for nothing, I have to try and make it work." She had cheated as well, so she didn't really have the right to walk away from Erica.

Arizona shook her head, taking a step back, she pressed the button on the elevator. Keeping her eyes on the number as it went down to zero, before the doors opened, she turned to Callie, "You're broken and I really hope that someone puts you back together, Calliope." The doors opened and she was greeted with the face of a slightly out of breath Richard Webber.

"Robbins," he said panting loudly, "I had to take the stairs to catch you. I tried calling you."

Arizona slipped the phone out of her pocket, "It's on silent, I was in surgery. What,-"

"I just spoke to Doctor Kenley," he motioned the two surgeons out of the elevator. "He's decided that he is in no fit position to return to work." Arizona's mouth fell open as it started to sink in. "I want to offer you the position of Head of Pediatric Surgery."

Arizona stood in shock, processing his words. She was going to be running her own department, _permanently. _Which also meant that she would have to see Callie and Erica every day; she could do that. She'd slept with several nurses whilst at this hospital, so she could deal with seeing her one night girl and her complete bitch of a girlfriend six days a week.

Shocked, Callie looked at Webber and then at Arizona. "Sir, shouldn't you at least interview some other people for the position?" She was amazed at the guilt that flooded her as she said it. The look Arizona shot her wasn't exactly helping; she felt terrible. That wasn't right. She cheated on her girlfriend without feeling guilty and now she was trying to screw her one night stand out of a job and she felt awful.

He shrugged her comment off, "Quiet, Torres. Robbins, since you've been here, this place has changed. The nurses, the doctors - they all love you. Hell, even Alex Karev - who hates everyone - basically begged me to give you a job." He touched her shoulder, almost desperately, "Look, I know that I'm putting you on the spot a little here, so why don't you come up to my office and we can talk? I'll make sure that you get on the first flight tomorrow morning if you decide against it."

She went over the situation in her head a few times, outweighing the pros and cons of the situations, before answering blunty, "No."

Callie expected to feel grateful, to feel happy that she was never going to see this woman again, like they originally planned. But, somewhere deep down in her chest, she felt an overwhelming feeling of disappointment.

Webber's face fell and Arizona spoke up, "No, we don't need to talk about it, _Chief_. I want this job, so get me a contract and I'll sign it right now."

A huge grin on his face, offering up his hand, "Be in my office in an hour and we can put pen to paper."

She didn't know where to look, she could feel Callie's eyes boring into her. Choosing to put an end to the situation, she walked to the door, "Goodnight."

Shocked, pissed off, confused and oddly relived at the same time, Callie chased after her. "Goodnight? Are you kidding me? No, you need to go and tell him that you're not taking this job. I can't see you every day after what we did last night. I'm in a relationship, how am I meant to deal with this situation?"

Confused, Arizona turned around, eyebrow raised, "You want me to turn down my dream job because it's too much of an inconvenience to you and your joke of a relationship?"

After a few seconds of intense staring, Callie broke the silence, "You _promised_ me that I would never see you again. We agreed that it was one night and that was it; you can't do this to me."

Glaring at the taller woman, replying coldly, "People do stupid things when they're drunk, Calliope. You should know that." Walking to the exit, not before offering up a quiet, "Goodnight, Doctor Torres." She needed a drink and she needed to run into that Colleen nurse that was constantly asking her out because she could not - for the life of her - get Calliope Torres out of her head. One night with that woman just wasn't enough, but somehow, she knew that it would need to be.

Taking a deep breath, trying to mull over the situation. She was going to have to see Arizona _every_ day. Every day, when she came to work, she was going to have to see the woman who she cheated on her girlfriend with. It wasn't a big deal, she told herself, it was a mistake. A mistake that resulted in the best sex she ever had. Pushing those thoughts away, focusing on Erica, she _loved_ Erica. They had been together four years, they could get through this. Assuring herself that she could get through this, that she could deal with seeing Arizona every day. That she could cope with being around the one person who made her feel more alive than she had ever felt.

* * *

Sighing, and then quickly sighing again when she realized that _sighing_ was all she seemed to do these days. After the disastrous situation in the lobby two hours ago - the disastrous situation in which her one night stand took a full time job at her hospital - Callie had gone to Joes with Mark. She didn't know whether to tell Erica about her one night, she couldn't even tell Mark about it, so it was looking unlikely. Opening the front door to the apartment, she paused, thinking back to last night.

_She was trying to get the front door open, but all her focus was on those pink lips that were gently kissing up the back of her neck, a tongue darting out over her ear. Shuddering, "I'm trying to get the door open."_

_Arizona laughed, continuing the assault on a tanned neck, hands coming up to rest on a perfectly curved waist, "I don't mind taking you against it."_

_Unable to stop the groan from tearing from her lips at the blondes words, she heaved the door open and pulled the smaller woman through the threshold. "Then do it."_

_And Arizona did do it, she did it good._

A voice broke through her, "Hey, Cal," Erica said, walking over to her girlfriend, "I missed you."

Erica opened her arms and Callie had to fight back the urge to cry. Smiling, falling into the hug, "I missed you, too." It felt weird, she noted, being hugged by her girlfriend when she spent the night wrapped in another woman's arms. The worst part of it being, it wasn't a good weird - It was a sickening weird. "We need to talk."

The blonde looked confused as she pulled out of the embrace, "About what?"

Callie paused for a few seconds, choosing the words in her head, before she answered, "I- I," _I cheated on you. _"I think that we need a clean slate. We need to put the past two months behind us and move on." Those words should have made her feel elated; she was finally moving past everything. The words, however, meant...nothing. She felt empty, worse than she had ever felt since she found out Erica cheated.

Smiling, Erica gripped her girlfriends hands, "What are you saying?"

Eyebrows drew together and Callie met her girlfriends gaze. Momentarily shocked when she saw a different set of blue eyes staring back at her, shaking it off, saying, "I'm saying that I forgive you." Erica let out a choked sob and fell into her arms, hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. Did she mean it? She didn't have a clue, but she said it anyway because like she said to Arizona - it was four years of her life and she couldn't just throw that away. Relationships required work and she knew that they both had to start working on theirs.

She was in a relationship, a happy committed relationship, Sure, they'd both made mistakes, but _everyone_ made mistakes in life and Callie was putting it behind her; the affair, the past two months, her one night with Arizona. From this moment on, it was all a thing of the past. Erica was her girlfriend and she _loved_ her. That was all that mattered.

_It was all that mattered, until the circumstances went and changed...everything._

* * *

**This story just seems to be writing itself. I wish my other story could do the same. It's a short chapter, but I'm just writing what feels right and this came to me. Anyway, thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting etc. Let me know if you're liking it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

Eight weeks. Arizona had now been at the hospital for eight weeks and a case with _Doctor Torres_ had still evaded her. She knew why, of course; because they had a one night stand where she promised Calliope that they would never see each other again and then twelve hours later she went and accepted a full time position as Head of Paeds, resulting in that promise being broken. Ever since that day, she had barely saw the Latina, except from a few awkward elevator rides and the occasional lunch - Mark always making her sit with them if he saw her._ Them _being Callie and Erica.

And an hour ago, she had paged for an Ortho consult, completely unsurprised when Doctor Crossan was sent instead of the requested Doctor Torres. She'd had enough of this and so here she stood, outside Calliope's office, about to demand an explanation.

Taking a deep breath, failing to knock, she pushed the door open and walked into the unfamiliar office. "Do you remember the oath you took when you became a Doctor, Calliope?"

Callie looked up from her desk, "Why are you in my office?" She had known this moment would come eventually. She had heard from basically everyone that Arizona only demanded the best for her patients and admittedly she was the best Ortho surgeon in this hospital. Meaning that the blonde would most definitely need her assistance at some point - Some point, being now.

Closing the door, Arizona ventured further into the office, "You're ignoring every single Paeds case that you get paged. We need to face up to what we did, okay?" Hovering awkwardly in front of the desk, "We made a mistake! We had sex and it was a mistake, but I need you to get over it because I'm not going to have one of my patients suffer because you're too immature to deal with your problems."

Pausing, she let the words sink in. They were true, Callie thought, as she leaned her elbows on to the desk. "You're right, I-I'm sorry. I just, it's a weird situation; I never thought I'd see you again and now I'm getting paged by you every day."

Slightly taken aback by the statement, Arizona sat down in the chair, opposite Callie, "It's not a big deal, okay? It was a mistake, we were both drunk and I," _need to get you out of my head, _"I should have know better. You were upset and I'm not the type of person that comes in between someone's relationship. So, for that, I'm sorry."

She could virtually feel the tension lingering in the air. Choosing to ignore it, "I knew what I was doing, Arizona. This isn't your fault." Shocked blue eyes met her gaze and she felt her pulse quicken, "If anybody's to blame, it's me-,"

"No," Arizona cut her off, knowing exactly what the Latina was about to say. "It's nobody's fault. It's just something that happened and we're going to put it behind us from now on. Look, I don't think we're going to be friends, or anything, but can we at least be civilised colleagues who don't ignore each other whenever they see one another?" A laugh escaped her lips, although the situation was in no way funny - It was more like one of those nervous laughs that happened when you tried to loosen a tense atmosphere. An atmosphere exactly like the one that was occurring right now.

She could do that. She was a professional and she could deal with working with the blonde. The blonde who fucked her senseless in the same bed that she shared with her girlfriend. Grimacing at the thoughts inside her head, "Yes, colleagues, I can deal with that."

Nervous, thinking about the next question, Arizona shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Did you- Did you tell Erica about what happened?" She knew what she wanted the answer to be. She wanted it to be a_ yes, _so that Erica would hopefully leave and Callie could be free of the terrible relationship she was stuck in.

Callie shook her head, tapping her pen on the desk, "No, I haven't told her." And she didn't know if she was going to. Things were slowly going back to normal between them; they had date night once a week, they had re-connected... physically. And it was fine - the sex was fine. She could deal with fine. Erica was good in bed, but she wasn't as good as the woman sitting across from her. Reminding herself that they had drunk sex, sex always seems better when you're drunk. There was no way Arizona was that good _all_ the time. No way, that just wasn't possible.

"Are you going to tell her?," she asked, leaning back in the chair and then quickly sitting up straight again. Scolding herself internally for thinking that she was here to have a catch up and lunch with the pretty Doctor. You're here for business, she reminded herself. "I'm not going to tell her, if that's what you're worried about. It's not my business to say anything and I would never do that to you."

An odd feeling of warmth spread through her and she found herself smiling, "I'm not worried about that." She wasn't really worried about anything. She just felt... different. Ever since _that_ night, there had been constant feeling in her chest and she didn't know what it was. And frankly, she didn't think that she really wanted to know.

Arizona liked it when she did that; when Callie smiled. The Latina had the most stunning smile and she liked seeing it. "What are you worried about, then? Are you scared that she'll leave?" She didn't have any right to be asking these questions - she knew that - but something was pulling her into this woman.

Shaking her head, sitting back on the chair, "She won't leave, I know that." For a second, she forgot that it was her one night stand she was talking to as she started to speak, "We agreed on a clean slate; to put everything behind us. But sometimes, I just, I," she didn't know and no words came out. Something just didn't feel... right - like there was something wrong and she didn't have a clue what.

Intrigued and wanting to know more, Arizona sat up in her chair, "Are you over it? The cheating?" She had come to this office with the intention of telling Calliope off; of having it out with her. And now, she was sitting, hanging on every single word this woman was saying, desperately wanting to know what the Latina was feeling.

Pondering the question for a few seconds, before answering with a shrug, "I kind of have to be, don't I? I mean, I cheated as well. It's a little bit hypocritical if I don't forgive her, after I done the exact same thing."

There it was, Arizona thought, as that sad look crept on to Callie's face. "You only cheated because she cheated on you, right? If she didn't cheat then you wouldn't have slept with me. It's cheating because of cheating; yours is a completely different situation from hers. You didn't ever have the intention to cheat, did you?" Dark eyes flashed to look at her and she felt herself swallow at the intensity of the stare, her eyes looking away from chocolate brown.

Doubt consumed her, because in truth, she didn't know. No, she never once wanted to cheat. She wasn't that type of person, she was loyal. Loyal to her relationship, loyal to Erica, but then she spent the night with this stunning blonde and she doubted herself. "No, I never wanted to cheat."

Disappointed with the answer, because for a second, Arizona thought Callie was going to say something else. She thought that the Latina was going to say that she didn't regret their night. It was wishful thinking, she knew that, because it was just sex. She'd had just sex with a lot of girls and she knew exactly how it worked. "You're not a bad person - We just did a bad thing." A bad thing that felt so incredibly right.

Callie sighed heavily, "You don't even know me. How do you know I'm not a bad person?" She asked sadly, keeping her eyes on the blonde, eagerly awaiting a response.

Arizona took a deep breath, forcing herself to stand up from the chair. "I know enough." It was time to leave, she thought, because Callie's eyes were putting her under some hypnotic trance and she felt her mouth begin to salivate. "I should get going," she said, extending her hand. "So, civilised colleagues and then maybe in approximately five years, friends?"

Taking the soft hands into her own, Callie smiled, ignoring the sparks of electricity shooting up her arm. "Yes, civilised colleagues," she confirmed, not quite meeting the blondes gaze. "Page me... if you need me. I promise, I won't ignore it."

Smiling, she opened the door, "I'll hold you to that. See you." They both froze momentarily as they remembered the last time those words were spoken. Blue eyes were trained to the ground as Arizona mumbled a quick, "Bye," under her breath and left the office.

They started off as colleagues.

* * *

Their talk seemed to do them good. Arizona had paged Callie several times over the past week - The Latina responding to all of them and acting nothing but professional. Their first surgery was a success. A major success because they had to stand 2ft away from each other for eight hours straight. Webber had entered the OR half way through the surgery and made - what he thought was - a nice comment, about how the two of them had "Fabulous Chemistry" together. The Chief was unaware that his two surgeons were flushing beet red under their surgical masks. So, for a week, they had done fabulous.

And then they arrived at their current position and everything went to shit.

Callie looked up when she saw the elevator doors open, taking a deep breath as Arizona stepped on and stood in front of her, giving her a polite smile. "Hey."

Feeling her stomach flip, she silently thanked the few other people that were currently riding the elevator with them. "Hey," she replied, standing at a safe distance away from the Latina.

They rode to the next floor in silence and the doors opened, a hoard of people flocking to get inside the elevator; visiting hours meaning that patients families and friends were now on their way to see said patients. Arizona took a step back, making room for the people that were trying to get on. It turned out to be a bad move because her back collided fully with Callie's front.

Freezing momentarily, before trying to move away; the crowd of people that were now around her, however, made it impossible. Losing her balance slightly as the elevator began to move, a pair of hands on her hips immediately steadying her. "I'm sorry, I can't move," Arizona whispered, completely hating the universe for even putting them in this position.

The height difference and their close proximity meaning Callie's lips were directly against the blondes ear as she spoke, "It's fine, don't worry."

Arizona quickly remembered that she was riding to the twelfth floor...and they were currently only at five. The woman in front of her leaned ever further back causing her to step into Callie's legs to remain stable. She considered just losing her balance and just falling to the floor; it would probably have been less torturous. "How was your surgery?" She asked in a deathly quiet voice.

Torn between wanting to laugh and/or cry, Callie replied, "It was good, yeah. No complications."

Trying her best - in the tight situation - to drop her hands into the pockets of her lab coat, groaning under her breath when there was virtually no room to move. "Good, that's good." The elevator jolted and her hands found their way to the first sense of stability they could find... And of course, because the universe fucking hated her, they went directly on top of Callie's.

Callie's breath hitched and she physically hated herself for instinctively tightening her grip on the blondes hands. Panicking, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," she murmured, about to pull her hands away when she felt a thumb gently stroking the back of her own.

She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't remember telling herself to basically start holding hands with her one night stand as they stood in a crowded elevator surrounded by other people, but it had happened anyway. "It's okay," came her gentle reply.

"Is it?" Callie asked simply.

Arizona closed her eyes tightly and leaned back further into the warm embrace. "I- I don't know," she admitted truthfully, because it was pretty obvious that they weren't talking about the closer-than-close elevator ride anymore.

* * *

Arizona frowned when she heard Mark shout herself and Teddy over to sit at their table - a table that was occupied by Callie and Erica. She couldn't sit there, mainly because of the fact that she hated Erica and she had seen Erica's girlfriend naked. She deemed that a pretty valid reason.

"Come on, we're sitting with them," Teddy said, dragging Arizona over to the table, before the blonde could object otherwise.

Mark grinned, "Blondie squared, welcome to the table. What are the two of you lovely ladies doing next Friday night?"

Teddy answered, "We were going for drinks at Joes, why?"

He smiled and clapped his hands together, "That's great; you're both off on Friday. I'm having a housewarming party at my place and hereby inviting Blondie squared. You guys up for it?"

Arizona inquired, cutting Teddy off, "Who is attending this party? And haven't you lived in your apartment for like a year?"

Erica grumbled, "Unfortunately, yes."

Blue eyes quirked in confusion, "What?"

The Cardio surgeon answered, sounding severely annoyed, "He lives right across the hall from me and Cal. And yes, he has lived there for a year; too long, if you ask me."

Mark drew his eyes off her, picking up his apple, "Well, it's a good things nobody's asking you then, isn't it?"

"You know what, Mark," Erica began, not getting the chance to finish because Callie quickly cut her off.

"Can the two of you just give it a rest, for once?" She snapped, releasing an annoyed sigh. "You both drive me crazy, just shut up, can you do that?" They both nodded their heads shamefully and a bored, "Good," escaped her lips.

Teddy broke through the awkward silence, "Anyway, back to this party. Blondie squared will definitely be in attendance. But there better be free alcohol, Mark."

Arizona snapped her eyes up, looking at Teddy, "What? No, we can't." She couldn't be at a party with Callie and Erica - that couldn't happen. The elevator incident two days ago was bad enough. And alcohol would only add to any future disastrous moments like that one.

An eyebrow was raised and Teddy asked with a laugh, "What, why? We were already going out anyway. We can just go to this party instead. Who wants to drink at a bar when there's a house party across the street?"

All eyes turned to Arizona expecting an answer, blue eyes met with chocolate brown for the briefest of seconds and she could have swore that she saw some form of disappointment resting within them. Shaking those thoughts out and reminding herself that she was seeing things. "I just thought it would be nice if we could have a girls night out, you know? Just the two of us," she lied, plastering on the saddest look she could manage and looking at Teddy.

"Are you two a couple?" Erica enquired, looking between the two, a mild scowl on her face.

A burst of laughter escaped the three women, the most surprising being from the brunette sitting next to Mark. Erica turned her attention to her girlfriend, "What's funny?"

Callie cut the laughter short, taking a deep breath, "Nothing's funny." The thought of those two being a couple wasn't funny, it was hilarious. Arizona giggled and she found herself laughing again, unable to stop.

A wide smile took over Mark's features as he looked between the three women, "Oooh, I like this. Some sort of dirty three-way joke that's going on between all of you. Can we make this triangle a square, ladies?"

Erica frowned, looking pissed off with everyone, "Shut it, Mark." Turning to her girlfriend, "Why are you laughing?"

Callie sighed, the laughter dying down, "They're obviously not a couple."

"And how would you know?" The blonde replied, eyes boring into her girlfriend expecting an answer.

Arizona cut in before Callie could say anything, "We're not a couple. We are definitely not a couple," she admitted through light laughter. The thought of her and Teddy being a couple was hysterical. And the thought of it annoying Callie - which it clearly did - was... puzzling.

Mark waved his hand at Callie, satisfied when he had her attention, he pointed to the lunch queue, "Colleens looking at me, Cal. How do I break the news that I'm in a committed relationship and that it's too late for her to jump on-board the Sloan express?"

Teddy's gaze followed Mark's, "Uhm, it doesn't really look like she's looking at you, Mark," she commented, giving Arizona a knowing look.

Scoffing, he replied, "Please, who else would she be looking at?" He asked, the smile being wiped off his face when he saw the nurse smile at the now blushing blonde sitting two seats away from him. "Robbins, you and Colleen? I've been trying to get her naked for three years." He extended his hand, clearly wanting a high five, "Put it there."

Blushing, playing with the contents of her lunch tray, "What? No, it was just a thing - we had a thing." Shrugging the comment off, "It's not a big deal." She could feel chocolate brown eyes staring at her, but she kept her gaze averted.

Teddy could tell that her friend was embarrassed and interrupted, "So, I heard that Bailey might be changing to Paeds? Would you care to confirm or deny this rumour, Arizona?"

Sighing in relief at the topic being changed, Arizona answered, "She was thinking about it for a little while, but I think she's going to stick with General." She had been trying to convert Bailey to Paeds for the past two weeks, but it was clear that the older surgeon was meant for General. "The Chief's pretty hell-bent on getting her to stay and I don't really want to fight against the Chief." For the main reason that she was scared of authority figures and did not want to cry in front of her new boss.

Mark took a bite from his apple, addressing the whole table, "Here's a question; If you all weren't in the specialty you're in - What one would you have chose and what do you think is the worst." Facing Teddy, "Altman, Go!"

Taken aback by the question, Teddy pondered it for a few seconds, "Uhm, I would have went with General and I think Dermatology is the worst."

Feeling Mark staring at her, Callie answered next, "Probably Cardio and the same answer about Derm."

"I think that," Arizona began, unable to imagine anything except from Paeds, "I would have went for Neuro and obviously Derm was a hell no."

"I wouldn't have chosen anything apart from hearts," Erica grumbled, looking disinterested in the conversation. "And the worst is... Ortho."

Not sure she heard right, Callie snapped her head up, eyes widening when her girlfriend was looking at her, "Are you kidding me? You think that out of _all_ the specialties - Ortho is the worst?"

Shrugging, the blonde replied, "No offence, Cal, I think that you're great and everything, but Ortho's a hack job. Definitely not for me. I just think it's weird that you're a Doctor, but you're not really saving lives. Do you know what I mean?" She asked smiling, unaware that the other three were currently looking at the couple in shock.

Callie laughed bitterly, "So, you're saying that my specialty is a joke?" She asked, leaning forward on the table, hands clasped together tight. "You think that I'm just in Ortho because it's the easiest out of everything?"

Erica looked at Callie, confused as to why she seemed upset, "I don't think it's easy per say, I just think it's _easier_ than everything else. When was the last time you saved a life, Cal? I'm not trying to offend you or anything, babe, I just don't think you save as many lives as the rest of us. You get that, right?"

Callie was beyond stunned. She couldn't believe that her girlfriend was basically saying that her job was easy. It was anything but _easy_. Just when they seemed to be getting back on track, Erica went and said something like that. She knew that her girlfriend was a little rough around the edges, but she never thought that Erica would have the audacity to diss her specialty. Before she could argue, the angelic voice across from her spoke up.

"Doctor Hahn, do you know how many limbs an Ortho surgeon saves every year?" Arizona asked, looking directly at the Cardio surgeon, continuing when all she received was a baffled look in response. "I'm guessing that it's a lot. And I'm pretty sure that, had Doctor Torres not saved those limbs - Almost 90% of her patients would have gone into depression. And as a Doctor, you should know that when a patient becomes depressed, it's hard for them to get out of it. Especially, if you're depressed about losing a limb. So, by Doctor Torres saving those limbs, she's essentially saved those patients from a sever battle with depression. And I think that definitely goes for something."

Callie felt her heart hammering in her chest as she looked at Arizona. No-one ever put Erica in her place and here was her one night stand telling Erica how it was and defending her in the process. It was too much. That confusing feeling that she only ever felt when she was around the Paeds surgeon was back in full force. Scolding herself internally. _She's only being nice. She would have defended anyone. Your girlfriend doesn't care about your job and this woman is defending you. What if this-_ She shook her head, forcing the internal battle to stop. Arizona was being nice. End of story.

Feeling intense under the stare of everyone, Arizona stood up, unable to stop herself from giving Callie a small smile. "I've got surgery in an hour. I'll see you folks later," she said as she left the table. Unaware of the brown eyes that stayed with her until she was out of the room.

Erica clenched her jaw, "I don't like her."

Mark rolled his eyes, "You know, once you leave a table, half the occupants say that about you, right?"

Standing up before her best friend and her girlfriend got into another one of their heated arguments, "I've got paperwork that I need to be doing," Callie mumbled, walking away from the table, trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling that had taken up residence in her chest.

* * *

It was times like this where Arizona hated that her new apartment was a half hour drive away from the hospital; she was tired. Beyond tired and she didn't have the energy to drive home. And - with the day she was having - she would most likely drive home and then as soon as the key was about to turn in the lock - She would get paged. It was that kind of day, the kind where all you want to do is go to sleep and wake up in a weeks time.

Arizona threw the on-call room door open, her entire body freezing when she saw that it was already occupied... by Callie. Stuttering awkwardly when the Latina looked up, "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't know anyone was in here."

Looking up, Callie gave the blonde a small smile, "Don't worry about it," she replied sadly.

Her hand was hovering over the door handle about to open it, but the sadness it Callie's voice forced the blonde to turn around. "You okay?" Arizona asked in concern, unsure of why the fuck she didn't just leave the room.

Shrugging it off, Callie replied, "I'm fine. I- Thank you for today in the cafeteria, for what you said. That was really nice of you to have my back and.. anyway, thanks."

Arizona smiled, her back leaning against the door, "You shouldn't let her talk to you like that." She felt guilty for sleeping with Callie, she couldn't look Erica in the eye without feeling terrible, but when the Cardio surgeon spoke to Callie - like the way she did today - that guilt slowly began to disintegrate.

Callie sighed, hating the fact that Arizona actually had the guts to even make that comment. "She talks to everybody like that, so it doesn't bother me too much," came the Latina's shaky response.

The blonde saw straight through it and challenged the statement. "Still, you don't say those kind of thing to people," Arizona said, irritation creeping into her voice as she remembered the way Callie's face fell. "Especially, if those _people_ are your girlfriend."

"I'm used to it," Callie argued. "Plus, you kind of put her in her place, anyway. Nobody puts Erica in her place, so congratulations for that," she replied, a light laugh making it's way out.

Shrugging, blue eyes connected with chocolate brown as the blonde said, "Yeah well, I don't like the way she speaks to people." Arizona saw a look appear on Callie's face - A look she didn't like. "I don't like the way she talks to you," she added quietly.

Callie chuckled heartlessly, her voice distant, "You don't have to worry about me, Arizona. I can take care of myself." It was weird, she noted, as she found herself _liking_ that Arizona even cared enough to say things like that.

Arizona nodded, drawing her teeth between her lips. "I do worry about you." Where the fuck did that come from? _What the fuck are you doing? _Her head was screaming at her. But her voice wasn't listening because more words were spilling out. "You look sad. I don't like that. I don't want you to be sad," her hand toying with the lock on the door as Callie seemed to take a step towards her. "The only time you didn't look sad was when-"

"When we had sex," Callie finished, almost positive that her heart rate had rapidly increased. The look in those blue eyes were wearing her down and she took a deep breath, trying to calm the emotions that were swirling around her. "You made me forget. I forget about everything when I'm with you."

One word drew Arizona in, as she replied, "You said forget." An eyebrow was raised from the Latina and she confirmed what she meant, "You didn't say _forgot_. You said forget. Am I making you forget right now?" The words were acting on their own accord and she couldn't stop them.

"Yes," came the shaky reply, as Callie's gaze flashed down to those pink lips. Closing her eyes tightly, "I need you to leave." She needed the blonde to leave because doubt - once again - was filling her mind and she couldn't stop it.

Arizona's hand was stuck, as much as she willed herself to leave the room... she couldn't. She thought about Erica and how she would feel if she knew that Callie was alone with her in this room. It made her feel terrible, but her hand was stuck to the door; unmoving. "I can't," she whispered. "_You_ leave."

A few seconds passed before Callie answered, her voice incredibly husky, "I can't." She heard the door click, signalling that it was locked, and she was screwed.

They met in the middle, lips slamming together. Arizona's hands going into thick dark hair. Callie's hands going around the blondes slim waist. Both let out a dual moan as their tongues clashed with each other as the kiss was deepened. Tanned hands found their way to the bottom of a navy scrub top and it was quickly brought over Arizona's head, before they re-connected their lips.

Several seconds passed and Callie pulled back, finding herself staring into darkened blue eyes, panting heavy. "It's just sex, right?" She needed this. Arizona was the only thing that made her forget about the state of her life and she couldn't stop herself from doing _this_.

Dropping her hands to Callie's scrubs, she quickly stripped the top off the Latina's body. Mouth watering at the sight of those gorgeous breasts encased in a lacy black bra. Confirming, she said breathlessly, "Just sex." Feeling herself being pulled toward the bed and falling on top of the delicious body below her.

It was _just sex._

* * *

**I know that this story is insanely different from any other Calzona fics and I'm really trying to make it look like they don't want to be doing this - It's almost like they absolutely _cannot_ stay away from each other. If you don't like it then that is totally fine. It's not going to be a happy/loved up fic like my other one, so I'm warning you just now haha - Its going to be pretty drama filled. Anyway, thanks for all the comments/follows etc. Its awesome and you guys rock.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

Arizona was raised better than this, she knew that. And she knew that she had done a horrible thing...twice. Twice she had stupidly lost control and slept with Calliope Torres; who was still in a relationship with the woman that cheated on her.

She was pissed at herself, for sleeping with Callie. And she was even more pissed at the fact that she couldn't - despite how hard she tried - keep her eyes off Calliope Torres. The Latina was standing across the room, chatting to Teddy, wearing the tightest black dress Arizona had ever seen. The ass, the legs, it was just _too_ much. And the heels, god the heels - the heels were just adding to it all.

After the incident in the on-call room last week - the incident where they had sex - They had both lay down on the bed, panting heavy, not saying anything, and then Callie started to panic. She got off the bed, threw her clothes on and promptly left the room; leaving behind a very confused and naked Arizona in the bed.

And after that, Arizona swore to herself that it wasn't going to happen again. That she was not going to have sex with Calliope Torres _ever_ again. She didn't do drama and she didn't _do_ girls in relationships. And so for six days, she had done great. She had successfully avoided everything associated with Callie Torres. And then, the Latina walked in looking like _that_ and Arizona was sure that she was going to pass out.

So here she stood, in Mark's kitchen, pretending to be texting her mother and completely avoiding the whole party. Of course, she wanted to leave, but Teddy wouldn't let her. Teddy was oblivious to the fact that Arizona had sex with the most stunning looking woman in the room, and therefore, made Arizona stay. Telling the blonde to, "Loosen up and start enjoying yourself."

It was definitely easier said than done, Arizona thought, as she smiled at the red head walking towards her. "Hey," she said, leaning back on the counter of the kitchen.

"Hey," Addison replied, a light smirk dancing on her lips. "You look contemplative," she commented, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I've got a lot on my mind," came the blondes simple reply. A lot meaning the hot brunette standing across the room. She averted her gaze as chocolate brown orbs flashed up to meet her own.

"I'm a great listener," Addison said suggestively, smirking as Arizona let out a small laugh. "What's up? Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, right?"

Arizona chuckled, taking a sip from her wine, making sure that it was in fact _just_ a sip. She wasn't getting drunk tonight because drunk Arizona wanted Callie Torres. And that wasn't happening. Sighing, "I did a bad thing. Well, I did a bad thing... twice," she admitted in a sad tone.

Addison nodded knowingly, before saying confidently, "You slept with the wrong person, didn't you?"

Blue eyes flashed up in confusion, unsure of how Addison even knew that. Addison gave her a look and there was no point in even denying it, she decided. Confirming in a shaky voice, "I slept with the wrong person. How do you-"

"You're looking at the queen of 'sleeps with the wrong person,'" Addison said, cutting the blonde off. Arizona was glaring at her and she let out a heavy sigh, "Alex Karev," came the quiet response.

Arizona winced, shaking her head a little at the thought of the two of them together - that was a weird coupling. During her nine weeks here, she had quickly realized that everyone slept with _everyone_ at this hospital. It was hard to stand at the nearest nurses station without hearing about _who was screwing who. _She found herself wondering if people were talking about her; she had slept with several nurses and a few doctors since she had been here. And those nurses were clearly the moles when it came to gossip. It didn't matter anyway because after the incident with Calliope, Arizona had decided that she was never sleeping with a co-worker _ever_ again.

"Alex Karev?" Arizona questioned, laughing a little as Addison shamefully nodded her head. "That's weird - he's like my student. Is this like an on-going thing, or a one-nighter?" Groaning internally at the words _one-nighter. _Why did everything seem to relate back to Calliope?

Answering almost immediately, "One-nighter, jeez. Could you imagine me being in a relationship with Alex Karev, really?" Addison asked, her face nearly the same color as her hair.

Shaking her head, Arizona said, "No, I suppose not."

"So," Addison began, clearly about to fish for information, "Who's your secret gal?"

Arizona shook her head, glancing towards the woman in question, before she answered, "She's the wrong gal, that's all that matters. And you seem really trustworthy and everything, but I'm not going to be hooking up with this secret gal ever again." Pausing for a few seconds as she thought about what it felt like to be wrapped up in Callie Torres. Quickly shaking those glorious thoughts out of her mind. "So I kind of want to keep her-it to myself, you know?" She quickly corrected the fumble.

Addison just stared at the blonde. "How do you know that she's the wrong gal?"

"What?" Arizona said dumbly, unsure if she had heard the question right.

"How do you know that this woman is the wrong woman?" Addison repeated, looking on in amusement as Arizona went completely silent. A few seconds passed and she spoke up again, "How do you know that you and this _wrong_ woman won't end up married in five years time?"

Married to Calliope. Arizona quickly deemed that hilarious because there was no way in hell that would ever happen. Laughing, the blonde answered, "Life isn't a movie, Addison. These kind of things don't happen; you don't meet the love of your life and sleep with them when you know that you shouldn't." She could feel Callie's eyes on her, but she kept her gaze firmly fixed on the red head next to her. "What kind of person does that make me?"

Addison pondered the question, before shrugging, "Maybe the two of you are meant to be," she said simply, taking a drink from her wine. "Look at Mark and Lexie!" The blonde looked severely confused and she confirmed the statement. "Mark and Lexie - Derek made Mark swear that he would stay away from Lexie. And Mark tried, he really tried. But, they couldn't stay away from each other, and now look at them," she nodded her head at the couple in question. "They're in love and they're happy," she paused for a second, letting the words sink in. "Maybe that will be you and this _wrong_ gal, one day."

One day - A relationship with Calliope Torres one day. No. Arizona shook her head, her voice void of emotion, "I wouldn't bet on it."

The red head gave the blonde a small smile, "Never say never," Addison said, signalling to the woman standing behind Arizona, before leaving the two of them alone.

Arizona frowned in confusion and turned around. Disappointment hitting her immediately when she saw who was standing behind her. Addressing the nurse politely, "Hey, Colleen."

The nurse grinned widely, her eyes raking obviously down the blondes body, "Arizona, I didn't know you were coming tonight," she said, flirtation creeping into her voice.

This, she could do. Arizona could deal with Colleen; the nurse was nice, she was hot, she was clearly into her, and she was good in bed. Colleen was brunette, and Arizona _loved_ brunettes. Brown eyes were twinkling at her - Brown eyes that weren't as warm as Calliope's. And Arizona hated herself for even noticing that. She hated that she automatically wished that it was _those_ brown eyes that she was looking into.

Across the room, the brown eyes in question, were glaring at the nurse that was flirting with Arizona. Arizona who was looking so fucking hot in a dark blue dress. Callie cursed herself internally for even thinking that. Quickly reminding herself that people in relationships could think that other people were hot. It was fine. Mark made comments on girls all the time. Although, Mark hadn't slept with the women he commented on. He hadn't licked every single inch of skin on...

"I'm being paged," Erica grumbled to her girlfriend, failing to notice the spaced out look on the Latina's face. "One of my patients had a heart attack and I have to go," she added, voice sounding as cold as ever.

Snapping out of the highly inappropriate thoughts in her head, Callie answered cheerfully, "Oh, okay. See you."

_See you. _Those words were officially ruined for her. Ruined because Arizona had uttered them after a long night of hot and sweaty _one night_ sex. One night that turned into two nights. Two nights and still, Callie felt no guilt. She was standing next to her girlfriend, blatantly checking out the beautiful blonde across the room and... nothing. It was driving her crazy and she tried not to think about it. Putting it down to- _Erica cheated and that's why theres no feeling of guilt. She only forgets about everything when she's around Arizona because the blonde knows what happened. Arizona knows the story and could offer her some form of comfort. Comfort in the form of sex, because it clearly meant nothing else. She loved Erica. It was just difficult to feel anything, after what her girlfriend did. But, she loved her, anyway. And that was the main thing._

Erica looked around the room and then back to her girlfriend, scowling, "People are looking at you, Cal," she said, sounding increasingly annoyed. "Do you not think that dress is a little _too_ short?"

Brown eyes looked down the length of her body, before focusing on Erica, "It's sitting above my knees. How is that too short?" Callie asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Cold blue eyes rolled to the back of the Cardio Surgeons head as she replied, "I just don't like people looking at my girlfriend like she's a piece of meat. Why don't you wear the red dress?" Erica suggested, nodding her head in a convincing manner.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Callie asked through gritted teeth. Flinching in the smallest of movements as her girlfriend mumbled something unintelligible and dropped a light kiss to her cheek, before stalking off out of the apartment.

It was things like that, when Erica made _those_ comments as if Callie was her property - It was things like that, that made Callie want to storm across the room and take Arizona up against the nearest wall, and fuck the blonde senseless, because she knew it would make her forget. Forget that her girlfriend was one of the most insensitive people she had ever met. That was just Erica, she forced herself to remember. Erica was head-strong and she knew what she wanted. It was fine.

Blue eyes collided with her own and Callie felt her breath hitch, and she also felt... anger. Anger at this nurse who was standing, obviously flirting with Arizona. Ignoring everything she was feeling, Callie immediately lost interest in the party and walked towards the door, heading for her own apartment.

Arizona watched Callie leave the apartment. Leave the apartment with that look on her face - the look that signalled that Erica had once again, said something to upset her. Before she knew it, Arizona was interrupting Colleen, "I'm really sorry, can you excuse me? I need to go make a phone call," she said in a rush, not waiting to hear a response, before quickly following after Callie.

Hearing the door open, Callie remain seated on the couch, knowing exactly who just entered her apartment. "Lock the door," she commanded, closing her eyes tightly as she heard the lock click shut.

Arizona walked into the living room, she had been in this apartment before, but she hadn't really noticed the décor. It was hard to notice things like that when Calliope Torres was fucking you against the front door. "What did she say to you this time?" The blonde asked, sitting on the living room table, in front of the brunette.

Callie sighed, "Don't, please," she pleaded, her heart rate already picking up speed from Arizona being so close to her. "Just _don't_," the Latina added sadly.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, wishing that this woman didn't have such a hold over her. Once again, Arizona told herself to leave and _once again_ she didn't. "Why do you always look so sad, Calliope?"

"I said don't!" Callie snapped, trying and immediately failing at shooting the blonde a dirty look. An apologetic look crept on to her features instead. "I'm not a cheater," she said bluntly, fighting the urge to reach out and caress those ivory hands - the hands that had managed to make her forget everything on two glorious occasions.

Pausing for a second, "I'm not the type of person who comes in-between someone's relationship," Arizona commented truthfully, sitting forward on the table, the movement causing their knees to brush together.

"What are we doing?" Callie asked, almost sounding desperate for an answer.

"We're... talking," the blonde mused, earning a chuckle from the Latina. Arizona shook her head, struggling to find a solution to their situation. "I-It was just sex, that's what we agreed on, right?"

Callie glanced away from those blue eyes that seemed to look straight through her soul. "Yeah, just sex," she agreed, failing to hold back the physical urge, and resting her hands gently atop the blondes naked thighs. "Sex doesn't have to mean anything, does it? People have sex all the time and it's not a big deal," she said, unsure if she was _asking_ or _telling_ Arizona.

She knew where this was going and Arizona didn't know what to do. On one hand, she felt awful for sleeping with Calliope whilst she was in a relationship. And on the other, Arizona knew that Calliope was unhappy, she just wished the Calliope could actually _see that she was unhappy_. Could she be someone's comfort blanket whilst they went home to someone else every night?

Breaking the silence, Callie spoke quietly, "You're the only person that makes everything disappear. When we're together, I-I don't think about anything else," came the honest statement. Hands covered her own and she looked up, meeting Arizona's gaze, "It doesn't mean anything, does it?" Came the question that she told herself not to ask.

Arizona decided that she _could_ be the comfort blanket, because the look in those brown eyes told her that Calliope needed it. And she couldn't say no. "What we've done, doesn't mean anything. It's just sex," she confirmed, keeping her voice firm.

Callie just nodded, looking deep into Arizona's eyes.

And that nod signalled the start of their _just sex_ agreement.

Standing up, the blonde straddled Callie's waist, causing them both to lean back on the cushions of the couch. Hands came up to snake around a tanned neck, as Arizona whispered, "I want you to forget everything. When we're together, it's just sex, nothing else, okay?"

Callie nodded, as she answered simply, "Okay." The response was pinks lips pressing against her own, a pool of wetness already forming in her underwear. Grunting as those lips started a firm descent down the side of her neck, finding that perfect spot just below her ear that she didn't even know existed until Arizona had discovered it during their first encounter.

Arizona moaned as those strong - those incredibly strong hands - started palming at her ass. Smirking as she heard Callie's breathing increase, leaning back, pulling the taller woman with her, before pushing the Latina back onto the couch, so that she was lying fully on her back. "This dress," Arizona began, taking a deep breath at the sight of Callie panting heavily below her, "This dress is the sexiest thing I have ever seen," she finished, dropping her mouth to connect with the inside of Callie's thigh.

She wasn't very vocal in bed... with Erica. But right now, as Arizona's hands yanked her dress up forcefully and the blonde pulled her underwear down the length of her legs, Callie was positive that she was about to become _extremely_ _vocal. "_Erica said - oh god," she trailed off as those soft lips inched impossibly closer to her centre. "Erica said that it was too short."

Arizona groaned as she heard the comment. "I don't think it's short enough; your legs are incredible."

Heart hammering in a way that it had never hammered before, Callie took in a deep breath. "I need you, Arizona, please," she all but begged, white teeth drawing between red lips.

Feeling Callie's legs moving behind her, Arizona protested, "No, leave the heels on," she said, feeling her own clit begin to throb as brown eyes flashed impossibly darker to near black. Throwing Callie's right leg over her shoulder, she leaned in, taking a slow lick of the Latina's dripping slit.

Callie's hips bucked in response as she felt the blondes mouth begin to circle her clit, slim fingers toying with her opening. It was _just sex_ and Callie quickly decided it was okay to be as loud as she wanted. "Please," she cried, nails digging into the skin on Arizona's shoulder.

Driving her tongue into the Latina's centre, fighting back a moan as abundance of arousal connected with her tongue. The way Callie was grasping on to her shoulders was only turning Arizona even more. Keeping her tongue running in circles around the sensitive nub, she slid two fingers into the Latina's core, loving the way Callie's walls clenched around her fingers. _Just sex_ definitely wasn't going to be difficult.

Throwing her head back, a low growl escaping her lips, Callie completely forgot about the fact that her colleague was currently fucking her on the couch that she shared with her girlfriend, and she completely let go. Her left leg found it's way to rest on the table that was sitting just 2ft away, the position ultimately giving Arizona more room to manoeuvre in such a small space, not that she needed it.

Arizona removed her lips from the pulsing centre, "Can you take more?" The blonde asked, her voice several levels below husky.

Nodding, Callie squeaked out a breathless, "Yes." A mild scream making it's way out as a third finger was added. "God, Arizona," she moaned, feeling her heart skip a beat as a hand was entwined with her own. Ignoring the tingling in her hand, instead focusing on those talented fingers that were now curling deep inside her. "Right there," her own moan cut her off as she felt the heat start to coil low in her stomach.

She had been filled with guilt ever since their fight night together, but right now, the way Callie was firmly holding her hand, the way Callie was moaning _her_ name, Arizona felt all that guilt melt away. Calliope wasn't happy, and when they were together, she forgot, and that was enough for Arizona. She continued to thrust relentlessly, whilst her tongue dually sucked on Callie's clit. The moans leaving the Latina's lips were causing her own wetness to rapidly increase. She needed to come, but she wanted to _feel_ Callie come first.

Callie's hips flew off the couch, immediately being forced down by the hand that was still enclosed around her own. Something was tugging at her chest as she felt those stunning eyes connect with her own, she held the gaze until she couldn't hold her head up any longer. "Don't stop, Arizona," she forced the words out, finding it a miracle that she could even talk right now. Her orgasm struck every single nerve in her entire body, heels digging firmly into the blondes creamy back, the hold on Arizona's hand tightening as a loud grunt left her lips.

Arizona kept up the movements until she felt Callie's hands roughly tugging on her hair, signalling that the Latina couldn't take anymore. Slowly, she withdrew her fingers, looking deep into brown eyes as she brought her hand to her lips and sucked every bit of wetness into her mouth, groaning in the process as the taste filled her senses.

Grabbing the front of the blondes dress, Callie pulled Arizona flush against her, crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss that was all teeth and tongues, swallowing back a moan at the taste of herself on those sweet lips. "Thanks," she panted out, struggling to catch her breath as Arizona trailed her tongue down her jaw.

Arizona giggled, leaning back, "It was _my_ pleasure, Calliope," the blonde said, sitting up, fully on top of the Latina. The situation hit her in full force and she realized that she couldn't lie on top of the Latina and cuddle with her; _just sex_ didn't include cuddling. Croaking out, "I should probably go."

The Latina glared, studying Arizona's features, before sitting up and pushing the smaller woman to the opposite side of the couch, climbing atop the slim body. Taking a fleshy ear lobe into her mouth, "We both get _just sex_, Arizona," Callie husked out. Her left hand trailing up a naked thing and slipping into the material of lacy blue underwear, "You're not going anywhere," she confirmed, dragging the underwear down those perfectly toned legs. "And you're leaving the heels on."

And so it began.

* * *

Arizona's fear on authority figures had struck again; the Chief had sent her an Email this morning, requesting her presence in a meeting. And she was terrified. The Email had been sent almost seven hours ago, and by this point, she had convinced herself that she was getting fired. She didn't know what for, she just knew that she should start looking for a new job.

Taking a deep breath from her spot outside the conference room, Arizona pushed the door open, blue eyes widening when she saw who was also sat inside, "Calliope? What are you doing here?"

Turning to face the voice, Callie's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I've got a meeting with the Chief," she replied, her gaze following the blonde as she rounded the table to sit next to her. "Why are you here?" She asked lightly.

Arizona's stomach was going round in circles at the possible scenarios of why they had been both called here. "Same reason. What do you think this is about?"

Callie shrugged, shifting in her chair. "I don't know. Maybe we're getting fired," she joked, regretting the statement immediately as the blonde dropped her hands into her head. "Uhm, are you okay?"

The blonde shook her head, and mumbled, "I have a fear of authority figures, and the Chief is an authority figure." Her body tensed as a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. "Do you think it's something bad?"

Callie's hand froze in place when she realized what she was doing. Touching Arizona. She shouldn't be touching Arizona. They'd had sex five times, but still, that was just sex between colleagues because her life was upside down - Sex didn't include comforting touches, she quickly decided, attempting to pull her hand away, failing almost straight away when Arizona let out a husky breath that struck her like a baseball bat in the chest.

There could be _one_ comforting touch.

"It won't be anything bad," Callie promised, tearing her hand away as the Chief burst into the room.

"Ladies," he smiled, walking over to sit across from them both. "You're both probably wondering why I called you both in here."

"Am I being fired?" Arizona blurted out loudly, kneading her hands together in a panic under the desk.

Callie bit back a laugh, cutting it short when she saw that the blondes face had noticeably paled since the Chief entered.

Webber looked confused, and looked at Callie who just shrugged. "Robbins, you're not being fired," he said, putting her out of her misery. "Now, Doctor Torres," he shifted his attention to Callie. "A year ago, you put in a request for a clinical trial that you hoped would stop bone cancer from developing so severely in teenagers," he said, shuffling through the file in front of him. "Do you remember this?"

The Latina nodded. "I remember," she confirmed, thinking back to when she lost a 16 year old to a tumour that could have been prevented, had he been given the right treatment.

Webber smiled. "That clinical trial has just been approved, Doctor Torres," the excitement in his voice was clear.

Callie froze, unsure of what to say or do. She hadn't thought about it in almost a year, she had almost done it out of hope, and now Webber was telling her that she had her own clinical trial. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arizona grinning at her - those perfect dimples on full display. A genuine smile worked it's way on to her own face, as she looked back at Webber.

Inhaling a deep breath, Callie asked, "So, you're telling me that I've got my own clinical trial?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said sadly, as he turned to the blonde. "You see, because your trial targets patients between the ages of 16-18 - the FDA have stated that you can only move forward with this trial if you have a Pediatric Surgeon assisting you. And that's where Doctor Robbins comes in." He looked back to Callie, "You can only have this trial if she agrees to take part in it with you."

Callie glanced up, looking at Arizona with pleading eyes. "What do you think?" She asked, voice full of hope.

It wasn't a good idea and Arizona shook her head. "I don't really think this is a good idea," came the wavering admission. The look of disappointment on Callie's face almost broke her heart. "I'm sure there's another Peds surgeon in Seattle that can do it, is there?"

"No, there isn't," Webber confirmed. "You're one of the highest rated Peds surgeons in the country; with you on this trial, it would get kick started right away." He sensed some sort of tense atmosphere between his two surgeons and stood up, "I'll let the two of you have a discussion," he muttered and left the room.

Turning to face the blonde, Callie's voice was pleading, "We can do this. I-I need this, Arizona. It's my own clinical trial, how many Ortho surgeons have the chance to do something like that?"

Arizona considered it, and a few seconds passed before she answered, trying her best to convince Callie otherwise. "Calliope, if we do this - any extra time we have, will be spent with each other," the blonde admitted, waving her hands as the Latina just stared at her, clearly confused. "We have a deal, that what we're doing is just sex. We can't be spending more time together than what's completely necessary."

Callie shook her head. "No, it's just sex, how many times do we have to say that?" She exclaimed with an empty laugh. "It's not going to affect anything we're doing. We'll still be civilised colleagues and we'll still," she trailed off when she couldn't find the heart to utter the words _just sex_ again. She hated saying it out loud - it made the situation too real. "Our own clinical trial, Arizona," she said in a disbelieving tone. "We could have our own clinical trial."

"Our own clinical trial," Arizona repeated, almost like she was testing the words out loud. Swallowing heavily, "Can we really do this? I just think that if we spent too much time-"

"We can do this," Callie interjected, a wide smile on her face. "I-My life has been a mess for four months," she pointed out, sounding painfully sad. "I-This could be the thing that puts me back together - my own clinical trial." She braced her arms on her knees and leaned forward. "Can you please, _please_ just think about it, before you completely shoot it down?"

Groaning internally, Arizona had no will power whatsoever when it came to Calliope Torres, and she hated it. One blink of those long dark eyelashes and she was done for. For a week, they had managed to keep it as _just sex. _There was no cuddling, no pillow talk afterwards, no kind words of intimacy shared...It was strictly just sex. And she had a feeling - in the bottom of her stomach - that this trial could change that. Both of them sitting in a dark office after hours, shoulders brushing together, hands grazing the others - It was hard enough sitting at the same lunch table with Calliope without wanting to straddle the brunette on top if it. How the hell was she going to cope if they spent 90% of their time with each other?

Sensing Arizona's internal battle, Callie broke through the silence. "Arizona, what we've been doing doesn't mean anything. It's just sex whenever one of us has a bad day," the words felt empty on her lips as she said them. "I-I love Erica," she stated firmly. A bit too firmly because it sounded completely forced, and that terrified her. "This trial, won't affect our lives in any way," she promised.

Arizona laughed at the words falling from the Latina's mouth, she didn't believe Callie when she said that she loved Erica. Callie's voice was strong, but Arizona had vastly learned that those gorgeous brown eyes told a completely different story.

She hesitated for a second, before blue eyes flashed to Callie's face and she was done for. "Then we'll do it," Arizona agreed, a bright grin spreading over her face as Callie's face erupted into arguably the most stunning smile known to man. Straightening out her features, "We're just two colleagues that are working together, that's it, right?"

"That's it," Callie confirmed, her emotions clearly getting the better of her, because she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck, hugging the blonde tight, inhaling that sweet shampoo. After a few seconds of intense hugging, realisation set in and she quickly pulled back, a look of sheer panic etched onto a tanned face. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what that was," she said quickly, looking anywhere apart from at the shocked looking blonde.

Arizona leaned back on her chair, a look of sheer amusement on her face. "It's fine; heat of the moment, or whatever. No big deal," the blonde insisted, her brow furrowing as Callie quickly stood up.

"Yeah, heat of the moment." Callie's mind was working over-drive, she couldn't focus on anything other than the feel of pink lips pressed so tightly into the crook of her neck.

"I-I'm going to go," Callie stammered out after a few seconds of silence, walking to the door. "I- Thanks, Arizona. You have no idea how much this means to me. You-You're pretty great," the Latina admitted truthfully, before stumbling out of the room.

Arizona let out a heavy sigh, and leaned her head forcefully on to the desk. "You're pretty great, too," she whispered.

* * *

**Heat wave in the UK all week means for me topping up my tan and not sitting indoors on my laptop doing updates. I'm really trying my best to update both stories but this one seems to be winning at the moment. The reviews have been so amazing so far and I love reading them. Let me know what you think guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

"Robbins," Callie addressed the blonde who was standing at the nurses station filling out a chart. "I need you to talk some sense into that James Becker kid," she whined, standing a few feet away from Arizona.

Arizona didn't look up, keeping her attention firmly focused on the charts. "Why, what'd he do?"

Callie scoffed, glancing around to see if anyone was looking at them. "He wants to join The Army, Arizona. The Army!" She exclaimed loudly, shaking her head. "I'm giving him a knee replacement and he wants to join The Army."

The blonde finally looked up. "So?" Came the blunt response.

A sigh of annoyance made it's way out of the taller woman. "Did you not hear what I just said?" Callie asked, glaring at Arizona. "A seventeen year old is getting a knee replacement and he wants to join The Army as soon as he's fit to walk."

"I think that's amazing," Arizona gushed, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "Why are you so mad?"

Dark eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You think a 17 year old wanting to go and fight in one of the most dangerous places in the world is 'amazing'?" Callie asked, looking somewhere between shocked and pissed off. "What kind of a person thinks something like that is amazing? What kind of a person are you?"

Those words, stung. They cut through Arizona like a knife, and her patience ran out. "What kind of person am I?" She repeated through gritted teeth. "I'm the type of person who stood in an airplane hangar and watched my brothers body being unloaded out of it in a coffin; he died in The Army, Calliope. So, I'm the type of person that thinks that someone who wants to dedicate their lives into saving others is _awesome," _the blonde spat furiously, gathering up her charts in a rush. "I have to go."

Callie's mouth fell open as she watched the angry looking blonde stalk off. A sinking feeling was occurring low in her chest, and she felt terrible. The venom present in Arizona's voice was terrifying and heart-breaking all at the same time. Arizona had lost a sibling, and Callie realized that she knew nothing about the woman; she had seen her naked on countless occasions, and didn't know one single thing about her - they were in a really fucked up situation. Callie growled and lowered her head onto the desk, fingers rubbing over her temples. It was only 10am, and already, her day was ruined.

* * *

Alone in her office, sitting in the dark, Arizona felt awful. She had been sitting in here ever since the argument with Calliope a few hours ago and had yet to move. Upon entering her office, she told herself that she was here to do paperwork and not think about Doctor Torres- It was now two hours later, and the ink hadn't touched the paper. And the only think that was on her mind was... Doctor Torres .

It was the eyes that got to her - the way Callie's eyes completely fell whenever she was upset. That in turn, made Arizona upset. Normally, Callie would come to her after an infamous incident with Erica, with that look in her eyes. And then she would make it go away; she would touch Callie, kiss her, caress every single part of that gorgeous body until that look disappeared, and it was replaced by a look of ecstasy.

And now she was the one causing it. And she felt fucking awful.

She hadn't meant to snap...it just happened. Everything seemed to just happen with the two of them, and up until their little altercation earlier today, it seemed to work. How had she even managed to get herself into this situation? She had slept with several people at the hospital before Calliope and none of them caused her nearly this much hassle. They didn't make her feel like hitting Erica Hahn with a brick every time she said something demeaning to Calliope, they didn't cause her to break her rule of sleeping with women in relationships, they didn't make her loose control and agree to have sex in the back of a car at 2am in the parking lot of the hospital. Despite the way she was feeling, a grin spread over her face at the memory.

_Four Days Ago_

_Callie groaned at the feeling of soft hands pinching her nipples, without breaking the contact with herself and the body underneath her, she reached down and yanked the lever at the side of the seat, causing her to land directly on top of the now shirtless blonde. _

_Arizona gasped at the feeling of naked skin on naked skin, without a second thought, she wrapped both legs around Calliope's waist and pulled her in closer. "What if someone sees us?" She asked, harshly pulling down Callie's navy blue scrubs._

_Ducking her head to kiss a line up the blondes neck. "It's 2am; no-ones here," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, before darting her tongue out to roughly suck on that same ear. "Pants off, Robbins," she demanded, before trailing her nails up a protruding ribcage._

_Arizona growled, bringing their lips together in a harsh kiss, hands fumbling with the back of Callie's bra, smiling into the kiss when she eventually got the strap loose. "You're on top of me, I can't take my pants off," she mumbled into the skin on a caramel neck._

_Bracing herself on her elbows, either side of blonde hair. "I can work with them on," Callie replied cockily, dipping her hands below the blondes scrubs and into wet heat. "You are so wet. I think you've been ready for this all day."_

_"Shut up, and do what you're supposed to," Arizona yelled, her voice severely high pitched. Head falling back as those fingers started scissoring deep inside her core. "Fuck, keep doing that."_

A knock on the door brought the blonde out of her thoughts. "Uhm, come in," Arizona hoarsely called out to whoever had interrupted her dreamy flashback.

Teddy opened the door, quickly closing it behind her. "I've been looking for you all day," she announced, standing in front of the door. "I was about to file a missing persons report."

Arizona snickered. "Well, I've been here all day, doing research for this clinical trial with Cal-Doctor Torres," she quickly corrected the mistake, hoping that Teddy didn't notice.

"How's that thing going?" The Cardio surgeon asked.

Arizona shrugged, her shoulders falling a little. "It's going okay. We've got our first patient next week." She nervously tapped her fingers along the top of her desk. "An 18 year old, massive tumour in his leg. He's been given three months to live, and this is his last shot."

Teddy shook her head sadly. "You're injecting a virus into the tumor, right?"

The blonde nodded and sat forward on the desk. "We both inject a virus into the tumor at the same time, in hopes that it'll shrink it. And if it doesn't...the patient will more than likely die," Arizona admitted, her tone sounding almost defeated.

Arizona dealt with kids dying every day, and she had had taught herself to cope with it. It was how Calliope was going to cope with potentially losing patients every time they went into surgery that was really holding her back. It got inside your head, she had experienced it first hand. And she didn't want it to get into Callie's head.

Teddy looked skeptical. "That's pretty intense stuff to deal with," she said in a small voice.

"Tell me about it," Arizona agreed.

"So, lunch?" Teddy asked, shaking of the tense atmosphere and smiling widely. "I think I saw Torres, Mark and 'You Know Who' down there."

Arizona laughed. "You know, I've got that huge surgery in an hour on my short gut syndrome kid Wallace?" A nervous feeling rocked over her entire being at the thought of it. "The one that's been with me since Hopkins; he's uhm-" she cleared her throat, "he's not doing too great."

"I'm sorry" Teddy sighed loudly. "You're the best, Arizona. If anyone can fix this kid - it's you."

"Yeah," came the quiet response.

Teddy could sense the blonde was upset and turned around to leave. "I'll see if I can catch some of the surgery, but if not, good luck," she said, before making her way out of the office.

"Thanks," Arizona said sadly.

She wanted to find Calliope and apologize, but she decided against it; _Colleagues_ lashed out at _colleagues_ all the time - it wasn't a big deal. Because that's all they were... colleagues. And she shouldn't have to deal guilty because she raised her voice at Doctor Torres. But because _Doctor Torres_ had a complete hold over her, of course Arizona felt guilty. And it was driving her fucking crazy, and the stress of this surgery later today was only making her feel worse.

This kid had been with her for as long as she could remember, and the thought of him dying was just...She shook her head, refusing to think about it. She was saving him. Arizona had saved him on countless occasions before, and she was saving him today.

Wallace _was not_ dying today. She wasn't having that.

Arizona _couldn't_ have that.

* * *

"Thank god," Erica sighed dramatically as Mark's pager went off and he left the table." Turning to face her girlfriend, she took a tanned hand into her own. "I got a surprise for you."

Callie's eyebrows shot up in mild shock. "What kinda surprise?" The Latina asked, sounding a little bored

Erica smiled. "I got us reservations for Manuels at Eight tonight, I know how much you love that place, and I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Callie could count on one hand the amount of 'nice things' her girlfriend had done for her as of late. It was a rare occurrence that Erica went out of her way to do something nice for someone else, and it gave her hope.

"I-How did you even managed to get those?" Callie stammered out, her eyes widening in surprise at her girlfriends gesture. "That place has like a six month waiting list."

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I pulled some strings, Cal. Don't look so surprised," Erica teased.

"I-Why?" Came the blunt response.

Erica let out a heavy sigh, her cheeks already tinging with a light blush. "Because I love you, and I know that I don't say it enough," she admitted sadly, keeping a hold of Callie's hands. "And I know that sometimes I lash out at you, and I'm so sorry for that. So I'm making a change, and tonight is the start of that change."

"What kinda change?" Callie asked, sounding extremely hopeful.

"A change for the better," Erica replied, her blue eyes softening a tiny little bit. "I promise that from now on, I'm going to change. I'm going to be better, and our relationship is going to be better. Because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Calli-"

"Don't say my full name," Callie interjected before Erica got the chance to do it. A frown covered her face at the thought of her full name spilling from her girlfriends lips, she didn't like it, and she had made that abundantly clear after the first time Erica attempted to call her it.

"Four years later, and the full name thing still doesn't work, does it?" Erica asked.

Callie shook her head forcefully. "No, it definitely doesn't work," she agreed, trying not to sound too harsh. "Please don't ever call me that," she added quickly, keeping her tone light, although completely serious. Her full name was a no go to anyone except from her father, and... Arizona. The blonde insisted on calling her Calliope _all_ the time, and she had never bothered to correct her.

"I won't," Erica said, sounding marginally disappointed. "So tonight, me and you, Cal - a nice restaurant, we can get dressed up, have a little wine. What do ya' say?"

For the first time in almost five months, Callie felt hopeful. Hopeful that her relationship could actually make it through this rough patch, hopeful that she could stop sleeping with her co-worker to take her mind off all the bad stuff that was occurring in her life. That fact struck a nerve deep inside her, and she felt a tightening in her chest. If Erica was going to start being better, that meant she had no excuse to keep sleeping with Arizona; they would have to stop. That stirred up a whole new bunch of feelings that were swirling around.

Letting out a deep breath, ignoring everything inside her head. "That sounds great," Callie admitted, pulling on her girlfriends hands as she attempted to withdraw them from her hold. "This is your last chance, Erica." The comment earned a flash of panic to spread over the blondes face. "You have to mean that you're going to change, or I swear, we are done. Sometimes the things you say-"

"I know," Erica cut in, nodding her head in agreement. "I'm going to work on it, and I promise you that I wont do that anymore. I promise that I'm going to change, because I don't want to lose you, Cal. Please believe that."

Callie paused for a few seconds, letting the words sink in, before she answered, "I believe you."

In truth, Callie did believe her, because Erica had never said anything like that before. Even after the cheating, her girlfriend just said sorry over and over again. But now, Erica was spilling her heart out with a trace of tears in her cold blue eyes...and she believed that things were going to change.

"Good," Erica let out a thankful sigh. "So Eight o'clock?"

Callie nodded her head and extracted her hands. "Eight o'clock, I'll be there," she confirmed, overjoyed that things were finally going the right way.

* * *

It was three hours later when Arizona's world completely crashed.

The surgery was going fine, everything was going fine, Wallace was doing fine. And then the heart monitor started blaring. And now Alex Karev was yelling at her to call time of death. And she couldn't, because she couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot, blue eyes unmoving from the lifeless body in front of her.

"Robbins," Alex yelled loudly. "Robbins, he's dead. We have to call it."

Arizona stood still in the same position she had been in for ten minutes. "Shock him again," she said, her voice scarcely close to breaking.

Alex rounded the table to face his boss, hands roughly grabbing onto her shoulders. "He's gone, Arizona. He's dead. He's been dead for the past fifteen minutes, and there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Arizona shook her head vigorously. "No! He was fine. He can't...be de-dead. No, I-I have to do something," she spoke in broken sentences. Blue eyes blinked repeatedly as Alex continued to yell in her face. She could see his lips moving, but she wasn't hearing anything.

After a few minutes, the words started to sink in and she took a step back, feeling her throat begin to close up and the tears starting to form. It took several glances at her watch before she was able to clearly read the time. "Time of death, 19:23," she mumbled in a voice that sounded nothing like her own.

A feeling of nausea washed over Arizona as she scrubbed out. She was going to have to tell his parents that he was dead, after countless surgeries and Wallace surviving every single one - he was dead. He was turning eleven in a month, and he wouldn't get to celebrate it, because she had killed him. His parents would be crying instead of celebrating, because she had killed their son. She was confident; an hour before the surgery she was confident. She sat in his room and played games with him, and he was fine. She was fine, because she had convinced herself that she could save him. But she didn't. And now his body was on the way to the morgue and Arizona had to go and tell his parents that they would never see him again.

It was the way that Bethany quickly ran up to Arizona that completely stunned the blonde. She had hoped to be able to take a few minutes to calm herself down, and as soon as she got off the elevator, Wallace's Mother was in front of her before she could even get her scrub cap off.

"How is he?" Bethany asked, her voice almost hysterical. "How did it go? Is he ok?" The only response was a far off look, and silence from the blonde standing in front of her. "Arizona! How is he?"

Before Arizona had the chance to answer, Alex's voice came from behind her.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson," he began, his voice sympathetic, "She-We did everything that we could, but he just couldn't," the high pitched cry of Wallace's Mother cut him off, as she clung desperately to her husband, screaming the word, "No!" over and over again.

Arizona couldn't move, she was stood still, watching the heart-breaking seen unfold in front of her. She felt empty, like even riding back up to an on-call room in the elevator would be near impossible. Her legs wouldn't move, and her voice wasn't co-operating with the words that she was trying to force out.

After minutes of crying, Mrs Anderson pulled herself out of her husbands grasp. "This is not your fault," she said sternly, facing Arizona. "You did everything you could. You do not blame yourself for this, okay?"

The blonde nodded once. "I am so sorry," came the deathly quiet apology. Arizona managed to glance up at the Andersons, in time to see them nod their heads, and go back to their previous positions in the waiting room chairs. "Thanks, Alex," she murmured, slamming the button on the elevator, praying that it took no more than five seconds to arrive.

Alex just nodded, and gave her an attempt at a comforting hand on her shoulder, before walking away in the other direction.

* * *

Arizona ignored the futile stares of the nurses as she exited the elevator, and sauntered off towards the on-call adjacent to the nurses station, her movements almost robotic the whole way. She closed the door behind her, and tore her scrub cap off, throwing it forcefully across the room, running a hand through her messy blonde hair. A warm tingling was running down her cheeks, and she realized she was crying. The door was flung open and she quickly reached her hand up, wiping away any evidence of tears.

"Hey," Callie announced, frowning when she realised that she was talking to the back of blonde hair instead of Arizona's face. "I saw you come in, and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. And I'm really sorry about your brother, I had no idea," she stammered out awkwardly.

Arizona took in a silent breath. "It's fine. No worries," she replied without turning to face the Latina. "You should probably go, I was going to catch up on some sleep before you came in." She tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible, despite the lump that had formed in her throat.

Callie locked the door: something she had quickly learned to do when they were alone together. "Are you okay?" She asked, carefully taking a few step towards Arizona, who was unmoved since she entered the room.

Reluctantly, the blonde turned around, knowing fair well that Callie wouldn't leave until the Latina knew that she was okay. It had been made quite clear to Arizona from the cases that she had worked on with Callie, that she cared... a lot.

"My uhm-" she inhaled a shaky breath, -"my short gut syndrome kid Wallace, he died a half hour ago," Arizona admitted almost painfully.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Callie's voice was sympathetic, she knew how much this kid meant to Arizona - the blonde had told her all about him a few days ago. "Are you-Are you okay?" She asked, tentatively taking a step forward.

Arizona held a hand up, halting Callie's movements. "Don't." Swallowing back the lump in her throat, and kicking her shoes off. "I just, I need," she cut herself off and flung herself at Callie, forcefully calming full lips with her own, gripping tight onto those firm arms and pulling the shocked body towards the bed.

Callie kissed her back for a few seconds, allowing the blonde to pull her backwards, stopping completely when she felt a warm sensation pressing against her own face. "You're crying," she said dumbly, stepping back from Arizona's embrace.

"I'm fine," she brushed if off, quickly reclaiming those delicious lips. Gripping Callie tight when she felt the other woman start to pull away again. "Please," Arizona begged, ridding herself of her scrub top and throwing it to the floor. "I need this, please."

Sensing Callie's inner battle, she gripped a navy blue scrub top tight, and pulled the body towards her, both of them falling to the bed. The feel of Callie's body pressed so tightly against her own was offering Arizona some form of physical contact that caused a fraction of the tension to disappear from her own body. All to soon, that body sat up.

"I can't do this," Callie admitted, looking anywhere apart from those pert breasts that were lying underneath her. "I can't sleep with you when you're upset, Arizona." She didn't remember telling her brain to stop the potentially hot sex that were quite clearly about to have, obviously some part of her actually had some self control when it came to this woman.

Arizona shook her head in annoyance, and sat up, attaching her lips to the caramel skin of Callie's neck. "I'm fine," she husked. She nearly sighed in relief as she felt Callie melt against her as she reached that point next to the Latina's ear that wore her down every time - this time was obviously no different.

Pale hands fumbled with the bottom of Callie's scrub top, before hastily bringing it over the taller woman's head. Arizona pulled Callie back down into her, blue eyes rolled back as those lips started trailing down her jaw, eventually landing on her throat.

Callie pulled back in a flash, scampering off the bed. "We can't do this." She shook her head at the sight of Arizona half naked, lips bruised, panting on the bed - that sight was enough to make her give in and just go through with it, but she knew better.

"It's just sex, Callie," Arizona snapped harshly, sitting up on the bed. "We don't do feelings, or hugging, or any of that emotional crap. We have sex when we're having a bad day, and I'm having a _really_ bad day." Her voice was dangerously close to breaking and they both knew it. "Can we just have sex, and you can stop doing _this_?"

Callie narrowed her eyes as they burned a hole through the blonde in front of her. "What does _this_ mean?"

Arizona paused for a second, a feeling of guilt washing through her as dark brown eyes softened and returned to their usual chocolate color.

"_This_; pretending that you actually care," came the harsh reply that caused Callie to flinch.

"Arizona," she sighed heavily.

"No," Arizona debated, shaking her head. "We have a deal - just sex. So if you're not going to grow a pair and just fuck me then you can get the hell out, and leave me alone."

Callie groaned audibly, bringing her hands up to run through her hair. "I'm not having sex with you when you're like this, Arizona."

Arizona glared, the anger radiating from her every pore. "Then leave, right now. Get out!" She lay on her back, staring at the celling, hands covering her face. "Get out, Callie," she croaked out, her voice completely breaking as the tears started to fall heavily.

Callie dropped her head in defeat, and walked to the door, opening it just a fraction before she realized that she was still shirtless. She shut the door gently again, freezing completely when Arizona erupted into a flood of heavy sobs that were wracking her entire body. It dawned on her that the blonde thought she had left the room when the door opened and then closed.

She stood still for a few seconds, her heart aching as Arizona continued to cry. She had two options; Leave the room and any emotional baggage that came with it, or do the decent thing and comfort the person that was currently breaking their heart.

Callie chose the latter.

Her hand reached out and turned the lock on the door, before gently creeping over to the bed, pausing to think if this was really a good idea. It wasn't, but Callie was doing it anyway. She thought about all the times she had cried over the past four months, and how she wished that someone was there to comfort her, and that caused her to lie down on the bed next to the shaking blonde, and gently coax ivory hands away from a tear stained face.

"It's okay," Callie spoke gently, terrified that she was about to be kicked off the bed and yelled at again.

Arizona let out a harsh sob, and shifted her body, burying her head into the crook of Callie's neck. "He was fine," she squeaked out, bringing her right hand up to bunch in that soft dark hair. "He was fine."

She felt some of the tension begin to melt away as Callie's hands started running soothing motions through her hair. This was dangerous, Arizona knew that. Them lying on a bed, one of them crying; because crying meant emotions, and emotions was what occurred before you started to feel yourself getting involved. She exhaled a shaky breath and ignored the thoughts - she needed this. For once, it was Arizona who needed the comfort.

Callie glanced down, her heart starting to thud as she saw a remnant of tears spread over the blondes face. "I've got you, it's okay," she murmured, bringing her thumb up to brush away the stray tears.

Arizona sighed heavily, her breathing shakily uneven. She felt Callie's hand begin to trail up and down her arm, and her eyes closed of their own accord. Half naked in bed with Calliope Torres, and she was crying. She would have laughed out loud if she wasn't so drained.

Callie's pulse quickened as she felt Arizona's legs entwine with her own - there was no turning back now. One night turned into just sex, just sex turned into them becoming clinical trial partners, and now they were engaging in half naked cuddling. This situation was a mess, and the worst part of it was that Callie couldn't bring herself to mind.

Several minutes of silence passed, the only sound being the occasional sniffle from Arizona. "You okay?" Callie asked quietly.

"I'm good," Arizona confirmed, speaking into the spot on Callie's neck. Slowly, she brought her hand down, trailing it over the taller woman's ribs, before settling it on a tanned stomach. Finding herself completely entranced by the way the muscles twitched under her touch.

"These things happen, Arizona," Callie began, shifting their positions so they were lying on their side, with nowhere to look except from directly at each other. "Patients die, every day, and it's no-ones fault. There's nothing we can do."

"He had surgeries worse than this one," Arizona recalled with a hollow laugh. "He's survived worse than this before. What if it was something that I-"

"No," Callie cut her off, setting her hand atop the blondes hip. "It wasn't your fault; he was sick, and there was nothing that anybody could have done. He died because of his illness, not because of you."

A genuine smile tugged at the corners of the blondes lips. "Sorry for yelling at you," she said sheepishly, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. "You didn't deserve that, I'm sorry."

"We can call it even; I've yelled at you in an on-call room, and now you've yelled at me," Callie said with a mocking shrug.

Arizona laughed. Her breathing seeming to increase as Callie's eyes stared right through her. "You should probably go."

Callie pondered it for a few seconds and she considered it, and then blue eyes met with her own and she was glued to the spot. "No, I'm not leaving you when you're upset," she replied honestly.

The blonde cleared her throat, trying to clear away the hoarseness. "That's not part of the deal," Arizona stated, shooting Callie a questioning look. "Go, Callie. I'm fine," she promised, giving the other woman a reassuring smile.

Callie laughed heavily and shook her head. "You're a terrible, terrible liar, Robbins." She leaned her head in, causing their foreheads to lightly brush. "I'm staying until I _know_ that you're okay. I know what it's like to lose a patient - especially patients that you've been treating for years. It sucks."

"It does," Arizona agreed half heartedly. She averted her gaze; brown eyes becoming too intense to stare at. "We need to stop doing this, Calliope," she admitted, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm not this person, and neither are you."

"I know," Callie agreed, unable to stop herself and leaning in ever-so slightly. "We'll stop. Just friends from now on."

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "It's been bumped up from colleagues to _friends? _What an unexpected turn of events," she joked, licking her lips as that gorgeous face inched towards her own. "We can stop, right?"

"Of course we can. We made a mistake...more than once," she mumbled, not paying attention to anything she was saying, because those pink lips were now a fraction away from her own.

They had done a lot worse than kissing, Callie thought, and she gently brushed her lips over the blondes in the gentlest of caresses. Their foreheads were touching, and her hand wound it's way round to rest on a naked back, lightly trailing her thumbs up and down Arizona's spine.

Arizona's right hand found it's way to Callie's face, gently holding her in place. This wasn't like any of the other heated kisses they had shared - it was almost sweet, tentative even. A silky tongue swiped over her bottom lip, without a second thought, she opened her mouth and moved her tongue in sync with Callie's.

A low moan tore deep from Callie's throat as the kiss continued. Finding herself smiling into the kiss as Arizona's thumb started to gently stroke her cheek.

Arizona broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly. "You're vibrating?" She panted out, dropping a light kiss Callie's shoulder.

"What?" Callie asked in confusion, her breathing coming out in uneven bursts.

"Your phone, or your pager, it's vibrating," Arizona confirmed, removing Callie's hand from her hip and thrusting it into her own scrub pants.

Callie frowned and pulled her phone out, her eyes clenched tightly shut when she realized who was calling and why; Erica. Her girlfriend was calling to - most likely - see where she was, because they were meant to be having a romantic dinner. It was 8:12pm, and she was meant to be sitting in a restaurant with her girlfriend, and instead, she was lying in bed kissing another woman.

"Do you have to leave?" Arizona asked, leaning back, almost afraid at the possibility of being rejected.

The vulnerability in Arizona's voice struck a chord deep inside her, and for a second, she just... stopped. Callie stopped focusing on the emotions swirling around inside her as she tried to think of the right answer. There had to be an underlying reason, because the word the spilled from her lips shocked her to the very core, and terrified her at the same time.

"No."

Callie let out a deep breath, and turned her phone off, placing it on the bedside table, before turning back to Arizona. "I don't have to leave." It was a lie. She did have to leave, she just didn't _want_ to leave.

Arizona bit her lip and smiled. "Good." She felt her heart rate increase as Callie pulled her in closer and reconnected their lips.

That was the first time that Callie blew of her girlfriend for Arizona Robbins.

And it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**This chapter was going to be a filler chapter and this ended up coming out instead. I think with the rest of the story, it seems to be writing itself. A lot of you are asking for Callie to just dump Erica, but if she did that, then within 3/4 chapters Calzona would probably end together and there would be no drama - we need some drama people. This story is about thinking that you're with the right person, and then someone else comes along and questions everything about your relationship and what you're feeling; it will take Callie _a while_ before it finally hits her that it's not just sex with Arizona. I will say that Erica will start actually acting like a decent human being and that's going to make they're situation become even worse _._ Anyway, hope you enjoy it guys. Thanks for the reviews and such.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

All of Callie's time recently, had been spent with Arizona Robbins; they had their clinical trial together, kids were prone to accidents – resulting in broken bones that led to her being paged to Peds at least twice a day, they were now frequent lunch buddies due to Mark striking up a friendship with the blonde. It was difficult, to say the least.

After Arizona's hysterical breakdown in the on-call room last week, they had both firmly agreed that their _Just Sex_ agreement had came to an end. They both apologized for putting each other in a compromising position, and agreed to be friends...for the sake of their trial. Not because they couldn't stay away from each other or anything, because that reason would obviously just be _ridiculous._

So the past week for Callie, had been awesome. Erica had finally stepped up and actually started treating her like a girlfriend, she was excited about her first patient in her clinical trial, and she was finally done with having dirty sex with her co-worker and ultimately cheating on her girlfriend in the process.

Being around Arizona was tough; not because they didn't get along – she wished that was the reason. It was because they _did_ get along, extremely well. Callie had quickly learned that Arizona Robbins was pretty damn amazing. The blonde was funny - almost annoyingly funny, because Callie found it hard to be serious when she was within five inches of the woman. She was amazing with her kids, something about watching her interact with her patients just got to Callie and she didn't know why. And Arizona cared...about her, which just got to Callie even more. Arizona was always asking how she was, how her day was going, how things at home were, how were surgeries went.

It was a fucking nightmare, because Callie was finding it problematic to get this woman out of her thoughts. And spending basically every waking minute with Arizona really wasn't making it any easier. But she was with Erica – Erica who had been amazing the past week. So Callie was doing the mature thing and ignoring the fuzzy feeling she got when she was around Arizona, because she was in a happy committed relationship. She had convinced herself that her face only lit up when she was around Arizona because they were friends; because they got on so well with each other, and had bonded dramatically over their clinical trial. That was why Arizona made her smile like a giddy teenager.

Now Callie was sat at lunch, trying not to think about all the thoughts inside her head, and Mark was rambling on about the main thought inside her head.

Arizona.

"I'm serious, Callie," Mark gushed, taking a bite from his apple, "Women are obsessed with that woman. Ortho nurse Colleen wouldn't leave Robbins alone last night. Blondie has a gift, I'm telling you."

Callie slumped into her chair, looking pissed off. "What? So she just hit on her all night? Did she go home with her?" she asked frantically, her brown eyes scanning her best friends face for a reaction.

Mark shook his head in disappointment. "No," he replied sadly. "I told her to. I mean, you should have seen the moves that chick was putting on, Callie," he laughed. "Hot Colleen has got it bad."

Brown eyes closed tightly as a disgruntled look appeared on Callie's face. "You think she's hot?"

"Who?" Mark asked in confusion. "Robbins or Ortho chick? They're both hot, but blondie trumps the nurse any day."

Callie suddenly lost interest in her salad and pushed it away. "Since when are you and Robbins best buds, anyway?" There was a jealous edge to her voice, although, it was unclear to her as to who the jealously was directed at; Mark for spending time with Arizona, or Arizona for spending time with Mark.

"She's cool, I like her," Mark shrugged.

She realized that something else was playing on his mind. The sad shrug and the timid glance in Callie's direction was telling her everything that she needed to know– she had been friends with Mark long enough to know when something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked knowingly, an eyebrow perfectly raised. "You're looking all sad and distant."

"I just," he began, setting his apple down. "I don't really see you, anymore. And Robbins is pretty great, so she's kind of filled the space of being my lesbian friend, you know?"

Again, a flare of jealousy ran rampant through Callie. "What? So you've replaced me?" she exclaimed, something between a laugh and a grunt leaving her lips.

"Come on, you know you'll always be my best friend," he smiled.

A small grin tugged at the corners of Callie's lips. "Then what's the problem?"

"I don't like Erica," the words tumbled out from his lips in a mad rush. Mark shrugged apologetically, giving his friend a sheepish smile. "I don't like Erica," he repeated firmly. "I've never liked her; ever since you started dating her. I've tried to like her, I really have, but her cheating on you was the last straw – I cant stand her, Callie. And I don't like being around you when she's there, I don't like the way she talks to you. I don't like the way she talks to anyone. I just.. I hate her!"

Brown eyes widened in shock, not at Mark saying he didn't like her girlfriend; Callie knew that. It was the way Mark said he didn't like her girlfriend, and the hatred part caused her to feel sad.

"Mark, I-She's," Callie stammered, shaking her head at the lack of words forming in her head. "It's different know, she's not a bitch.. anymore," her voice was defensive. "She's really trying, Mark. And I want to work things out with her, I do."

"I never imagined you with someone like her," Mark admitted, sounding sad. "She's the complete opposite of the kind of person that I imagined you ending up with," he pointed out.

Callie frowned. "What kind of person did you imagine me with?"

Mark paused, a contemplative look on his face. "Someone like–" he spotted the blonde about to walk past. "–Robbins!" he yelled loudly, clapping his hands in satisfaction.

"Hey guys," Arizona greeted them, dimples perfectly on show. "Why are you yelling my name so loud?" she scolded, a playful grin on her face as she sat down in the vacant seat next to Mark.

Mark looked smug. "I was just telling Callie here, how much I hate her girlfriend," he blurted out, failing to register the blush creeping up the Latina's face. "So I was saying how I never imagined her being with some like Erica," he scoffed. "And then you walked by and I was saying that–"

"Mark, shut up," Callie protested.

"–I think Callie would be better off suited with someone like you," he finished, a wide smile on his face. "Hence, me yelling your name obnoxiously loudly."

They both flushed beet red, awkwardly avoiding the other's gaze. Mark, however, had no idea that they had seen each other naked on several occasions and continued to hound them both.

"You two, would be hot," he looked between the two. "Almost dirty hot! I would pay good money to see the two of you going–"

"MARK!" Arizona all but screamed, the images in her head becoming to much too handle. "Callie's got a girlfriend, I don't think you should be saying that kind of stuff to her."

Mark's eyes bored into the blonde. "Geez, Robbins, calm down," he looked confused as to why they were both blushing furiously. But he ignored it, and carried on. "I'm not just saying this because you're my friends, or whatever, but you two are definitely two of the hottest gals in this place. Could you imagine if the two of you go it on?" he stated dreamily. "God, I'm shuddering just thinking about it."

"Don't you have a boob job that you should be planning for?" Callie suggested, her jaw tightening in frustration.

"Don't be such a prude, Torres," he scoffed, picking at the disregarded salad. "We're all adults here. We should be allowed to have civilised conversations about things like this."

Arizona let out a nervous breath. "Mark, I don't really think Lexie would approve of you talking about the potential hotness of your two friends hooking up and having sex." And now she was thinking about how great that sex actually was. Why had she even bothered to sit down?

Mark held up his hands in defence. "I can't do anything these days," he moaned, shaking his head. "So, when are you two doing it?"

"WHAT?" came the dual response of the two flustered women.

Mark raised an eyebrow, looking between the two in confusion. "Uhm, your clinical trial?" he offered up. "When are the two of you doing your clinical trial?"

They both blushed, and Callie answered. "First patients tomorrow," she said nervously. "We're actually supposed to meet in the lab in ten minutes to practice our technique."

He grinned cheekily. "I like that; the two of you alone in a darkened out room, practicing your technique," his eyebrows waggled suggestively. "Do you gals mind if I watch? I promise I wont talk, you'll only hear me breathing."

"You have a problem," Callie stood up, grabbing her water from the table.

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even friends with you," she followed Callie – making sure to stay a step behind – out of the cafeteria.

"Can you video it?" Mark yelled after them, giving them both a thumbs up.

* * *

The ride up to the lab had been unbearably awkward; the two of them finding the floor more interesting than the others faces. After another ten minutes of awkward small talk in the lab, they had both laughed the conversation off and fell back into their easy banter.

Callie hovered over the equipment. "Okay, so we have to be completely in time; if it's even a second off then we're screwed," she placed the brightly colored liquid into the syringes. "Do you want me to go over it one more time?"

"No!" Arizona yelled, a laugh leaving her lips. "Calliope, I've listened to you going over everything for the past hour. I do not need you to go over it again," she smiled as the Latina rolled her eyes. "Lets just gets this thing started, yeah?"

"We'll be in perfect timing–"

"Calliope!" Arizona cut her off with a glare. "I know what I'm doing," she tapped the top of her syringe and lined it up. "I think you're forgetting that in a surgeon, too – a surgeon who graduated top of their class at Hopkins. I can handle this."

"Top of my class at Hopkins," Callie mimicked in an overly perky voice.

Arizona playfully shoved her shoulder. "You think you can top Hopkins?" she asked, looking Callie up and down.

Callie scoffed. "I didn't need to go to Hopkins," she fought back the urge to check the blondes equipment and carried on fixing her own. "I'm a rockstar, Robbins. I didn't go to a fancy school and I'm still head of my department," her voice was laced with cockiness. "You know, cause I'm just that good, apparently."

"And so modest too...apparently," Arizona teased.

Callie rounded the table, examining the syringe from over Arizona's shoulder. "Right, so I'm gonna–"

"Callie, I swear if you say one more thing, I will kill you," Arizona said, only half-joking.

"It's just, Erica tried it with me earlier and she was miles out of sync with me," Callie whined. "She's a world class Cardio surgeon and even she couldn't do it in time, so can I show you?" She cut Arizona off before she could interrupt, "Just once, I promise! And then I'll shut up, and you can do whatever you want with me."

Arizona smiled. "Anything I want, huh?"

"Just once?" Callie pouted, the puppy dog eyes out in full force. Her breath hitched in her throat as the blonde turned around, bringing them within inches of each other. She tried so hard, but she couldn't stop her eyes from flashing down to Arizona's perfect pink lips.

"Once," Arizona swallowed heavily at the look Callie was giving her. "Ca-Can you turn the lights down?" her voice was barely above a whisper. Blue eyes were trained fully on Callie's gorgeous dark eyes; she didn't trust herself to look at those lips – they were her downfall when it came to this woman. The lips and every other part of her.

Callie nodded, and turned around, walking the short distance to switch the lights off.

The light switched, and so did the tension – and judging by the uneven breaths coming from the two of them, they could both feel it.

Arizona inhaled a deep breath, cursing whoever put her in this fucking position in the first place. She could feel Callie's body hovering behind her – that glorious, glorious body that had been so deliciously entwined with her own on several occasions.

She took a step forward, bringing her front flush against Arizona's back. Her hands found their way to the blondes waist, lingering just a moment too long, before encircling the slim body and taking ivory hands into her own.

"Okay, so you line it up," Callie's voice was low in the smaller woman's ear. "And then once the syringe is touching the top of the tumor, I count to five – you'll need to do that, too, because we're in-sync the whole time –," this earned a giggle from Arizona and she felt her heart rate speed up, "and then you slowly inject the virus. You got it?"

This was torture - physical, emotional, mental torture. For a week, Callie had been fine. Well, not exactly fine per-say, but she had been coping. She had been coping with the stolen glances between herself and Arizona. She had been coping with the lingering touches as their hands brushed in the most delicate way. She had been coping with the way Arizona made her heart rate increase with one single look. She had taken all their flirty comments in stride and not acted on them, and she had coped with that.

But right now – with Arizona's body brushing against her own, their hands touching in the most intimate way – Callie was not coping. She wasn't coping at all. And a month ago, when this situation between them started, she had an excuse to just throw everything to shit and just sleep with Arizona; she was unhappy, Erica wasn't treating her right. But now, everything was back to normal, and Callie didn't have an excuse to cheat. So it was mildly confusing when her lips touched the shell of Arizona's ear and she didn't pull away, because there wasn't an excuse for these kind of things, anymore.

Arizona shivered, her body arching ever-so-slightly into Callie's. "Show me," her voice was low, husky. The kind of husky it only ever reached when she was painfully aroused...which she obviously was.

"Okay," Callie said as she stepped in impossibly closer.

Callie's hands – still covering Arizona's – injected the virus into the machine, causing the fluorescent resin to light up the whole room. Arizona's head leaned back, the side of her forehead touching Callie's cheek. And for a minute, they just stood in each others embrace, when they both knew that they _shouldn't_ be standing in each others embrace.

"That's pretty great," Arizona turned her head a fraction of an inch to face Callie, refusing to drop the Latina's hands.

"You're pretty great," the words tumbled from Callie's lips without a second thought, and her brown eyes clenched shut. "Sorry, I'm-I'm sorry, that spilled out," she stammered out awkwardly. The bright green lights from the machine were making Arizona's blue eyes sparkle and it was hurting her head, so she was putting the comment down to that – the fact that Arizona's eyes were so gorgeous and they had turned her into a stuttering mess.

Arizona swallowed heavily. "Why are you sorry?" She turned around, facing Callie, her back leaning against the table. "Calliope, I–"

"Please don't say my name like that," Callie pleaded, her hands falling to either side of Arizona's hips; pinning her in place. "I-Erica, she's been great this past week," she began. "Things are finally back to normal and I cant-I don't, we cant do this anymore, Arizona. I don't have an excuse to cheat on her anymore. My relationship is moving in the right direction, and I cant keep doing this. Can you understand that? I'm _not_ this person."

"Why are you telling me this?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"You know why," Callie whispered. "We promised each other that we were done with this," she averted her gaze from the floor and met those haunting blue eyes.

Arizona licked her lips nervously. "We are done with this," she replied quietly. "We haven't done anything, and we're not going to do anything," her hand reached out on its on accord and tucked a stray hair behind Callie's ear.

"Please," Callie begged, unsure of what she way actually asking for.

"What?" Arizona countered, ducking her head to meet Callie's eyes. "What, Calliope?"

Callie looked up, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. Arizona's lips were inches away from her own; she hadn't moved in and she didn't recall Arizona leaning in...it just happened. And she closed the distance, not the whole way, just enough to feel the tingling of Arizona's breath mingling with her own. And then she pulled back. "I'm in a committed relationship."

Arizona scrunched her eyes up, a line forming in her forehead. She willed herself to keep them closed, because she knew that if she opened them again, they would both be screwed.. literally. "I know. Go turn the lights on," she commanded firmly, but Callie didn't move. "Calliope, go and turn the lights on!"

She stepped away, and Callie knew that was it; this thing between them, was done. She had wanted to kiss Arizona, but she didn't. And Arizona had obviously wanted to kiss her, but she didn't. They both fought it, and it was done. She was committed to Erica, and she was done with the cheating.

The lights clicked on and Arizona took a deep breath. She turned away from Callie and faced the wall. If she could stand within three inches of Calliope Torres in a darkened out room with their bodies pressed so tightly together, then Arizona was positive that she could do anything. _That_.. was hell. And Arizona knew that she had just experienced Calliope Torres for the last time

"On three?" Callie asked, stepping up to her own side of the desk.

Arizona nodded. "One."

"Two," Callie muttered in concentration.

"Three," they said together, both slowly injecting the green liquid into the machine.

Callie chanced a glance up. "Little slower," she said as she noticed that Arizona's dial was a few notches ahead of her own.

Arizona slowed down, her eyes meeting Callie's from across the table. "Don't look at the machine; keep looking at me," she instructed gently, the brown eyes of the taller woman boring into her own – the look was sending shivers up her spine, but she firmly held Callie's gaze.

Blue eyes were locked on brown, the look was almost... longing, from the both of them. And after about a minute of intense staring, the machine broke through the silence, causing a grin to appear on both their faces.

"We did it," Callie said, a mega-watt smile on her face. "Same time."

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Perfectly in-sync," she commented.

"You know, Webber told me that no-one gets it in time the first try," Callie began with an awkward laugh. "He said that it takes at least five times before you become fully in-sync with each other and get it right."

"Some people obviously just work well together," Arizona shrugged, casting an upwards glance and meeting Callie's eyes.

Callie held her gaze for a second longer than what was deemed appropriate. "Yeah," she said quietly.

* * *

Arizona skipped through the corridor, glancing at her watch, and sighing heavily when she realized that she was late – really late. She jogged into the room, ignoring the annoyed look that was sent in her direction from Callie. "Hi," she panted out, clearly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. Crying babies refusing to stop crying and what not. Dr. Torres, what have I missed?"

"I thought you were ditching me, Robbins," the bed ridden patient, Kyle, spoke up before Callie had the chance.

"I wouldn't ditch my favorite patient, Kyle," Arizona grinned, closing the door behind her. "That's just bad manners."

Kyle smiled back, his dull blue eyes sparking at his blonde doctor. "Dr. Robbins, you know I have a massive crush on you, right? I think I've made that pretty clear over the past week."

"I had a rough idea," Arizona said, biting her lip to stop a giggle from spilling out.

"And I'm probably going to die today, so I was–"

"Kyle," his mother scolded him, almost sounding close to tears. "I told you to stop saying those kind of things."

He scoffed loudly, refusing to tear his gaze away from Arizona. "Mom, the pretty doctors have made it abundantly clear that this surgery has a slim chance of working, I'm just mentally preparing myself."

"Then don't have the surgery," his mother begged. "Don't have this surgery and we can enjoy these last few months together. We still-We have time, Kyle. You don't have to do this."

"Mrs Slater, we need-"

"No," he interrupted Callie, holding his hand up. "Dr. Torres, please let me say this." He shot her a thankful nod when she took a step back. "Mom, I don't want these last three months to be filled with oxygen masks, and me not being able to even feed myself. That's not fair; to me, or to you and Dad. I want to have a chance to fight, and I know," he paused and took a deep breath. "I know that it probably won't work, but I'm doing this. I'm doing this, so that you don't have to watch me waste away into nothing. So please, _please_ stop asking me to not have the surgery, because I'm doing it."

About a minute passed – no-one spoke, Callie and Arizona exchanged an awkward look from across the room, Kyle sat staring at his mother – before Mrs Slater finally answered him. "Okay," she replied weakly, not meeting her sons eyes. "I'm-I'm going to go and fill out some of the paperwork and then I'll come back when the Doctor's have left," she walked slowly to the door and left the room.

A tense silence filled the air, and Kyle was the one to break it. "Okay, so like I was saying," he grinned at Arizona. "I have a massive crush on you, and due to the fact that this is most likely my last day on earth, how inappropriate would it be if I asked you to make-out with me? No tongue; I'll be totally respectful. Just a peck on the lips to fulfil my last wish."

This time, Arizona did let out a giggle. "Well, making-out with a patient would potentially cost me my job, so I'm going to say that it would be _very_ inappropriate," she smiled at Callie, who just turned her head away and looked out of the window. Her brow furrowed in confusion; Callie almost looked...annoyed. Which was weird because they had been working fine together ever since their almost-kiss yesterday.

"So, that's a firm no on the making-out?" Kyle asked, a crooked grin on his face.

A pang of sadness hit Arizona at the sight of the smile on his face. Kyle was a nice kid, and she didn't just think that because he had a huge crush on her. He was handsome, smart, athletic, and just a nice kid. A nice kid who had a future until _this_ happened to him. And she wasn't negative about her and Callie's clinical trial – she had complete faith that Callie could do this – but the odds were severely against this kid. And chances were, that it _would_ be his last day on this earth.

"Unfortunately, it's a firm no," Arizona said with a make-believe sad shrug.

"Torres, you up for it?" Kyle turned his attention to the Doctor at the opposite side of the room.

"Don't even try it," Callie scoffed, looking between Arizona and the patient. "You chose, Robbins. Don't come crawling back to me," she teased lightly.

Kyle smirked. "Okay, we'll compromise," he winced as a stab of pain shot up his left leg. "I get a group hug with the two of you. How does that sound? You two get to fulfil a dying teens wish, and I get to hug my two filthy hot Doctors; everybody wins."

Callie shot Arizona a questioning look, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Arizona?"

Arizona nodded. "Deal," she smiled and walked towards the bed. She rolled her eyes as Kyle sat up dramatically, a huge grin spreading over his face. "Hands stay above the waist."

"Are you talking to me or Torres?" Kyle opened his arms for the two of them. "Hopefully you're talking to me and it means her hands can drop below the waist. That would be even better than a group hug."

"Easy, Casanova," Callie sat on the left side of the bed, immediately being pulled into a bone crushing hug.

She let out a deep breath, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. It wasn't fair; someone as nice, and as charming as this kid had been struck down with this deadly disease. Clinical trials rarely worked as it is, and the chances of a clinical trial working on the first attempt were slim-to-none.

Arizona eased herself into the hug, being pulled behind Kyle's shoulder, bringing her face-to-face with Callie. There were tears glistening in the Latina's chocolate brown eyes and Arizona knew why. She had to will herself not to cry. This kid was sickeningly charming and he clearly got to the both of them. Her thumb reached out and brushed the stray tear away from Callie's face, giving her a weak smile in the process.

Callie's breath hitched, her hand coming up to grasp Arizona's wrist, lowering it away from her face. Arizona averted her gaze, a whelm of disappointment cursing through her, and she attempted to pull her hand away. But Callie held on, dropping their hands to rest on the bed, behind Kyle's back, and just like everything else that 'just seemed to happen with them', their hands wrapped around each others and were fully entwined in an instant.

It was hard to focus; the emotions were running rampant through her body. All Callie wanted to do was cry her heart out in sadness for this kid, and she wanted to tear her hands away from Arizona's, and tell the blonde that she didn't need to be comforted. It was too much – the emotions we just...too much.

A shaky breath was let out of the blonde. The smell of Callie's shampoo was invading Arizona's senses and she felt like she couldn't breath, like she couldn't think. She found herself wishing that she met this woman under different circumstances, because if they did, if they met in a world where Callie was single, Arizona knew that she would let herself fall head over heels for Calliope Torres.

But they didn't.

"Thanks guys," Kyle said, unaware of the intimate moment that was going on behind him. "You guys should go, because I'm probably about to start crying, and I don't need my two girlfriends seeing that." He grinned sheepishly when they both let out a laugh. "Thanks for everything, and thanks for the sexiest hug that I've ever been apart of."

They both shared one last look before reluctantly releasing their hands, making sure to give Kyle plenty of encouraging words before they left the room, and had to get ready for the start of their clinical trial.

* * *

Erica sauntered into the gallery, a trademark scowl etched onto her face when she saw that there were no empty seats available. "Yang, get out of my seat," she barked at the intern.

"Yang, stay in the seat," Mark shot back. "You're my intern today; you do what I say, not what Hahn says," he shot her a dirty look. "Should have got here sooner. The surgery started an hour ago."

"I'm not standing," Erica scoffed, lingering awkwardly at the door. "I'm the head of Cardio, someone give me a seat right now," she demanded, her blue eyes – yet to look at the surgery going on below – scanned the gallery for an empty seat.

"Uhm, you're actually the joint head of Cardio, with Dr. Altman," Lexie offered up with a smile. The comment earning a snicker from Mark and Cristina.

Erica glared. "What's happening? They killed him yet?" she asked bluntly.

"That's your girlfriend down there," Mark snapped, his knuckles turning white from grasping the seat so tightly. "Have some respect! And no, they haven't killed the patient." He turned around and shot her a cocky smile. "I'd actually give you my seat... but I don't want to."

"Shut it, Sloan!" Erica yelled in annoyance. "I'm leaving, tell Cal that I got paged," she demanded harshly.

Lexie turned around. "You're not going to stay and watch? This surgery is huge, and it's a big deal to Callie."

"Do you expect me to stand for the duration of this surgery, Grey?" Erica raised an eyebrow, challenging the younger Doctor to say something. She smiled tightly when Lexie merely shrugged and turned around. "Tell Callie to come find me when she's done," she spat, before leaving the room.

"I hate her," Mark grumbled, refocusing his attention on the surgery.

_3 hours later_

Callie groaned loudly in frustration, tearing the surgical gown from her body and letting it fall to the floor. "Time of death 21:37," she called quietly, her voice close to breaking.

She killed him; injecting the virus didn't work, and her clinical trial killed him. Kyle could have had three months with his family, and Callie had took that away from him. Tears of frustration, anger, and sadness were pooling in her brown eyes and she needed to get out of that OR before someone witnessed her having a mental breakdown. Shakily, she brought her hand up and removed her surgical cap, her hand running through her dark brown locks.

Arizona looked on as Callie walked towards the door without so much as a glance in her direction. "Dr. Torres?"

Ignoring the gentle voice, she pushed the door open and left the room. The halls were relatively empty and she was glad; the judgemental stares of the other staff would have just been the straw on the camels back right now.

It was his smile that she couldn't seem to get out of her head – the way his face seemed to light up when she, or Arizona walked into the room. She quickly realized that the Blonde had that effect on everyone, Kyle included. That didn't matter anymore, anyway, because he was dead. And after a great week, Callie felt like she was broken again.

Hovering outside the office, she brought her hand up and opened the door – her movement almost zombie like. Blue eyes flashed up to meet her own, and somehow, they made her feel even worse – they weren't the caring blue eyes that followed her out of the OR ten minutes ago.

"Hey, Cal," Erica greeted her girlfriend, refusing to look up from her laptop. "How'd it go?"

Callie frowned at the tone. "Uhm, it didn't _go_," she mumbled sadly, her hands fiddling with the bottom of her scrub top awkwardly. "He di-died; the trial didn't work."

Erica looked up, but still refused to turn off her laptop. "I'm sorry, Cal," she said awkwardly. "Are you.. okay?"

She didn't know whether to laugh of cry. Erica was never the most emotional of people and she distinctly remembered a conversation a few years ago, where her girlfriend told her that she hated it when Callie got upset – that Erica couldn't deal with it when girls cried.

"I'm fine," she laughed emptily. "Did you-Did you see the surgery?" Callie asked, still standing at the door. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be here for very long, and deemed that it was pointless to even sit down. Erica could offer her no form of comfort in this situation, and she was in no mood to deal with the bluntness of her girlfriend.

"I saw some of it," Erica lied, continuing to push the keys on the computer. "I got paged and I had to leave, though. When are you going home?"

"I'm gonna go change and then catch up on some paperwork," Callie shrugged. She glanced at her watch. "I'll probably see you in a couple hours, or whatever," she trailed off.

Erica smiled. "Okay," she said simply, watching as Callie gave her a small smile and turned to leave. "Wait! Do you like...want a hug... maybe?"

Callie paused, considering the offer – a hug was just what she needed. But the way Erica was just awkwardly looking at her, like the thought of actually comforting another person was causing her girlfriend to feel sick, made Callie shake her head.

"No, I'm good, thanks," Callie replied. "I'll see you at home," she opened the door to leave the room, giving Erica a small wave, before heading to the locker room for a shower.

It was over two hours later when Callie emerged from her office. The shower she had an hour ago had her feeling a landslide better than what she did when she first left the OR; the hot water melting everything away. She still felt awful, but she could deal with it.

Deep down, Callie knew that it wasn't her fault, she was just having trouble convincing her mind to believe that she wasn't at fault. Losing patients had always hit her hard. She always thought that it was because she was in Ortho; the survival rate for most of the surgeries she performed were always relatively high. So when she did lose a patient...it hurt, because she wasn't used to losing patients.

And losing kids was even worse. And the only person that knew what it was like to lose kids on a daily basis, was the person whose office she was currently standing outside of. The person who would be able to tell her how to get to sleep tonight without seeing Kyle's face in her dreams.

From where she stood outside the office, she couldn't see a light radiating from it; Arizona obviously wasn't here. And why would she be? It was nearly midnight; no-one hung around the hospital at midnight when they could be at home, instead.

Chancing her luck, Callie gently pushed the door open, wide enough so that she could quickly glance in. What she saw, was unexpected. Arizona had her head in her hands, leaning on her desk, and all the lights were off. She looked so peaceful, Callie thought, unable to tear her gaze away from the blonde's silhouette.

Hearing the creak of the door, Arizona looked up. "Hey," she smiled when she saw who was standing at the door. "Are you... coming in? Or do you just like to spy on fellow surgeons whilst they're trying to sleep?" She tilted her head in a teasing manner.

Callie immediately felt her own smile creep onto her face. "I'm just here to spy, don't mind me," she replied with a grin.

Arizona stood up from her desk, rounding it quickly, before leaning against the opposite side, facing Callie. "Sit down," she gestured to the seat a few feet away from where she was standing, and turning on the lamp in the corner.

Callie complied, striding forward and sitting in the empty seat. "Sorry about earlier; you know, storming out of the OR and ignoring you, and...yeah. I'm sorry," she stammered out quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Arizona answered almost instantly, fighting back the urge to reach out and grasp Callie's hands. "I know what it's like, Calliope. You don't have to apologize to me."

_Every_ time Arizona called her by her full name, it just set Callie's insides on fire. "How do you do it?" She cleared her throat, searching the blonde's eyes for an answer. "How do you cope with losing kids every day?"

"You get used to it," Arizona replied sadly. "You have to get used to it," she began. "Because chances are, that the next kid will need you even more than the one you just lost. I-We need to be strong for these kids. We are the only chance that some of them have. I know that the trial didn't work today, but that doesn't mean that it won't work tomorrow."

Callie mulled over the words. It was almost annoying how true they were. And it was annoying how Arizona would always know the right stuff to say – to her kids. And to her, because she felt a genuine smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"You really think that it'll work?" Callie asked in hope, her eyes trained on the blonde's face. "At some point, do you really think that this trial will work?"

A few seconds passed before Arizona answered. "I do," she confirmed, nodding her head. "I believe that this trial will work."

"How do you know?" Callie sat up in the chair, intrigued.

"I don't," Arizona shrugged. "I just believe that it will. I believe that you and I are good enough to _make_ it work," she admitted truthfully. "I know it's pointless to say it, but you can't blame yourself when you lose patients–"

"How did you know?" Callie cut in.

Arizona gave the Latina a knowing look. "I used to do it; I still do, sometimes. But you heard Kyle, and you heard him say that he wanted to go down with a fight... and he did, Callie."

"Okay," Callie nodded, Arizona's words immediately making her feel better. "I-Do you think he knew...that he was going to die?" That was the question that had been bothering her ever since she left the OR.

Arizona smiled sadly. "Yeah, he knew. And he was brave, and he had been prepared for that moment for a long time." She let out a shaky breath. "It's not our fault, and it's not the trials fault."

A few seconds passed before Callie answered. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed, leaning back heavily on the chair. "Are you going home?"

"Soon," she perched up on the desk, her legs dangling above the ground. "You heading out?"

"Yeah," Callie stood up, standing a few feet away from the blonde. Blue eyes locked onto her own and she felt herself swallow – those eyes...they absolutely captivated her, and she took an instinctual step forward. "Thanks, Arizona."

Arizona nodded, her eyes noting the tension in Callie's shoulders. Oh god, the words were coming out and she couldn't stop them. "Friendly hug?" She scolded herself internally at the dumbness of the question – it wasn't best to hug the person that you had mistakenly slept with on several occasions.

Callie bit her lip in contemplation, there was really no point, though, because her arms were around Arizona's waist before she could even muster up a response. She tried to keep a safe distance, to keep it a 'friendly hug' indeed, but the blonde was sat on her desk, and she had no choice but to step in-between Arizona's legs.

She let out a heavy breath she didn't even know she was holding. All the tension was just melting away and she immediately relaxed into the embrace; this was exactly what she needed after a day like today. A real hug. Not a sympathy hug.

"Better?" Arizona whispered, her lips dangerously close to Callie's ear.

A shudder ripped through her body. "Much better," Callie replied quietly, her hands balling the blonde's jumper into a tight grip.

Blue eyes fluttered close, and Arizona's hands – previously around Callie's neck – dropped into the Latina's dark hair, her fingertips playing lightly with the soft locks.

This wasn't a friendly hug, Callie noted. Because friends hands didn't drift underneath their friends jumper, and start stroking the bottom of their friends back, but that's what Callie just did. And she couldn't remove them – the skin was just so soft under her touch and her hands wouldn't retreat.

"Callie," Arizona moaned, the fight slowly leaving her body.

"I'm sorry," Callie apologized, sounding completely genuine. Her hands were locked under the material of the blonde's grey jumper, unmoving. "I should go."

Arizona nodded into the embrace, and pulled back slowly, not enough that she could see Callie, it was enough to make their cheeks touch in the gentlest of ways. "Yeah, you should."

Callie turned her head, the movement causing the corners of their lips to lightly brush. She pulled back another fraction, and Arizona looked up – her blue eyes had turned a shade darker.

Neither knew who initiated in, but a second later...they were kissing. And not a friendly kiss – a dirty kiss that was full of teeth and tongues. Arizona hopped of the desk, her hands fisting in Callie's hair, a tongue thrusting into her own mouth causing a whimper to tear from her lips. She lifted her hands up quickly, and her jumper was stripped from her body. "Last time?"

Callie pulled back breathless, forcing her own t-shirt over her head. "Last time," she confirmed, her hands making quick work of her jeans, kicking them to the side. A surge of arousal cursed through her as Arizona tore her own pants from her legs, leaving them both in just their underwear.

"Desk," Arizona demanded, pulling Callie flush against her and crashing their lips together. Strong hands grasped her by the thighs and lowered them both onto the desk; the paperwork and pens flying to the floor.

Callie thrust a thigh in-between those perfectly toned legs, eliciting a groan from the woman underneath her . Finally, she allowed herself to dip below the waistband of Arizona's panties, her hands gliding over Arizona's clit just once, before bringing them down the blonde's legs and tossing the lace material to the floor.

Arizona hissed loudly, her back arching wildly as Callie's lips started trailing up her neck. Fifteen minutes ago, she was half asleep on this desk, and now she was pinned to it by a half-naked Calliope Torres. "Take them off," she said, her hands fumbling with the Callie's underwear – Callie's red underwear; Arizona fucking loved women in red. Specifically, this woman.

Callie complied, sitting back and removing her own underwear at lightening speed. She felt Arizona's hand slip down between them, circling her clit a few times, before two fingers slipped inside her core. A drawn out cry left her lips, as her own thumb worked furiously against the blonde's bundle of nerves.

She had to bite her lip to stop from screaming, and it was proving to be easier said than done; Callie's hands were like magic. She sucked the Latina's bottom lip into her mouth, nipping at it gently.

Callie sat up fully, straddling the tops of the blonde's creamy thighs, the movement caused the fingers inside her to thrust in even deeper, hitting the perfect spot. "Fuck! Can-Can you.. si-sit up?" It was different with Arizona – the sex was wild, adventurous...and she needed more.

Arizona forced herself upwards, her legs wrapping around a curved waist, forcing Callie into her. "Oh god," her head rolled back. A pair of lips automatically sucking on the flesh of her neck. "I-More," she pleaded desperately.

"Yeah?" Callie questioned. The thought of being so deep inside Arizona almost made her come on the spot.

"Yeah." A silent scream left her lips as a third digit was added to her centre, her head dropped forward into the crook of Callie's neck. "I'm gonna...soon," she cried out.

Brown eyes closed of their own accord as the fingers that were buried so deep inside her, scissored repeatedly. Callie mirrored the movement with her own hand, smirking as Arizona's free hand pulled roughly at her hair. "Keep – Oh, god – Ke-Keep doing that." She had never felt anything like this before, it was like Arizona's hands were everywhere, all at once.

Arizona's hips bucked forward, she could feel Callie's walls clenching around her fingers. It wasn't going to take much more, she was so close. "I'm-Calliope," her own moan cut her off as Callie's thumb sped up its movement on her clit. Her head braced forward, claiming those plump lips with her own, her left hand clenching tightly around a tanned thigh.

Callie swallowed the blonde's moan as Arizona jerked violently around her fingers, her thighs clamping firmly around her hips, and she came, _hard_. Seeing Arizona come undone and hearing Arizona cry out her name, was enough to push Callie over the edge. A loud grunt tore from her lips, and her hand tightened its grip in that soft blonde hair as she reached her own climax.

Slowly, Arizona removed her fingers, finding herself too spent to even smile when Callie let out a small moan at the loss. She lay back on the desk, panting heavy, not bothering to untangle her legs from the tanned ones that were wrapped around her own.

Callie fell forward when her support base – Arizona – lay back on the desk. Instinctively, her hand flung itself over Arizona's waist, and she exhaled loudly into the blonde's ear. "What was–"

"I have no idea," Arizona cut her off, knowing exactly what Callie was going to say. She curled her arm under the Latina's neck, sighing contentedly as the warm body shifted closer to her.

"Just...pretend it never happened?" Callie asked tentatively, unable to resist the urge and burying her head into Arizona's sweat-dampened neck.

"It never happened!" Arizona repeated firmly. "We had a bad day. We just move on and forget about it." The words felt foreign on her tongue; she didn't want to be saying them, but she _had_ to.

Callie nodded sadly. "Okay," she whispered quietly into Arizona's hair.

Cuddling. They had never cuddled after sex. Sure, they'd had a little spoon on the day that Arizona lost Wallace, but _this_, was different. This was after-sex cuddling that happened with two people in a relationship, or two people that had feelings for each other.

Neither moved for at least twenty minutes.

And that was the moment that what they were doing, started to feel like it was no longer _just sex_.

Something had shifted.

* * *

**This chapter turned out _a lot_ longer than what I planned. Thanks for all your awesome reviews/follows etc. Let me know what you think guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

_The last time._

Three weeks ago, they had both agreed that it would be the last time between them, but in this moment — a moment where she was sat 5ft away from Colleen shamelessly flirting with Arizona — Callie realized that she didn't want it to be the last time. _Ever._

For three weeks, she had fought so hard to try and deny everything she was feeling. She tried avoiding Arizona and Erica to sort her head out; she slept in the on-call rooms instead of going home most nights, and she _tried_ to only see Arizona in the lab, or in patients rooms. But it was pointless trying to avoid Arizona, because they would always end up spending most of their time together, anyway.

And that's when she knew.

Her hands typed furiously across the computer she was sat at. Colleen, she almost scoffed out loud at the mere thought of Arizona and _her_ Ortho nurse. It was driving her crazy, Colleen was relentless in her pursuit of her Arizona - flirting at every single opportunity she got.

And that was when Callie officially realized that what she and Arizona had, wasn't '_just sex'. _Well, that wasn't entirely true; she had realized it a while ago. Now, though, she was finally going to take a stand and do something about it. She didn't want to see anyone flirting with Arizona. She didn't want anyone else grazing Arizona's arm with their hand. And she didn't want anyone else bringing their bedroom eyes out in full force in an attempt to sleep with Arizona.

Callie didn't want any of that. Because she wanted Arizona.

It was almost frightening how hard she had fell for this woman, and she was sick of fighting it. Callie was sick of pretending that she didn't feel anything, because she felt _everything _for Arizona. She wanted to be with her all the time, wanted to kiss her, wanted to go home holding hands with her at the end of the night. She wanted a relationship with the woman who promised that they would only have one night together, and she wanted out of the one that she was currently still in - she wanted to end things with Erica.

What if Arizona didn't feel the same way? That was the question that had been running through her mind non-stop lately. What if Arizona was happy with them having _just sex? _The blonde had never gave even so much of a hint that she wanted anything more. But there were moments - moments where Callie would find Arizona staring at her when she wasn't looking, or when their hands would brush intimately and Arizona would never pull her hand away, or like when Colleen flirted with her and those gorgeous blue eyes would flick up to look at Callie every ten seconds to see her reaction. It was those kind of moments where she thought that Arizona wanted more than_ just sex._

"Oh come on," Colleen giggled, her hand brushing over the blonde's white lab coat. "You were totally the girl in high school that every single straight girl had a crush on."

Arizona laughed. "Uhm, no," she shook her head a little. "I don't think so. I was actually kind of a geek in high school." She glanced at the chair a few feet away, her eyes clashing with chocolate brown—dark chocolate brown. Callie's eyes were a noticeable shade darker - the kind of shade they usually took up when she was aroused. But she wasn't aroused right now, Arizona knew that. Callie was angry, _really_ angry.

"A geek?" Colleen questioned playfully. "Well, I'm sure you were the geek that everybody had a crush on, then," she teased lightly.

Arizona smirked. "Is that your way of saying that you have a crush on me?" She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side, her eyes completely focusing on Colleen's face.

She didn't want to flirt with Colleen. And up until right now, she hadn't flirted back, but she wanted a read on what Callie was feeling. And Arizona knew that if she flirted, then she would get that reading - those brown eyes would tell her everything that she needed to know. Callie's eyes could hide nothing.

Colleen blushed. "Everyone has a crush on you, Arizona," she admitted, leaning on the edge of the nurses station. "Me included," she added quietly.

Arizona felt her heart rate increase as the sound of Callie's hands hitting the keyboard got scarcely louder with Colleen's last comment; she was definitely jealous. And that was confusing, because Callie didn't have a right to be jealous - Callie was with Erica, which meant she shouldn't be getting jealous when her sex buddy flirts with other people. But she loved that Callie was jealous, really loved it. Because jealousy meant that Callie felt something.

"Everybody, huh?" The blonde asked, a small laugh leaving her lips.

"Everybody," Colleen confirmed with a flirty wink. "So I was wondering if you—"

"Colleen, did you check on my patient in 2308?" Callie cut in sternly. She couldn't take it anymore, and she knew that Colleen had opened her mouth to ask the killer question; she was going to ask Arizona out, and Callie couldn't take hearing a "yes" spill from those perfect lips.

Colleen pouted at the Doctor interrupting her. "I was just about to do it, Dr. Torres."

"Could you do it now, please?" Callie asked politely, trying to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice. "I'm sure Dr. Robbins will still be here to flirt with when you get back." She really tried not to say it, but she couldn't help it.

Colleen glared at the brunette, before gathering the patients chart from the pile. "Bye, Dr. Robbins," she whispered closely to the blonde's ear before walking away.

Arizona offered up a flirty, "bye," and turned back to Callie, who was ultimately refusing to meet her gaze and staring at her phone. "So, you're the jealous type, then, huh?" She braced her elbows on the desk, waiting patiently for the harsh response that she _knew_ was about to come.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked, her jaw tightening in anger at the question.

It was hard to keep the smug look of her face. "You're jealous," Arizona stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You got jealous because Colleen was flirting with me."

She finished sending a text to Erica, saying that they needed to have a serious talk tonight. There was no point in putting it off. Callie wanted it to be out the way as soon as possible.

"I'm not jealous," Callie said defensively. "I asked her to do it a half hour ago, and she chose to stand and flirt with you, instead. It's unprofessional." That was a weak argument and she knew it, and judging by the raised eyebrow from Arizona...so did she.

"Unprofessional?" Arizona laughed loudly. "Calliope, do you know how many people are having sex in this hospital right now?" She saw Owen and Cristina scamper off into an on-call room before Colleen started flirting up a storm. "Having sex at work is unprofessional; flirting...is harmless."

Callie found herself shaking her head in annoyance. "She's obsessed with you," she mumbled under her breath, going back to her work at the computer.

"She's not obsessed with me," Arizona defended, rounding the desk to gather up her charts. "She just-She's been like that ever since we hooked up. It's my own fault, I shouldn't have slept with her in the first place." The words left her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. Talking about your previous hook-ups with your _current_ hook-up probably wasn't the best conversation route to pursue – especially when there was clear feelings directed towards the _current_ hook-up.

Callie felt her heart plummet. The thought of Arizona having sex with someone else killed her. But that was reality; Arizona was single, she would do whatever she wanted. "Yo-You slept...with Colleen?" The devastation in her voice was abundantly clear.

Guilt wracked Arizona's entire body. "I-Yeah," she fumbled over the words awkwardly. She sat down in the empty seat next to Callie. "When I first moved here, before I met—before we had sex...the first time," she stammered out, trying to meet Callie's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What, no! I'm fine," Callie brushed it off with a laugh, ignoring the constricting feeling in her chest. "I just-We're friends, or whatever. I thought you would have told me if you were dating someone." She kept her eyes trained on the computer, refusing to look at those baby blues that were burning a hole through the side of her head.

"I'm not dating her," Arizona said in a rush. "I slept with her once, when I first moved here, and now she's got a crush, or whatever it is." She reached her hand out a fraction of an inch in an attempt to touch the tanned one that was clenched around the seat Callie was sat in, before she hesitated and brought it back to sit in her own lap.

Glancing sideways at the blonde, Callie sighed in frustration at their situation; it wasn't supposed to be like this. "You can do whatever you want," she smiled convincingly. At least, she thought it was convincing until Arizona shook her head and turned away.

Before any of them could saying anything else, Chief Webber appeared in front of them, looking far too happy for it only being 10am. "Torres," he greeted the brunette, giving Arizona a small smile in the process. "Great news; I just received a call from the director of the TED conference and they want _you_ to give a speech at this years event," he announced happily.

Callie was speechless, because TED...that spoke for itself. That was a huge deal, like _really_ huge. "I-Wow, really?" were the only words she could manage to form. She felt her lips turn into a smile as Arizona have her a congratulatory nudge.

He nodded. "Yes, Torres. Although," he shot her an apologetic look when her face fell. "The conference is in three days."

"Three days?" Callie exclaimed loudly. "You want me to prepare a speech for the TED conference in three days?"

"I know, it's a bit of a rush," Webber agreed.

Callie chewed awkwardly on her bottom lip. "Sir, you know public speaking isn't really my thing," she offered up quietly. "And three days isn't really going to be enough time, especially if it's the TED conference." She felt her face fall into a grimace. "Tell them thanks, but I don't think that's really possible."

Webber nodded sadly, and turned around, before the blonde surgeon stopped him in his tracks.

"Calliope, what the hell are you doing?" Arizona asked in shock, shuffling her chair over closer to the Latina. "It's TED, Callie, you don't pass up that opportunity just because you don't have as much time as what you would like." She turned to face the Chief. "Ignore her – she'll do it!"

"NO!" Callie yelled in a panic. She faced Arizona, shooting her a dirty look. "The conference is in New York this year, Arizona," she stated dumbly. "I can't go to New York myself and give a speech to hundreds of people in a room, whilst millions watch online." She flapped her hands about in front of the blonde's face, trying to make her understand. "I have a fear of public speaking; a serious fear. Like being violently sick before giving the speech, and then feeling like I'm going to pass out during the speech. I can't do this myself."

Webber grinned triumphantly when an idea came into his head. "Robbins, you're going with her!"

Arizona's mouth fell agape in shock. "Sir, I don't really think that's a great idea," she protested. The two of them alone, in New York, together - that wasn't going to benefit their situation at all. And being alone with Callie, knowing that she couldn't have her, would probably rip her heart into a thousand pieces.

"Why not"? He asked.

No words were forming, because she couldn't really use the '_I've got a huge thing for her and I cant be alone with her without wanting to profess my undying feelings for her' _excuse. "I uhm," she began quietly. "I don't really do so well on planes, sir." That wasn't a lie, she was terrified of flying. She just wished he knew beforehand that she was terrified of flying, and he wouldn't have asked her in the first place.

"Well, that's perfect," Webber said, a wide smile on his face. "You can both comfort each other in your time of need." He saw that the blonde was about to cut him off and he continued. "Do the two of you hate each other?"

"No!" "Of course not!" Came the dual responses, causing them both to fail at hiding their smirks.

"Then you're both going," he said sternly in his Chief voice, leaving no room for an argument. "I'll take care of the hotel and transport. Torres, work on your speech; you've got three days," he nodded at the brunette. "Robbins, work on not being sick on the plane and don't let her faint on stage. I'm counting on the two of you, Ladies," he added, before leaving them both to mull over what just happened.

Callie was the one to break the silence. "What the hell, Arizona?" she asked, torn between wanting to laugh and cry. "I've told you before that I hate public speaking, and you've just booked me in to do the TED conference."

Arizona frowned. "Callie, TED is huge. You can't pass something like this up."

Sighing, Callie leaned her head on the desk. "That's easy for you to say; all you have to do is come with me," she spoke into the desk, not caring if Arizona couldn't hear what she was saying. "You don't have to prepare a speech in three days, and then give that speech to tones of people."

A few seconds passed before Arizona scooted her seat forward, leaning her head down to talk into Callie's ear. "I'll help you," she whispered, her hand covering the tanned one in front of her. "We've got three days. I'll let Karev do my surgeries, and I'll help you until you've got this speech ready, okay?"

"No," Callie shook her head, completely missing the way Arizona's face fell. "I can't ask you to do that." She ran her thumb over the smooth hand and sat up, thankful when the blonde didn't pull her hand away. "That's not fair on you, Arizona. You're a surgeon; you don't need to waste your time helping me prepare some stupid speech."

Arizona kept her gaze trained on Callie's face. "I want to help you." She reached her hand up and touched Callie's cheek. "You've almost gone as pale as me," she joked.

"I wouldn't go that far, Casper," she teased lightly. She watched Arizona glance down to their joined hands and then re-focus on her – the look was unnerving, and it made her heart skip a beat. "You-You really don't mind helping me, with the speech?"

"Well, it is a lot of my time," Arizona shrugged mockingly. "But, I suppose we can come to some agreement."

Callie grinned. "Uh-huh," she nodded. "And what kind of agreement would that be?"

"You can't laugh at me when we're on the plane," Arizona pointed out.

"Why would I laugh—"

Arizona interrupted before Callie could finish. "I'm terrified of flying, and I'll probably end up in your lap for the duration of the flight," she admitted, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"I don't mind," Callie whispered.

Arizona cleared her throat, not trusting her voice after hearing _that_. "And," she dragged the word out. "You have to thank me in your speech."

"Really?" Callie laughed. She checked her phone when it bleeped, her eyes scanning over the text; Erica would be home at ten. She blew out a heavy breath, nerves getting the better of her. This was really happening – tonight.

"Really," the blonde confirmed, smiling.

"I'll do you one better," Callie said after a few seconds, slipping the phone back into her pocket. "I'll hold your hand for the duration of the flight, and I'll invite you on-stage to bow with me once I'm finished. How does that sound?"

Arizona giggled. "Sold!" She realized their hands were still touching, and gently coaxed her own away, immediately missing the warmth. "You wanna go work on it just now?"

Callie stood up. "Yeah," she agreed.

* * *

It was nearing 11pm when the day started to take it's toll on the both of them, they had been working on Callie's speech for nearly ten hours, save for the lunch and dinner breaks they had taken. Ten hours later and the speech was nearly complete – a few tweaks here and there, and they both agreed that it was pretty great for one days work.

Ten hours with Callie was too much, Arizona decided, as the hand of the woman in question grazed across the small of her back. It was an accidental touch – Callie was only leaning over her shoulder to read what was on the desk – but it was a touch _too much_. And the flirting...god, the flirting was on another level. When Arizona first met Callie and this whole dilemma began, she couldn't help but wonder if Callie was naturally flirty by nature, but then as time progressed and she spent more time with Callie – lunch together, the same cases, and their clinical trial – she realized that Callie was not flirty. Callie wasn't flirty with anyone...except for her. And that made Arizona extremely happy. It confused the shit out of her, but the happy feeling rose above that.

There were times, tonight, where Arizona wanted to throw it all on the table and just tell Callie how she felt. Tell Callie that she should break up with Erica, tell her to be with _her_ instead, tell her that she would never hurt her the way Erica had. But, she didn't.

That wasn't fair to Callie; putting her on the spot and making her choose. She didn't even know if telling Callie would even make a difference. For all Arizona knew, Callie would just laugh in her face and point-blank reject her feelings.

So, Arizona held it in. She held it in, and she wished to god that these feelings would go away. This wasn't supposed to happen; she wasn't suppose to develop feelings–incredibly strong feelings, for the woman that was supposed to be a one night thing. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about the woman in a committed relationship. She had done _just sex_ with girls before, and surprisingly, it had gone smoothly; sort of. The girls in question always seemed to develop some sort of romantic feelings for her, and as soon as Arizona found out – she ended it with them.

And now it had happened to her. She was the girl who wanted to take things further with Callie. And it wasn't just _'let me take you to dinner'_ further – this was _'dump your girlfriend because you should be with me'_ further. She should have walked out of the bar that night. She should have walked out the bar and she wouldn't even be in this fucking situation in the first place.

"You know," Callie interrupted Arizona's far-off look. "You always get this really confused look on your face when you're thinking about something." She smirked when those blue eyes flew away from the wall and focused on her own. "What are you thinking about?"

_Just thinking about how much I want to be with you. _She almost groaned out loud at the thoughts going on inside her head. "I'm just thinking about how awesome your speech is," she said with a smile. "And how awesome you're going to be when you're giving it."

Callie shook her head a little. "I don't really think you're in a position to be saying stuff like that, _yet_." She sat down on the couch next to the blonde. "We should probably wait to after the speech, before we start throwing around comments like that."

"You should have more confidence in yourself, Callie," Arizona offered up. It was strange – sometimes Callie possessed such an arrogant personna, and then other times she was like a scared puppy.

Callie pursed her lips, letting the comment sink in. "I am confident. I just don't like public speaking."

Arizona sat up straight on the couch. "You don't seem as...down as what you were when we first met," she pointed out, shifting to face Callie. "Are you-Is everything better now? You know, with Erica."

"It's fine," Callie said simply.

"Do you think you'll ever tell her about us?" The blonde asked, anxiously awaiting an answer.

Nerves ran rampant through Callie's entire body – she had almost forgot about the chat she was going to have with Erica. It was hardly surprising; whilst spending time with Arizona, it was hard to focus on anything other than Arizona. She glanced at her watch, sighing quietly when it read 10:46pm. Erica would be home right now, clueless as to what was about to happen.

About a minute passed before Callie finally answered the question. "Yeah, I'll tell her," she replied shakily.

Arizona nodded sadly. "When? Are you gonna tell her you slept with me, or are you gonna tell her that you slept with_ someone_?"

That question hadn't been thought about. In truth, Callie didn't know what she would tell Erica when the time came. "I'm not telling her that I slept with you. No way!" Callie said as realization hit her in a flash; Erica was an angry person, and if she found out the person that slept with her girlfriend was in the same building with her every day...that would be a bad situation. And Callie couldn't bare the thought of Erica putting her hands on Arizona.

"Oh, okay," Arizona mumbled quietly. Because what else could she say to that? Callie obviously didn't want anyone to know about them.

"Not because I'm ashamed of you or anything," Callie spoke up when she saw that the blonde's face had formed into a look of utter disappointment. "It's just, Erica is pretty intense and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if she ever found out that it was you who bro–slept with me."

Feeling something in-between elated that Callie was trying to protect her and annoyed because there were so many things that Arizona wanted to say to Erica Hahn, she answered. "Calliope, that woman is all talk," Arizona laughed. "Trust me, if someone got in her face and gave her as good as she gives, then you'd know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Really?" Callie challenged her. "Arizona, she doesn't take shit from anybody, and if she found out that we'd slept together, then I don't think she would think twice about letting her fist collide with your pretty face."

Blue eyes widened. "Has she hit you before? Tell me if she's hit you, Callie!" Arizona shouted, her voice nearing hysterical.

"What?" Callie exclaimed with a laugh, cutting it short when she saw the pained look on Arizona's face. "No, Arizona! She has never hit me, and she never would." She placed a hand on the blonde's knee, attempting to calm her down. "But she probably would hit _you_, and I-I just don't want that to ever happen."

Arizona exhaled loudly, mildly embarrassed from the previous outburst. "I could take her," she joked. The skin on her thigh under Callie's hand – the one that had landed there twenty seconds ago and still refused to move – was burning.

"You know what," Callie began, looking the blonde up and down. "I think you probably could take her," she mused. "I definitely underestimated you the first time I met you."

"What?" Arizona tilted her head in confusion. "You haven't fought me?"

A husky laugh broke from Callie's lips and she threw her head back in laughter. "Not like that, moron," she teased, still laughing. "I just mean, you know if you were to look at you, no-one would ever think that you're...you know?"

Still confused, Arizona sat in closer. "That I'm _what_?"

"Uhm," Callie blushed furiously. "That you're...you know, capable between the sheets?" She cursed herself at that analogy; she didn't even know where that came from.

Arizona stared for a second before bursting into a fit of chuckles. "So when you first met me – you didn't think I'd be good in bed?" She should have felt offended, but Callie was saying she was good in bed, so a proud feeling was lingering, instead. "Is that what you're trying to tell me, Calliope?"

"I-Uh...yeah," Callie stammered out in a broken whisper. "I didn't think you'd be bad in bed," she quickly retracted, wondering how the hell they even got into this conversation in the first place. "I just didn't think that you would be as good as what you are."

Arizona ducked her head, occasional bursts of laughter making their way out. "Well, thank you, sincerely, for insulting my skills in the bedroom, Callie. It really means a lot."

"Butttt," Callie smiled. "Now I know, that you are in fact–"

"Extremely capable between the sheets?" Arizona finished with a grin.

"I don't remember the word _extremely_ being used, Robbins," Callie joked.

Arizona paused, mulling over her choice of words; how far could this flirting go? She didn't want to make Callie uncomfortable by making some inappropriate joke. So she settled on a casual, "Touché."

Glancing at her watch, a frown crept onto Callie's features. It was nearly eleven. She really had to get going if she wanted to have this talk with Erica, and she had to have this talk. She couldn't deal with this for one more day.

"I should get going," Callie said, standing up from the couch. She rounded her desk and picked up her leather jacket. "You heading out?"

They both paused, thinking back to the last time this happened between them – alone in a dark office late at night, just the two of them. Callie shook the thoughts of Arizona naked, writhing under her out of her mind and walked towards the door. "I'll walk you down."

Arizona nodded, quickly walking past Callie in an attempt to avoid the tension that occurred between them when they seemed to exchange goodbyes. She walked a few steps ahead as Callie locked the door to her office. About a minute passed before the elevator came, both of them stepping on it together. Trying – and immediately failing – to stand at opposite sides. Instead, they stood in the middle; shoulder to shoulder, the backs of their hands touching ever-so slightly.

"Thanks for helping me tonight," Callie broke through the comfortable silence. "It really means a lot. I know what you're a surgeon and all you want to do is cut, so just...thank you, Arizona." She withheld the urge and kept her hand at a safe distance. "You have no idea how much it means to me," she added in a whisper.

Arizona licked her lips nervously. "Any time," she nodded, glancing quickly in Callie's direction. "Hey, do you...maybe wanna go for a drink just now?" She kept her eyes trained on the elevator doors.

Callie dropped her head in sadness. She wanted nothing more than to have a drink with Arizona – to spend the whole night talking and just..being with Arizona...but she couldn't. If she ever wanted a chance to do those things properly, then she had to go home right now.

"I-I can't," she admitted, losing the fighting battle and grasping the blonde's hand. "I have to go home and talk to Erica. I'm–"

"Oh god, sorry," Arizona brushed it off, trying her best to ignore the sinking feeling occurring low in her chest. "I understand. Sorry for even asking that."

Callie felt her heart break. "No! I-It's not what you think, I'm.." she fumbled awkwardly over the words.

"It's okay, Callie," Arizona smiled convincingly, taking a step to the side and pulling her hand out of the tanned one it was wrapped around. She forgot – sometimes, she forgot that Callie was in a relationship, and when she remembered – it devastated her... every single time.

Before Callie could get the words out, the elevator doors opened, and the person who Callie least wanted to see stepped on.

"Dr. Torres," Colleen greeted the brunette. A wide smile took over her face when she saw the other occupant. "Arizona, hi," she grinned.

Arizona smiled weakly. "Hey, Colleen," she offered up politely.

Callie swallowed heavily, her fists clenching tightly around the material of her leather jacket. She liked Colleen – as a nurse. But right now, Callie really couldn't stand this woman. Eight weeks ago, she stood in this elevator and screamed at Arizona for taking a job here. And now she was standing, willing herself not to pour her heart out because another woman was hitting on Arizona. How had this managed to happen?

"So listen," Colleen began in a whisper, nervously looking at the blonde. "I was wondering if you want to go to Joes just now, and get a drink?"

Brown eyes clenched shut tightly, and blue eyes flashed up in surprise. "Oh," Arizona mumbled. She glanced at Callie; the clenched jaw and the tight grip on the jacket said it all. She should say yes and get Callie out of her system. Colleen was nice, she could deal with Colleen. But Colleen wasn't Callie, and it was near enough impossible to look into Colleen's brown eyes and wish that she was looking into Callie's, instead.

"Sorry," Arizona said after deciding on her answer. "I actually have plans tonight, Colleen." She shot Colleen an apologetic smile, keeping her gaze clear of the other brunette.

"No worries," Colleen replied confidently. "Another time?"

Arizona bit her lip. "Sure," she nodded. She didn't want to outright turn down the woman and humiliate her in front of another colleague, that wasn't fair, and she couldn't do that, so she smiled and agreed.

Colleen grinned. "I'll hold you to that," she winked, stepping off the elevator as it reached the lobby, throwing a flirty look over her shoulder as she headed for the doors.

Callie stood in shock, bewilderment, elation...she really didn't know what it was. Arizona clearly never had plans; she had asked her to go for drinks two minutes previous. And she turned down Colleen. There were so many emotions and thoughts filling her entire body. Did Arizona turn Colleen down because...of her?

"Arizona–"

"Goodnight, Calliope," Arizona cut whatever the Latina was about to say off. She exhaled shakily and made her way off the elevator, completely not trusting herself to look back into those brown eyes that she had fallen in love with.

After approximately ten minutes of standing outside her front door, going over what she was going to say to Erica, Callie finally let out a deep breath, and pushed the door open. This was it, she thought, setting her bag down on the floor. She thought that there would be some nerves, but there were none; not one. Because as Erica appeared out of the kitchen, Callie's first thought was that she wanted to come home to a different blonde. She wanted to come home to Arizona, and she hated herself for not figuring that out sooner – she had wasted so much time.

"I know what you're going to say," Erica moaned. "You're going to say that we need to work on things and start doing better because we've been slacking lately. But that's not my fault. I've been trying so hard to make this work lately and you have been nowhere, Cal." She glared at her girlfriend in annoyance. "I think that we need a vacation or something, because your trial is driving me crazy, and I think we both need a break to sort this relationship out."

A few seconds of silence passed before Callie finally replied, the words unplanned and her voice distant. "I slept with somebody else, and I think that I'm falling in love with them."

* * *

**This wasn't where I planned to take the story, at all, but I think that Callie would ultimately do the honorable thing and admit what happened. So...change of plans for this story, but I'm rolling with it, and I hope that the readers will stick with it. I've got the storyline pretty much panned out and there's going to be a lot of drama. You've probably all realized by now that I heart drama. Of course, they will get there in the end, but it's going to take a while. The next chapter will be about the what happens immediately after what Callie just said, and then they'll go to New York; which will be the major turning point for them...until the real drama starts. Anyway, I think my AN's are as long as my stories...Thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

_I slept with somebody else, and I think that I'm falling in love with them._

The words lingered in the air as soon as they left Callie's mouth, she almost laughed at the way they came out. She didn't plan to tell Erica like that. She didn't really plan on how to tell Erica, at all. The only thing she thought about, was telling Erica that she was ending their relationship and that was that. Falling in love; is that what it was? Callie didn't have a clue – was it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly, so hard. She didn't know, but Arizona made her feel something that no-one had made her feel before.

Was this what true love felt like?

It wasn't supposed to happen, she knew that. But it was completely out of her control; there was nothing Callie could do to stop herself from falling for this amazing, gorgeous, kind woman. Arizona was just...different – she came into her life when Callie had felt the worst she had ever felt, and for the first time in however long it was, Callie felt truly happy. She was happy, and she now knew that Arizona was the reason. Not Erica, not her fabulous new clinical trial...It was Arizona that made her feel like this.

She almost wanted to slap herself across the face for not admitting it sooner. She had stayed in a dead-end relationship for two months, feeling nothing for Erica, when she could have been with Arizona. That was...if Arizona felt the same way.

"You-You slept with another woman?" Erica spat in anger, her blue eyes glistening with the start of an onslaught of tears.

"Yeah," Callie said bluntly, unmoved from the spot that she had revealed the information from. She shifted awkwardly from her right foot to her left. Six months ago, they had stood in this apartment and had this exact same conversation when Erica cheated, and now they were having it because she had cheated. This time, however, Callie knew that there would be a different outcome.

Erica's eyes closed for a second and she inhaled a deep breath. "Why would you sleep with someone else?"

"Because _you_ slept with someone else," Callie shot back. "I was sad and lonely, and I went to Joe's one night, and she was there; and it happened."

"So, it was just one night?" Erica asked.

Callie shook her head. "No, it's been happening for two months," she confirmed her girlfriend's fears–ex girlfriend?

"What the hell, Cal?" Erica spat harshly, taking several step towards the Latina. "Who is it? Who is she? Tell me right now!" The questions were coming out like bullets; rapidly firing from her mouth.

Callie let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to come home, tell Erica what happened, and leave, but apparently that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. "It doesn't matter who she is," she denied the request at the information being revealed.

"And what?" Erica began coldly. "Now you're in love with this woman? You cant be in love with two people at the same time, Cal."

It was hard to tell how long it was before Callie finally replied. "I'm not in love with two people," her voice was filled with shock, because after feeling this way for months, she was finally admitting it out loud. It felt like a ten ton weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank god," Erica sighed heavily. "We can–"

"You don't understand," Callie cut her off. She looked up, her eyes meeting the cold blue ones of the woman standing across from her. "I'm not in love with you." She stuffed her hands tightly into the pockets of her jeans, unsure of what to say, or do, next.

Erica braced her hands on her knees and let out a choked sob. "But you said that you only slept with her because I cheated," she pointed out. "So if I didn't cheat, then you wouldn't have done this." She strode forward in attempt to take Callie's hands into her own. The sobbing only increased as the Latina forcefully withdrew her hands and took a step back.

"I wouldn't have slept with _anyone_ if you didn't cheat," Callie agreed with a nod. "But..I would have slept with _her," _she admitted in a hoarse whisper. "She-She's different; everything about her. And there's no point in even denying it because I know that I would have ended up being with her in some way, or another."

The words surprised her, but they felt...right, because she did believe that. Arizona said that the chances of them seeing each other again were one-in-a-million, and yet, somehow, they had ended up in this situation. It almost felt like fate.

Erica slumped forward in defeat. "Can we-Can we get through this?" she pleaded, sounding close to tears.

"I don't want to get though it, Erica." She took a step back and walked towards the bedroom. "I don't want to be with you, anymore," she said as she heard Erica following closely behind her. Grabbing the suitcase from the closet, she haphazardly threw in several items of clothing. "I'm staying at Mark's tonight. And then I'm going to New York on Thursday." She walked into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and several other items, before tossing them into the case. "And when I get back from New York, I want you to be out of my apartment!"

"You're kicking me out?" Erica yelled in disbelief.

Callie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm not kicking you out; we're broken up," she stated firmly, dashing around the room and collecting some of her stuff. "It's my apartment and I don't want to be with you, so you need to leave; be out by Sunday night when I get back." She knew she was being harsh, but she didn't care – Erica hadn't exactly been the poster girl for treating their girlfriends right, and by this point, Callie just wanted to be out of this place.

"So you're just ending things with me, and starting a new relationship with this mystery girl?" Erica laughed hollowly, her eyes widening in fear when Callie wouldn't so much as look at her. "Who the hell is she!?"

"Somebody who knows how to treat a girl right," Callie muttered in annoyance. She turned around and faced Erica. "Look, I didn't want this to happen...I really didn't. I convinced myself for months that I wanted to be with you because you broke me so bad, and you made me feel like I wasn't good enough for anybody." A genuine smile crept onto the Latina's features. "And then I met _her, _and she-she's put me back together, and I finally feel like me again." Even thinking about Arizona caused a warm feeling to spread through her entire body. "She put me back together, and now I want her – all I want is her, all the time. And I don't think that I'll ever want anybody else."

"Don't do this," Erica begged, flopping down onto the bed. "We've been together for four years–"

Callie cut her off with a condensing laugh. "Erica, we've been living like friends for most of that time." She tightened her jaw in annoyance – these thoughts had been present for a long time and now she finally had the chance to just say them. "I've just been too scared to walk away and start from the start with someone. But now...I've met someone who's worth everything and I want to be with her, so we're done."

"I want to know who it is," Erica demanded. "I deserve–"

"You don't deserve anything from me!" Callie screamed, forcefully zipping up the now full suitcase. "You didn't even tell me when you cheated," she laughed bitterly. "I had to find out from standing at the nurses station that you cheated on me; at least I had the decency to admit it." She held up a hand, abruptly cutting whatever the blonde was about to say off. "I should have said it sooner, and I feel bad for doing that. I-I'm not a cheater, and that's how I know that what I'm feeling is real; she makes me _want_ to cheat on you because I want her so bad. I just-I can't stay away from her, no matter how hard I try."

Erica stood up in a flash. "You can't just throw away four years because you've got a little crush on the first girl that gives you some attention."

Callie shook her head. "It's not a crush," she responded quietly. "And even if she doesn't want me, then I still don't want to be with you. She's not the only reason that I'm ending things with you." The word 'crush' set a fire inside her; this was anything but a _crush. _"She's the main reason, but she's not the only reason."

Erica winced at the words. "Did you ever love me?"

"I don't know," came the honest reply. Callie hovered awkwardly in the doorway, suitcase in hand. "Can you just keep this quiet until I get back from New York, please?" She needed time to process, and she didn't need the whole hospital knowing her business.

Erica nodded wordlessly, her eyes glaring at the form in the doorway.

"Be out by Sunday, please," Callie said, turning around and leaving the apartment without so much as a second glance. She exhaled heavily once she was free of the apartment. Was it appropriate to sat that breaking up with someone went well? She wasn't really caring; she was saying it anyway. Raising her hand, she knocked on the apartment door across from her own – because that's what it was now; _her_ apartment. It was her place. Just hers. A small smile crept onto her face.

The door swung open and Mark appeared in the doorway. "Torres," he grinned. "Why do you have a suitcase?" He pointed to the luggage in her left hand in confusion. "Are we going on vacation? You, me, hot girls in bikinis?"

Callie sighed, brushing past him. "I just broke up with Erica." She dropped her case to the floor and headed straight for the kitchen; she needed wine. "Can I sleep here for a couple nights?"

Mark followed her into the kitchen. "You broke up with Erica?"

"Yup," Callie confirmed with a nod.

"Like forever?" His eyes drew together as his friend poured herself half a bottle of wine into one glass. "Why?" It was hard to keep the relieved smile off his face; it was no secret to anyone, that he couldn't stand Erica Hahn.

"Slept with somebody else one night, realized I don't love Erica, realized that I'm definitely falling in love with the somebody else," Callie rolled off the reasons, taking a large gulp from the glass. "And now I'm here; single, after four years with someone, pining after someone else." It was almost hilarious saying it out loud. When did her life become such a drama?

He looked at his friend in shock, mouth wide open. "Well, that's not what I was expecting," he mused. "Who's the somebody else? Are you like...with her now?"

"If only it were that easy, Mark," Callie laughed. She couldn't help but wish that life was that simple. "Do you mind if I crash here? I'm going to New York on Thursday, so it will only be for two nights."

"Of course, yeah," he nodded, giving her a small smile. "I'm really happy you finally ditched her," Mark admitted, grabbing a beer from the fridge. "You were way too good for her."

Callie felt her lips turn into a smile. "Yeah, I should have done it a long time ago." She shook her head out of sheer annoyance and stupidity at herself. "But...it's done now, and I'm moving on."

"So," Mark said suggestively. "This new chick...she hot?"

"Mark," she glowered at him, failing to hold back a smirk. An onslaught of sadness hit her in full force; she couldn't talk about how amazing Arizona was, she couldn't stand in the gallery and proudly tell everyone that it was her girlfriend down there saving a kids life, she couldn't call Arizona right now and just...talk to her. Because Arizona wasn't hers – and despite ending things with Erica, that much hadn't changed. And Callie was terrified that it never would.

"Where's Lexie?" Callie asked after a minutes silence, desperately needing a change of subject.

Following his friend into the living room, he replied. "She's working late. So, are you moving out...of your apartment?"

"No," Callie answered immediately, shaking her head. "I told Erica that she can stay there until Sunday, and then I want her out." She leaned back on the couch and pressed her fingertips into her temple, rubbing soothing circles over her head. "I've got the TED conference in New York till Sunday."

"TED?" Mark questioned, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm giving a speech," Callie smiled, a nervous feeling erupting in her gut. "Webber told me about it today and I said no, but Arizona convinced me – well, no, she _told_ me that I was doing it," she quickly corrected herself. "So we sat in my office all day and prepared a speech. Crazy, right?"

Mark looked at her suspiciously. He didn't miss the way her eyes completely lit up at the mention of the blonde's name. "Crazy," he repeated. Curious, he asked, "Are you going to New York yourself?"

"Not exactly," Callie said, trailing her fingertips round the rip of her glass. "Arizona's going with me," her voice was happy, dreamy, even. And Mark immediately picked up on it.

"Oh my god," Mark said knowingly, his eyes almost bulging out of his head in shock. "It's Robbins, isn't it?"

Panic set in, her face immediately going from light caramel to chalk white in a matter of seconds. "No, no! It's not–"

"Callie," he interrupted gently, causing the rambling to come to an abrupt end. "It's okay. I'm not going to say anything. You can talk to me about it, if you want?"

Callie was just happy that she had the _opportunity_ to talk to someone about it. Although, right now, she didn't want to talk about Arizona. Talking about Arizona only reminded her that she wasn't with Arizona, and she hated being reminded of that fact. And Mark had made it clear on several occasions that she and Arizona would be, how did he put it...extremely hot! And dealing with Mark – no matter how light hearted the banter was – asking questions about Arizona was just too much right now.

It was bad enough that she just got out of a four year relationship no less than ten minutes ago, and now she was thinking–no, _wanting_ to jump straight back into another one with the most amazing woman she had ever met. Talking about it right now was just...yeah, she couldn't deal with that. Callie didn't know if three days of uninterrupted time with Arizona in New York was the best thing that ever happened to her, or the worst. She was leaning towards the latter, because spending three days with a woman you wanted so bad was most likely going to be hell.

"Just," Callie sighed heavily. "Just please don't say anything about it right now," she pleaded, sipping lightly from the wine glass. "It just-It was supposed to be a one night thing, and then it turned into something more." That _something more_ was slowly starting to feel like...love?

"I was actually thinking, a few days ago, that you've seemed a lot happier lately," Mark smiled a little. "Is Robbins the reason?"

Callie nodded her head. "She's the reason." She sat up on the couch and walked over to the opposite one that Mark was sitting on. "She's just," she fumbled trying to find a word because it was hard to find a word to describe Arizona.

"Ridiculously hot to the point where it almost hurts to even look at her," Mark finished, a wide smile on his face.

Callie looked at him in mild shock. "Sure, we'll go wit that," she murmured, laying her head down on his muscular shoulder. "I can't believe I'm single."

"You two would be good together," Mark offered up.

"One day," Callie sighed quietly.

* * *

The next three days passed in a rush. Leaving for New York meant that she had to fill in tons of paperwork that she wouldn't be able to do whilst being _in_ New York. Surgeries had to be re-arranged, patients had to be swapped around, all the clinical trial stuff had to be put on hold; it was a messy three days. Three days, and Callie had managed to see Arizona twice. The day after breaking up with Erica, she thought it would be a good idea to get some space...but then it got to 4pm and she found herself in Arizona's office because she missed hanging out with her. So, the space thing wasn't really doing her any good.

The best thing about seeing Arizona that day, was that the blonde was leaving her office at the exact moment she was about to enter; Arizona saying that she was coming to see her because she hadn't saw her all day. It was hard to refrain from pushing the blonde up against the door and just taking her on the spot after that information was revealed.

One bit of information that Callie had neglected to reveal, however, was the fact that she was now single. She wanted to tell Arizona so bad, but it was the fear of being outright rejected that was holding her back.

And the fact that Arizona had been on mute since they got to the airport.

Barely a full sentence had been spoken in the time that they had been together; three hours. The blonde was currently sat in the seat next to her; head titled back, teeth clenched shut, her hands had a death grip on both arm rests, and she was as white as a sheet. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"Uhm," Callie nudged the blonde's shoulder gently, attempting to gain her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Arizona said through clenched teeth, refusing to meet the eye's of the woman next to her. In truth, she was not okay. Planes...were not her thing. She had skydived once with Tim when she was twenty-two and didn't bat an eyelid, but planes...Arizona couldn't do planes.

The fear seemed to get worse every time. She had took two calming pills before they boarded, and they had yet to work — and right now, Arizona didn't think they were going to. She felt sick, she was cold, she was nervous. She was a mess...to put it lightly.

"It's just," Callie screwed her eyes up as several shaky breath were inhaled from the-obvious terrified woman next to her in quick succession. "You know, normally, it's hard to get you to shut up, and now you're sitting here in silence, barely saying anything."

Arizona lowered her head, glaring at Callie, not saying anything. She didn't think her voice box was capable of producing anything that wouldn't make her sound close to tears.

"Do you want a water or something?" Callie asked after another bout of silence.

"No," the blonde replied, extremely quietly. For the first time since they boarded the plane — ten minutes ago, she knew exactly how long it was because she had glanced at her watch non-stop preparing for take-off — Arizona lowered her head away from the head rest. "Do you think if I ask them really nicely, they'll let me have a cigarette?"

"What!?" Callie exclaimed in shock. "You smoke? Since when do you smoke?" She had known Arizona for few months now, and she had yet to see the blonde in possession of a cigarette, so that question came as a slight shock.

Glancing out the window for a second, before turning back, Arizona answered. "Hardly ever. Only when I'm going to be in trouble, or I'm nervous." Her hands tightened their grip on the arm-rests as the sound of the plane engine roared in the background. "And right now, I'm nervous," she admitted, the words leaving her mouth in a mad rush.

"You know, there's nothing—"

"Nothing to worry about," Arizona finished the sentence with a dramatic sigh. "I've heard it all before and it still doesn't do me any good," she complained.

All Callie wanted to do was take Arizona into her arms and just cuddle her till her heart was content. "You're uhm-You're shivering...like really badly?" She touched a hand to the blonde's forehead, immediately being met with cool, clammy skin. "You're freezing," she pointed out, gently touching the back of Arizona's hand, which was just as cold.

"Yeah, it's cold," Arizona agreed. "Are you cold?" Callie didn't look cold — she looked hot...in every sense. Her leather jacket was draped across her lap, leaving her in a low-cut jumper that was displaying the perfect amount of cleavage. Arizona was positive _that_ delicious sight, was the only thing keeping her from having a panic attack on the spot.

"I'm not cold." She lifted the jacket off her lap and handed it to Arizona, "Here."

"No, it's okay," Arizona said weakly. The only response was a glare, followed by a perfectly-raised questioning eyebrow. "Yeah, okay," she nodded.

Callie looked on in confusion; Arizona said she wanted the jacket, but was refusing to let her hands let go of the arm-rest. "Are you putting it on?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, once I feel that we're safe enough, and I can let go of the arm-rest," she attempted a joke. The plane began to move and a panicked, "Oh god," spilled from her lips. "You should have said no to this thing."

"I did say no," Callie laughed. "_You_ were the one that said yes."

The plane's speed began to increase, and obviously so did Arizona's fear; the words "Oh god," were spilling from her lips like a mantra.

Callie gave in. She took the jacket from Arizona's lap, and placed it over her shoulders, carefully retracting the soft blonde hair and letting it full to the outside of the jacket. Arizona's hair was so soft, she thought, their eyes locking for a split second, her hand frozen on the collar of the jacket. "You pull that off pretty well," she grinned. "Not as well as me, obviously. But close."

The jacket smelled just like Callie; the smell of sweet perfume was invading Arizona's senses, driving her crazy in the best possible. She released her hands for a second, long enough to pull her hands through the sleeves of Callie's jacket, before returning them to their previous position. "Why are you in such a good mood, anyway?"

Callie shrugged. "Three days in New York with a pretty girl; what is there to complain about?" She shot the blonde a sincere smile.

"Don't let your girlfriend here you say that," Arizona groaned.

"Yeah, about that," Callie sighed. She didn't get a chance to finish because the pilot's voice broke through them, announcing that they were ready for take-off. Naturally, Arizona was quite pale, but after hearing that...yeah, she didn't look good, at all. "Are you sure you don't want some water?"

"No, thanks," Arizona declined, trying her best to give Callie a small smile, although, in the state she was in — it was more of a grimace. "Flying doesn't bother you?"

"No. We went on a lot of vacations when I was a kid, so I'm kinda used to it." It was no secret that her family were well off and her Dad took full advantage of it at any chance he got. "Do you remember our deal?" Callie asked nervously.

Arizona groped blindly for Callie's hand, bringing it to sit on the arm-rest with her own, before entwining their fingers. "Sorry, I'll let go once my heart rate returns to normal," she mumbled.

Gently, she ran soothing motions over the paler-than-pale hand with her thumb. "You're good." The plane began to move forward. Sensing the blonde's discomfort, she tightened the grip on her hand. "Didn't you live in New York at one point?" She had vaguely remembered Arizona saying something about moving around a lot as a kid.

Arizona sat up straighter in her chair. "Yeah, for a few months when I was about fifteen." Finding that the physical connection was keeping her calm, she shifted over closer to the body next to her.

"Where else did you live?" Callie inquired, finding herself wanting to know everything about the blonde's life.

"Everywhere," Arizona said with a laugh.

"Miami?" Callie questioned, grinning.

Arizona smirked. "Yeah, it wasn't really for me," she admitted, failing to hold back a grin as a glare appeared on the Latina's face. "Didn't really like the people," she shrugged mockingly.

"You're too pale to fit in with us tanned folk," Callie teased lightly.

Arizona laughed, loving the easy banter between them. "No, it was okay," she shrugged. "A little bit too hot _every_ day, but it was fine for a few months."

"It's not too hot," Callie argued back playfully.

"That's because you're used to it," Arizona pointed out. "Why'd you move to Seattle if you're so in love with Miami, then?" She noticed Callie's face fall in an instant and quickly backtracked. "Sorry, don't answer that if you don't want to."

Normally, Callie wouldn't divulge into her life at home, but talking with Arizona was different, so she told her. "My uh-My parents found out that I was gay, and they didn't take it so well." She lifted her gaze from the floor, continuing when the blonde gave her a nod to carry on. "They're catholic — like _really_ catholic," she stressed. "So when they found out, my Dad brought this priest home one day, and basically tried to rid me of the gayness." She laughed bitterly at the thought. "So I moved out, and then I joined the Peace Corps, didn't speak to my parents for three years, came back from Botswana; and now I'm here."

Arizona sat dumbstruck, processing the story. She almost wanted to cry at how bad Callie had it; disowned by her parents, cheated on. "That's terrible," she said hoarsely, suddenly finding her voice think with emotion. "Do you speak to them now?"

"Yeah," Callie gave a small smile. She glanced out the window; they had taken-off about two minutes ago, and Arizona had failed to notice. "My Dad found out from my sister, Aria, that I went to Botswana, and he appeared at my door when I got back."

"What did he say?" Arizona was listening intently, hanging on every word.

"He said that he was sorry, and he had time to think about what he did—"

"Three years is a long time," Arizona said without a second thought. Her eyes shot up in surprise as soon as she realized what came out of her mouth. "Oh god, I am so sorry," she apologized, a blush rushing to her cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just-I don't like thinking of you being upset, or hurt...and it just spilled out."

Callie shot the blonde an amused grin. "It's fine," she chuckled. "It's nice that you care enough to insult my Dad." Arizona blushing and wrinkling her nose up in clear discomfort, was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. "You wanna insult my Mom next, or you going for my sister?"

Arizona drew her teeth between her lips awkwardly, laughing slightly. "What's your sister like?"

Callie raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why? You wanna ask her out?"

"If she looks anything like you, then I might!" She grinned cockily, thoroughly enjoying the look of jealously that flashed across Callie's face.

"She looks exactly like me," Callie offered up. "Same height, same skin tone, same eyes," she tallied off all the resemblances, sounding bored. "Except, she's stick thin and looks like a model."

"Well, you do not have to worry about me ever dating your sister, Calliope," Arizona waved her hand dismissively in a joking manner.

Callie looked on questioningly. "You don't like girls who look like they belong on a runway?" She tilted her head at the blonde in confusion. It was strange that they were even having this conversation — the thought of Arizona dating anyone else, let alone someone who looked like a model, made her feel sick.

"I like girls who look like you," Arizona replied confidently. "I don't like girls who look like _women_, so if you gave me a choice between you and some runway model — I wouldn't give it a second thought before I picked you." Brown eyes locked on her own, and she gave Callie a small smile. "You're gorgeous."

A low groan made it's way out of Callie's lips. "Thanks," was all she managed to say in her obvious-flustered state. She internally cursed herself; flirting was easy. She flirted with Arizona all the time, and now she was a silent mess, staring lovingly at the pretty lady who just complimented her.

Arizona grinned sweetly, taking Callie's silence as a winner. She turned her head, her heart rate doubling frighteningly quick when all she saw outside of the window was white cloud. "Oh my god," she groaned, facing away from the window. She shifted her body completely, leaning completely into Callie's side.

"Yeah," Callie muttered quietly. "I actually read somewhere, that if you engage someone in conversation when they're scared — if they're interested enough in the conversation, then chances are that they'll completely forget what's going on around them." She lifted the arm-rest up, and slid closer to the blonde. "Which is obviously what happened to you," she whispered into Arizona's ear.

Blue eyes forced themselves closed. "Don't let me look out the window," Arizona begged, her voice taking up the fear that it possessed when they first boarded the plane.

"Go to sleep," Callie suggested quietly. "You look tired."

"M'hmm," Arizona grunted, already feeling her eyes start drift closed. She sunk down in the chair, letting her head fall off to the side so that it was resting on the edge of Callie's seat. "I was in surgery till two this morning, and then I had to be up at five."

"Just go to sleep," Callie encouraged, more forcefully this time. It was pathetic — she was jealous of a chair because Arizona was leaning on _it_, instead of _her. _"I'll wake you up when we land," she promised.

Arizona sighed contently. "Okay." Despite being incredibly tired, the plane was incredibly uncomfortable. Callie wasn't uncomfortable, she thought, thinking back to the previous times where they had cuddled. Calliope was anything but uncomfortable. She wanted nothing more than to lay her head down onto the Latina's shoulder and fall asleep. But that wouldn't be appropriate, would it? Callie said a few days ago that she was happy; they hadn't slept together in a while, so obviously Callie was done with their _thing_. But Callie was also holding her hand, and Callie had flirted with non-stop. She sighed heavily, forgetting where she was.

"What's up?" Callie asked upon hearing the noise.

Arizona shook her head. "Nothing," she lied with a smile. Three days alone with this woman was not going to do her any good...at all. Three days alone with a person that you wanted _so_ bad, yet, you knew that you would never have them. Arizona was certain that this trip would most likely destroy her. She didn't want anybody else — she didn't want one night stands, or meaningless dates with random women. All Arizona wanted was to be with Calliope. To be in a loving committed relationship with Callie, and treat her like she deserved to be treated.

Being jealous, was pointless, because a half hour later, Arizona's head had tilted off to the side and landed on her shoulder; every signle exhale of breath coming from the blonde was sending shivers up Callie's spine. She couldn't help but think that _this_ felt so right. Being like this with Arizona just felt so right. And Callie didn't know if it would be possible to hold these feeling in any longer.

Little did Callie know, Arizona was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**The reviews you guys are giving for this story are so amazing, and I'm so happy you're enjoying it. The next chapter will be 100% Calzona in NY; I'm so excited to write it. I'm still unsure of whether it will be one chapter or two, because it will most likely be the longest chapter yet. This one was kind of a filler chapter leading up to their trip, but the next will be the major turning point for them both. Thanks for reading guys.**


	9. New York - Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

**I was going to make New York just one big chapter, but I wrote the first half and decided against it. I just wanted to post this ASAP because you guys have been so amazing with all the reviews and everything.**

**I haven't started part two yet, but I know every single scene that is going to happen. I just have to make time to write it.**

**So, New York Part one — Enjoy guys! **

* * *

_Thursday_

"Ladies," the receptionist greeted the two women approaching him. "Checking in?"

Arizona dropped her suitcase and leaned on the front desk. "Yes, please," she said tiredly.

Six hours on a flight with little-to-no sleep, and all she wanted was a bed — preferably an extremely warm, comfortable bed. And after six hours of being with Callie in extremely close quarters, all Arizona wanted, was Callie. So, yeah...she needed sleep, desperately. She needed to sleep off the feeling of Callie's hand entwined with her own. She needed to sleep off the feel of Callie's lips brushing against her temple ever-so-slightly as she tried to sleep.

"What's the name?" The receptionist, Andrew, asked politely.

"Uhm, Torres, probably?" Arizona guessed. When the receptionist nodded, she turned around to fully take in the hotel. From the outside, it was nice — but the inside, was something else. Blue eyes found a huge plaque hanging on the wall, behind the main reception desk; the hotel was five stars. A free weekend in a five star hotel in New York. Webber hooked them up good.

Or so she thought.

Andrew looked away from the computer. "Okay, Mrs Torres," he addressed the blonde, only to be cut off immediately.

"I'm not Mrs Torres," Arizona cut in with a laugh. _Arizona Torres_; the words were repeating over and over again in her head. "We're not married." She looked questioningly at Callie, who just shrugged nonchalantly and looked away.

The dark haired man smiled apologetically. "Sorry, ma'am."

"I'm Torres," Callie spoke up. "She's Robbins," she said, sounding completely bored. "We're checking in, _separately_."

He frowned, looking at the computer. "It says on the computer that you've only been booked into one room; the deluxe suite?"

Arizona felt her mouth go dry. "No, that can't be right?" No. No. No. She was not sharing a room with Calliope. Three days in the same hotel, was bad enough. But the same room...No. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Andrew confirmed, looking at the _couple_ awkwardly.

"Does the room have two separate beds?" Callie asked, completely unsure of what answer she wanted to here. She was silently hoping for a "no" to come out of the man's mouth.

Andrew shook his head. "No, ma'am." He raised at eyebrow at the blonde when she dropped her head into her hands and started mumbling under her breath. "The deluxe suite boasts a beautiful double-bed, a newly renovated en-suite bathroom, a balcony that looks onto the New York street, and a flat screen TV on the wall," his voice was full of pride as he spoke. "It's one of our best rooms for couples," he grinned at them both. "I'm sure that it will meet your expectations."

The blonde laughed bitterly. "We are _not_ a couple," Arizona stressed harshly.

That was the reason. That comment, right there, from Arizona. That was the reason that Callie was now sure that Arizona didn't want anything other than sex to happen between them. Arizona almost seemed...repulsed by the thought of them being a couple. She ignored the rejected feeling swirling around her gut, and re-focused on the two people in-front of her.

"How much for my own room?" Arizona asked after a severely awkward silence. She withdrew her credit card from her purse, tapping it on the desk, praying to the hotel gods that there was a room left.

Callie looked away, biting her lip in annoyance.

The sound of fingertips clashing with the keyboard filled the heavy silence as Andrew searched for another room. "Miss Robbins, due to the TED conference taking place a few blocks away — we are currently fully booked; other than Christmas and Valentines, this is our busiest time of the year." He kept his gaze trained on the computer, almost afraid to look at the blonde leaning on the desk. "Oh," his voice perked up enthusiastically. "We do actually have the penthouse suite available, if that would be an interest to you?"

Arizona let out a thankful sigh. "That's fine. I'll take—"

"It's $4700 a night," he interrupted before she could say anything else.

Blue eyes forced themselves closed, a small sigh leaving Arizona's lips. Why was the universe trying to punish her? She glanced up, meeting Callie's eyes, looking away immediately when all she saw was 'the sad eyes'. The big, sad, questioning brown eyes were staring at her, and Arizona couldn't deal with that; her heart felt heavy enough without Callie giving her the sad doe-eyed look.

"Does the room have a couch?" Callie looked away from Arizona and faced the desk. She was beyond pissed off now, and all she wanted was a hot shower.

Andrew's face lit up at the question. "Every room just got brand new couches from Barneys," he gushed. "They're—"

"Then we'll take the room," Callie finished tentatively. "I'll take the couch since she's too immature to share a bed with somebody else." She avoided Arizona's gaze, instead choosing to take the room cards out of the receptionists hands, before stalking off toward the elevator. The ride up to the room was silent, _too_ silent. "You can't even share a room with me? Are you serious?" She had tried to keep her mouth shut, but curiosity got the better of her. What the hell was Arizona's problem?

Arizona glanced sideways at Callie. "That's not the problem," she said quietly, feeling dejected all of a sudden. She didn't know why coming here with Calliope ever felt like a good idea, because it was the farthest thing from it.

"Then what is the problem?" The elevator stopped at their floor and she stepped off, following Arizona, who had yet to answer her.

"Nothing, Callie," Arizona muttered, checking the room numbers on every door until they finally reached their own. She slipped the key-card into the slot without another word, and entered the room.

The room was gorgeous. In the centre, against the wall, was a huge double bed that was facing a large flat screen hanging on the opposite wall. A trendy, yet small couch sat under an open window that looked onto the busy New York street. The balcony was small, and had two comfortable looking chairs sitting on it. The bathroom — that was situated at the far end of the room — possessed a gigantic tub that looked like it could fit at least three adults.

"Wow," Callie commented, walking back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Did you see the shower?" Staying in five star hotels was something that she was used to; growing up in an extremely rich family, meant staying in nice places. But Callie didn't splurge her money on five star hotels — she was quite happy staying in the most convenient places that didn't cost a small fortune just for one night.

Arizona smiled genuinely for the first time since they had entered the hotel. "Yeah, it's great." She walked the short distance to the couch and sat down. A frown formed on her face; it was terribly uncomfortable. It was definitely one of those couches that were made to make the room look nice, not to be slept on. "You cant sleep here," she stated firmly.

"It's fine, Arizona," Callie relented, perching herself on the couch. She almost scowled at how small it was. She was tall, the couch was small — it definitely wasn't going to work, but she wasn't in the mood for an argument, so she plastered on a fake smile and started unpacking her case. "I don't mind. Just take the bed, it's no big deal."

The bed could clearly fit the two of them; it was a double. "We can share," Arizona announced after a two minute staring contest with the bed.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you, if it makes you uncomfortable," Callie sighed in frustration. She continued to haphazardly remove her clothes from the suitcase, refusing to meet the blonde's gaze.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable." Arizona ran a hand through her hair, struggling to find something to say. In truth, it _did_ make her uncomfortable — but not for the reason Callie was quite clearly thinking. She was uncomfortable because she didn't want to share a bed with Callie and not be able to cuddle her, to hold her. She didn't want to share a bed with Callie because it only reminded her that they weren't together.

Callie rolled her eyes. "It clearly does," she mumbled, finding herself becoming increasingly irritated with whatever the hell was bothering Arizona. "You nearly had a panic attack when he told you we had to share. What's the deal?"

"Nothing is the deal," Arizona gritted her teeth. "I'm saying, I'm sorry; we'll share, okay?"

"Whatever," Callie remarked. For a half hour, she continued to unpack her clothes, hanging them up in the small closet, and setting her toiletries around the bathroom. In that time, no words were spoken between them; Arizona sat unmoved from the bed, dully flipping through the channels repeatedly.

After a near forty-minute silence it was finally broken. "You frustrate me so much," Callie laughed, shaking her head. "Do you know that?"

Arizona chewed her lip, willing herself not to smirk. "I haven't said a word in like forty-five minutes."

"Exactly," Callie exclaimed loudly, coming to stand in-front of the TV, blocking the blonde's view. "You never talk about what's bothering you," she pointed out. "All you do is sit there in silence with that stupid pout on your face, refusing to say anything." She rolled her eyes when said pout appeared. "Has nobody ever called you out on that before?"

Arizona's mouth was wide in shock at the outburst. "Not really," she shrugged sheepishly.

"God, it's so infuriating," Callie's hands covered her eyes. "How about you just tell me what's annoying you, and we can discuss it like adults." She glared at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

Arizona brought her legs up and crossed them over on the bed. "You're annoying me."

"There it is." Callie lost her patience completely and turned around, switching the TV off. "If it's not the deafening silence, then it's the stupid defence mechanism thing, when you try and change the subject. Why do you do that? Why can't you just talk about things instead of just shutting everything out?"

The blonde sat up straight. "You're making a big deal out of nothing," Arizona shot back. "Are we sharing the bed or not?"

Callie dropped her head sadly, she thought for a second that Arizona would just give it up and spill it. "Not!" She rounded the bed, piling several pillows into her hands and throwing them onto the couch. "Take the bed, sit there in silence, do what you want. I don't care."

Arizona stood up in an instant. "And I'm the infuriating one?" She clenched her teeth, watching Callie turn the couch into a bed. "You're-you're so," she stuttered, feeling flustered all of a sudden.

"I'm _what_?" Callie countered, turning away from her 'bed' and facing Arizona.

"You're just stubborn," Arizona finally finished with an overdramatic sigh.

Callie laughed heavily at the comment. "You are _the_ most stubborn person I have ever met," she punctuated every single word to get her point across. "It's your way, or it's no way, Arizona."

When she was in a relationship with Erica, they never spoke about their problems — and that had annoyed Callie. She was an open person, she liked to talk about stuff that was bothering her. And now she had found herself falling for a closed book that refused to say what she was feeling. It was puzzling. She wanted Arizona to talk. She wanted to hear what Arizona was thinking.

Arizona's eyed widened and she felt like...She felt like slamming Callie up against the wall and just having her way with her — because Calliope Torres in a rage, was _hot! _"I'm gonna say this once more," she began harshly. "_Nothing_ is bothering me, so you need to stop with all the questions, because it is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Then why are you being so quiet, so weird?" Callie asked, not buying a single thing coming out of the blonde's mouth. "You were fine on the plane. And then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, you went all quiet and withdrawn. And then downstairs — that speaks for itself!" She searched Arizona's face, desperately trying to get a read on her. "We've had sex before, and now you're making a big deal out of sharing a room with each other!"

Little did Callie know — _that_ was the problem. That was why Arizona didn't want to share a room with Callie; she wanted them to have more than _just sex. _She couldn't share a bed with a woman that she was falling for more and more by the minute. But how could she use that as a reason? She couldn't. So she shook her head and sat back down on the bed.

Callie took a step back when the blonde remained silent. "I'm going for a shower." She forced her eyes away from Arizona and slowly walked towards the bathroom, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Arizona cleared her throat. She stood up from the bed and hastily threw the jacket over her shoulders, failing to even realize it was Callie's and she still hadn't returned it.

"What?" Callie asked, already feeling in a state of panic at the thought of Arizona wandering the streets alone

Arizona refused to look up, her hands fiddling with the zip on the jacket. "Go for a shower," she instructed gently. "I'll be back soon."

Callie swallowed heavily. "No, don't," she pleaded desperately, hating how vulnerable her voice sounded. "Just...I'm going for a shower — stay here, _please_. Don't go out alone."

For a second, they just stared at each other. And Callie though that Arizona was going to listen — but she didn't. "I'll be fine, Calliope," the blonde replied, retreating towards the door. "I'll be back...whenever I'm back. I've got my key," she added.

"Where are you going?" Callie inquired. She considered telling Arizona that she would go with her, but quickly decided against it. Apparently, Arizona was one of those people who liked to process thing alone. But, what _things _was she processing? That's what was confusing Callie the most; what had suddenly put the blonde so on edge?

"To get some coffee, or something," Arizona shrugged, her hand toying with the handle on the door.

Callie forced herself to remain on the opposite side of the room. "Arizona, it's nine o'clock at night." She pointed to outside the window, indicating to how dark it was. "You can't go out by yourself."

Arizona sighed quietly. "I'll get some coffee downstairs and then I'll come back, okay?"

"You-You're not gonna go out alone?" Callie asked timidly, some of the tension leaving her body.

Arizona studied Callie's face before she answered. "No," she replied truthfully. "Do you want coffee?"

Callie just shook her head sadly in return. "No." She didn't say anything else, and retreated into the bathroom, faintly registering the door closing behind her, indicating that Arizona had left.

Shakily, she brought her hand up and turned on the taps to the bath, suddenly losing interest in having a shower. She found herself feeling extremely clueless; what the hell had just happened? Arizona was like a switch — one second she was one way, and the next second, she was another. It couldn't be over sharing a bed, Callie thought, perching herself on the edge of the tub. There had to be some form of underlying issue. Maybe Arizona had a fear of sharing a bed with other people? That was the best she could come up with. It was absolutely ridiculous and there was no chance that was the problem — but Callie was lost.

She knew Arizona kind of well, but definitely not enough to know what was going on in her head when something like _this_ happened. What was _this_, though? That was the question running through her mind. She racked her brains, desperately trying to think of something she said, or did, to piss Arizona off.

Nothing. There was nothing. They had been having their usual banter for the first half hour and then suddenly—suddenly she just changed. It was almost like something, or someone, had spooked her. But that couldn't have happened, and so she ruled that out.

God, she meant what she said earlier; Arizona was infuriating. To the point where all Callie wanted to do was hold the woman so tight, and make Arizona tell her everything that she was feeling.

A distraction — that's what she needed. And so she left the bathroom, gathered up the cards that had her speech written on them, before quickly retreating back to the bathroom. She didn't know how long Arizona was going to be, and she didn't really want to deal with any more of the dreaded awkward silence, so she decided to stay out of the main room.

It was hard to believe that she actually thought these three days would be good for them. _Them_. Callie actually laughed out loud at the word. There wasn't a _them_, and by the look if it, there never would be. Arizona could hardly stand the thought of sharing a room with her, so what were the chances of her actually having romantic feelings? None, Callie told herself. None.

And that only made this disaster worse — because for Callie, it didn't feel like she was going to get over Arizona. With Erica, it was different — when they argued, all she wanted to do was retreat to Mark's place for a week and not return home. But with Arizona...God, with Arizona, she couldn't even put it into words how much she wanted to be near her.

The speech, she told herself, focus on the speech! She skimmed over it a few times and she felt good. At least, she thought she did — and then Callie remembered that she wasn't giving this speech to herself in the mirror. She actually had to read this speech to a room, filled with hundreds of people. And the people online...She had lost count of how many billboards she had saw with the banner- _'Watch the TED conference live online,' _broadcasted across it.

The bile was rising in her throat, and before Callie knew it, she was hunched over the toilet, violently emptying the entire contents of her stomach into the bowl. She quickly convinced herself that this was going to be the worst trip of her life; fighting with Arizona, having to give this disastrous speech...and sleeping on that god awful couch. Definitely the worst trip ever.

Arizona sat alone in the small café across from the hotel. Upon leaving the room, she had entered the hotel bar, intending to keep her promise to Callie and not venture out alone, but it was far too busy — and she was in no mood to be fraternizing with people. Specifically, drunk people. So she walked across the street and entered the small coffee shop, ordering herself a cappuccino, before proceeding to sit at the window; she could see their room from the window, and that, somehow, put her at ease.

It could have potentially won the award for _'Worst argument ever', _she thought, a mirthless laugh escaping her lips. Sharing a bed. All of that because of sharing a bed — it was ridiculous, she knew that. Teenagers had probably had arguments over less.

She couldn't get over the fact that Callie thought she didn't want to. That was the furthest thing from the truth, because Arizona did want to. She wanted to _so_ bad. And that was the problem. It wasn't a small problem, and that's why she made such a big deal out of it.

How could Arizona share a bed with Callie and not want to touch her? The answer, was that she_ couldn't_. She couldn't lie in bed so close to Calliope and not touch her. She couldn't stop herself from wanting to run her hands over that delicious body, to bury herself into the crook of Callie's neck and fall asleep, to kiss those sweet lips tenderly in a goodnight kiss.

No, Arizona couldn't _not_ do that. It wasn't the problem of _sharing a bed. _It was the problem of _sharing a bed_ with someone that you had managed to fall in love with without stopping yourself. It was the problem of lying in a bed, inches away from the woman that you were in love with, knowing that she didn't love you back.

Because Arizona did love her. She sighed quietly into her coffee, the black liquid fluttering slightly at the motion. She had tried. God, she tried so hard — but there was no point in trying anymore. There was no point in trying _not_ to love Calliope...because it wasn't going to work. Everything was hopeless. So unbelievably hopeless, because she was in love with someone that she could never have.

And that was killing Arizona. A little more, _every single day._

She wiped away a stray tear from her eye. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the appropriate amount of money and left it on the table. On the way back to the hotel, she stopped by a pizza place down the block and got them both pizza. That was a nice way of saying sorry, right? Nothing said _'sorry for being ass'_ more than pizza.

Stepping into the elevator of the hotel, Arizona stopped in her tracks when she saw it — her reflection. It wasn't the reflection that caught her eye, it was what she was wearing; Callie's jacket. She didn't even notice when she had put it on. It had felt so natural, she thought, tearing her gaze away from the sight when the elevator reached their floor.

With a heavy sigh, she slipped her key-card into the door and made her way inside. "Callie," she announced, slipping out of _her_ jacket and draping it over a chair. "I got us pizza." Arizona frowned when all she was met with was silence. She couldn't hear the shower running and glanced at her watch; fifty minutes she had been gone. "Callie?"

Callie's eyes shot up in surprise at the voice. "I'm in the shower," she called back, her voice hoarse from being sick.

"The showers not on?" Arizona's brow shot up in confusion. She pressed her ear intently against the door of the bathroom, her body filling with panic when the sound of coughing filtered through the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Callie sighed heavily, her fingertips pressing lightly into her forehead. Before she could saying anything else, another heavy coughing fit was making its way out of her.

Despite telling herself not to, Arizona tried the door handle, grateful when it wasn't locket, she entered the bathroom. The sight almost broke her heart, Callie was hunched over the toilet, coughing repeatedly, failing to notice that she had came in. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" She rushed forward, carefully pulling the Latina's dark hair behind her head, and kneeling behind her.

Once the coughing had ceased, Callie replied. "I'm fine, really," she protested, trying to lean forward away from Arizona. She didn't want to get any vomit on her; things were bad enough.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you think it might be food poisoning?" The questions were leaving her mouth before Arizona could even register what she was saying. She was clearly in a state of panic.

"It's just nerves," Callie answered, a small smile gracing her features as she felt Arizona tie her hair up. "I was practicing my speech." She kept herself facing the toilet, feeling far too mortified to face the woman behind her. "Just go, please. I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll be out."

Arizona grabbed a towel from the rack hanging on her right. "I'm not leaving when you're sick." She shifted her face to the side, trying to meet Callie's gaze, but the Latina was refusing to look at her. "Here," she moved to the side and patted the towel gently across Callie's face.

"Thanks." Callie took the towel from the blonde's hands before she had a chance to touch her face anymore than she already had. She was mildly confused as to why Arizona was still behind her. But she wasn't complaining. The soothing motion on her shoulders — from where Arizona's hands were now gently kneading the muscles — was completely relaxing her entire body.

"I didn't know it was this bad," Arizona commented sympathetically.

Callie groaned. "I hate Webber," she moaned, earning a small chuckle from the blonde behind her.

"It's kind of more my fault," Arizona mused, feeling her heart rate return to normal after the moment of panic. "Here, sit back," she instructed gently, leaning back against the wall and pulling Callie's back flush-against her front.

"I cant give this speech." Callie melted into the body behind her, leaning forcefully into Arizona's neck. "What if this happens on stage?"

Arizona dropped her legs to either side of Callie's. "It won't!" She wrapped her left arm around Callie's stomach, her eyes closing of their own accord when a hand was intertwined with her own. This was torture, she told herself. "You'll be fine."

"Heard it all before, still doesn't do me any good," Callie repeated Arizona's words from the plane. She felt those incredibly soft lips smile into the side of her face, causing an array of goosebumps to form all over her.

"Wise words," Arizona teased. She kept her left hand where it was — resting gently on the Latina's stomach — and brought her right hand up into thick dark hair, her fingertips massaging lightly over Callie's scalp. "Your speech isn't till seven tomorrow night, we'll sort it out."

"I don't think there's a cure for being a nervous wreck," Callie sighed. It suddenly dawned on her that Arizona was the type of woman that held your hair back when you were being sick — and Callie kind of wished that she wasn't, because it only made her fall for this perfect woman even more.

Arizona's lips formed into a grin before pressing themselves lightly into the tanned skin of Callie's neck. "Picture everybody naked; that helps."

"Speaking from experience?" Callie joked, finding it hard to focus on anything other than the feel of those still smiling lips against her neck. She swallowed heavily, hoping that Arizona didn't notice the change in her breathing.

"Uh, yeah," Arizona giggled. "Do you not remember when Webber made me stand up and introduce myself in that meeting, when I first started?" It was two days after her first night with Callie, and the only person that was getting picture naked...was Callie. "Everyone was staring daggers through me, so I pictured them naked."

"Did it help?" Callie inquired hopefully.

Arizona grimaced, thankful that Callie couldn't see her face. "Sure," she said enthusiastically. "Look, Callie," she sighed. "The worst thing that can happen, is that you're sick on stage — it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Callie sat up off Arizona, bringing her knees up and resting her chin on them. "Of course, it's _that_ bad," she whined. "People will put it on the internet and then I'll be forever known as the surgeon who was sick at TED!"

"Okay," Arizona gave in, pulling Callie back down without a second thought. "Have a shower, sleep it off, and you'll feel better tomorrow." She made a move to get up, but Callie just leaned into her further.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Callie spoke gently. "You know, basically saying that you're the most annoying person I've ever met, and everything."

Arizona bit back a laugh. "You didn't say that?"

"Yeah well, I was thinking it," Callie answered immediately. "Not in the 'I hate your guts' kind of way." She felt the blonde's hand encircle her middle and had to bite her tongue to stop from moaning; the feel of Arizona's hands were setting her insides on fire. "It's more in the 'you're so frustrating' kind of way."

This time, Arizona did let out a laugh. "Tell me how you really feel, why don't you?" She couldn't resist the urge and ever-so-slightly nuzzled into Callie's neck. "I'm sorry, too," she whispered. "I just, I don't want to make you uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed; I'm not uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Callie's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Erica," the blonde replied bluntly, sadness filling her voice. "You're with her, and I don't want you to share a bed with me, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Callie paused, a deep exhale leaving her lips. "I'm not with Erica," she admitted. She had been building up to this moment for days and now the truth was finally out.

"I know you're not with her _here_," Arizona sighed, completely misunderstanding Callie's statement.

"No, I mean I'm—"

Arizona cut her off. "It's okay," she smiled. "Adults share a bed all the time." She regretfully stood up from behind Callie. "I'm sorry, you're sorry — lets just leave it at that," she said, extending her hand to put the puzzled looking woman up. "Okay, now have a shower, then I'll shower, and then we can have pizza, and then we can go to bed."

Callie opened her mouth to repeat her earlier statement, but Arizona just smiled and was out of the bathroom before she could get a word in. She sighed heavily, leaning on the edge of the sink. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, she thought, stripping out of her clothes and turning the shower on. Maybe they were only meant to be friends and that was it. Friends, but where one friend was in love with the other, without the other having the slightest clue.

That was them.

She submerged herself in the warm water of the shower, letting the steam wash away the awful day. Callie spent nearly forty-five minutes in the bathroom; washing her hair, shaving, drying her hair, brushing her teeth and by the end of it all — she was exhausted. The day had truly taken its toll.

It suddenly dawned on her that she was going to — after all that debate — share the bed with Arizona. She was going to lie there in her barely-there pajamas next to Arizona. She leaned her head on the bathroom door and sighed heavily.

Taking a deep breath, Callie finally emerged from the bathroom. "That's me done. Sorry I took so long," she smiled sheepishly at the blonde, who was sat on the bed.

Arizona felt her mouth go dry at the sight; Callie was wearing disgustingly short boy shorts that should over her long, tanned legs, and a flimsy tank top. "No worries." She gritted her teeth walking past the Latina, trying to ignore the fresh smell that was invading her senses. "I left you some pizza," she declared, pointing to the box.

Callie smiled thoughtfully. "I'm not really hungry. I'll eat it in the morning; I prefer cold pizza, anyway." She gathered up some of the pillows that were previously flung across the couch, and placed them back on the bed. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes, Callie, it's fine," Arizona nodded, gathering up her pajamas and heading for the bathroom. "What side do you sleep on?" she asked tentatively, hovering in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Left," Callie answered, slipping into said position. "Does that meet your requirements?" She shot Arizona a playful grin, letting the blonde know that she was joking.

Arizona shrugged mockingly. "Suppose, it'll have to," she joked before closing the door behind her, leaving a grinning Callie behind.

She didn't spend nearly as long as Calliope did in the bathroom. Stepping out of the shower, Arizona chose to just quickly towel-dry her hair — she couldn't be bothered standing for fifteen minutes drying it properly; it was damp, but it would do.

Pausing in the doorway, Arizona took in the sleeping form that was sprawled across the bed, half on her side and half on her own. A small smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. Callie was gorgeous, even when sleeping. _Especially_, when sleeping

Rounding the bed, she switched off the lamp, and as gently as she could, slipped into the bed. She settled on her left side, as far away from Callie as she could manage without being in any danger of falling out of the bed.

"Good shower?" Callie asked, blinking her eyes open.

"Great shower," Arizona smiled, finding Callie's sleepy voice far more attractive than what she would like. She could feel the heat from the Callie's legs inches from her own — they were nearly touching. If she moved her legs even an inch, they would be touching Callie's. "You're such a bed hog," she teased.

Callie smiled lazily. "Then sleep on the floor." She turned on her right side, hooking one hand under her pillow and let the other one rest under her chin. God, she wanted to hold Arizona so bad it was almost killing her. Her leg made contact with Arizona's and realization quickly set in. "Are you wearing shorts?"

"M'hmm, yeah, why?" Arizona mumbled, feeling too tired to even care why Callie was asking such a random question.

"Nothing," Callie sighed. She didn't feel tired anymore — at all. Like she thought, sharing a bed with Arizona was a disaster; she was so close to her, but so unbelievably far at the same time. "Thanks for earlier," she said after a long pause.

Arizona kept her eyes closed, not trusting herself to meet the depths of chocolate brown. The words just about melted her heart. "That's what I'm here for," she replied with a grin. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight," Callie whispered quietly.

* * *

Callie lay awake for the next two hours, nerves running rampant through her entire body. She couldn't sleep — and having Arizona's face inches from her own, certainly wasn't helping matters. All she could think about, was the speech. The speech, and the woman next to her. The woman who — round about, twenty-three minutes ago — entwined their legs together in her sleep. She did the noble thing and tried to remove her legs, but Arizona only held on tighter, locking their limbs in a vice-grip.

Why was this happening to her?

"Callie?" Arizona called in a whisper.

Callie froze, her body unmoving. "What?"

"Why are you awake?" Arizona rubbed her eyes and rolled onto her side. It turned out to be a bad move — Callie was also on her side, and they were now basically sharing the same pillow.

"Why are _you_ awake?" Callie shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm awake because you're awake," Arizona whined. "I can practically hear your brain moving around your head." She hadn't realized until this moment that their legs were tangled together. For a second, she considered moving her own, but quickly decided against it; she was far too comfortable. "What are you thinking about?"

Callie released a soft breath. "The speech," she answered. It was the half truth — she was thinking about the speech. She was just thinking about Arizona more. "I keep thinking of everything that will go wrong."

Arizona could virtually feel every single exhale of Callie's words on her own lips. The sensation was putting her body into over-drive. "Why don't you think about things that could go right, instead?"

"Are you one of those glass half-full kinda people?" Callie teased. Their eyes locked for the first time and she felt a shiver go up her spine. "The perky ones always are."

A husky laugh escaped the blonde's lips. "You're such a glass half-empty," she countered with a smile. "What time is it?"

Callie glanced over her shoulder. "2:30," she yawned. She rubbed her hand along Arizona's arm, her fingertips tingling under the touch. "Go back to sleep," she instructed gently.

Arizona swallowed heavily, leaning into the touch. "I'm awake now," she pouted, making Callie chuckle. She scooted over closer, feeling clingy in her sleep deprived state. "Did you turn the air-con on?"

"No, why?" Callie asked, suddenly noting that it was in fact quite chilly. She glanced towards the window and saw that it was open. It was staying that way because she was not leaving this bed.

"It's a little cold," Arizona replied, pulling the comforter up to her chin.

"Geez, you're cold, you're tired," Callie rolled her eyes playfully. "Anything else wrong with you?" She moved her left arm from outside the comforter and pulled it inside, doing her best to block out any cold air from entering.

Arizona shrugged, fighting the urge to smirk. "You've got too much of the blanket."

"You're so needy," Callie laughed quietly. "You're one of those weirdo's that can't sleep in anybody else's bed, aren't ya?"

"You're one of those weirdo's that takes up half the bed," Arizona mumbled. Under the sheet, her hand began to draw lazy circles over the curve of Callie's shoulder. She was completely tore in two. On one hand, she wanted to turn around and just go back to sleep. But on the other, all she wanted to do, was move over those extra few inches and lay her head down on Callie's shoulder. It was tearing her apart.

Callie smirked. "Guilty," she husked, leaning forward a touch. "But I'm tall, I have an excuse." She couldn't take it anymore — her hand wound its way around Arizona's waist. The need to be close to the blonde, was greater than the fear of being rejected.

Arizona's teeth were drew between her lips in a nervous motion. "What's the deal with the public speaking thing?" She quirked a curious eyebrow, wanting to know why Callie was so terrified.

"No reason," Callie shrugged sadly. "I just don't like it." It had been a constant fear since she could remember. She remembered the first time so clearly; giving a presentation in the eighth grade, and then proceeding to run out of the class to be sick in the hall. "What's the deal with the flying thing?"

"Fear of crashing?" Arizona offered up like it was blatantly obvious.

Callie laughed out loud. "Valid reason," she agreed with a smile. A few seconds of intense staring passed before she finally spoke again. "Do you think it'll be okay?"

She felt her heart break just a little at the vulnerability in Callie's voice. "You'll be fine, trust me!" She moved in closer, so that they were completely sharing Callie's pillow. "We'll practice it all day tomorrow, and then you're gonna be so sick of it, that its just gonna spill out without a second thought. Trust me."

"I trust you," Callie admitted in a whisper. She trusted anything Arizona said, or did. "What do you think is gonna happen with the trial?"

"It's gonna work," Arizona said, sounding completely convinced. "Some things just take time." She recognized the double-meaning as soon as she said it — it gave her hope, because Callie just smiled knowingly and her hand drifted under the material of her t-shirt, lightly stroking the base of her back, making her skin tingle.

"Listen," Callie began, not getting a chance to finish because Arizona quickly cut her off — again.

"We should get some sleep," Arizona announced, regretfully turning around and facing the other way. She could sense where the conversation was going and she just couldn't deal with that right now. She couldn't deal with Calliope rejecting her.

Callie's eyes fluttered closed in a mixture of frustration, longing, confusion, want...and so many other things. She was about to pull her hand away from the blonde's hip when she felt Arizona's hand grasping her own, keeping it in place. "What?"

Arizona's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. She didn't know why she did it, and she didn't know what she was supposed to say. "Nothing," she whispered, the grip on Callie's hand loosening ever-so-slightly.

"Arizona, please." Callie wasn't sure what she was asking for. She was just asking for something, anything. Pondering the next move for a few second before she swallowed heavily in fear. Scooting over so that her front was pressed tightly against Arizona's back, she draped her left arm over a slim waist, pulling the body in close to her.

A contended sigh left Arizona's lips. She knew that she was only torturing herself — but she needed this. It was almost terrifying how much she craved Callie's touch, how much she craved Callie's body to be entwined with her own. She leaned back into the embrace, tightening her grip on the tanned arm around her. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep, was the feel of Callie's lips gently touching the back of her neck.

One day down.

* * *

**Does anyone know any good rehab programmes for being an 'angst junkie' because I feel like I should join. I just cant help myself. There is more angst to come, I must warn you all — I can feel you all hating me already! The reviews are only getting better and they seriously make me smile. You are all amazing. Thank You for taking time to enjoy this story.**

**Permanent Transfer Update to any of those who read it: I will write the second part of this chapter and then try my best to update PT! I've kind of lost my muse for it just now =(**


	10. New York- Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

**Wow! Ya'll went kinda crazy in the reviews for the last chapter. So yeah, I'm gonna explain myself a little and try to validate the reason for Callie not telling Arizona sooner.**

**I had the whole storyline completely mapped out from start to finish; Callie would choose Erica over Arizona and then they would both be completely heartbroken etc etc etc...But as I started to write that, I didn't find it believable and so I've had to change the arc completely. Erica would have been the main block for them being together, but that has now changed.**

**When I first planned _this_ chapter weeks ago, I needed Callie to tell Arizona at an extremely specific point, but as I started to write this chapter only _yesterday_, I realized that the specific moment no longer fit into the story and its too late to go back and change the reveal. So yeah, I should have definitely have had Callie tell Arizona sooner and that's 100% my fault, and so I'm sorry for stringing it out so long. It was horribly frustrating and pointless. And so, the specific moment no longer mattered, and the not telling is now completely irrelevant and pointless. And I'm so annoyed at myself for not revealing it sooner, and not making NY one long chapter. I'm seriously, seriously regretting that I made it two. But its done now, and there's nothing I can do. The not telling sooner is completely irrelevant, though, and will not affect the story in any way, so no-one has to worry about it messing up the storyline or anything like that. Its just a silly mistake by me and my pre-planning ways.**

**I think this story will range about 20 chapters, but I am going to warn you — the new storyline will be kind of heart-breaking for a while. *Mild Spoiler Alert* We're now moving on from the 'we'll never be together' stage and onto the 'why is everything stopping us from _being_ together' stage.**

**You're probably all going to be mad that I'm not automatically putting them together, but when I started the story, it was never my intention to get them together straight away. This story is meant to be sad, emotional, and frustrating. Its about wanting to be with someone so badly, but feeling like the universe is somehow keeping you apart.**

**So yeah, again — we're onto a new storyline now guys. And I'm gonna shut up now because this could go on forever.**

* * *

The next morning, Callie awoke before Arizona, which was strange, she thought, snuggling in tighter around the warm body. She never awoke before the person whom she was sharing a bed with. She liked to sleep late, really late. And now she found herself wide awake, listening to every single exhale and inhale leaving Arizona's body.

Throughout the night, their positions hadn't changed; Arizona's back was still pressed against her front, her left arm was tightly wrapped around the blonde's slim waist, their legs still tangled together. It was the most comfortable Callie had been in a long time — possibly ever. And she knew that today was the day.

Today, Callie was telling Arizona. She was telling Arizona that she had broken up with Erica and that she wanted her. After the speech, of course. She was panicking too much already, and she had an inkling that said panic would only increase, if she blurted out that she was in love with Arizona beforehand.

The point of caring about being rejected by Arizona, had been well and truly passed. If Arizona didn't feel the same way, then there was nothing she could do. But she couldn't feel like this any longer. She couldn't carry around these feelings, because it was driving her crazy.

Waking up wrapped around Arizona had taught Callie one thing: she wanted to wake up with Arizona every day. She wanted to wake up to the feel of their naked legs tangled together, she wanted to wake up and kiss Arizona good morning, she just wanted all of Arizona. Plain and simple.

Arizona stirred in her sleep, letting out a small whimper that just about made Callie's heart stop beating. The blonde turned around, causing Callie to go completely rigid, but before she could move back over to her own side, Arizona hooked an arm around her waist and buried her head into the crook of her neck.

And that was the moment that Callie officially knew. She knew that she had fallen head over heels in love with Arizona Robbins.

And she was telling her tonight.

* * *

Arizona sat on the bed, trying her utmost best not to grimace. It was nearing 4 o'clock, and they had been practicing Callie's speech for the best part of two hours. She had woken up, basically half on top of Callie, and instead of saying anything about it — she just muttered a quick "good morning" and went for a shower, leaving Callie to stare a hole through the bathroom door. "Okay, stop, stop, stop," she instructed, holding up a hand.

Callie looked up from her cards. "What?"

Groaning, Arizona stood up from the bed. "You're looking at your cards too much." She coaxed the cards out of Callie's hands, and sat back down on the bed. "Okay, try it now."

Brown eyes widened in shock. "What...how am I meant to do it without my cards?" Callie asked in disbelief, her hand going to her head in frustration. If it was even possible, she had actually gotten worse over the past two hours. She was nervous — too nervous. About everything, and it was affecting her at the worst possible time.

"Try," the blonde said bluntly.

"No," Callie shook her head. "Give me my cards." She took a step forward, holding her hand out for Arizona to give them back.

Arizona considered it; Callie looked pissed off, really pissed off. "No," she replied sweetly, quickly standing up and tucking the cards into the back of her jeans pocket. "Try it without them."

"I can't!" Callie gritted her teeth, finding her temper starting to soar. "Do you even realize how big a deal this is?"

"Of course, I do," Arizona rolled her eyes. "I've had to listen to you telling me how big a deal it is, every ten minutes for the past two hours." She smiled in attempt to diffuse some of the tension.

Callie fidgeted on the spot, struggling for something to say. "You're not even helping me," she complained with an overdramatic sigh. "Taking my cards away isn't going to do me any good. I have to give this speech in four hours, and I can't talk for longer than thirty seconds without developing a severe stutter!"

"Oh my god," Arizona laughed heavily. "My brother had a stutter when he was a kid; it was the cutest thing ever. Nobody's going to care if you stutter — it's adorable." She let her laughter die down into mild giggles. "No-one is sick enough to laugh at the girl with the stutter, Calliope."

"I can't be serious with you," Callie replied in amusement. It was hard to miss the way those striking blue eyes lit up when Arizona mentioned her brother. Other than the time Arizona had told her that he died in the war, Callie had never once heard her talk about him ever again. "Tell me about him."

Arizona glanced upwards, meeting Callie's gaze. "What do you wanna know?" It wasn't like she didn't like talking about Tim — it was just the fact that no-one had ever asked her to talk about him. She felt a little emotional all of a sudden.

"Whatever you wanna tell me," Callie replied gently, sensing the sudden shift in Arizona's behaviour. "What was his name?"

"Timothy," Arizona smiled a little, although, it didn't quite reach her eyes. She crossed her legs over her lap, giving Callie a small nod, indicating for her to continue. "What else?"

Callie pulled a seat out from underneath the small table, straddling in backwards. "Older or younger?"

"Older; three years," Arizona answered in an instant.

Callie bit her lip, pondering the next question for a few seconds before opening her mouth. "How did he die?" As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Arizona's gaze dropped to the floor, her hands fiddling awkwardly with the bottom of her t-shirt. "Sorry," she quickly backtracked, cursing herself for being so insensitive. "You don't have to answer that, I'm really sorry."

Arizona laughed at the awkwardness radiating from the other woman. Calliope was so endearing when she was a fumbling mess. "Don't be sorry, I said that you could ask." She released a shaky breath. "Shot three times, once in the shoulder and twice in the abdomen; they said that he had massive internal bleeding. Apparently, it was so bad, that they said he wouldn't even have made it if it happened over here." She gave Callie a reassuring smile when she saw that her mouth was slightly agape. "They had to drag me out of surgery at Hopkins, so that they could tell me."

"How long ago?" Callie asked gently.

Arizona wracked her brains for a few seconds, figuring out the dates. "Uhm," she mumbled. "Four years this October." It was hard to believe that it had been that long, she still remembered the day so clearly.

"Wow, that's...god," Callie fumbled over her words. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head at the words, because they didn't mean anything. They were just empty words and she knew that they would offer Arizona no form of comfort.

"Okay, enough emotional nonsense." Arizona shook the conversation off, re-focusing on the main topic. "Speech. Go!"

Callie heaved a sigh and stood up from the chair. "Okay," she started. "Articular cartilage regeneration...the regeneration says that.."

"Offers," Arizona piped in, receiving a death glare in the process.

"_Offers_," Callie shot the blonde a heavy look. "Articular cartilage regeneration offers new hope." She paused, no words were forming. She was completely lost. "New hope. Hope...that is new, for people—doctors—_patients!" _She strutted forward, sitting on the bed upright, before falling backwards to lie on her back. "What's happening to me?" she muttered, covering her eyes with her hands.

The bottom of Callie's form fitting t-shirt rode up a tiny little bit, exposing to Arizona the hint of the toned tanned skin underneath. "What's happening to me?" she whispered quietly to herself. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, willing herself to keep her gaze on Callie's face. "Okay, sit up." With a sigh, she stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna do the speech and you're gonna watch me."

This caught Callie's attention and she sat up immediately. "You're going to do the whole speech?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm doing the whole speech," Arizona confirmed, coming up to stand in-front of the TV.

She watched Arizona withdraw the cards from her pocket, those hypnotizing eyes scanning over them for a few seconds before they were placed back into the back of her jeans. "You're not using the cards?" Callie's mouth was wide in amazement as Arizona shot her a cheeky smile, her dimples on full display, before she rolled off her entire speech word for word, not missing a beat. Arizona made it look so easy, and Callie was incredibly envious of her for being able to do that. She was also a little turned on; Arizona strutting around in-front of her, taking total command of the situation, was unbelievably hot.

"How was that?" Arizona asked, nearly forty-minutes later.

"I hate you," Callie grumbled.

"Do you think I should take up public speaking as a hobby?" Arizona teased with a cocky smile.

Callie fought hard to keep the grin off her face. "Maybe you should take up 'shutting up' as a hobby?" She let the grin take over, not wanting Arizona to think that she was actually being serious.

"Oooh, feisty." Arizona's blue eyes twinkled with a hint of playfulness. "Okay, your turn." She stood in front of where Callie was sat on the bed, before thrusting the cards into her hands. "Make me swoon, Torres." She watched Callie awkwardly stand up from the bed, mumbling awkwardly under her breath. "Just be arrogant. Act like you own the room. Act like these people should be privileged to be sitting listening to you."

Callie rolled her eyes. She secretly loved that Arizona was getting so invested in helping her. It made her heart swell. "Why don't you just give the speech, instead?"

Arizona blinked a few times in succession, quickly deciding that comment was one of the dumbest things she had ever heard. "Yeah, Callie, because the resemblance between us is _so_ uncanny, that I could absolutely pass for being you," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're badass, suck it up!"

"For the love of god," Callie whined. She locked eyes with Arizona, and the nerves just...faded. It was like those eyes had put her in a trance. And before she knew it, the speech was rolling of her tongue like there was never a problem. A few times, she stuttered over her words, but Arizona had obviously realized what she was doing and had instructed her to "keep looking at her, and focus on nothing else"— and it worked. Just looking at Arizona offered her a form of comfort that she so desperately needed.

By the end of it, they were both grinning like fools. Both of them fighting the urge to just pull the other into a hug. "Awesome," Arizona gushed, a wide smile on her face. "Really, really, awesome."

A mega watt-grin took over Callie's face, and she exhaled a thankful breath. She had done it in-front of one person; now, she just had to do it in-front of hundreds. No big deal. "Okay," she nodded, feeling some of her earlier nerves disappear. Glancing at her watch, she frowned when the time came into view. "I'm gonna go shower and stuff; do my hair, make-up, you know."

"Super." Arizona stood up from the bed, giving Callie's arm a reassuring squeeze as she walked past her. "Well, I'm gonna go get some—"

"Coffee?" Callie finished, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"No," Arizona scoffed. Callie just stared at her questioningly with that stupid eyebrow raised. God, Arizona loved it when she did that. Somehow, it made Callie look even hotter than she normally did. "Fine," she huffed. "I'm going to get coffee. I'm guessing you don't want one?"

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom, Callie chuckled lightly. "Just get me whatever you're getting. There's money in my purse." She pointed to the object that was sitting on the far side table.

"It's fine, I'll get it." Arizona waved a hand dismissively. "I'll be back soon," was the last thing she said before leaving the room.

* * *

Arizona had arrived back in the hotel room forty-five minutes ago after going for coffee. And Callie had yet to leave the bathroom. Upon first entry, she had knocked profusely on the bathroom door, worried that Callie had been sick again, or fainted. But Callie had simply said that she was fine and was only doing her hair and make-up. One thing she had also noticed, was that there were three trendy dressed laid out on the bed, each with a different pair of heels sitting under them. And they were all short. Not the kind of short that would be worn in a nightclub — but they were all definitely short enough to show of Callie's killer legs. Just the thought of it made her mouth go dry.

The door opened and Arizona glanced up, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the woman in-front of her. Callie was clad only in a white fluffy bathrobe that stopped just above her thighs, her hair was sleek and straight, the make up she had applied was dark and smoky — and it only made her eyes pop even more. And the legs. Dear god, those legs had been sculptured from the gods. Arizona made a mental note to send a personal thank you not to Calliope's parents; thanking them for creating this goddess.

Callie smiled shyly, her eyes falling down her body. "Sorry." She pulled the robe around her tighter, not wanting to make Arizona feel uncomfortable. "I didn't know what dress to wear, so I just put this on till I decided."

Arizona unconsciously licked her lips. A flashback of those long, toned legs wrapped around her head hit her in a flash. "No, it's fine." She shook the mental image out of her head. "Your hair, its..." she fumbled over her words. Clearly Callie's half naked appearance had struck her speechless. "I've never seen it straight before." Callie always wore her hair naturally curly, and Arizona thought it was gorgeous. But Callie's hair straight? She had never seen it before, and she really wanted to see it like that again. It looked so soft, she thought, standing up from the bed and mirroring Callie's position, facing the dresses.

"What do you think?" Callie asked, indicating to the three outfits displayed laying before them.

Eyeing up the dresses, Arizona didn't know. She didn't know because Calliope would look amazing in anything. "I think they're all nice. What do you think?" Freshly showered Callie smelled amazing. She had discovered that last night, when they had fell asleep wrapped around each other. "The black and red one is really nice."

"Yeah?" Callie bit her lip in contemplation. Picking up the dress, she twirled it around her hand before something caught her eyes. An immediate blush crept onto her face. "Uh, its got a back zip," she pointed out dumbly. "Can you help me?"

Someone, somewhere in the world, clearly had it out for her. Arizona almost laughed out loud. There was a gorgeous, perfect woman standing in-front of her. A woman who — over the past week — Arizona realized that she was in love with, and she couldn't touch her. Apparently, she had given Calliope some form of confirmation smile, because she quickly dropped the robe and was left only in a skimpy black lace matching underwear set. Transfixed, she watched that glorious body come into view. A body that she had the honour of pleasuring on multiple occasions.

Unaware of the drool fest that was going on behind her, Callie slipped the straps over her shoulders and faced away from the open-mouthed blonde. Gingerly, Arizona's hands were placed on Callie's waist, eliciting a small hiss from the taller woman in the process. Pale hands then glided painfully slowly over the smooth, tanned back.

"Do you get spray-tans?" Arizona asked in bewilderment; Callie's skin was the perfect shade of caramel. They lived in Seattle. Having a tan like that should be deemed impossible.

"No, why?" Callie laughed. She was trying her best to focus, but Arizona's hands had yet to find the zip. Instead, they were running soothing motions over every single bit of exposed skin. Low, shaky breaths were bursting from her lungs in succession — Callie felt like her entire body was on fire.

Arizona had been asked to do one thing: zip up the god damn dress. And yet, she stood, completely entranced, watching Callie's skin form into an array of goosebumps as she ran her hands all over the smooth skin. "No reason," she husked, her hands finding the tops of Callie's shoulder blades, noting the tension resting within them immediately. "Are you stressed?"

Callie bit her tongue, fighting the urge to moan as those talented hands began to knead the tops of her shoulders. "A little." She just about dropped down and died as Arizona gently moved her hair out of the way before those soft lips came into contact with the back of her neck. She was a doctor, and so she knew that her heart was beating dangerously fast. "Arizona."

Arizona didn't stop — she _couldn't_ stop. No-one could tell her this was wrong, because being with Callie felt so unbelievably right. Her tongue darted out, placing open mouth kisses across the Latina's neck. "What?"

Turning around abruptly, ultimately breaking the contact between Arizona's lips and her neck. Callie stared into Arizona's eyes. She just stared. They were so _so_ blue. She had seen blue eyes before, but Arizona's were in a different league. _Arizona_ was in a league. And Callie couldn't hold it any longer. It could go horribly wrong, she knew that, and so she leaned forward an inch, giving Arizona a chance to back off; she didn't. Tentatively, she pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, weaving her hands around the blonde's waist, pulling Arizona in close.

Arizona groaned into the kiss. They hadn't kissed in what felt like forever, and Arizona had missed the feel of Callie. She had missed the taste of Callie. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, careful as to not mess up her perfectly straightened hair.

This could be the last time they ever kissed, and Callie needed more. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue move slowly in succession with Arizona's. It was sending shivers up her spine. Kissing Arizona was the best feeling ever, and she never wanted it to end.

But oxygen became necessary — and it did. Both panting heavy, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. Callie placed one more gentle kiss to those pink lips, and the words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them.

"I broke up with Erica."

For a second, Arizona was positive that she imagined it. It was weird, she noted, her eyes flashing open to stare at Callie in disbelief. It was weird because for weeks, Arizona had wished that Callie would say those very words. And just a minute ago, when her lips were trailing over Callie's neck, Arizona wished she could hear those words. And now she had heard them. She had heard them and she wasn't sure that she'd be able to hear anything else, because her heart was beating so loudly in her ears. "What?"

"Oh god." Callie attempted to take a step back, but Arizona kept her firmly in space, holding her to that exact spot. "I was going to tell you tonight, after the speech." After the speech because she knew that telling Arizona would only make her feel sick. And she was right. She had been fine ever since she had practiced the speech earlier today with Arizona, and now. Now, she felt physically sick. "I didn't want to tell you before the speech, because I didn't want to stress myself out, but I cant hold it any longer. Its been driving me crazy for weeks, Arizona."

Arizona looked confused, her eyes were penetrating through Callie's, trying to make those brown eyes focus on her. "You broke up with Erica weeks ago?"

"No," Callie shook her head, stepping out of the embrace. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Arizona took a step forward. Her heart was pounding. She was begging to anyone who was listening to make the next words out of Callie's mouth, to be the words that she had been dreaming about hearing for so long. Did Callie feel the same way?

Callie exhaled deeply, her gaze trailing over Arizona's form, finally meeting those blue eyes. "I don't want to be with Erica," she admitted bluntly. "I-I want to be with you, Arizona." She was having a hard time looking at Arizona. The blonde's poker face was perfectly intact and she couldn't get a read on what she was feeling. "I didn't plan to say it like this," she laughed bitterly. "But, yeah...I don't want to have just sex with you — I never have. And I'm angry at myself for not admitting it sooner, but I'm admitting it now. I want to be with you, and I'm past the point of even caring if you don't feel the same way, because I can't be around you feeling like this anymore."

About a minute passed, neither spoke, they only looked at each other. Callie let out a deep breath and broke the eye-contact. "We need to go," she said quietly, feeling her eyes brimming with tears. Arizona hadn't said anything. Arizona was obviously thinking of a way to let her down gently. It felt like a knife had gone through her chest. Erica had cheated and it didn't hurt nearly this much, and now Arizona was standing, looking at her, not saying anything — and Callie's heart was broken.

Arizona watched as Callie gathered up her jacket and her bag. And after a few more seconds, she snapped out of the trance she was in and found her voice. "Calliope." Callie froze and turned around, facing Arizona again. The blonde walked forward, stopping a few feet from the Latina. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that," she grinned brightly, pulling Callie in close and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Really?" Callie whispered gently, lightly pecking Arizona on the lips.

"Really!" Arizona confirmed the statement with an even deeper kiss. "It was never just sex." She didn't know if it was a statement or a question, but it didn't matter, because after weeks of praying for a chance with Callie — Arizona finally had it.

"Never." Callie closed her eyes tight, pulling Arizona in for an overdue hug. This was the moment she had been waiting for. The woman she was so hopelessly in love with, had feelings for her, too. "We should really go," she mumbled into the blonde's ear.

Arizona nuzzled Callie's neck, softly kissing the caramel skin. "Yeah, we should." Slowly, she broke the embrace, still grinning like an idiot. "We can talk about everything when we get back."

"Yeah," Callie smiled, reluctantly letting Arizona go. "Its not like anybody's going anywhere."

* * *

"Will you relax?" Arizona tightened the grip on Callie's hand from where they stood at the side of the stage. They had arrived over an hour ago, both of them being overwhelmed with questions about their clinical trial from other doctors. It was 6:56pm, and Callie was due on at 7pm. And to say that Arizona having trouble keeping her calm, was an understatement.

Biting her bottom lip, Callie chanced a glance out of the small gap, her stomach doing a somersault when she took in the masses of people. "I can't relax." She forced herself to look away, knowing that seeing the crowd in full force would most likely cause her to throw up. "Did you see how many people are in there?"

Arizona debated giving Callie the tough love or being extremely gentle with her. She chose the latter. "Okay look," she began, pulling them to the side, out of people's view. "You can do this!" She threaded her fingers through Callie's, sensing that in her shaky state, that she needed a physical connection. "You see that seat," she pointed out of the small gap, indicating to the chair in the first row. "I'm going to sit right there, and I want you to only talk to me. Don't look at anybody else; just look at me. You're only going to be talking to me. Remember earlier?" She smiled at the memory, it was just the two of them in their own little bubble. "Nobody will even notice if you're not looking around." She reached up and traced Callie's lips with her own. "It's just you and me," she whispered, her lips brushing over Callie's as she spoke.

"Just you and me," Callie repeated. It was the eyes. She would believe anything as long as she was looking into Arizona's eyes. And right now, Callie believed her. She believed that everything was fine, and she believed that she could do this speech.

"Dr. Torres," a woman called from the side of them, causing them to break apart. "We're ready for you."

Arizona gave her hands one more reassuring squeeze before Callie followed after the woman. "You can do this."

"I know," Callie scoffed in mock arrogance, feeling her heart flutter as those dimples appeared on Arizona's face. "See you," she grinned wildly and entered onto the stage.

Arizona sighed heavily, she had been unable to tear the grin off her face ever since they exited their hotel room. It probably looked weird, smiling like a complete idiot whilst meeting some of the best doctors in the world, but she couldn't bring herself to care. From her pocket, she heard her phone ring, frowning when she saw that it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello," Arizona answered, weaving her way through the crowds of people in attempt to reach her seat.

"Good evening ma'am," an unknown voice spoke. "Am I speaking with a Dr. Arizona Robbins?"

Arizona paused at the end of the aisle when she saw that Callie was just being introduced and had yet to start. "Yes, this is Dr. Robbins." She chose to not enter the seating area, knowing that she would be unable to hear the speaker.

"Dr. Robbins, my name is Kenneth," he introduced himself. "I'm calling on behalf of the Carter Madison Grant committee. I have some very, very good news for you."

* * *

The entire crowd erupted into applause as Callie finished her speech. Arizona was the first to be on her feet, temporality forgetting about the phone call she had received forty-five minutes ago. Callie was beaming looking into the crowd, her eyes finding the one person that had somehow, managed to get her through this. The start had been shaky, Arizona had been absent from her seat for at least the first five minutes, but as soon as she sat down — it was just the two of them. Callie felt immediately at ease as soon as Arizona came into view. She made a mental note to ask Arizona about the minor absence at the start.

"Thank you very much," Callie gushed to the crowd who were still clapping. "And thank you to the person who actually made this speech possible," she looked at Arizona, smiling. "They know who they are." She unclipped the microphone from around her neck and made her way off stage. Her nerves were on fire with...well, she didn't know what — but it wasn't anything bad. For the first time in months, Callie was truly happy, and the blonde walking towards her was the reason why.

"That was amazing." Arizona threw her arms around Callie's neck, holding on tighter than what she should have been. "_You_ were amazing," she whispered, feeling the tears starting to spill down her face. God, how the hell was she meant to tell Callie about what she had just been told?

"Thanks." It was a little alarming, Arizona was holding her so tight and her confusion only peaked when she felt hot tears on the side of her neck. "Hey." She pulled back, frowning when she saw that Arizona was crying, _heavy_. "Why are you crying?"

Arizona shook her head, scared to say the words aloud; it only made things more real. And she didn't want it to be real. "I just got a phone call." She let out a deep breath, again pulling Callie out of anybody's view. "I, uh, I won the Carter Madison Grant."

Callie's face lit up and she pulled Arizona into another bone crushing hug. She was in love with a Carter Madison Grant winner, and she had just conquered her worst fear. This day could not get _any_ better. "Oh my god, that's amazing," she gushed, pulling back. Arizona didn't look happy, though, she looked...sad. "Why aren't you smiling? This is huge!"

Little did Callie know, that the next words out of Arizona's mouth, were about to turn her world upside down.

"Callie," Arizona said quietly, her voice nearing its breaking point. "The-the committee want me to move to Africa...for two years."

* * *

**So yeah, please don't kill me for that ending! The showdown between them is coming soon, I promise. And all of their pent up feeling and emotions are going to come spilling out. I can handle harsh reviews, but not _too_ harsh; please keep that in mind lol. And once again, I'm sorry for kind of messing the NY chapter up, it did actually go the way I planned it to, but the "Erica Reveal" was clearly far too strung out and its even annoyed the shit out of me, so I know how you guys feel. _This_ storyline was actually planned from the start but I'm just doing it in a completely different way. Originally, Callie would have realized that she was in love with Arizona — although, still with Erica — when the Africa thing came up. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing. It means the world.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

Africa. The world's second largest continent. A population of over one billion. A place that boasts fifty-four countries. Also known as the place with the oldest inhabited territory on earth. Along with being all of those things, Africa was also a place that Callie Torres absolutely hated.

It was nothing to do with the people, the countries, or anything along those lines. No, Callie Torres hated Africa for one very specific reason: Africa was most likely going to take away the love of her life. So, Callie deemed that an appropriate reason to absolutely detest the place.

Two days ago, Callie had found out that Arizona, had a very high chance of moving to this place. Two days ago — after weeks, hell, months even, — Callie had finally revealed to Arizona that she had feelings for her. And Arizona had in some way, also said that she had feelings for her. In the moment, Callie didn't mind that Arizona didn't exactly _say_ the words, because they had all the time in the world to discuss it.

And then Arizona went and won a Carter Madison Grant.

And was possibly moving to Africa.

Arizona won a Carter Madison Grant, and duty called. So the two of them had to fly home a day early because Arizona was now, in the surgeon world, extremely hot property. Every medical magazine, every hospital, wanted a piece of her. Callie heard a rumour, just this morning, that Webber had turned down several hospitals that were requesting to steal Arizona Robbins.

Two days ago, Callie found out the worst news of her life, when she found out Arizona might be leaving. It hurt worse than Erica cheating, it hurt worse than her parents not speaking to her for three years. And it only hurt even more, because Callie couldn't look Arizona in the eye. Callie couldn't look at Arizona, because Callie was terrified that it might be one of the last times she _looked_ at Arizona. Two days since she spilled her heart out, two days since they were meant to go back to their hotel and talk about _them_, and Callie hadn't spoke one word to Arizona. Avoiding Arizona hadn't been difficult — the blonde had been busy with tons of press and interview stuff.

Mark's extremely, extremely shocked voice cut through her depressing thoughts. "So, you told her that you dumped Erica and wanted to be with her?"

"Yip," Callie replied simply.

"And then Blondie told you that she felt the same way?" Mark pressed on, clearly intrigued.

Callie grimaced. "Kind of." She continued when her friend gave her an annoyed look. "Well, yeah," she corrected when she thought about what had actually happened. "She told me that she had wanted to hear me say that for so long." God, even telling this story was killing Callie. "And then we both agreed that it was never just sex between us. And then we kissed and had a really emotional hug." A bitter laugh escaped her lips when she thought back to what happened next. "Do you know what I said next?"

"No, but I really want to know." Mark looked on in alarm as Callie continued to laugh. He was positive that it was about to turn into a cry at any minute.

"I said," Callie started with another laugh. "I said that we could talk about it when I'm finished my speech...because nobody was going anywhere." Mark's mouth fell agape in shock at the sheer irony of the situation. "Yeah," Callie nodded sadly when she saw his face. "I said that, and then two hours later, she gets a phone call saying that The Carter Madison Grant Committee want her to move to another continent." There had been several tears shed over the past two days, and Callie could feel them beginning to resurface. "How does something like _that_ even happen, Mark!"

Mark shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of what to say to his best friend. This obviously wasn't something that had happened before...probably to anyone. "Well, is she going?"

Callie dropped her head sadly, rubbing her fingertips over her temple. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. "I haven't spoke to her since New York; we barely exchanged two words on the plane."

"Why?" Mark asked, immediately regretting it when he received a death glare in response.

"Because," Callie sighed heavily, dejectedly shaking her head. "Every time I look at her, I feel like I'm going to start crying." A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. "I was going to tell her," Callie said after a long pause.

"Tell her what?" Mark raised an eyebrow curiously.

Callie forced herself to look up from her salad, forever grateful when she saw only concern etched onto Mark's face. "That I was in love with her," she finished in a whisper. "I didn't even care if she didn't say it back. She's-she's just," the sentence was cut short when Callie felt her voice start to break. "She stood in front of me, and read me my whole speech from start to finish, because I was panicking so much. She's perfect. And I had a chance with her, and it's been ripped away from me before I could even take it."

Mark looked sympathetic, his hand still rubbing soothing motions on his friends shoulder. "She might not go, Callie," he offered up. "Ask her to stay."

Callie shook her head defiantly. Asking Arizona to stay was the last thing she was going to do. "I cant do that — she's not my girlfriend." She awkwardly moved her fork around the salad bowl, hoping somehow, that it would offer up as a distraction. "And even if she was, I still couldn't—_wouldn't,_ Callie forcefully corrected herself. "I still wouldn't ask her to do that." A questioning look was sent from Mark, silently asking why. "I love her, Mark," she reasoned. "I want her to be happy, and it will kill me if she moves to Africa, but I'm not asking her to stay here for me."

Mark sighed in frustration at the cruel circumstances he was hearing. "You need to talk to her. Find out if she's leaving, or not."

"I know," Callie nodded in agreement. "I will...as soon as I find out how to look into her eyes without feeling tears starting to form in mine." A flash of blonde appeared at her right, and she immediately looked away. She couldn't deal with this shit right now.

"Callie," Erica greeted her _ex_ through gritted teeth. "Why have you changed the locks at our apartment?"

"_My_ apartment," Callie was quick to correct. Even looking at Erica annoyed the shit out of her. All she wanted to see when looking into her ex's eyes, were Arizona's warm, caring blue eyes looking back at her. "We broke up! And when I got back from New York, your stuff was still there, so I left your stuff downstairs and I changed the locks, because I don't want to see you anymore!"

Erica looked taken aback at the outburst. "I thought you were just upset," the blonde muttered, trying not to draw attention from any onlookers. "I didn't think you actually wanted us to break up."

"Oh my god," Mark moaned.

"Erica," Callie laughed. "I'm gonna say this one more time, okay?" She locked eyes with her ex and a surge of anger cursed through her. "We are broken up," she stated firmly, punctuating every single word. "I don't want to see you. I don't want to be friends with you. I don't want to look at you."

"Why are you—"

"Let me finish," Callie cut in sternly, the tone of her voice making Mark's eyes widen. "We are not together, and we are never getting back together, so I need you to leave me alone!"

For a second, Callie and Mark both thought Erica was going to back off — but this was Erica Hahn. "It's Robbins, isn't it?" Erica spat harshly, clearly deciding that she didn't care if anyone overheard because her voice was nearing hysterics. "You screwed Robbins behind my back, don't lie to me!"

"You're embarrassing yourself," Callie shook her head, refusing to stoop to Erica's level. "Get out my face, because I am done with you!" She felt her anger increasing by the second. "I'm done with you bringing me, and everyone around you, down. Stay away from me!"

"I was better," Erica cried. "The past few months, I treated you great and you still cheated on me!"

Brown eyes clenched shut tight when a gasp came from the people around them. A few seconds passed before a reply was given. "You were better," Callie agreed. "But you weren't _her_." Gossip spread like wildfire in this hospital, and Callie knew that there would be tons of rumours about her and Arizona circulating in no time. "You need to stay away from me." Callie was trying desperately to keep her voice low, to avoid anyone from hearing, but she was having real trouble with it. She was so angry. "From now on, you don't talk to me unless it's about a patient. We are done, Erica!"

Everyone that was listening watched transfixed, as Erica Hahn dropped her head in defeat and walked with sunken shoulders out of the cafeteria. A huge smile erupted onto Mark's face. "Badass Torres is back," he exclaimed loudly. "I mean, you've been kinda getting back, but now you're officially back."

Callie looked around awkwardly, feeling like everyone was looking at her. "There's going to be so many rumours, Mark." This morning, she had already heard a rumour that _'Torres and Robbins had snuck off for a romantic weekend to New York.' _The rumours were only going to intensify after what just happened.

The sound of a pager bleeping filled the silence. Mark spoke up before Callie even had the chance to see if it was hers. "It's mine," he grumbled, standing up from his chair. "I have to go." He clipped the pager back onto the material of his scrubs. "Talk to her, Torres. Tell her how you really feel." Callie just nodded and offered up a small smile. Mark sighed, figuring that was the best response he was going to get, and walked off.

Callie spotted a familiar flash of blonde hair. Unlike the last blonde, however, the sight of this one cause Callie's heart rate to dramatically increase. Quicker than she even thought possible, Callie was out of her chair and headed for the door before Arizona spotted her. There had been one public confrontation today, and she didn't need another one. Especially when Callie knew that if she were to have a confrontation with _this_ blonde, the whole cafeteria would most likely see her in tears, pouring her heart out to Arizona.

And Callie didn't really need that right now.

* * *

"Sooo," the red head muttered cryptically, leaning on the nurses station, facing the blonde who was now looking at her. "I heard an interesting rumour today," Addison smirked as Arizona uttered a small laugh and turned her head away. "How was the relationship specialist you and Dr. Torres went to see in New York?"

Arizona laughed out loud, shaking her head. That was a good one, she noted, scribbling her signature down on some of her charts. "Oh no, we went to view a penthouse apartment in Manhattan," Arizona played along convincingly. "We should hear if we got it any day now," she crossed her fingers in a fake hopeful gesture.

A heavy laugh bubbled out of Addison. "No, you have to hear this one," she laughed again. "This one is the best I've heard all day." Arizona nodded, signaling for her to continue. _"Robbins is moving to Africa, because she can't handle how crazy Torres is in bed, and she just needs to get away from her."_

The blonde's mouth fell open in shock. It was kind of true, she thought, unable to stop the laughter spilling from her lips. Torres was definitely crazy in bed — but it was the best kind of crazy Arizona had ever experienced. "That's definitely the best one," Arizona agreed, still smiling from the laughter. This was the first time she had smiled in...god, she didn't have a clue how long. It felt like years. Everything was just such a mess right now.

"You better be careful in-case Colleen hears about these rumours," Addison said, the humour was now completely gone from her voice and she sounded concerned.

"What?" Arizona frowned in confusion. What the hell did Colleen have to do with her and Callie?

"You know," Addison began quietly. "You two have your thing?" The only response she received was a look of utter confusion. "Remember at Mark's party a few months ago?" She lifted her gaze away from the blonde, chancing a look around. Satisfied that no-one was listening, she continued. "You were telling me that you slept with someone and you shouldn't have done it, but it felt really right and everything?"

It all fell into place now. Realization hit Arizona as she absorbed Addison's words. "Wait," she held up a hand. "You think the girl I was talking about...is Colleen?"

"Yeah." Addison nodded, now completely confused.

Arizona couldn't help but grimace slightly at the thought. She wasn't grimacing at the thought of Colleen — she was grimacing at the thought of having feelings for someone who wasn't Calliope. "I wasn't talking about Colleen at Mark's party," Arizona admitted, keeping her eyes trained on her charts because she could feel Addison's interest increasing.

"Then, who is it?" Addison pushed, sliding over so that she was elbow to elbow with the blonde. "Who's the mystery woman?"

At that specific moment, a group of interns stopped at the opposite site of the desk, completely failing to notice the two women opposite them as they gossiped their little hearts out.

"No, I was there," Wilson cut the other one off. "Torres told Hahn to stay the hell away from her," a wide smile was on her face as she spoke. It was no secret that the interns had a soft spot for Dr. Robbins, and that they all hated Dr. Hahn. "Hahn was all, '_I was better and you still cheated on me.'" _A collective gasp fell from the mouths of the other interns...and Addison.

"And then what happened?" Brooks asked enthusiastically, eager to hear the rest.

Wilson grinned as she continued. "After Hahn said that, you will _never_ believe what Torres said next." The rest of the interns were nodding like eager puppies, completely entranced. "Torres was like,_ 'Yeah, you were better, but you just weren't her_.'"

"No way," Edwards gushed, smiling like an idiot. "She is so talking about Robbins. I think I knew that they were interested in each other before they did."

"They are so cute together," Murphy chimed in. "I had a case with them two weeks ago, and all they do is stare at each other." Several nods of agreement were sent in her direction. "I hated Torres when we first started."

"Me too," Ross agreed, his voice full of perk. "She's totally badass now, though. I'm kind of glad they had an affair."

Wilson agreed with a smile. "Everyone said that Torres was such a mess when Hahn cheated, and now she's a total rockstar again because she's fell in love with Robbins." A dreamy smile appeared on her face. "Isn't that the stuff dreams are made of?"

"I really hope Robbins doesn't move to Africa," Murphy said sadly.

"I think if Robbins moves, it'll break Torres worse than Hahn did," Edwards shook her head, feeling sympathetic for the two doctors.

"Long distance can work," came the reply from the most unlikely source...Addison.

Arizona gritted her teeth. "Addison!" she scolded, shooting daggers at the group of interns who had now gone completely silent. "If you can stop gossiping for long enough, I'm pretty sure that you all have patients to check on?" She lifted an eyebrow, daring any of them to challenge her. They all dropped their heads, fumbling to pick up their charts, before bolting away from the nurses station. "Do not say anything," Arizona instructed forcefully.

"It all makes sense now," Addison commented, clicking all the pieces together in her head. "I had no idea," she admitted with a small shake of the head.

Arizona just stared straight ahead, feeling emotional all of a sudden. "Yeah...well, now you do." She hadn't really had time to think about the situation; interviews and meetings had kept Arizona thoroughly busy for the past two days — but ever since this morning, she couldn't Callie out of her head. She felt like a ton of rocks had came crashing down on her. In a month, there was a very real possibility that she would be in Africa. In Africa...away from the woman that she was in love with.

"What are you going to do?" Addison asked gently, sensing the change in the blonde's demeanour.

"I have no idea," Arizona answered after a lengthy pause. "I-I didn't plan for this to happen." She had a serious decision to make — going to Africa could do wonders for a persons career. "I wasn't looking to meet somebody; it just happened. It's just, circumstances y'know?"

"Yeah," the red head agreed, although she had absolutely no idea what the two of them were going through. "What's Callie saying about it all?"

A bitter laugh escaped the blonde's lips. "Nothing," Arizona said bluntly. "We haven't spoke since we got back from New York." She hadn't caught a glimpse of Callie in two days — and she missed her more than she would like to admit. "What am I going to do?"

Addison felt a tug at her heart. It wasn't a romantic tug — it was a tug of sympathy, because the woman in front of her sounded so vulnerable. "Do whatever feels right," were the only words that came out of her mouth.

The words only confused Arizona even more.

* * *

In the time that Arizona had feelings for Callie Torres — she debated the length of time, but eventually decided that it happened on the first night she met the woman — there had been so many moments where Arizona thought that Callie reciprocated those feelings. But nothing ever came of it — they continued with their just sex agreement, and they never spoke about feelings. So, Arizona had quashed all hope of ever being with Callie.

And then, at the most unsuspecting moment, Callie had went and blurted out that she had ended her relationship with Erica and wanted to be with her. And that gave Arizona a feeling that she had never felt before.

Arizona knew that she loved Callie before that information was revealed, but once it was revealed — that love increased by tenfold. And she had so many questions about everything between them, but she didn't care about asking them, because they had so much time to discuss everything.

Two hours later, Africa entered the picture and the circumstances changed _again_.

Maybe the two of them just weren't meant to be, Arizona thought sadly. It made sense. Everything in the world seemed like it was trying to keep them apart. And maybe Calliope Torres just wasn't the one for her. Maybe she was supposed to go to Africa and meet someone. Two people with so much shit blocking their path to being together, clearly aren't supposed to be together.

And then Arizona thought to the night she met Callie, and how she told her that the chances of them seeing each other were, "One in a million." It was a definite over-exaggeration, Arizona knew that. But still, the chances of them meeting again were slim-to-none.

And they had met again.

They had met, and Arizona had fallen in love with Callie. She had fallen in love with the most amazing woman, and she had just been offered the most amazing job. And Arizona didn't have a clue what to do. Arizona needed time. She needed time to think about everything, because Africa wasn't a decision that you just made on a whim. She didn't want to go straight away and regret it. And she didn't want to say she was staying straight away and then regret it. She just needed some time to sort her head out, and taking everything into consideration.

A range of emotions had filled Arizona over the past two days: Love, happiness, admiration, sadness, fear, and so many more. But one emotion had evaded her...up until a half hour ago. Anger. Arizona was fuming with Callie, with the Carter Madison Grant Committee, with Webber for making her stay here and fall in love. Arizona was fuming with everything.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Arizona asked, storming into Callie's office. She made quick work of locking the door and closing the blinds before she turned to face Callie. For a second, Arizona forgot how unbelievably stunning Callie was — and then Callie looked up. She felt her heart melt, but she didn't feel it for long, because the rage inside her was taking over every other emotion. "Why?!"

Callie paused, facing the irate blonde. She was just about to leave her office, and now Arizona was 5ft away from her, screaming at her. "I could have told you about breaking up with Erica, the second that it happened, and you would still have gotten that phone call."

"I'm not talking about that," Arizona said through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you tell me that you had feelings?" She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling defensive all of a sudden. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Callie drew her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugged. "It wouldn't have mattered."

"Yes it would!" Arizona yelled, a sudden lump forming in her throat. "You had feelings, and you made me think that you didn't give a crap about me. Do you have any idea what I've been going through?" She glared at Callie waiting for an answer, when it didn't come, she continued. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Her throat felt like it was closing, and she had no idea how she'd even managed to get the words out.

The venom coming from the blonde's mouth felt like ice going through her veins. And now...now Callie felt mad. "What I've done to you," she repeated in a monotone voice. "Do you know what you've done to me?" Her eyes bored into the darkened blue ones in front of her. "_You_ have ruined me for anybody else, Arizona!"

Arizona dropped her head, feeling the tears begin to fall. "Don't lie to me," she spat, her jaw clenching in rage. "You stayed with Erica for months, and now you're _claiming_ that you've got feeling for me—"

"Put yourself in my shoes," Callie interrupted quietly. "Do you know what it's like to be in a relationship with the person that you _believe_ you're going to spend the rest of your life with, and then have somebody come in and make you feel things that you didn't even know were real?" The tears were now running freely down Arizona's face, and Callie wanted nothing more than to wipe them away — but she couldn't. Every time she took even a minimal step forward, Arizona moved back. "That's what's happened to me. For years, Erica was all I knew, and then you," she trailed off, her voice cracking a little. "You changed everything, and I was so terrified of everything that I was feeling for you."

"Why didn't you just leave?" Arizona inquired, hastily wiping her tears with the back of her lab coat. "Why did you stay, if you were feeling like that?"

"Four years," Callie answered simply. "I believed that I had to try. And I believed that you didn't feel anything for me, so I ignored everything that I was feeling and I just got on with it." She searched Arizona's face, pleading for her to understand. "Relationships are hard work, and I didn't want four years of my life to go to waste, so I tried, Arizona."

Arizona hesitated, her mouth opened, but no words were coming out. Finally, she found her voice. "Do you know what it's like to want somebody so _so_ bad and have to watch them go home to somebody else every night?" She felt guilty as a flood of tears spilled down that gorgeous face. "You've been killing me for months!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Callie shot back , her voice close to its full volume. "You could have told me," she pointed out, copying Arizona's earlier movement and wiping away her tears. She knew that at one point, they would have to have this discussion — she just didn't see it panning out like this.

"YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Arizona screamed, feeling her anger increasing by the second. "How could I have told you?"

Callie inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm herself...it didn't work. "What," she remarked sarcastically. "You'll sleep with me when I'm in a relationship, but telling me that you like me is just a step too far?" It was harsh, Callie knew that, and she hated it.

It felt like a knife going through her chest, but she ignored it. "Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Arizona replied coldly. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She clenched her fists in sheer anger, bawling them at her sides.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?" Callie echoed, her voice lacking its usual conviction because of the now free-flowing tears.

"You've made me feel like this," Arizona cried out, taking a few steps backwards and leaning against the door — she felt like she was going to hit the deck and start sobbing uncontrollably, and the door was the closest form of support. "I should have gone to LA and none of this would have ever happened."

That comment just about broke Callie. It was almost like Arizona was saying that she wished that she had never met her. "Then go!" Callie instructed, pointing at the door. "Go to Africa, and you won't have to deal with this anymore!" She avoided eye contact at all costs; she was crying enough and if she looked into Arizona's eyes, then the crying would only increase. "We're not even a couple, Arizona," Callie said after a long pause. "We're not even a couple, and we're already screaming at each other. What chance do we have?"

"We don't have any chance," Arizona said through choked sobs. If Callie was giving up — which she so clearly was — then so was she. "I'll go to Africa," her voice changed from heartbroken to angry in a flash. "I'll go to Africa, and then we can just forget everything that ever happened between us!" She chanced a glance up, feeling physically sick at the sadness she saw in those chocolate brown eyes. And she _almost_ stayed. Shakily, she spun around, harshly pulling the door open before forcefully slamming it behind her. The sound of Callie bursting into tears before the door closed, echoed through her as she entered the stairwell across from Callie's office. Soon enough, harsh sobs were wracking her own frame.

With zombie-like movements, Callie stumbled backwards, perching herself on the front of her desk...and she cried. Cried harder than she had ever cried before. More than when she found out Erica had cheated, more than when her parents practically disowned her. A few years ago, Callie remembered watching a TV show, and she remembered a quote from that TV show so unbelievably clearly in that moment. It was a quote that she only remembered since she had met Arizona.

_"When you're with a person, you will know if they are the one, because they will make you feel something that cannot be explained no matter how hard you try; that is what true love feels like."_

The sobs were forcefully stopped as the door opened again. Callie quickly wiped her tears away, slipping off the desk. "I'm busy right now," she mumbled, refusing to look up. The sound of the door locking rang in her ears, and she finally looked up. A part of Callie was stunned, and another part had completely expected to see Arizona standing there. "Arizona," she whispered, unsure of why she was even saying the blonde's name.

The resolve broke, and before Arizona could stop herself, she was in front of Callie in an instant, forcefully claiming those lips in a feverish kiss. She could feel Callie's tears on her own face, and it only made her cry even more. Callie deepened the kiss, a small moan tearing from the back of her throat as she felt a velvety smooth tongue gliding with her own.

"I'm sorry," Arizona panted out, breaking the kiss when oxygen became necessary. "I'm so sorry!" She nuzzled her face into Callie's neck, clinging onto her desperately. "I'm...just, so mad at everything that's happening to us," she spoke quietly against the caramel skin of Callie's neck.

"Me too," Callie agreed in a whisper, pulling Arizona flush against her, wrapping her hands firmly around a slim waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Please believe," soft lips pressing against her own cut her off and she immediately melted into the kiss. God, she had absolutely no idea how she was going to cope if Arizona left. It was killing Callie to even think about it.

Their eyes locked for the briefest of seconds before the tears started all over again. Arizona buried her head into the crook of Callie's neck, her hands finding a death grip in her soft black hair. Callie rested her chin so that it was just touching the top of Arizona's head. And together, wrapped up in each others embrace — they cried. They didn't know how long for, and they didn't care. By the end of it, both of their scrub tops were drenched in tears and their eyes were completely red-rimmed.

"Are-are you leaving?" In any other situation, Callie would have hated the vulnerability that filled her voice — but this was a situation where the woman she loved was potentially moving to another continent, and so, Callie didn't really give a shit.

Arizona swallowed, trying her best to ignore the lump in her throat. "I don't know," she said hoarsely, letting Callie lead them over to sit on the small couch that sat in the office. "They've given me three weeks to decide."

Callie sat down, her back resting against the arm of the couch. "I'm really proud of you for winning. I don't think I got the chance to tell you that." She patted the space in-between her legs, indicating for Arizona sit down.

Arizona sat down straight away, resting her back against Callie's front. "Thank you," she replied honestly, her voice still hoarse. She pulled Callie's arms around her waist, leaning fully into the embrace. "The last time we sat like this, you were being sick," a throaty laugh made it's way out.

"Please don't ever bring that up again," Callie groaned, feeling her face blush with embarrassment. She was infinitely glad that Arizona could not see her face in that moment. "Africa is a really big deal."

The air was thick with tension again. "I know," Arizona concurred with a heavy sigh. "When did you know...that it wasn't just sex?" she asked tentatively, thinking back to when it all started between them.

"The first night," Callie breathed out. "I-I had never felt a connection like that with someone, y'know." She let in a deep breath, slowly exhaling it into Arizona's neck. "That's why I was so mad at you when you took the job here, because on some level I _knew_ that this would happen. I told myself that it was just because I was drunk. And for a while, I convinced myself that was why I felt the way that I did that night."

In the depressed state that she was in, a small smile managed to creep its way onto the blonde's face. "I did the same." She fumbled awkwardly, trying her best to word what she was trying to say next. "These-these aren't normal feelings, I can't get you out of my head, and I haven't been able to since the first night I met you." That was a heavy statement to make, especially to a person that you hadn't even been on a date with. But, Arizona needn't have worried — because Callie quickly agreed.

"Me too," Callie sighed, breathing in Arizona's scent. "That's part of the reason why I stayed with Erica for so long, even before I met you."

"What?" Arizona confusedly asked.

Callie swallowed heavily, nervously trailing her thumbs along the back of Arizona's hands. "I didn't believe in the spark," she said cryptically after a lengthy pause. "With Erica, it was...nice," she settled on. "She was my first real relationship, and it was a lot better at the start, but after a while, it started to get a little boring. But I thought that was normal, because I had nothing to compare it to. I thought it was normal for things to slow down a little." Arizona gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, silently telling her to continue. "I had no idea that it was possible to meet someone, and feel a spark. To feel something...different and exciting. To feel like a person thinks you're beautiful. To feel yourself constantly wanting to be with another person. I didn't believe that any of that stuff existed."

"And?" Arizona asked eagerly, desperately wanting to hear the words come from Callie's mouth.

"And then I met you," Callie finished, suddenly feeling the tears starting to form again.

"I feel it, too. I always have," Arizona smiled sadly. She could feel Callie's heart thudding against her back — it was oddly comforting. "Do you want me to stay?"

Callie shook her head gently. There was no decent way she could word this answer. "Of course, I want you to stay." She couldn't begin to describe how badly she wanted—_needed_ Arizona to stay.

"Then I'll stay," Arizona said simply.

"NO!" Callie quickly objected. "You are _not_ staying here because I want you to; that's nor fair," she said sternly, leaving no room for arguments. "I'm not asking you to stay. I'm saying that I _want_ you to stay. Everybody wants you to stay, but they also want you to be happy." Callie could feel her chest beginning to constrict again and she let out a shaky breath, hoping Arizona hadn't noticed. "I want you to be happy. And this is your decision. Nobody else's, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona croaked out quietly. "I can't wrap my head around this situation." She let out a small whimper, and in a split second, the tears had reappeared, somewhat heavier than last time. "Why has this happened to us? We-we finally had...a-a chance," her voice breaking completely cut the sentence off.

Callie felt her heart break, her eyes clenched shut tightly in frustration at everything that was happening. She was sitting in her office, desperately holding onto her one night stand from months ago, tears streaming down her face because she had managed to fall in love with this woman, and now said woman had the option the to move to Africa. How could this even happen?

"It's okay," Callie coaxed gently, burying her head into Arizona's neck. "Everything's out now, okay?" She felt Arizona attempt a nod in her arms. "I know how you feel. You know how I feel. There's no more secrets between us, anymore." She swallowed hard, tears now clouding her vision completely. "If you decide to stay, then we'll give us a shot."

"And...if I don't?" Arizona managed to stammer out through her crying fit. "If-if I decide to go?"

A harsh sob wrecked Callie's entire body as she dropped her head into Arizona's shoulder, coating the creamy skin in heavy tears. Never in her entire life, had she felt so out of control with a situation that could somehow change the entire course of her life. "Then you'll go to Africa, and you'll be happy," was the only response she could manage.

In three weeks, they would finally have a chance together, or they would be living thousands of miles apart.

* * *

**Arizona will make her decision in chapter 13, it's not going to be horribly strung out for the next 5 chapters or anything like that. One review caught my eye and I want to clear something up: In my stories, Callie will never be with Mark romantically in any way, Calzona will never cheat on each other, and Lauren Boswell will never ever be included because I literally hate that character so much. Hope that clears up some worries. *Spoiler alert for the real greys* Sandra Oh is leaving - who else feels dead inside? Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading. You all rock. Let me know if you like it. Harsh is acceptable, but not _too_ harsh lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

**The next two chapters will feature days leading up to Arizona's decision to make the timeline easy to follow; the timeline is three weeks.**

* * *

_Day 4_

Arizona sighed heavily as she entered the on-call room. She was having a bad day — an extremely bad day. Every day, over the past week, seemed to feel like it was never ending. The pressure of making the Africa decision was putting Arizona under too much pressure. She couldn't scrub in for a surgery, without someone asking her if she was moving. It wasn't their fault, she knew that they were just curious. Like Calliope said, "Africa was a big deal." And clearly, it wasn't just Calliope that thought that.

"Arizona?" A sleepy voice spoke from across the room.

Arizona's brow furrowed as she switched the light on. "Calliope?" A grin took over her features as the light brought into view an extremely sleepy, adorable looking Callie Torres. "How did you know it was me?"

Callie smiled sleepily. "You have a specific sigh that you always do, when you're tired," she answered, clearing her throat, trying to get rid of the husky undertone. She motioned the blonde over to the bed, patting the mattress. "Why aren't you at home?"

Arizona sat down on the bed, making sure to sit as close to the sleepy figure as possible. "I'm back in at five tomorrow morning and I don't have the energy to drive home, so I'm sleeping here." It was 11:30pm just now, and she had decided during her last surgery — only fifteen minutes ago — that there was no point in going home. "Your shift finished at ten. Why are you still here?"

It gave Callie some sense of comfort that Arizona knew when her shift ended. "I'm decorating my apartment, and I'm getting new furniture and everything, so the place is kinda empty just now." After Erica moved out — well kicked out would probably be a more appropriate term — Callie had decided that she wanted a fresh start. A fresh everything. And so, she decided that meant new furniture, new paint, and unfortunately for the time being, a new bed in the on-call room, until all of that stuff arrived. "You look tired."

"I am," Arizona sighed in exhaustion. "I haven't seen you in a few days." Tentatively, she reached up and brushed some of that soft dark hair away from Callie's face, stroking her thumb under the Latina's cheek. Callie's skin was so unbelievably soft, she thought, quickly deciding that her hand was going to stay where it was — on Callie's cheek.

Callie blushed a little, burrowing herself further into the bed. "Yeah, I've been avoiding you," she admitted sheepishly, tucking her right hand under her head and laying her left flat out on her stomach. Panic crept in as a look of hurt flashed across Arizona's face, and the blonde attempted to pull her hand away. "Not because I don't want to see you!"

"It's okay," Arizona said sadly, ducking her head. "I get it." She didn't like it — but she completely understood it.

"It's just," Callie breathed out. "I'm trying to give you space, y'know?" Apparently, Arizona didn't know, because all she received was an adorably puzzled look in response. "I don't want to influence your decision in any way." A relieved look appeared on Arizona's face as she took in the words. "I want you to make this decision without people constantly pressuring you, so I've been avoiding you." Callie slid down the bed a little, finding herself needing to be close to Arizona; she had barely seen her in four days and it was almost terrifying how much she had missed her. "And I really don't know if that's a good idea, because you could be gone in a month. And a part of me just wants to spend every minute with you, but the other part wants to give you space and just let you make your decision by yourself."

The fact that Callie was one of those people who cared so much about someone enough to avoid them, just about melted Arizona into the bed. "I understand." In a flash, she had sat up and sat back down again — as close as she could be to Callie, without actually sitting in her lap. "I- I might be in Africa in a month." It was the first time she had said the words out loud, and it surprised her at how much they affected her. And they clearly affected Callie, who just looked away sadly. "I might not be here next month, and I know that's hurting you — it's hurting me! But, if it's okay with you, I just want to spend as much time with you as possible." Arizona's heart was thudding in her chest, and she didn't really know why. "If it's too hard for you, I understand. I really do. But I—"

"I want that, too," Callie interrupted with a small smile. She had heard Arizona's rants on multiple occasions and she had a feeling that particular one could have went on for days, if the blonde wasn't cut off. "It's just...really hard to think that I might only have three weeks with you." Three weeks and it was possible that she may never see Arizona again — that was enough for Callie to reach into Arizona's lap and entwine their fingers. "Three weeks is more than what some people get, and I'm willing to take it."

Arizona laughed, shaking her head a little. "Wait, so we're a couple until I decide if I'm going?" They had been a part of a weird relationship since they met, so this wasn't really all that strange — they had done weirder.

"I have no idea what we're doing," Callie shrugged, grinning. "Lets just, not think about it and do whatever feels right." Upon noticing the uncertain look on Arizona's face, she continued. "Put it this way: If you leave and we don't spend any time together, then I can honestly say that will kill me." She had done so well in not crying for the past two days, and now she could feel the tears starting to pool behind her eyes again. "And if you decide to stay, then we can just ignore the three-week-deal and start over." She _needed_ Arizona so stay so much. It was getting to that stage where Callie couldn't imagine coming to work and not seeing Arizona's smiling face every day. "So, what d'ya say?"

Arizona pondered it for a few seconds before her face erupted into a look of pure devastation. "Three weeks isn't enough," she admitted in a whisper, stroking her thumb over the back of Callie's hand.

A sad smile covered Callie's face. "It might need to be." Arizona just dropped her head at the words, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. It almost broke Callie's heart. "Come here," she said, opening her arms for Arizona, who complied in an instant and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. "Did you hear about our recent engagement?"

Arizona laughed huskily into the crook of Callie's neck. "It's a very exciting time for us," she joked, feeling extremely thankful that no tears were spilling down her cheeks — she had cried enough in front of Callie over the past week. "Have you spoke to Erica?"

Callie tensed a little at the question, her hands running soothing motions over the blonde's back. "She tries to talk to me, but I just ignore her." She pulled back from the hug, keeping her face close to the stunning one in front of her. "I wasted enough of my time with her; I don't need to be wasting anymore. Has she said anything to you?"

"Surprisingly not," Arizona laughed. Erica had not said anything to her, but she had received plenty of filthy looks from the cardio surgeon over the past few days. "She's probably plotting my death, as we speak."

Callie frowned at the words. "I'm not going to let her say, or do anything do you." Gently, she brushed her thumb across Arizona's cheek, leaning her face in a few inches.

"You got my back?" Arizona asked quietly, leaning into Callie's touch.

"I've always got your back." Blue eyes locked onto her own, and Callie smiled, nodding her head at Arizona's silent question. Leaning in the rest of the way — only about two inches — she softly caressed Arizona's lips with her own, her right hand cupping the blonde's cheek intimately.

Arizona's hands found their way to Callie's shoulders, and as lightly as she could, she pushed the Latina backwards onto the bed, effectively breaking the kiss. She kicked her shoes off and slipped into the bed, slinging an arm across Callie's waist and nuzzling into the side of a tanned neck.

"Did you just stop kissing me, so that you could cuddle me, instead?" Callie asked, the amusement clear in her voice. She definitely didn't mind cuddling with Arizona, at all. She didn't expect it — but Callie was absolutely not complaining.

Arizona's cheeks flooded with color as she tangled their legs together, loving how perfect their bodies fit. "I'll leave in five minutes, and then you can have your bed back."

Callie reached down and pulled the comforter over them both, leaving no room for the cold air to enter. "You don't have to leave."

"You sure?" Arizona leaned up on her right elbow, so she was looking down at that gorgeous face. She was hesitant, to say the least. Sleeping in the same bed together could be a recipe for disaster, especially when they hadn't even been on a first date. But all the hesitation went out the window, when the words "three weeks," started to ring in her head. She craved Callie's touch, and Arizona didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I'm sure." Callie smiled, finding herself completely entranced by the sparkling blue eyes above her. In her head, Callie was debating whether or not it was okay to tell a person who may be moving to another continent, that you were in love with them. She quickly decided that it wasn't. She was sticking to her, 'not influencing Arizona's decision,' rule.

Arizona's hands toyed with the bottom of Callie's scrub top, trailing up and down. "This is the first time in days that I've felt like I've been able to breath," she admitted, her face falling into a slight frown.

"Why?" Callie questioned, lightly stroking the nape of the blonde's neck. The shiver that erupted out of Arizona quickly let her know that she had found a sweet spot, and her hands continued the motion.

"Karev's ignoring me." A crease immediately formed in the blonde's forehead as she thought back to her last surgery with Karev — there wasn't a full sentence exchanged between the two of them. "He hates me because I might be leaving."

A frustrated sigh was let out of Callie. "He's just mad; he'll get over it. You've actually made him into a decent person, and I'll speak for everyone when I say that I'm completely astonished that you've managed to achieve that."

A dimpled grin appeared on Arizona's face, causing Callie to grin in return. "Y'know," Arizona started with a laugh. "You're the only person, who doesn't ask me, every single day, whether I'm going to Africa or not." Over the past week, she had lost count of how many people had suddenly become so interested in her life. "The Chief's mad at me, Alex is mad at me," she chuckled in amusement at the situation. "You're not even mad at me and you're my," she trailed of awkwardly when no other words left her mouth. Of course she knew what Callie was to her — they just couldn't have a definition, yet.

"Your, _what_?" Callie finished, desperate to hear the end of that sentence. The thumping in her chest was scarcely loud, and she was positive that Arizona would be able to hear it. "I'm your, _what_?"

Arizona released a heavy sigh a dropped her head back down to its previous position — in the crook of Callie's neck. "My _something_," she whispered, softly kissing the smooth skin on the side of Callie's jaw. Lifting her head up, their eyes locked in a look of...love. "Goodnight." Callie leaned up, just as she leaned down, their lips meeting in a sweet goodnight kiss — something Arizona had wanted for months. She had longed to be able to share a bed with Callie at night, to kiss those full lips, to hold Callie in the closest way possible. And now she had it — but she didn't have a clue how long she had it for.

A contented smile formed on Callie's face as she settled on her back, holding Arizona close, her lips touching the blonde's forehead. "Goodnight, Arizona." And for the first time since New York, she fell asleep with a smile on her face, cuddled up to the woman that had caused that smile to reappear. The woman she was so hopelessly in love with.

* * *

_Day 6_

This was ridiculous, Arizona thought, moving up the lunch line. She was standing in a queue of people trying to talk to...Alex Karev. She was nervous to talk to Alex Karev. Even thinking about it, made her feel stupid.

The person in front of her left the line and Arizona knew this was her chance. "Hey, Alex," she said coolly, stepping up behind him. "Did you check on Matthew Greene today?" She immediately cursed herself as soon as she asked the question. For the main reason being — Arizona saw him coming out of the patients room earlier today.

"Yeah," Alex grunted out, refusing to face his boss. "He's fine."

Arizona heaved a sigh, this was getting out of hand. "Alex, you are going to have to talk to me at some point; I'm your boss."

Alex's head shot up in anger and he turned around. "I kinda don't have to talk to you," he spat harshly. "You're leaving anyway, so what does it matter if I'm ignoring you?"

A look of understanding appeared of the blonde's face. Although, Arizona didn't have anything to be sorry about, she still felt bad. "I'm not definitely leaving." She pulled him aside, forcing him to sit with her at the nearest table. "I haven't made my mind up," she declared, much to his surprise. "Why are you so mad at me?" If anyone had a right to be mad — it was Calliope. Calliope who was sitting three tables away, watching their conversation intently. Arizona could virtually feel those brown eyes following her whenever she moved.

"People are talking about me," the words came spilling out of his mouth. He looked sheepish for a second and then he continued. "People are saying that I could be the best. And the only reason they're saying those things, is because of you." He focused on the wall behind the blonde, staring straight through it, completely refusing to meet the woman's questioning gaze. "You've made me into a decent surgeon and now you're going to leave."

Arizona couldn't stop the wave of sadness that flooded her entire body. "Alex," she sighed sympathetically. "You've always been a decent surgeon; you've only been _extra_ decent when I'm here because you've found your calling." For a second, Arizona thought he was going to spill his heart out...and then he erupted.

"Y'know what? NO!" Alex shook his head angrily. "You're bailing! That's what you're doing," he accused, finally meeting blue eyes. "Things with Torres are getting real and now you're going to bail." Arizona looked on in moderate shock, her mouth slightly agape. "You're bailing on Callie. You're bailing on me. You're bailing on everybody, because you're scared. And that sucks!"

The statement was scarcely accurate, and Arizona found herself looking away, silently wishing that she hadn't started this conversation in the first place. Of course she was scared of where things were going with Callie. It had always felt real between them, but now it had the potential to actually _get_ real. And Arizona was terrified of that. But that wasn't the reason why she was hesitant to stay here.

Was it?

A deep breath escaped her lips. "I'm not bailing on anybody." Saying that — felt like a lie. Arizona was becoming more confused about this situation — about her life — by the minute. "Africa is a huge deal." Saying those words only reminded her of Callie. Everything seemed to remind her about Callie these days. It was all Arizona could think about. "And I don't know what I'm doing. I have to make a decision in less than three weeks and every time I try to think about it...," she trailed of, her voice becoming thick with emotion. That seems to happen a lot these days, too. "It hurts, when I think about leaving."

"Why does it hurt?" Alex asked curiously. He wanted her to say the words. He needed to make her face up to what was happening — because, clearly no-one else was. A long pause passed before he spoke up again. "Why can't you think about leaving?"

Arizona looking up, chancing a glance over to the reason before focusing back on Alex. "Have you ever had to leave somebody that you were in love with?"

Pondering the question, Alex shrugged. "No." He followed her gaze, completely unsurprised when it landed on Callie Torres. "But I've had somebody that I love leave me." A frown appeared on his face as he thought about it. "Dude, if you love the chick, then why don't you just stay?"

"It's not that simple," Arizona answered with a small shake of the head. Things between herself and Callie had never been simple, and she doubted that it was going to start soon. "We haven't even been on a date; I'm not even dating her!" She rubbed her fingertips of her temples, already feeling the beginnings of a headache. "Look, Callie isn't the only factor. Of course she's the biggest one, but there are other factors, too. Like the fact that it's Africa," she said with a laugh. "I have the chance to help sick kids that would probably never see a pediatric surgeon. I mean, who gets the chance to do that?"

Alex simply stared, quickly realizing that his boss was basically pouring her heart out to him. "I'm in love with an intern," he blurted out without a second thought, his cheeks now turning a violent shade of red.

"Uhm, okay?" Arizona stuttered out, not knowing what else to say. "Does Wilson know?"

Alex's brows drew together in confusion. "How did you know it was Wilson?"

"I know everything." Arizona grinned smugly, enjoying the nervous look on his face. "Have you told her?"

"Nope," he said, sighing heavily. "You told Torres?"

"Nope," Arizona mirrored his answer, her own sigh making its way out. "I can't tell her anyway."

Alex leaned forward on the table. "Why?"

A grimace appeared on the blonde's face as she thought about the circumstances. "Because," she breathed out. "What if I tell her and then I decide to go?" Arizona looked at him questioningly, as if she was waiting for him to give her a resolution for all her problems. He didn't, and she carried on. "I can't tell her and then leave the country — that's messing with somebody's feelings and I can't do that." All Arizona wanted to do was tell Callie that she loved her. She had wanted that for so long. But she couldn't tell Callie until she knew for sure that she was staying. And if she decided to leave...then she could never tell her.

"Yeah," was the only thing that left Alex's mouth. "What do you think you're gonna do?"

Arizona's shoulders slumped in defeat. "No idea," she replied truthfully. Again, she cast a glance upwards, this time meeting Callie's eyes. A full smile and a cheeky wave were thrown in her direction. And her heart just about stopped beating. Why did she have to fall in love, she asked herself, a grin forming on her own face as she waved back. As soon as she looked back to Alex, she was met with an extremely uncomfortable look and a raised eyebrow. "Shut up and go tell the intern you love her before she moves continent."

Alex narrowed his eyes and stood up. "I'll tell mine, if you tell yours?"

"We'll see." Arizona grinned, standing up from the table. "You gonna stop ignoring me now?"

Alex merely shrugged, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "We'll see."

That was good enough, Arizona decided, getting up and walking the short distance to sit with the other person she was desperate to talk to. Having a heart to heart with Alex Karev in the middle of the cafeteria was definitely not on her to-do list for the day. Excruciatingly slowly, Arizona brushed her hand across the back of Callie's neck as she walked behind her, eliciting a shiver from the woman sitting down. A bright grin took over her features. "Hey there."

A series of greetings were sent in the direction of the blonde as she sat down. "What were you and Karev talking about?" Mark asked curiously. Everyone knew he gossiped more than the nurses did — and they gossiped a lot.

Arizona leaned her elbows on the table, smiling. "He's been ignoring me, so we had a little chat. Sorted everything out. No big deal," she brushed it off with a wave of the hand. Apparently no one cared enough to push the subject any further because they all went back to their own conversations straight away. Shifting her body slightly, she leaned into the Latina. "That's a really nice looking salad you've got there," she whispered, nodding her head at said salad.

Callie slid her chair in closer, shooting the blonde with a playful glare. "Oh, its a fantastic salad; really, really great."

Arizona just nodded, biting her lip. "Any chance you wanna share that salad with the poor Peds surgeon who has surgery in fifteen minutes and doesn't have any time to wait in the huge lunch line?"

Callie glanced towards the lunch line. What she saw, caused her to raise an eyebrow. "There's like five people in the line," she said bluntly, staring questioningly at Arizona, trying not to smile.

"M'hmm, there is," Arizona agreed, gently coaxing the fork out of Callie's hand. "But if I have to go stand up _there_, then I won't be _here," _she dropped the tone of her voice, making it as suggestive as possible. "And that means that I'm losing valuable time that could, instead, be spent with you." She leaned in impossibly closer, dropping a hand to rest on Callie's thigh, thoroughly enjoying the small gasp that fell from those delicious full lips. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"I think I get what you're trying to say." Callie gasped as that hand inched up her leg further, every caress making her leg feel like it was on fire. "So what did Karev say?" she inquired, needing something else to focus on, other than those extremely talented fingers ghosting over her thigh.

Arizona shrugged, picking at the salad. "He got really mad and called me a 'bailer' because I might be leaving." It was extremely pathetic, that even saying that sentence made Arizona sad. She kept asking herself internally if she was a bailer. And she didn't know the answer. Arizona didn't know the answer to anything in her life right now.

Callie shook her head in annoyance. "He's an ass. Ignore him!" It was hard to understand why some people were giving Arizona so much crap over the Africa thing — it was Arizona's decision and Arizona's decision only. "Don't let anybody else influence your decision." She dropped her hand under the table and laced their fingers together, giving Arizona's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You do what _you_ want; not what people _want_ you to do."

Glancing down at their joined hands, Arizona felt happy and sad all at the same time. "How are you so understanding about all of this?" She squeezed Callie's hand tighter, never wanting to let her go. "You haven't once, asked me to stay."

"What good would that do?" Callie shot back, although, it wasn't harsh — she said it extremely gently. "I care about you, _a lot._" She almost laughed out loud, because 'a lot' was probably the understatement of the century. "I want you to be happy," she reminded her quietly, suddenly hating that there were people around them when they were having this conversation. "And if you decide to be happy in Africa then...there's nothing I can do about that." She immediately hated herself before she even said the next thing that came out of her mouth. "Somebody as amazing as you, deserves an amazing opportunity like this, Arizona." Yip, Callie fucking hated herself. Well and truly.

It was comments like _that, _that made Arizona almost get up on the table and just profess her undying love for Callie to everyone. "You are unbelievably amazing. Do you know that?" Arizona asked teasingly, her eyes sparkling just a little bit.

"Everybody knows that," Callie scoffed. She grinned widely when an adorable giggle was let out of Arizona. And it suddenly dawned on her that she was now a person who found giggling adorable. "Ar-are you sleeping here tonight?" It was something that had happened for the past two nights — they had both been working extremely late and ended up sleeping in _their_ on-call room...together.

Arizona smiled at the lack of 'badassness' present in the question. And as much as she wanted to tease Callie, she also wanted to spend the night wrapped up in Callie. And so, she put the nervous looking woman out of her misery. "If you're joining me, then yes," she confirmed, smiling.

Callie returned the gesture, smiling at the thought of another night alone with Arizona. The grin quickly faltered, though, when she thought about how much longer she would have the chance of having nights alone with Arizona. "Great," she said, albeit a little sadly. Arizona's brows furrowed and she sent Callie a questioning gaze. Instead of answering, she gave the blonde's hand a tight squeeze and shook her head, indicating that there was nothing wrong. "When's your surgery."

Arizona glanced at her watch and frowned immediately. "Now," she groaned out. "I should go."

"I'll see you tonight," Callie murmured quietly into the blonde's ear.

"You'll definitely be seeing me tonight," Arizona whispered back, both of them completely unaware that the rest of the table was now watching them intently with amused looks on their faces. Leaning back from Callie's face, their eyes locked, both of them still smiling, and they met in the middle, their lips pressing together in a kiss that was nothing more than a gentle pecking of the lips. "See you," Arizona whispered, repeating her earlier motion and gently caressing the back of Callie's neck. "Bye," she said louder, speaking to the rest of the table, who were now sitting with their mouths agape at the scene they just witnessed.

Callie grinned happily, her lips still tingling from the kiss "See you." She watched Arizona leave the cafeteria before she refocused on her lunch. For several seconds, she ignored the stares coming from Mark, Teddy, and Addison — and then she just got downright irritated. "Why are you all staring at me?"

Addison raised an eyebrow in sheer amusement. "Wow. She doesn't even realize," she commented with a laugh.

"Give her a second," Mark chimed in, giving his best friend 'the look', trying to get her to understand why they were making such a big deal.

It clicked and Callie immediately flushed a deep shade of red, finding herself too confused to even tell the rest of the table to stop laughing. "I- I didn't even notice," she stammered out, clearly in shock. She'd kissed Arizona goodbye — something she never done with Erica. And it felt so...normal. Like kissing each other goodbye was something they had always been doing. And god, Callie wanted them to be doing it _all_ the time.

"Are the two of you...together?" Teddy asked tentatively. "You both _really_ act like a couple."

"We're not together," Callie answered, a little harsher than what she intended. She sent an apologetic look in Teddy's direction. "We can't be together because she's probably leaving the country in a month." Again, the situation came crashing back down around her and she felt like crying. "We both said that we're going to just enjoy the three weeks and then we'll see what happens." It was getting closer to two weeks — the days were passing at a terrifying pace. "We're not together," Callie repeated quietly so only she could hear it, almost forcing herself to remember the circumstances in which everything was happening.

"Okay." Mark knew better than to push his best friend right now. Judging by the contemplative look on her face, Callie was going through some crazy inner turmoil right in front of them. "You good?" he asked when he saw those big brown eyes glisten with tears.

Callie quickly stood up from the table. "I'm good." She wasn't good and she needed to be away from everyone right now. "I'm gonna do paper work or...yeah," she trailed off awkwardly before hastily exiting the cafeteria.

It took everything in her power to not burst into a fit of tears before she reached the elevator. There was on onslaught pooling behind her brown eyes, and Callie knew that as soon as she entered the elevator — that onslaught was going to come crashing out. Sighing thankfully when the familiar 'ding' made itself known, she quickly stepped forward into the elevator, completely surprised when a pair of muscled arms pulled her into a tight hug. Glancing up, she saw that it was Mark and that there was no one else around them. And like she predicted — the tears came crashing out.

"I got ya," Mark soothed, gently stroking his friends hair. "Just let it out." He shifted them over a few steps and slammed the emergency stop button; he didn't want anyone seeing this.

"Sh-she's gonna...leave," Callie said through choked sobs. It had finally hit her, in full force, apparently. Arizona _was _going to leave. And there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop that from happening. "She never says anything about staying." Another heavy sob made its way out, and she swallowed heavily, unable to ignore the massive lump that was now present in her throat. "I lo-love her and she's gonna leave, Mark."

Mark shook his head sadly. "You don't know that," he sighed gently.

"I do," Callie yelled forcefully, feeling more tears spill out. She pulled back from the hug, letting her back hit the metal of the elevator before sliding down to sit on the cool floor. "She hasn't mentioned anything about staying," her voice was void of emotion as she spoke, like she had gave up all hope. "I'm going to lose her. And there is nothing I can do."

Mark shuffled down to sit on the floor, opposite the distraught woman. "You still have three weeks with her," he offered up, although he knew that didn't matter.

What was three weeks if there was a two year gap waiting at the end of it?

For what felt like the hundredth time in the past week, Callie swallowed another lump in her throat. "Arizona would be crazy not to go," she pointed out. She was clueless as to why she was just thinking about this _now_. Arizona wasn't her girlfriend, they weren't dating, they hadn't said 'I love you.' There wasn't a force strong enough to keep Arizona here. "I just," she shook her head in frustration as her voice broke. Inhaling a deep breath, she tried again. "I cant imagine coming to work every day and not seeing her." They had seen each other near enough every day for five months, and in three weeks — that was coming to a drastic end. "How am I supposed to deal with that?"

There was silence for a minute before Mark found some words. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. They definitely weren't the best words, but it was all he had in this shitty situation. "You could try long distance."

"No," Callie dismissed the idea. It had crossed her mind a few times, and she hated the idea. "I couldn't _be_ with her and not actually _be_ with her; that would kill me." Torture would have been a better word, she thought, wiping the tear stains away from her eyes. "Some things are just out of your control. Maybe this is what's supposed to happen." Although, Callie didn't believe that one bit. She firmly believed that she was supposed to be with Arizona — something had kept her at the bar that night. Something caused everything to happen the way it did.

"She's really made you happy," Mark spoke quietly.

The comment took Callie by surprise. "She has," she agreed hoarsely. "She really, really has."

* * *

Carefully opening the door to the on-call room, Callie sighed contently as she took in Arizona's form snuggled up on the bed. She was lying as close to the edge as possible, obviously trying to leave enough room for Callie to sneak in and be the big spoon. Steeping over to the bed, she slipped off her shoes and crawled in behind the now stirring blonde.

"Sorry," she said quietly, draping an arm over the blonde's waist and slipping the other one underneath her pillow, pulling them flush together. In an instant, everything melted away. "Go back to sleep."

"What took you so long?" Arizona shuffled slightly, pulling Callie in closer.

Full lips dropped a kiss to the back of Arizona's neck. "Nothing." It didn't matter anyway, she was here now and she wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. Callie closed her eyes in exhaustion and let herself breath in Arizona's scent. "Do you ever wish things were different?"

"All the time," Arizona replied before Callie even got the end of the question out. "I-I just wish we met under different circumstances, at a different point in our lives." Whilst she was meant to think about the lingering Africa decision, all Arizona could seem to think about — was meeting Callie at a different time. A few years ago would have been the perfect time, she thought. "I don't believe in long distance."

"Me neither," Callie agreed, sighing into soft blonde hair. "Do you remember what you told me — the day in the elevator after we first slept together?" The words had been playing in Callie's mind for as long as she could remember

Thinking back to the day in question, Arizona remember it so incredibly clearly. "I think I told you a lot of stuff," she laughed gently. "What did I say?"

_"You're broken and I really hope that someone puts you back together, Calliope."_

"You told me that I was broken," Callie whispered into her ear.

Arizona smiled knowingly. "And that somebody had to put you back together." She closed her eyes tightly, her heart beating uncontrollably fast. "Why are you thinking about that?"

Brushing her lips over the shell of Arizona's ear, Callie spoke. "Whatever happens in the next three weeks, I want you to know that it was you," she declared in a whisper, nuzzling Arizona's neck. "You put me back together."

Arizona tensed a little as a tear rolled down her cheek. Desperately needing to see that gorgeous face, she turned around, bringing them face to face, leaning their foreheads together. "I am so glad that I stayed here," she breathed out. Deep brown eyes locked on her own and she smiled sadly. "I am so glad that I met you." Leaning forward an inch, she brushed their lips together.

"Me, too," Callie agreed, kissing those soft lips once more before wrapping the blonde in her arms and holding onto her for dear life. Arizona's hands dug into the back of her neck and ten minutes later, her breathing evened out, signalling that she was asleep.

"Arizona," she called out, clenching her eyes shut tight when she didn't receive a response. Carefully studying the perfect face of the sleeping woman, satisfied that Arizona was, in-fact, asleep, Callie let her eyes drift shut again. "I'm so in love with you," she whispered hoarsely, before finally letting herself fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the slight delay; its kinda been a while. Work and life get in the way sometimes. Thank you all for your awesome reviews and follows, favorites etc. The next chapter is the decider. I'm so excited/nervous/scared to right it. Whatever happens, please remember: Calzona is _always_ end game. Thank you for reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Permanent transfer update: I'm really trying my best to update. Hopefully there will be a chapter coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry about the awful delay. I think it's been nearly three weeks and I didn't exactly leave you guys at the best time. I recently moved house and my laptop was broken in the process and work had been so, so crazy. But I have a new laptop, so the only thing that is keeping me from updating is work of course.**

**Anyway, this chapter is the big one. Arizona makes her decision. I'd tell you to enjoy it but...you'll see!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

_Day 10_

Richard Webber growled, slamming his chart forcefully onto the nurses station, causing several of his employees to turn their head in his direction. He shot a glare to everyone who was looking at him, fully knowing that they would all automatically know to look away and continue with their work — they did immediately.

"You okay, Chief?" Callie asked tentatively, keeping a safe distant from her apparently irate boss.

"No, I am not okay, Torres," Webber snapped angrily, looking up to face the Ortho surgeon. His features softened ever so slightly when he saw the hint of concern on the woman's face. "I'm not okay," he repeated quietly.

Callie chewed her lip awkwardly, she hadn't really thought this through. "Tough surgery?"

"Among other things," Webber grimaced. Callie gave a slight nod, silently telling him to continue — which he automatically did. "My pediatric surgeon is probably leaving me for Africa and I can't find a suitable replacement for her."

"Yeah, she's pretty irreplaceable," Callie said sadly, feeling her good mood dampen all of a sudden. In the past week, she and Arizona had spent every night together, and it had been amazing. Callie found herself falling more in love with Arizona every single day, which ultimately — was terrifying. For the exact reason that Webber just said — Arizona was probably leaving for Africa. The decision was still unmade, and Callie didn't know when that was going to change. Arizona didn't talk about it, _ever. _Every night, they talked about everything; getting to know each other better, what their favourite foods were, what they liked, what they didn't like. They talked about everything, _except_ Africa.

Webber nodded in agreement. "She's the best around, right now." He knew Arizona Robbins was the best, because he had been fighting off just about every other hospital in the country that was trying to snatch her away from Seattle. "Has she said anything to you?" He watched on in amusement as an eyebrow was raised from the Latina. "People talk, Torres," he added sheepishly.

Callie's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red at the words. Her boss had basically just told her that he knew she'd had sex with Arizona; this wasn't how she expected the conversation to go. "Uhm, n-no, she hasn't said anything to me," she stuttered out awkwardly. "We don't really talk about it."

"Aren't you two together?" Webber would normally never admit to listening to hospital gossip, but he was far too stressed to even care right now.

If it was possible, Callie's face had gone even redder. "No!" she laughed awkwardly, silently cursing herself for even starting this disastrous conversation. "I mean, yeah. I mean, we're not officially..._together,_ but we're not _not_ together, either. Y'know?"

Webber arched a curious eyebrow. "Together but not together?"

"It started off as just sex!" Callie blurted out in a rush. As a child, she had a habit of doing that. _That, _being: saying awfully true things in the heat of the moment when she was nervous. "Uhh, I'm sorry. I just—"

"Please stop talking, Torres," Webber demanded, looking extremely awkward. Although nowhere near as awkward as the fumbling woman in front of him. "I get it. I was young once, too."

"I see," was the only response that left Callie's lips. An awkward silence passed, where neither of them spoke. "So, no luck finding a replacement?" Callie asked, desperately needing the _sex_ topic to bypass.

Webber shook his head. "No luck whatsoever. Robbins is the best. I'm sure you'll agree."

Callie had no idea if Webber meant that to be some sort of weird sex joke. Surely it wasn't? "I agree," she said, smiling.

"Chief," Erica Hahn interrupted, receiving a glare from her ex-girlfriend in the process. "Did I hear you saying that you need a new Peds surgeon?"

"You did, Dr. Hahn," Webber confirmed with a small nod. "Although, it's not yet confirmed. Why?"

Erica grinned; that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "I heard that Norman McHale was considering leaving Hopkins."

Callie's eyes bulged out of her head, her jaw tightening in sheer anger at what her ex was doing. Erica was saying that the best pediatric surgeon in the county was available, in an attempt to get rid of Arizona. Callie was beyond fuming, she didn't know how much longer Erica was going to keep acting like this. Callie wanted to just throw Erica against the nearest wall and slap her senseless. Erica didn't have the right to interfere in her life anymore.

"_The_ Norman McHale?" Webber questioned, looking giddy all of a sudden.

Another grin formed on Erica's face. "Yes," she nodded, completely avoiding Callie's gaze. "I worked a pretty huge surgery with him a few years ago, I could always put in a good word about Seattle?"

Failing to notice the evil intention behind the offer, Webber clapped his hands together in excitement. "That's fantastic, Dr. Hahn," he exclaimed excitedly. Callie stood in shock, not saying anything. "Not to sound horrible but I kind of want Dr. Robbins to leave now," Webber joked lightly, before gathering up his charts and walking down the hall.

Callie clenched her fists together and faced Erica's direction. "You spiteful, _spiteful_ bitch!" She laughed bitterly as she looked her ex up and down in disgust. Her mouth was thick with saliva as she struggled to swallow. "You disgust me!" And with that, Callie walked away, physically _needing _ to see Arizona to make her feel better.

* * *

_Day 12_

Spotting Webber round the corner, Arizona quickly ducked into an on-call room at lightening speed. She had been avoiding him for two days. And she knew that she shouldn't have been avoiding her boss, but she had to. It was nearing crunch time and Arizona still hadn't made a decision. She had just over one week left to give the Carter Madison Grant Committee her answer. And she had nothing. Deep down, Arizona knew spending every night with Calliope wasn't doing her any good — but she could not stop.

"Hello, dear," a voice spoke from across the room, causing the blonde to let out a surprised gasp and switch the light on. Arizona's brow wrinkled in confusion when she took in the sight of the other occupant; an elderly lady in her seventies wearing a hospital gown. Patients weren't allowed in the Doctors on-call rooms.

Arizona took a few steps forward and gave the older woman a polite smile. "Hi." She didn't know how to politely tell this woman to _get out — _she was old and Arizona didn't want to yell at an adorable old lady. "Ma'am, this on-call room is actually for Doctor's only. Would you like me to take you back to your room?"

"Oh no, dear," the woman brushed the comment off with a laugh. "I'm hiding and this is the first room I found."

"Uhm, hiding from what, Ma'am?" Arizona questioned, laughing a little.

"Dear, please don't call me _Ma'am_," the woman pleaded with a smile. "Call me Betty." Slowly, she extended her hand, which was readily taken in a soft handshake by the blonde.

Arizona released the frail hand from her own. "I'm Dr. Robbins, Arizona. Call me Arizona," she grinned, perching herself in the empty chair. "So, hiding?"

Betty ducked her head a little. "I saw someone. Someone that I knew a long time ago, and I haven't seen this person since I was a teenager." Her own blue eyes found the curious one of the stranger and she continued. "He was a...romantic someone."

A knowing look appeared on the blonde's face. "He's your ex-boyfriend?" Arizona asked, intrigued by the story.

Betty shrugged. "No, dear. He wasn't my ex-boyfriend," she said sadly.

"Then, what was he?" Arizona could feel her interest peaking as the story progressed. She was suddenly very glad that she didn't have any patients to check on at this present moment.

"Are you married, Arizona?" Betty looked the young woman up and down; she was definitely far too pretty to _not_ have people interested in her.

An image of Callie in a wedding dress appeared in Arizona's head, causing her to blush just a little bit. "Not married, no."

"Boyfriend?" came the next question from the older woman.

"No boyfriend," Arizona replied.

"Girlfriend?" Betty watched on as the blonde looked away sheepishly. "You have a girlfriend," she said, although it was more of a statement.

Arizona sighed, she didn't really want to spill her heart out to a random old lady in an on-call room, but on the other hand, getting everything off her chest sounded tempting. "I-she's not my girlfriend." It was so disappointing saying that Callie wasn't her girlfriend. Arizona wanted nothing more than being able to call Calliope Torres her girlfriend. "But she's definitely...something."

Betty just smiled. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Pondering it for a few seconds — only a few seconds — Arizona finally smiled. "Deal. You first."

After a few seconds, Betty blew out a heavy breath and began her story. "It started when I was seventeen. He was engaged to my best friend, and I-I didn't mean to but," she exhaled a small breath and trailed off. "But I fell in love with him. We had a night together. A night that we shouldn't have had, and after that, I couldn't look Irene in the eye — so I left." She sighed sadly, remembering the last time she saw Henry. "I never told Irene. I moved on and got married; my husband was a good, kind man. But h-he wasn't—"

"He wasn't Henry," Arizona finished quietly.

"Yes," Betty nodded. "I loved my husband, but I didn't love him the way I love Henry."

It was terrifying how similar the story was to her and Callie's. Spent the night when they shouldn't have, fell in love, one of them left. Everything was just a little too...familiar. And this woman seemed so sad about leaving, Arizona thought, looking into her deep blue eyes. Were she and Callie going to be like Berry and Henry? Were they going to be tragically torn apart and then reunited in their old age?

"Have you talked to him, since you've been here?" Arizona questioned eagerly.

Betty sighed and gave a weak smile. "We have," she confirmed. "He uhm, he asked me to move in with him."

Blue eyes widened as Arizona digested the statement. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, dear," Betty said with a shrug. "Now, that's my story. You go."

A sigh left the blonde's lips as she, too, began her story. "Slept with someone when I shouldn't have. Went through weeks of hell liking her thinking that she didn't like me back, turns out she did." It was painful to even tell this story — it was the first time that Arizona had actually spoken about it to anyone. She found it a bit strange that the first person she was telling was a random lady she had never met before. "She dumped her girlfriend and told me that she wanted to be with me, and I was...I was ecstatic. I mean, I prayed every night that I would, somehow, get a chance with her one day." And Arizona didn't get a chance...for about an hour and then she one a Carter Madison Grant. "And then I won this really prestigious award and I might be moving to Africa," she finished with a grunt.

"_Might_ be moving?" Betty's eyebrows rose. "You haven't made your mind up?"

"No," Arizona shook her head, a small laugh leaving her lips. She didn't know why she was laughing, she just was. "I have about a week to make my decision and I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"So, it appears that we're both stuck," Betty commented, chuckling.

Arizona's light laughter joined in. "I think we are." She suddenly realized that this woman was in a hospital, wearing a hospital gown; she was a patient. Arizona's doctor instincts quickly switched back on. "You're not seriously ill, are you? Because if you are, then I need to get you back to your room right now," there was a slight hint of panic to the blonde's voice as she spoke.

"I was in a fender bender, dear." Betty smiled at the young woman's concern. "Nothing serious; just a fractured arm. I'm booked in for surgery tomorrow."

"What Doctor is on your case?" Arizona hoped it was Callie. After all, Callie was the best, and Arizona wanted this woman to have the best operating on her.

Betty frowned trying to remembers her Doctor's name. "Young woman, gorgeous face. Stunning long, dark hair. Really pretty eyes." She wracked her brains, finally finding the name. "Doctor—"

"Doctor Torres," Arizona finished, smiling. The description of Calliope was so unbelievably accurate. "She's the best. You've got nothing to worry about, trust me."

"You two, you're friends?" Betty bit back a laugh when a blush flooded the blonde's pale cheeks.

Trying her best to not blush, Arizona responded. "Something like that," she mused, her blue eyes twinkling even just talking about Callie.

"This Doctor Torres, she's your girl?" Betty said knowingly. The blonde's whole face lit up as she spoke of this Doctor Torres — it was blatantly obvious that she was absolutely head over heels for the brunette Doctor.

A lengthy pause passed before Arizona mustered up a reply. "She's my girl, yeah." She loved the idea of Callie officially being _her_ girl. "Is it that obvious?" Arizona laughed.

"Very obvious," Betty smiled crookedly. "Let me ask you one question, dear." Arizona nodded, silently allowing the question to be asked. "If you went to Africa and ran into this woman in five years time, and saw her happily married with someone else — how would that make you feel?"

Awful, devastated, heartbroken, gutted, were some of the words that Arizona thought of. She had watched Callie in an _unhappy _ relationship and even seeing that had killer her. Arizona couldn't imagine ever seeing Callie actually truly happy with someone that wasn't her. There was love and then there was _this _ kind of love. Arizona didn't want to go a day without seeing Callie, she was constantly checking her phone to see if Callie had called or texted. _This_ kind of love was forever. And Arizona wanted forever with Calliope Torres. She wanted to propose to her, she wanted to marry her, she wanted to raise children with her, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

"It would kill me," Arizona finally said, shaking her head. "It would _physically _ kill me."

"I walked away once, dear," Betty stated, her tone immediately turning serious. "I had a good life — but I should have had a different life. Don't make the same mistake I did." She looked on as a light bulb seemed to switch on inside the blonde's head. "Make the right decision, Arizona. Because speaking as a person who made the wrong one...you will regret it for the rest of your life."

The words were so powerful, and Arizona suddenly felt filled with emotion; her throat was dry and her blue eyes were glistening with the beginning's of tears. "You should tell Henry."

"I'm going to," Betty answered almost immediately. "Tomorrow, after my surgery, I'll tell him. I just hope _you_ make the right decision. as well."

* * *

_Day 13_

Arizona took a deep breath as she entered Callie's office, not bothering to knock. Callie had told her several times that knocking wasn't necessary and that she could just walk in whenever she wanted. The sight of Callie hunched over on the couch, her elbows resting on her knee's, face in her hands, made Arizona frown. Crossing the short distance to the small couch, Arizona carefully sat down next the Callie, placing her left hand at the back of her neck and covering Callie's hands with her right.

"Bad Day?" Arizona whispered, nuzzling Callie's neck and softly kissing the smooth skin.

Having a bad day was probably the understatement of the year; Callie was having a truly awful day. "The worst," Callie grunted. She felt some of the tension leave her body as Arizona continued to kiss her neck. It wasn't a sexual gesture — it was comforting. And Callie was grateful for Arizona being here. "Simple surgery and the patient died."

"I'm sorry," Arizona sighed into Callie's neck. "You wanna go home?" She had things to tell Callie and she didn't really want to do it in Callie's office whilst the Latina was on the verge of tears.

"I still have some paperwork to do," Callie said quietly, still not looking up. When she did look up, however, she was amazed at how just looking at Arizona made her feel better. "You didn't come over last night."

No, Arizona had not come over last night. Over the past week, staying in the on-call rooms together had slowly turned into _'staying at Callie's together.' _And last night had marked the first night in a week, that they had not slept in the same bed. And whilst Arizona missed Callie more than anything — missed falling asleep and waking up in Callie's arms — she knew that a night apart was what she needed. "Yeah," Arizona sighed heavily. "I just wanted to get my head straight and think about everything."

Callie just smiled sadly and leaned back on the couch. "It's okay." Callie felt so attached to Arizona and spending a night away from her sucked. She silently figured that she should start preparing for more nights without Arizona. A lot of nights, like _two years_ worth of nights. Dear god, how was that even going to be possible? How could she go from spending every waking second of her spare time with Arizona, to spending absolutely _no _ time with her?

"So, I heard that Bailey is having a Christmas wedding?" Arizona announced, desperately trying to lighten Callie's sullen mood. "I can't see Bailey in a Christmas wedding; she really must love that guy."

A small, pitiful laugh made it's way out of Callie's mouth. "I think if you love someone, then you'll do whatever makes them happy." She felt Arizona's hands loosen in her own, causing a wave of disappointment to crash over her. Maybe that comment was too much, too soon, Callie thought. But before she could say anything else, Arizona had gathered their hands back together, intertwining their fingers and softly grazing her thumb over the bottom of her wrist. It felt like Arizona was trying to say something without actually _saying_ it.

"Are you happy?" Arizona inquired, her voice deathly quiet.

It was the vulnerability in the blonde's voice that caused Callie to sit straight up on the couch. Arizona wasn't looking at her; blue eyes were intently focused on the plant that sat in the corner of the room. "Can you look at me?" Arizona slowly turned her head and met her eyes. Slowly, Callie reached her hand up and caressed a smooth cheek with her thumb. It never failed to amaze Callie how soft Arizona's skin was. "I am happy. _You _ make me very happy, Arizona. Being with _you_ makes me happy. I haven't felt this good in my life for a very long time."

"Me too," Arizona smiled, the dimples on her face threatening to break through her cheeks. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. She was so incredibly glad that Calliope felt the same way. "I really need to talk to you about something."

Callie swallowed heavily, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. By now, she knew exactly when Arizona's serious voice was on show, and right now — it was very much on show. "What about?"

Despite desperately needing to talk to Callie, Arizona suddenly remembered who caused this conversation. "How did your surgery on that older lady, Betty, go?"

Callie frowned in confusion. How the hell did Arizona know one of her patients? Arizona was in peds, which meant she never interacted with patients that weren't kids. "How do you know her?"

"I met her yesterday and we talked," Arizona replied. She watched on as Callie broke eye contact and looked away. "You okay?"

Callie looked deep into Arizona's eyes. "She died in surgery, Arizona. She was the routine surgery gone wrong."

Arizona shook her head in disbelief. That wasn't possible, she spoke to the older woman just yesterday and she was fine, there were no signs whatsoever of her being ill. "No, that's...no!" Callie squeezing her hand only confirmed the news. And in less than a second, Arizona was up off the couch, several tears running down her face. "NO!" she yelled, shaking her head repeatedly from side to side. "That's not possible. I spoke to her yesterday and she told me that she was here for a fractured arm."

"She was," Callie said, remaining on the couch. She had no idea why the elderly woman's death was affecting Arizona so much. "Her heart gave out in the middle of surgery. We got Teddy in almost straight away, but it just wasn't," she trailed off, knowing that Arizona knew the exact ending to the sentence. "Why are you so upset? Did you know her before she came here?"

The shaking of the blonde's head continued — it was about the only reaction Arizona could come up with. "This cant be happening," she mumbled under her breath over and over again. "Did she see a man Henry — he's a patient here, too — before her surgery?"

"No. I mean, she kept asking me how long she would have to wait after surgery, before she could go and see him." Callie was becoming more confused by the second at Arizona's emotional response to finding out this lady was dead. "Arizona, what's going on?" Callie asked, finally standing up.

"She didn't see him, which means she didn't tell him," Arizona said cryptically.

Callie sighed and took a step forward. "Tell who, what?" She grasped both of Arizona's wrists, halting the blonde's movements. "What is going on?"

Arizona released a heavy breath. "I have to go." Forcefully, she withdrew her hands from Callie's, not giving the Latina chance to grab them again as she quickly walked to the door. "I have...to go, call," she spoke in broken sentences.

"Call who?" Callie strutted forward, closing the door just as the blonde opened it. "You need to tell me what's going on," she demanded sternly. She wasn't upset with Arizona, she was just so confused and she needed to know what had spooked her so bad. "Why are you so upset, and who are you going to call?"

Arizona hesitated, before ultimately choosing to barge past Callie once again. "I have to call the Carter Madison Grant committee, _right now_."

Callie's heart just about stopped. "Why? You don't have to call them for another week?"

"I have to call them now." And with that comment, Arizona was out of the office before Callie could even find a response.

For about an hour, Arizona sat in her office with all of the lights off, and she thought. She thought about everything. Was she going to turn out like Betty? Was she going to leave the love of her life and never get the chance to tell Calliope that she _was_ the love of her life? Once again, Arizona found herself hating the circumstances that, somehow, managed to get in the way. Not only in her own life, but in Betty and Henry's, too.

It was painfully obvious that the older woman was madly in love with the man, Arizona could see it in her eyes as she spoke about him. She found herself wondering if her own eyes lit up when she spoke about Callie. She had a sneaky feeling that they definitely did. Arizona felt _herself_ light up when she was around Callie. Arizona didn't have a doubt in the world that she could happily spend the rest of her life with Callie.

But was it that easy?

They hadn't had an easy ride — far from it, in fact. From the first night, it seemed as if everything was trying to force them apart. Maybe they had to be apart for them to be together, Arizona thought. Seeing Callie with Erica almost broke Arizona's heart, and she didn't know if she could feel like that ever again. If it was to happen, she would rather it happen now than when she was seventy years old.

Arizona knew what her decision was.

With a sigh, she withdrew her phone from her pocket and dialled the number. After a few seconds, a perky voice spoke into the receiver. "Hello, Jane speaking. You're through to Dr. Edward Gordon's office. How may I help you today?"

"Hi," Arizona said. "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins." She wished she had taken a few seconds to clear her throat — it was blatantly obvious that she had been crying, and she had no doubt that the woman would be able to tell. "Is there any chance—"

"Dr. Robbins," Jane interrupted, and Arizona thought that she could feel the woman smiling as she spoke. "Dr. Gordon has been expecting your call. Hold on one moment and I'll pass you through."

"Thank you," Arizona said.

Less than ten seconds passed before another voice was on the line, this one a lot deeper. "Arizona," Edward greeted her. "I doubt you're phoning to have a night time chat with me, so I'm assuming that you've made your decision."

"I have," Arizona confirmed.

"And?" Edward said eagerly.

Arizona inhaled a deep breath. She knew she had to make this choice. It _had_ to be this way, there was no doubt about it. An image of Callie flashed through her mind, and for a few seconds, she paused. From the start, Arizona knew this would be her decision. She was just so terrified of actually making it.

"I'll go to Africa," Arizona finally said, her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest.

"You will?" Edward asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

Arizona leaned her head back on her chair. "I will," she repeated.

* * *

Callie had paced her office non-stop for over an hour. She was baffled as to what the hell was going on. One minute, Arizona was announcing that she had something important to talk about, and the next... Well, Callie was still confused about what happened next. And she didn't really care. Arizona was, without a doubt, calling to tell the committee her decision. And Callie didn't think the decision was going to benefit her, at all. Which was why there had been tears streaming down her face for the past hour. She didn't want to be the clingy chick that cried over the pretty girl who was moving away, but she couldn't help it.

The door to her office finally opened — a noise she had been dreading ever since Arizona walked out — and the blonde stepped in. Callie could see that Arizona's own tears had ceased to let up. They locked eyes and Callie crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back on her desk. "Just say it," she whispered, her voice void of any emotion. She didn't feel anything apart from emptiness. "Please, just say it."

"I'm sorry," Arizona said sincerely, her voice completely breaking. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

And those words caused Callie's world to come crashing down around her. She had been expecting it, but she hadn't been expecting the sickening feeling that was currently swarming in her gut. One look in Arizona's gorgeous blue eyes and Callie's resolve broke completely; her hands came up to cover her face as violent sobs wracked her entire body. Callie couldn't feel, couldn't see, couldn't think. It felt like a knife had been plunged deep into her chest.

Arizona ducked her head, the tears clouding her vision as she strode forward and pried Callie's hands away from her face. "I'm sorry, Callie. Please believe that," she insisted, feeling her heart break as the Latina shakily attempted the wipe the tones of tears away from her stunning face.

"It's...okay," Callie stammered out, trying her best to calm herself down. "I understand, you don't have to explain."

Arizona's leaned their foreheads together, grateful that Callie wasn't pushing her away. "I'm so sorry that I put you through two weeks of hell," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"What?" Callie choked out. That wasn't really what she was expecting Arizona to say, at all.

Finally, Arizona managed a smile as she said the words that she had been wanting to say since she left Callie's office an hour ago. "I'm staying."

Callie's eyes bulged out of her head. "You-you're stayi—I don't...What?" She didn't know what Arizona was saying. If she was staying, then why was she apologizing? Was this some sort of sick joke? There were so many questions running through Callie's mind.

The look of utter confusion on Callie's face caused a small laugh to leave the blonde. "I'm staying, Calliope," Arizona repeated, using her thumbs to brush the tears away from a tanned face. "I'm not going to Africa. I can't...I can't leave you."

_**15 minutes ago**_

"I'll go to Africa," Arizona finally said, her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest.

_"You will?" _Edward asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

Arizona leaned her head back on her chair. "I will," she repeated_._

_"That's fantastic," _the older man gushed. He had wanted Arizona Robbins on this project from the get go_. "Now, we have—"_

"I'll go to Africa," Arizona interrupted. "But I can't _move _ to Africa." She couldn't choose Africa, when she could choose Calliope Torres, instead. Callie would always be her choice, and Betty's words had never been more clear, because Arizona _knew _ that she would regret leaving.

What sounded like a sigh, came from the other end of the phone._ "You can't move?"_

"I can't move." Arizona was willing to spend a few weeks in Africa every few months, but moving was so far out of the question. "I uhm, I met somebody and I'm pretty sure that they're the person I'm supposed to be with, so I can't move," she said, explaining her reason. "I'll fly out to Africa every few months because I do want to help these kids, but you need someone who will be focused on the kids, someone who wont be crying every night because they miss their girlfriend." The world girlfriend had be used at that moment; she couldn't exactly say - '_miss their sex buddy who then turned out to be the love of their life_.' And whilst Calliope was not her girlfriend, Arizona knew that she would be. Sooner rather than later, hopefully.

Arizona was expecting several different responses, but the one she got, definitely wasn't on that list._ "I understand," _Edward breathed out. "_My wife and I were apart for two years whilst she did her residency and it was the worst two years of our lives. I understand your decision. I'll arrange for you to fly out in a few months time, how does that sound?"_

"Uhm, that sounds great," Arizona smiled, still in a little bit of shock. "I'm really sorry."

_"Don't be," _he brushed it off._ "I'll expect an invite to the wedding, when it happens."_

A blush crept up onto the blonde's cheeks. "I'll keep that in mind." And she would keep it in mind — because she _would_ marry Callie Torres one day. "I should probably go, Sir. I haven't actually told my... _girlfriend_ that I'm staying."

_"Bye, Dr. Robbins," _he offered up.

"Bye," Arizona said back, before hanging up the phone. She needed to tell Callie, right now.

**_Present Time_**

Callie's face broke into a huge smile. "You're staying?" Gently, she pulled Arizona in closer, wrapping her arms around the blonde's slim waist.

"I'm staying," Arizona nodded, her own smile bursting over her face. Arizona brought her hands up, wrapping them firmly around Callie's neck as they hugged fiercely. It was almost like they were scared to let each other go. Arizona's hands were bunched tightly into Callie's thick, dark hair. Callie's hands had wound there way under Arizona's scrub top, her nails digging into the blonde's skin as she held her tight.

Arizona attempted to pull back, but she was firmly held in place. "Not yet," Callie pleaded. She didn't want to let Arizona go, _ever_. The past two weeks — like Arizona previously said — had been hell. Spending so much time with Arizona was amazing, yet so painful at the same time. Callie didn't know what was going to happen, but now she did — and she didn't want to let Arizona go.

"Okay," Arizona whispered, far from complaining. Being wrapped up in all things Callie Torres was nothing to complain about. "I'm so sorry that it took me so long to decide."

"Why did it?" Callie asked. Sure, she wanted to know, but she wasn't particular needing to hear it at this present moment in time. But if Arizona wanted to tell her, then Callie was all ears.

Arizona sighed into Callie's neck. "I was scared," came the admission. She was moderately surprised when Callie didn't pull back. "We've had a tough ride from the start and I was scared to give us a chance incase things got too hard."

Callie nodded in understanding. "I know." She pulled back enough so that their faces were only inches apart. "Relationships can be tough, trust me. But I think that we've got over just about every obstacle possible," she laughed.

"Definitely," Arizona agreed, her lips tingling from the feel of Callie's so close to them. "I want this. I want us to be together more than anything. I've wanted it for a long, _long_ time."

Callie sighed happily. She didn't know how long she had waited for this moment. "I want it, too. So, so bad."

"And you can't break up with me because I don't think my heart could take that, after everything that's be thrown at us," Arizona laughed, only half joking.

"I have no plans to break up with you." Callie grinned. Finally, their lips met in a softer-than-soft kiss, both of them letting out contended sighs at the feel of each other lips. "What about Africa? Don't you want to go?" Callie asked, breaking the embrace.

Arizona leaned forward, claiming Callie's lips once again. She could never get enough of those lips. "I'm going to visit every few months," she spoke through gentle pecks on Callie's lips. "But I know that if I moved there," Arizona sighed, shaking her head. "If I moved there and left you, then I know I would regret it for the rest of my life. Y-you just have _no _ idea how much you mean to me, Callie."

Callie just about hit the deck. It was almost terrifying how much Arizona's words affected her. "The feeling is most definitely mutual," she chuckled lightly. "And also — you kinda suck!"

"What?" Arizona exclaimed with a laugh.

"I thought you were leaving," Callie announced, playfully shoving Arizona away from her. "You should have led with - _'Hey, Callie._ _I'm staying_.' Moron."

Arizona giggled and stepped back in close to the Latina. "Sorry." She felt like a teenager on their first date, unable to wipe the sickeningly sweet smile off her face. "I'll make it up to you," she whispered suggestively.

"Well, I should hope so," Callie said with a mock shrug. "In sexual favors, of course."

"Is there any other way?" Arizona teased, finding those precious lips once again. The kiss was deepened of its own accord, Arizona let out a barely audible whimper as Callie's tongue started moving in-sync with her own.

Callie's hands gripped at slim hips, pulling the blonde in impossibly closer. "M'mm," she moaned, gently nipping at Arizona's bottom lip. She didn't think she would ever get used to feeling like this around Arizona. "Why were you upset — about my patient?" Callie breathlessly asked.

"I'll tell you later," Arizona responded, kissing up the length of Callie's jaw. "I just want to be happy, for now."

"Okay," Callie smiled sadly. "So, would you like to maybe go on a date with me, right now...like right this second?"

Arizona laughed, finding Callie's awkward questioning more than adorable. "It's almost midnight," she pointed out. Although, she wasn't really sure _why_ she pointed that out. If Calliope wanted to go on a date now, then they would go on a date now. "There's nothing open apart from bars and clubs."

"My apartment's open." It was probably a bit weird, having a first date at midnight, but they had never done anything by the books, so Callie wasn't really caring. "I'll cook you dinner, we can have wine, we can talk, we can inappropriately make out on my new couch. Does that not sound like a perfect first date?"

"Very perfect," Arizona agreed, smiling. Callie shot her a wink and quickly collected her jacket from behind her desk. "Wait," Arizona called out, before Callie could leave the office.

Callie turned around, removing her hand from the door handle. "What?"

Instead of answering verbally, Arizona crossed the distance and gathered Callie in her arms. Her hands forming a death grip around the Latina's neck. "Just give me a minute," she begged, nuzzling the caramel skin where Callie's neck met her shoulder.

The had both had a tough day, but Callie was so infinitely glad that her day turned into this — a first date with Arizona at midnight after Arizona announced that she wasn't leaving. Callie was positive that she had never been this happy. "You're staying," she whispered.

"I'm staying," Arizona smiled, kissing Callie's collarbone.

* * *

**As if I'd ever make Arizona leave. Although, I couldn't resist the teasing; I'm an awful person, I know! Also, incase anyone is worrying - Webber was 100% joking when he said he hopes Arizona leaves, it will be adressed again and Im sure everyone will be _very_ happy with the outcome. Thanks to everyone who is reading, following, reviewing, favoriting this story. It means the a lot and you guys rock. Hope you enjoyed the first _happy _ chapter.**

**Permanent Transfer - I have half a chapter written and I am desperate to finish it. I really do miss that story and it is in _no_ way going to be left unfinished. I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I've had a few reviews asking for a light chapter...well, y'all are in luck because I'm sick in bed, feeling sorry for myself. And I'm in a total fluffy/cuddly mood, so this chapter is probably going to reflect on that. It feels a bit 'blah' to me but I suppose it's better than nothing. Also, I think the premier is going to rip all of our hearts out and we all deserve some ****_happiness_**** before that happens. **

**It's a short one, but it's 90% Calzona so I'm hoping that makes up for it. Apologies for the delay, you all know the story by now. Work etc etc etc.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

"I can't believe I've known you for six months and that's the first time I've ever tasted your cooking." Arizona _really_ couldn't believe it. She'd thought nothing of it when Calliope announced that she was a talented cook, but Arizona had not been prepared for how good Callie really was. If Callie ever wanted a career change, Arizona had no doubt that a chef would be absolutely perfect for her. "I vote that you make me dinner every night from now on," Arizona teased with a grin.

Callie laughed huskily. "I've never cooked for you because we snuck around being sex buddies for months-on-end." She stood up and took Arizona's empty plate out of her hands and brought it into the kitchen. "I don't think that kind of relationship means that you get to experience each others cooking skills."

"Yeah, that's probably why," Arizona agreed, shaking her head comically.

"But," Callie breathed out, returning to the living room. "I have no problem, whatsoever, with making you dinner from now on." And she really did not have a problem with making Arizona dinner. In fact, Callie found herself praying that she got to make Arizona dinner every single night for a long time. "Refill?" she asked, holding up the bottle of white wine that she grabbed whilst in the kitchen.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Arizona tilted her head, smiling. "I get handsy when I'm drunk." She held her glass up and let Callie refill it.

Callie smirked at the information. "If you get handsy when you're drunk, then _yes_, I am most definitely trying to get you drunk." She silently hoped that she'd get to experience drunk Arizona in the future — preferably sometime very soon.

"I'm not in until eleven tomorrow, anyway, so we're fine to get me drunk." Arizona shifted on the couch, tucking her right leg under her left and turned to face Callie, who had sat down next to her...a lot closer than what she was whilst they were eating dinner. "Thank you for dinner, though," she said sincerely. "It was really, really great."

"You're welcome." Callie mirrored the blonde's position and shifted to sit facing Arizona. "I get that it's not the most ideal or romantic first date, but I'm just happy that we're—"

"Callie." Arizona placed a hand on the rambling woman's knee, cutting her off. "It's perfect, really. I'm glad that we stayed in. I think — I think that we just need to get everything out in the open before we start this," she sighed, gesturing between the two of them.

A feeling of dread took over Callie as she noted the uncertainty lingering in those gorgeous blue eyes. "Get what out in the open?" She didn't know what Arizona was talking about. She thought that everything already _was_ out in the open. They both had obvious feelings for each other, they were both single, Arizona was staying, they had previously discussed the disaster that was Erica — what else could they possibly have to talk about, that was making Arizona look so uneasy all of a sudden?

"Don't look so terrified," Arizona laughed, lightly brushing some of that silky smooth hair away from the Latina's face. "I just have some," she trailed off, trying her best to think of a word to end the sentence without freaking Callie out. "Doubts." She almost rolled her eyes at herself; doubts was possibly the worst word she could have chosen to end that sentence. And as she predicted, Callie was now looking severely freaked out.

"Doubts. I don't—What do you mean by _doubts_?" Callie could feel her breathing become more shallow as she looked at Arizona. The blonde had never expressed that she had doubts before, and now..."Do you — Do you not want to be together, like a proper couple?"

If Callie didn't look so insecure, then Arizona would have probably burst out laughing at the question — because, well...it was a stupid question. "Callie, no," she shook her head vigorously. "Of course I want to be with you." She thought Callie would have realized that a long time ago. "I'm not having doubts about us. I'm just, I'm having doubts about you," she admitted.

Callie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, refusing to make eye contact. "I think having doubts about me is a lot worse than having doubts about us." She made a move to sit further away on the couch, but Arizona's hands kept her firmly in place. "Arizona," Callie sighed.

"No," Arizona said sternly. She couldn't believe that after all the crap they had went through, Callie could think that she didn't want her. "I know that I'm not saying this right, but can you just let me explain and you'll see exactly where I'm coming from?"

Callie met the blonde's eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Arizona breathed out, nerves fluttering in her stomach. "I'm not having doubts about _being_ with you, Callie," she reminded gently. "I want to be with you more than anything. I'm just having doubts about how you're going to handle this relationship." Arizona squeezed the Latina's jean clad thigh when she saw that she was about to interrupt. Callie closed her mouth and nodded, telling her to continue. "You just got out of a four year relationship and then a month later, you're basically jumping into another one. I just — I don't want you to feel pressured into being with me, and I think — as much as it really kills me to say this — that you should just take a couple weeks to yourself and just enjoy being single for once."

When Callie didn't say anything and sat with her mouth agape, and her eyes wide, Arizona decided to continue. "I feel like I'm robbing you of time that you should be spending on your own to deal with everything. And it would literally kill me if we were going out and then you decided that you needed some space because we jumped into things too fast." She cleared her throat and exhaled a deep breath before going on. "So maybe you should just take a few weeks to yourself; sort your head out and everything. I just don't want us to be going steady and then you deciding that you need some space, so I'd just much rather that you took that space right now, Callie," she finished, feeling rather out of breath.

Callie took a minute to digest what Arizona was saying before a deep laugh escaped her lips. "Arizona," she chuckled, giving the blonde's knee a firm squeeze. "I don't want to go out and enjoy being single; that's the last thing I want to do." She had never been one of those people who went out and slept around, and she wasn't planning on starting any time soon. "I get that you're worried about me having doubts and thinking that I've gotten into another relationship too fast — but I promise you," she cut herself off and scooted forward, taking the blonde's hands into her own. "I promise you, that is never going to happen, okay?" Arizona nodded weakly, but Callie thought that that reaction just wasn't good enough. "I've wanted you for a long time, and it might have taken me a little while to step up and admit that — but I'm admitting it now, Arizona. I want you. And I'm not going to stop wanting you."

"I just—"

"I'm not done," Callie interrupted gently, giving Arizona a small smile. "I get that under normal circumstances, people don't get out of a long term relationship and then jump right into another one. Believe me, I get that," she stressed. "But, what's happened with us — from the first night we met — hasn't been normal circumstances." She exhaled a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I don't need time to sort myself out, because I've already sorted myself out. You met me when I was at the lowest point in my life; I was miserable. But I'm not anymore, and it's because of you," she said softly, gently running her thumbs over the back of Arizona's warm hands. "How many time do I have to tell you this before you start believing it?"

Arizona blushed and ducked her head a little, suddenly finding herself feeling like a shy teenager with a crush upon hearing Callie's words. "I believe you." She untangled her legs from under her and draped them over Callie's lap. "So, we're doing this, then?"

It was difficult for Callie to keep the mega watt grin from spreading over her face. "We're doing this," she confirmed, leaning in and capturing Arizona's lips in a loving kiss. It was strange, Callie thought, opening her mouth and letting the blonde's tongue duel with her own. She doubted that there was many people who went on a first date with someone they were already in love with. But she wasn't complaining.

Arizona leaned forward, gently cupping Callie's cheek as the kiss started to heat up. Dimly, she registered Callie's hands drift around her waist and pull her in even closer. In that moment, Arizona had no idea why it took her so long to make the stupid Africa decision. She wanted to stay huddled up in this apartment with Callie forever.

Before it could go any further, Callie pulled back. "Will you — Will you tell me about what happened with my patient?" She tried to get her breathing under control, not wanting Arizona to know that she was so worked up over one little kiss. "It's just, you were really upset and I don't like seeing you like that," she said, copying the blonde's earlier motion and untangling her own legs from under her, letting them rest in-between Arizona's.

A crease appeared in the blonde's forehead, but she nodded anyway. "I met her in an on-call room," Arizona began. "We got to talking and she told me that she met this guy, Henry, that she knew when she was younger. They had a...thing, and they really liked each other, but Henry was with somebody else."

"That sounds oddly familiar," Callie commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Arizona was thankful that Callie immediately knew why the story hit such a soft spot. "Anyway," she continued. "She moved away because Henry's fiancé was her best friend, and she felt awful for sleeping with him when they were together." This story just got to Arizona so much, and she hoped that this would be the first and last time that she ever had to tell it. "So they lost contact, married other people, had kids, had grandkids, and then fifty years later, they met each other again and all those feelings came rushing back. How crazy is that?"

It was very crazy, Callie thought. The circumstances surrounding the two stories were almost frighteningly alike. "You thought that we would end up like them," Callie stated firmly.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded sadly. "She said that she had a good life — but it wasn't the life that she _should_ have had."

"That's why you stayed," Callie said, her voice extremely vulnerable.

"No," Arizona shook her head. "She's not why I stayed; _you_ are why I stayed, Callie." She swallowed nervously; the word _love_ had been thrown around a lot tonight. By the way things were going, Arizona wasn't sure if she would be able to hold those three words in for much longer. "She just gave me the push I needed. I told you before that I was scared to be together because of all the crap that we've had to deal with. But I — I'm not scared, anymore, Callie."

Callie smiled gently at the blonde's words. "I'm sorry that you were so upset," she whispered, lightly touching that soft blonde hair that she had come to love so much.

"It's not your fault." Arizona leaned into the touch. "This is a really emotional first date," she chuckled mirthlessly.

Instead of replying, Callie reached out for the remote and pointed in at the TV, landing on some trashy loud music. "Come on. Get up." She stood up and extended her hand to Arizona, who looked mildly confused. Callie thought confused, brow-knitting Arizona was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Are you kicking me out already?" Arizona asked, only half-joking. She took Callie's hand and stood up, setting her wine glass on the table. "What are we doing?"

"Dancing," Callie replied, letting go of the blonde's hand and beginning to shake her hips.

Arizona stood, wide-eyed, staring at the glorious site in front of her. She was starting to get a little more than turned on at watching Callie move those godly hips. "I think I'd much rather sit down and watch you," she said with a grin.

Callie laughed and bounced her way over to where Arizona was still standing, unmoved. "Show me your moves," she instructed, pulling Arizona towards her and placing her hands on the blonde's waist. "Y'know, you _are_ allowed to move your hips."

"Shut up," Arizona laughed, playfully swatting Callie's shoulder. It took her about five minutes to finally loosen up, but once she did — she felt good. All the stress from the past few weeks was just melting away as they continued to dance like loved-up teenagers. "So, this is what you do when you're alone, then, huh?" If that was, in fact, the case, then Arizona didn't ever want to leave this apartment ever again. Callie was filthy hot whilst dancing...and in general.

"Sometimes," Callie breathed out, grinning. "Can you turn around, so that I can see your ass?"

Arizona giggled and shook her head lightly. "Can you take off your shirt?" she shot back, eyeing the Latina up and down.

"Touché," Callie replied, continuing to bounce up and down. "It's fun, right?" She really hoped Arizona was having fun, and didn't think she was some crazy bitch who couldn't plan dates and made said date dance in front of her.

"So much fun," Arizona answered, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up. "Do you think the neighbors can here us?"

"My neighbor is Mark, so I don't really care," Callie shrugged, smoothly moving up behind the blonde and pulling the slim body against her own. "It's Friday night, anyway; everybody should be dancing."

Arizona turned around and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. "I don't think there's a specific rule, where people have to dance on Friday nights."

"Well, there should be," Callie scoffed, looping her fingers through the holes on Arizona's jeans and bringing them flush together. "I can't believe you can actually dance."

Arizona leaned in and brought her lips into direct contact with Callie's ear. "You also said that you didn't think I'd be good in bed," she whispered huskily, using her teeth to tug on the fleshy lobe, eliciting a small gasp from the Latina. "You should stop underestimating me."

"Noted," Callie squeaked out, far too distracted to say anything else. The reactions Arizona could get from her body were quite shocking. They were only dancing — with a little bit of inappropriate touching, of course — and she already felt like she needed a cold shower. Before Callie could get a full sentence out, Arizona had fiercely crashed their lips together, threading her hands through Callie's dark hair. Callie pulled Arizona in roughly, groaning as the kiss deepened even further. Their first date hadn't ended yet and Callie was already thinking about their next one. She couldn't get enough of Arizona.

"Callie, what the hell is all the noise?" Mark asked, barging through the front door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of them — and their roaming hands. "Oh." Arizona was blushing furiously, suddenly finding an interest in what was on the TV. And Callie was looking downright pissed at being interrupted.

Callie withdrew her hands from under the back of Arizona's shirt and reached for the remote, turning the volume down. "We're on a date, Mark," she huffed, using her eyes to silently tell him to get the hell out.

"I can see that," Mark grinned widely. "Hey, Blondie."

"Mark," Arizona nodded curtly, still blushing. She sat down on the couch and awkwardly crossed her legs over, trying her best to ignore the now-present throbbing between her legs.

"I thought you two weren't dating until Blondie made the Africa decision." Marked looked curious, glancing between the two of them. "What's going on?"

Arizona sat up straight on the couch and smiled. "I'm staying," she said simply. "I decided earlier."

A bright grin took over Mark's face. "That's great." He looked at Callie, who gave him her own grin in response. "What did the Chief say?"

"Uh," Arizona chuckled, feeling another blush work its way onto her face. "I haven't told him yet. I sort of just told Callie, and then we...left."

"I get it," Mark said knowingly. "Came back here to seal the deal, huh?"

"Mark," Callie hissed, shooting Arizona a sincere look of apology. Callie was thankful that Arizona didn't look pissed; she almost looked amused, Callie thought. "It's just the first date, Mark. Now, please leave."

Mark just scoffed in amusement. "Who cares if it's the first date? You two had sex before you even knew each others middle names."

"Okay." Callie walked forward, hastily grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the door. "Say goodbye, Mark."

"Lunch tomorrow, Blondie?" He threw one last look over his shoulder before he was kicked out.

Arizona laughed. "Absolutely," she nodded, giving him a small wave.

"You are soooo gonna score," Mark whispered in his best friend's ear, patting her on the shoulder.

"You're an awful person." Callie opened the door and let go of his shoulder. "Bye, Mark."

"Wait." Mark held his hand up, stopping the door from being closed in his face. "I'm happy she's staying," he smiled.

Callie nodded her head, grinning. "Me too," she agreed. They exchanged a small wave before the door was then closed — and locked. "I'm really sorry about him." She quickly rushed back into the living room, hoping Arizona wasn't too mad.

Arizona only laughed in response. "It's fine," she said dismissively. "I like Mark. I never thought that I'd actually admit to liking him, but I do. So I don't mind."

A thankful sigh was let out of Callie. She loved that Arizona and Mark got on well. Erica and Mark had _not_ got on well, at all, and that made her life hell. So, Callie was really pleased that Arizona and her best friend seemed to get on so well. "That's good. Really good, actually," Callie laughed. She stopped short of where Arizona was sitting on the couch, and froze. She didn't know if the date was over, or not.

"What's your middle name?" Arizona blurted out.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm telling you that." Gently, Callie nudged Arizona's knees apart and stood in-between them. "It's horrible, and it's already bad enough that you know my full name," she grimaced.

Arizona bit her lip, finding the image of Callie standing so tall above her to be oddly arousing. "I love your full name," she reminded. She locked her ankles around Callie's legs, leaving no room for the Latina to escape. "Tell me."

Callie looked away, embarrassment running rampage through her. "You'll laugh; it's awful. Like really, really awful."

Arizona sat up and tugged at the bottom of Callie's jumper, forcing the Latina to straddle her lap. "Tell me." She placed her hands on Callie's thighs, softly kneading the strong muscles before going in for the kill and sucking on the soft skin of Callie's neck. "I promise, I won't laugh."

Whatever Arizona was doing with her tongue, just about turned Callie into a puddle of goo. "Iphegenia," Callie panted out, arching her back as Arizona continued to suck on her neck.

In that moment, Arizona reminded herself to always use this tactic on Callie. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres," she tested the name on her tongue. A grin took over her face. "I like it. It's hot. Suits you perfect." She dipped her face from Callie's neck and finally found those perfect full, red lips.

A shot of arousal jolted straight to Callie's center as the blonde said her name. "I like it when you say it," she admitted hoarsely, sucking on the blonde's lower lip and then running her tongue over it in a soothing motion. "I love it when you say my full name." Using the advantage of being on top, Callie forced them both backwards until Arizona's back met with the back of the couch.

Arizona brought her hands to the bottom of Callie's jumper, she desperately wanted to feel that soft, smooth, tanned skin against her fingers. They hadn't had sex in, what felt like forever, and everything Callie was doing was setting Arizona's body on fire. Almost painfully slowly, she dipped her hands under the soft material and ran them all over Callie's firm stomach. Arizona wanted her so bad — this was torture.

Filthy, hot, dirty torture.

Callie gasped slightly as Arizona manoeuvred them so that they were both lying straight out on the couch, with Arizona on top. "I want you." Callie forced Arizona's head away from her neck and crashed their lips together.

There was an internal debate going on in the blonde's head. So ,naturally, as Callie's legs locked around her waist, firmly locking her in place — Arizona chose to ignore that internal debate. "Is sex on the first date a good idea?" She didn't even know why she asked it — because her tongue was back in Callie's mouth before she could even give her a response. Slipping her hand under Callie's shirt, again, Arizona glided her hand up the Latina's full chest, not thinking twice before she palmed one those perfect breast. She repeated the action, loving the way Callie moaned into the kiss every single time she gently tweaked her nipple through the lace material.

Callie thrust her tongue into Arizona's mouth, her hands immediately going to the blonde's firm ass. "Should we wait, or screw everything and just do it?" She was praying for the latter, but she just _knew_ that having sex on the first date would be a step too far.

Despite wanting nothing more than to just take Callie on the couch, and have her dirty way with her — Arizona knew better. "We had sex too soon before," she sighed, dipping her head down and pecking Callie's bruised lips. "We should probably wait."

Inhaling a deep breath, Callie nodded, finding it hard to focus on anything apart from the fact the Arizona's center was now perfectly aligned with her own. "We'll have a fifth date in no time."

"Fifth?!" Arizona gulped, her eyes searching Callie's face. She didn't think she could wait until they had a fifth date; she felt like she was going to explode if Callie hands so much as grazed her. "I didn't—"

Callie cut her off with a laugh and re-connected their lips. "I'm kidding; third date, obviously." The sigh that was let out of the blonde was almost comical, Callie thought. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was a little...on edge.

For the next fifteen minutes, neither of them moved from that spot. Both were firmly content with making small talk, and stealing the occasional kisses. Arizona was the first to pull back. "I should go," she said sadly, glancing at her watch. "It's past three. We've been here for like three hours."

Sitting up, Callie took the extended hand that Arizona had reached down and pulled herself up. "Stay." She hadn't planned on saying it, and clearly Arizona hadn't planned on hearing it. It was better than blurting out _'I love you'_, Callie thought, however.

Arizona swallowed heavily as she thought about it. She was at that stage now where they had slept in the same bed so much lately — it was weird to sleep without Callie. "Are you sure? That's not too much?"

"I'm sure." Callie switched off the TV and grabbed the blonde's hand, leading her to the bedroom. "One more night and then we can start dating like normal people," Callie mused.

The oversized t-shirt and boy shorts that Arizona had slept in since she started staying at Callie's, were neatly folded at the bottom of the bed, next to Callie's own pajamas. It was a stupid, small thing — but it was a thing. And Arizona liked it. "Were you expecting me?"

Callie blushed and looked away, a small laugh leaving her lips. "Uhm, maybe." She dropped Arizona's hand and closed the door, before quickly gathering up _Arizona's_ pajamas and handing them to her. "I'm just gonna get changed and brush my teeth," she said, heading to the bathroom.

Arizona sighed once the door was closed. Here she was, standing in Callie's bedroom, stripping out of her clothes, wearing old clothes of Callie's that were now basically her pajamas. And she was staying in Seattle. She wasn't going to Africa, and she wasn't leaving Callie. They were going to be a couple. They had expressed all their doubts and fears, and they addressed everything they were feeling — and they were going to be a couple. It was a bit surreal, Arizona thought, turning her head when the bathroom door opened and Callie stepped out wearing her ridiculously short shorts that showed off her killer, toned legs. In a few days, weeks, months, however long it was, Callie Torres was going to be her girlfriend. It was definitely surreal. But Arizona loved it.

Once her clothes were folded, Arizona walked slowly to the bathroom, giving Callie a gentle kiss on her lips before closing the bathroom door. As Arizona was brushing her teeth, she realized... she was brushing her teeth. Callie had given her a spare toothbrush on the first night she stayed, and she had used it every night since. They had only just finished their first date, and she already had a toothbrush in the woman's apartment. Even though she was alone, she laughed lightly and shook her head.

Surreal.

Arizona found herself smiling upon re-entering the bedroom; Callie was already flat out on her back in the middle of the bed. "Will I just sleep on the floor?" She threw back the covers, her mouth watering a little when she saw that Callie's tank top had already ridden half way up her stomach. "You're such a sprawler," she teased, slipping into the bed and immediately cuddling into that spot on Callie's neck.

"Sorry," Callie said sleepily, tangling their naked legs together.

"I like it," Arizona smiled, leaning up on her elbow. "I had a really great time tonight."

Callie looped her arm around the back of Arizona's neck, lightly stroking the soft skin. "Y'know, when most people say that at the end of a first date, they're usually standing awkwardly at the other persons front door, debating whether or not they're going to kiss them."

"Those people are boring," Arizona joked, dropping her face down another few inches. "I like our first date much, much better."

Callie grinned crookedly, loving the feeling of Arizona's minty breath so close to her lips. "We still get an end of the night kiss, right?" Those dimples lit up the blonde's face before her lips were softly captured in a searing kiss. "M'mm," Callie moaned gently, cupping Arizona's cheek.

Arizona sighed dreamily, pecking Callie's lips several more times before burrowing into the crook of Callie's neck. "Did that meet your standards?"

"Definitely," Callie mumbled, already finding herself falling asleep. There was another soft kiss placed on her neck before they both found themselves in a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I literally fangirled my little heart out at all the reviews for the last chapter. You are all seriously, unbelievably amazing. It really means a lot that so many of you took the time to review that chapter. Thank you all so much. I hope everyone enjoys the premier tomorrow...it's doubtful, though, isn't it?**

**Some of you are probably wondering where the story will go next, so here's a few spoiler's for the remainder of the story because you're all so awesome: Erica/Arizona showdown, Bailey's wedding, re-connecting...physically, Callie's father, the end of their clinical trial. And because I'm an awful person, Gary Clark will also be making an appearance in a chapter that I've had planned since the very beginning.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

"So, what do you guys think?" Mark asked his two friends eagerly. He had just told Callie and Arizona of his plans to ask Lexie to move in with him, and he was eager to hear their thoughts.

Callie smiled and looked at Arizona, pleased to see that the blonde was also smiling. "I think that's a really fantastic idea. Lexie's great for you." The three of them were currently walking the short distance from Callie's apartment to the hospital. She and Arizona had awoken at 9am, both of them completely relieved when neither of them had a 'wine hangover.' And then they had lazed in bed until ten; chatting, laughing, and the having the occasional make-out, of course. Callie had insisted on making breakfast whilst Arizona showered, and she was happily surprised that Arizona had cleared the kitchen whilst she was taking her own shower. Things were starting to feel just a _bit_ domestic between them, and Callie didn't know if they were moving too fast or not. She figured that they would have to have a conversation about that sometime soon.

"She really is, Mark," Arizona agreed, grinning.

"Is it too soon?" Mark looked nervous, glancing between the two women. "What's the timeline for asking someone to move in."

Arizona laughed and gave a gentle shake of her head. "Yeahhh, you're asking the wrong people when it comes to relationships timelines." Herself and Callie were probably the poster girls for, 'how _not_ to start a relationship and date like normal people.'

"Sorry, I forgot I was asking the two women who shacked up before they even had a first date," Mark smirked, looking proud of himself. He loved to tease the two of them, and they both seemed to take it well. So, naturally, he did it as much as possible.

"We haven't shacked up," Callie stated defensively. She suddenly regretted agreeing to walk to work with Mark every morning; he couldn't keep the smirk off his face when he saw her exiting the apartment with Arizona over the past few days.

Mark raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh please," he scoffed in amusement. "Robbins has been at your apartment every night, for like a week." He knew he had won the argument when they both looked away sheepishly. "Blondie, when was the last time you went to your own apartment?"

"I was there on Wednesday—"

"At your apartment, to _sleep_," Mark butted in, knowing exactly what the blonde was going to say. Arizona shot a side glance to Callie, who just shook her head and sighed out a small laugh. "That's what I thought," he grinned triumphantly.

Callie pursed her lips and shot him a glare. "Maybe you should focus on your own relationship instead of ours."

Hearing the words '_our relationship_' fall from Callie's mouth, caused Arizona to momentarily stop walking. The words seemed to come out so naturally from Callie — like the two of them being together was the most simplest, easiest decision in the world. Arizona found herself referring to her earlier comment from just a minute ago; they really weren't the best pair when it came to timelines. But what did it matter, Arizona thought as she increased her pace again. If two people were in love with each other, then what did it matter what they did, or didn't do.

"Come on, slacker," Callie teased, breaking the blonde out of her daydream and pulling her hand to catch her up. "I still have to go to the coffee cart." She didn't think twice before turning their palms around and intertwining their fingers.

"You just had coffee," Mark pointed out.

Arizona glanced down at their joined hands, feeling her heart flutter at the sight. "She needs two cups to start her day." She let out a laugh when Callie started mumbling something incoherent under her breath. "She's an addict, Mark."

"When are you telling the Chief that you're staying?" Callie couldn't help but smile upon saying that. Arizona was staying. Forever. She felt giddy just thinking about the two of them.

"I'm gonna go change into my scrubs and then I'll go tell him," Arizona said, slipping through the entrance of the hospital as Mark held the door open for them. "What time does the Chief want us all to be at that meeting later today?" Every week, all the Department Heads had to take part in a meeting held by the Chief. It was basically just forty-five minutes of Webber telling them all hospital news, and then answering questions that any of them had.

Callie looked around, frowning slightly when she saw that some of the other staff were staring at them and talking in hushed whispers. "It's at four o'clock," she mumbled distractively. "Why are people staring at us?"

Arizona and Mark both looked around, following Callie's gaze to the group of nurses that were definitely staring at them. "You're um — You're holding hands," he said quietly, pointing to their entwined fingers. "You've basically just gone public. People are already taking bets on how long it's going to take before the two of you get married."

"Well that's just sad," Arizona responded with a laugh. She felt a small smile form on her face when Callie tightened the grip on her hand and began leading them forward. "I have a consult in ten minutes. I should head upstairs."

Callie stopped walking, knowing she was heading in a different direction from the blonde. "Okay." Regretfully, she let the grip on their hands loosen. "I'll see you at the meeting later, then."

Before Arizona could respond, Mark interrupted them. "Oh, I forgot to ask you guys...Do you wanna come over and watch the game tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Callie tried her best to not seem too hopeful as she looked at Arizona, awaiting the her response. She really wanted to hang out with the blonde tonight, but she felt like she had been slacking recently when it came to being Mark's friend. All of them hanging out seemed like the perfect solution, Callie thought. "You wanna come?" she asked Arizona.

"Uhm, I," Arizona hesitated, torn in two. On one hand, she absolutely wanted to go, but on the other, she felt bad for coming in-between the two friends; she knew how close they were. "No, you guys just hang out tonight. I'll give it a miss," she decided, not missing the way Callie's face dropped.

For Mark Sloan, that was the moment that he knew Arizona Robbins was perfect for his best friend. The fact that she actually _cared_ enough to give up a night with his friend, so that the two of them could hang out, made him smile. He really liked this girl. "Everybody's coming over, Robbins. We do it whenever there's a major game on."

In the time that Arizona had known Callie, she had realized that those gorgeous brown eyes told her everything the Latina was feeling — and she was pleased when she looked into them and saw that Callie was silently pleading with her to say 'yes'. "That sounds super, yeah. I'll be there." Callie grinned widely, making her heart just about drop out of its chest. God, she loved this woman so much.

"That's great," Callie said, a bit too eagerly, although. "We usually just order in pizza and have a couple beers." A night in with her favorite girl and her friends sounded absolutely perfect to Callie. And the fact that Arizona actually wanted to attend made it just that little bit better. "I know you don't finish until nine, so just come over when you're finished," she smiled sweetly.

"Awesome," Mark said enthusiastically. "Just try not to have sex on my couch whilst everybody's watching."

"I'm not promising anything," Arizona teased playfully. "Okay, I really have to get going." She had five minutes to get upstairs and changed into her scrubs. "I'll see you tonight," she announced, leaning up to quickly peck Callie on the lips, unaware that it made the gossiping nurses almost faint from multiple heart attacks.

Callie sighed dreamily as she watched the blonde disappear into the awaiting elevator. "You are ruined," Mark whispered, chuckling into her ear.

"Yeah, I'm head over heels in love with her; I'm completely done for," Callie agreed with a nod.

* * *

"So, that pretty much rounds up everything I planned to say today," Webber announced, apparently finishing his meeting. "Oh, wait. There is one more thing," he held up his hand, telling everyone to remain seated. "Dr. Robbins has agreed to stay here at Seattle Grace, and will _not_ be moving to Africa. This is fantastic news," he said excitedly, his smile almost matching the one on his Ortho surgeons face.

The room was immediately filled with a jeering round of applause, several pats on the shoulder for the blonde, and multiple questions being aimed at her. "When did you decide?" Teddy grinned at her friend.

"I decided last night," Arizona replied, glad that _almost_ everyone seemed happy with the news.

"How did you finally decide?" Addison inquired, although she already knew the answer. She just wanted to _hear_ the answer being said out loud. The answer came in the form of the brunette sitting across from her.

Arizona gave a split-second glance to the woman sitting next to her. "I found a real reason to stay," Arizona answered cryptically, slipping her hand onto Callie's thigh under the table.

"Chief," Erica Hahn blurted out, looking possibly furious. "I spoke with Norman McHale, and he said he would be very interested in coming to Seattle and checking out the hospital."

"M'mm, no, thanks," Webber mumbled distractively, gathering up his files. "I'll send him an email and let him know that our current superstar Peds surgeon isn't planning on leaving."

Everyone looked on in amusement as Erica became increasingly angry. "But he's _Norman McHale_," the cardio surgeon exclaimed in annoyance.

"And she's _Arizona Robbins_," Webber retorted, becoming defensive. "She's the youngest Carter Madison Grant winner, _ever_. Why would I get rid of a surgeon with that title?" The room was silent as Erica tried to come up with a response. "Especially, when that surgeon promises to be one of the best Peds surgeons this country has ever seen."

"You can't just turn down Norman McHale, Chief," Erica remarked, her face flaming with anger.

Webber's face hardened as he looked at the blonde. "Are you telling me how to run my hospital?" he challenged sternly.

"What, no!" Erica's eyes widened in shock. "I was just—"

"Maybe you should go to Africa, instead," Addison chimed in, glaring at the Cardio surgeon.

Erica looked taken aback by the comment and looked at the Chief, who just shrugged. "I didn't win a Carter Madison Grant," she snapped harshly.

"You should just go, anyway," Callie grumbled in annoyance. "I'm sure there are tons of places that advertise for an egotistical bitch like you." Several gasps and laughs echoed around the room as Callie sat forward, daring Erica to say anything else. "Nothing to say?" Callie challenged when all she received in response was silence.

A shot of arousal jolted to Arizona's center as she watched '_Feisty_ _Callie_' come out in full force. Watching Callie being so defensive towards her, turned Arizona on something awful. Calliope Torres was simply the most gorgeous, perfect, feisty, hot, badass woman Arizona had ever come across. And in this moment, Arizona didn't think she could be more in love with her.

"Ch-chief?" Erica stammered out, obviously desperate for her boss to defend her.

"Sort out your own business, Hahn," Webber said dismissively, sounding extremely bored by what was occurring. "You're a big girl." He gathered up his files and headed to the door. "Go save lives, people," he added before leaving the room, immediately being followed out by a furious Dr. Hahn.

"Torres is in the house!" Mark's booming voice echoed around the room.

Teddy leaned over in her chair. "Your girlfriend's badass," she whispered into Arizona's ear.

"Totally badass," Arizona breathed out, feeling a little more than flustered. She found herself wishing that everyone would quietly vacate the room and allow her to have Callie writhing and panting underneath her on top of the table. Hovering back until there was hardly anyone left in the room, Arizona stood up to leave. "That was incredibly, incredibly hot," the blonde whispered as she crouched down next Callie's chair. "You're a bad girl, Dr. Torres." As discreetly as possible, she roughly bit on the flesh of Callie's earlobe. "I love bad girls," she added huskily and left the room, throwing one last sultry look over her shoulder at her filthy hot brunette.

"Jesus," Callie groaned quietly, her body vibrating from the simple touch of the blonde. She really hoped that tonight would count as their second date; that third date had to happen soon. She felt like exploding every time Arizona came within two inches of her.

"Get a room," Addison scoffed in amusement.

* * *

A motion to the left caught Arizona's attention, glancing up, her face immediately fell into a grimace when she saw the extremely angry face of Erica Hahn staring back at her. Not one to be unprofessional, Arizona gritted her teeth and faced the blonde. "Do you need a Peds consult, Dr. Hahn?"

"The only thing I need from you is to kick your ass!" Erica scowled, leaning on the nurses station.

Arizona let out a frustrated sigh and stayed focused on her charts — she was not giving in to Erica Hahn. "Look," Arizona began, turning to face the taller blonde. "I don't like you. No, forget that — I can't _stand_ you! And I don't know if what I'm about to say makes me a terrible person...but I don't regret _ever_ sleeping with Callie." She glanced down and saw that Erica's fist was now firmly clenched — that wasn't a great sign. "I love her; you didn't. And you didn't treat her right, so the only person you have to blame is yourself."

"You think it's okay to just go around screwing peoples girlfriends?" Erica accused, taking a step closer to the smaller blonde.

"You think it's okay to go around treating your girlfriend like crap?" Arizona shot back. She took her eyes of Erica for one second and quickly realized that they had gained an audience.

Erica squirmed on the spot. "I've heard about you, Robbins," she said, her voice low and intimidating.

"What?" Arizona didn't know what was meant by that statement, but she didn't like the sneering look Erica was giving her.

"Bedded half the hospital." Erica smirked when a look of insecurity appeared on the other woman's face. "Yeah, _that_." Another step forward was taken. "You don't love Callie. She's just a conquest to you and everybody knows it!"

By now, Arizona was fuming, struggling to keep her cool. "Learn how to treat a girl right, Erica. Maybe next time, they won't end up hating your guts!" She clenched her jaw in frustration and turned to walk away, but a hard grip on her shoulder forcefully turned her back around. "Get your hands off me," she said coolly. "This is a hospital; there's sick people here. If you wanna talk about this, then we can talk outside."

Erica roughly released her hold on the white lab coat. "She's sleeping with Mark Sloan. You know that, right?"

Arizona had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. This was getting beyond ridiculous. "Go back to work, Erica." In the background, she saw the man in question holding, an apparently irate, Lexie Grey back. "You're embarrassing yourself. Stop it."

"Callie's got issues, y'know?" Erica adapted a threatening stance and stood tall, towering over the smaller woman. "Real bad Daddy issues. You two won't last five minutes," she sneered.

"Don't you ever talk about Callie to me!" Arizona snapped, surprising the crowd by the anger in her voice. "We will last, I guarantee you. She's going to spend the rest of her life with me, and I'm going to treat her the way someone like her should be treated!"

After a hard stare down, Arizona thought she had finally won. And then Erica's hand firmly slapped her across the face. The crowd let out a collective gasp of horror, Mark Sloan rushing forward in an instant to Arizona's side. Arizona felt it in an instant — the stinging pain in her lip. And several seconds later, several droplets of blood were leaking into her mouth. She quickly realized that Erica was wearing a ring on her right hand, and clearly, it had connected firmly with her face.

Arizona dropped her head and laughed, mumbling to Mark Sloan that she was fine. "Look, I'm a professional. I'm—" she was firmly cut off by a fist to the face this time, causing her to slightly stumble backwards. The crowd were now talking loudly, some of them yelling obscenities at Erica.

Professionalism could suck it. As hard as she could, Arizona took a step forward and firmly connected her fist with Erica's jaw. The force of the punch took the taller blonde by surprise, and she stumbled backwards, desperately clinging onto the nurses station to stop herself from falling over. "You don't talk to me. You don't talk to Callie. You stay the hell out away from both of us!" Arizona spat harshly, stepping right into Erica's face. "You don't even _look_ at my girlfriend from now on! Do you understand me?" She was on a roll now and she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. "If you even so much as raise your voice at Callie, ever again — I swear to god, you will regret it!" The only response was a low growl of pain and a dirty look as Erica finally stood upright. "STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY RELATIONSHIP!"

The next move surprised everyone. Erica stepped back and roughly pushed herself through the massive crowd that had now gathered. Arizona touched her hand to her lip, pleased that it was only bleeding a little. "Can you make everybody disappear, please?" Arizona asked Mark. Now that it was over, she was positively mortified. She was a professional and she had just been involved in a fist fight in the middle of a hospital.

"Everybody clear the hell out!" Mark demanded, glaring daggers at everyone who was still watching. It took around a minute before the area was finally clear, save for a few nurses who had to stay there. "You okay?" He touched a hand to her slightly swollen cheek. "Your cheeks not bad, at all, but your lip's a little busted," he said.

"I can't believe I just did that," Arizona groaned, feeling her face flush with embarrassment. Her face was honestly the last thing on her mind. The only thing on her mind was...getting fired for punching a fellow doctor. Arizona figured her life would make a decent film right about now. In six months she had managed to: score her dream job, have a one night stand with a girl who was involved, absolutely hate that woman for two weeks, end up sleeping with said woman again, develop their relationship into one that consisted of being 'friends with benefits', fall madly in love with the sex buddy, win a Carter Madison Grant, make a decision about leaving the woman she loved, and finally...get into a fist fight with the love of her life's ex-girlfriend.

It was a rather eventful six months, to say the least.

"Where did you learn to throw a punch like that?" Mark inquired, somewhat proudly.

Arizona shook her head in amusement. "My dad and my brother were in the Marines. They taught me how to throw a punch." And what a punch it must have been, because her fist was hurting more than anything else. "My wrist is killing me," she gritted her teeth, swallowing heavily.

"I'll page Callie." Mark knew his best friend, and he knew how much she was going to love hearing that her woman stood up for her. "This is so gonna get you laid, Robbins," he laughed heartily.

Arizona leaned on the wall and closed her eyes tightly. "This is a disaster."

* * *

Rushing into the pit, Callie looked around for Mark, frowning when she couldn't see him. "Alex," she called, spotting him leaving one of the trauma rooms. "Mark paged me 911 three times and I can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?"

Alex smiled crookedly, happy that he was the one who go to break the news. "He got paged into surgery five minutes ago," he said quickly. "Dude, you will never believe what happened?" He started laughing to himself.

"What happened?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Your ex-girlfriend got into a fight with your new girlfriend...over you!" He started laughing again when her eyes widened in shock. "I'm gonna go talk to the security guard to see if I can get a copy of the tape," he stated excitedly.

"No, that's," Callie began, shaking her head. "That didn't happen." That _couldn't_ have happened. Erica was big and tall. And her Arizona was so cute and...small. That had to mean that her ex had gave Arizona a severe beating. Her face paled dramatically when Alex confirmed that it did, in fact, happen. "Is Arizona okay? How bad did she hurt her? Where is she?" She was panicking something awful now, worried dramatically about her precious little blonde who had apparently suffered a severe beat-down at the hands of her horrible ex.

Alex furrowed his brow. "Dude, relax." He grabbed her arm and led her over to trauma room one. "Wait till you see this," he grinned, before opening the door.

What Callie saw upon entering the room, stunned her into complete silence. Her ex-girlfriend was lying flat out on the bed, cursing dramatically under her breath. But it was her face that truly shocked Callie. There was a huge dark purpley, blue bruise covering her entire right eye. And as a person who had seen a lot of bruises in her time, Callie knew that there had to be some amount of force involved to cause a bruise to develop so badly, in such a short amount of him.

"I hope you're happy." Erica sat up on the bed, wincing in pain. "Your little blonde bimbo did this to me!" she yelled accusingly, making Alex grunt out a laugh.

"Arizona...did that?" It was a serious situation, but Callie couldn't help but feel a swarm of pride for Arizona. Arizona wasn't an aggressive person, and Callie knew that she would have had to have been severely pushed to cause her to snap.

Erica lay back on the bed, growling. "She's a little—" the sound of Callie closing the door cut her off before she could finish.

"Where's Arizona?" Callie asked Alex. He only smirked in response and led her to the opposite end of the pit, and opened the door. "Thanks," she mumbled, bracing herself before she entered the room. She really hoped Arizona wasn't hurt too bad. "Are you okay?" Arizona was sitting upright on the side of the bed, her legs swung over the side of it. "Did she hurt you?" She rushed forward instantly, standing in-between the blonde's legs, and letting her hands roam over her face. "Tell me what hurts!"

"I'm fine," Arizona said quietly, glad that Callie was here. "My face is fine, but my wrist is killing me." She let Callie take a hold of her wrist, biting back a groan as the pain only seemed to increase. "Alex, I'm fine; you can go, really."

Alex paused awkwardly in the doorway. "Are you sure?" he asked sheepishly, feeling a little vulnerable because he actually care about his boss.

Arizona nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm in good hands," she managed a small smile without it hurting her injured lip too much. "Thanks."

"Okay," Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "Will you sign my copy, if the security guard gives me footage of the fight?"

"Goodbye, Alex," Arizona let out a bark of laughter. Once the door was closed, she leaned her head fully on Callie's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist. "I really hate your ex."

Callie only shook her head, not finding it very funny. "I was really worried," she whispered into Arizona's hair. After a few seconds, she pulled back, letting her hands fully examine the blonde's smooth face. "Your cheek's fine." She let her hand gently run over the slightly bruised bone, thoroughly pleased when Arizona didn't flinch in any way — that was good. "Your lip is," she trailed off, brushing her thumb over the small cut. She was positively enraged that Erica had done this to Arizona, her head couldn't stop shaking in a mixture of annoyance and anger. "Are you in pain?"

"Just my wrist," Arizona admitted hoarsely.

"I can't believe you hit her," Callie laughed emptily, letting her hands explore the blonde's injured wrist.

Arizona's jaw immediately tightened. "She hit me first. Twice!" she exclaimed loudly. Sucking in a deep breath, she tried to get her rage under control. It still wasn't sinking in that this actually happened.

"Yeah, I can believe that _she_ hit _you_." Callie wandered over to the supplies and grabbed a cleansing wipe. "I just can't believe that _you_ hit _her_." From prior experience, Callie knew extremely well that Arizona possessed more strength than the average person her size — but she just couldn't believe the amount of damage that had been done on Erica's face.

"I told you to stop underestimating me," Arizona grinned, showing off her dimples. "She was talking crap about you. And she hit me twice. I only hit her once."

"Once was enough, Tyson," Callie teased, gently using the wipe to get rid of the small amount of blood of the blonde's lip. "My little badass."

Arizona wrapped her legs firmly around Callie's thighs, locking her in place. "I've been telling you for months that I'm hardcore, Calliope,"

Callie ran her hands along the top of the blonde's scrub-clad thighs. "Now who's the bad girl, huh?" Leaning down, she placed a whisper of a kiss on Arizona's lips. She repeated the motion several times when it didn't cause the blonde any pain. "How did it even start, anyway?"

Arizona growled and reluctantly told Callie the story from start to finish, making sure to not leave out any points. By the end of the story, Callie was wide-eyed — and extremely turned on. "I wasn't going to hit her back after the first slap," Arizona said, panicking. "I'm a professional, and I don't believe in violence at work. But, then she hit me again and I just snapped."

"Easy," Callie soothed, brushing some astray hair away from the blonde's forehead. "Anyone that knows you, knows that you would never throw the first punch; that's not you. Stop worrying about it."

Before Arizona could answer, Richard Webber flew into the room. Callie took a quick step back, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Robbins, you punched another member of staff?" he yelled at his Peds surgeon angrily.

"Chief," Callie cut in. "Dr. Hahn slapped Arizona, and Arizona didn't hit her back," she said defensively. "And then Dr. Hahn punched her. What kind of person doesn't hit someone back, if they hit them twice?"

Webber features softened a little as he looked at the blonde. "She hit you first?"

"Yeah," Arizona squeaked out, feeling tears brim in her eyes. Her authority issues were coming up at the worst possible time. She had just became a hardcore badass who stood up for her girlfriend, and now she was about to cry in front of the Chief.

"Just ask Alex Karev," Callie mumbled out. "Apparently he's selling copies of the DVD to hospital staff."

"Fine," Webber grumbled. "Come to my office once your cleaned up." The anger had disappeared out of his voice, much to Arizona's elation. "Your not in trouble; don't worry." He turned to leave, and then turned around at the last second. "And for the love of god, stop making-out on the patient beds," he glared at them both before exiting the room.

Callie looked on in confusion as Arizona dropped her head into her hands and started sobbing. "Hey, why are you crying?" She gathered the blonde into her arms, running soothing circles on her back. "Nothing's going to happen to you. The Chief knows she hit you first," she mumbled into Arizona's ear.

"I have...authority issues," Arizona sobbed, burying her face deeply into Callie's neck. She'd had an awful day, and judging by the calming feeling Callie was providing her with — Arizona knew that she wouldn't be sleeping at her own apartment tonight. She just wanted to fall asleep, wrapped up in all things Calliope, pretending this day hadn't happened.

"Sweetie," Callie laughed gently, kissing the blonde's cheek. "Okay," she said gently once Arizona finally leaned back and shot her a sheepish — yet thankful — smile. "Let me take a look at this wrist."

* * *

"So, just a sprain — that's not too bad ," Teddy said encouragingly. Arizona grumbled in response, causing the taller blonde to stifle a laugh. "I heard Hahn can barely open her left eye, at all; take the sprain, Arizona."

Arizona only grimaced in response. "I'm so embarrassed." She had left the hospital around half an hour ago and had received plenty of longing stares as she departed. "I feel like I'm living in a soap opera," she whined. The Chief had been moderately understanding, but there was some yelling involved during their earlier chat — nothing bad enough to cause more tears, however. "But, yeah, a sprain," she nodded, changing the subject. Talking about the infamous 'fist fight' was not on Arizona's agenda for the night. "I'm thinking about getting a second opinion," she said loud enough for Callie to hear.

Looking up from where she was standing a few feet away, Callie shot the blonde a pointed look upon hearing the words. "That's cute," she smirked, knowing Arizona was only joking but deciding to play along anyway. "Don't come running to me when you can't unclasp your own bra, tonight." A triumphant look washed over her face as Arizona dropped her head in defeat; apparently, that fact had slipped Arizona's mind.

Not that Callie minded about unclasping her bra.

Sick of the constant eye-sex, Bailey decided to interrupt. "Enough of that," she admonished in annoyance. Thankful that they both firmly kept their mouths shut, she continued. "Now, you two are both aware that my wedding is next Saturday, right?"

"Totally aware," Arizona grinned brightly, forever grateful that the subject was now firmly changed. "Are you excited?"

"Oh, I am just counting down the seconds," Bailey said sarcastically. "When um — When the two of you arrive, I would like for the both of you to...not sit down." Teddy mumbled something incoherent and left the kitchen, sensing she was no longer needed.

This firmly caught Callie's attention. "You want us to stand? At a wedding." A look of pure offence quickly formed on her face. "What if we can't see?"

"Yeah," the blonde agreed, her face looking as shocked as the Latina's. "What if people stand in front of us?"

"For the love of god." Bailey covered her eyes in exasperation. "Stand in the damn front," she demanded harshly.

Arizona only looked more confused. "In front of people?"

"Yeah, I'm really tall," Callie chimed in. "What if people get mad at me because I'm in the way?"

"Callie, I don't think anybody's going to be complaining if you're standing in front of them," Arizona teased, licking her lips. "Far from it, actually."

Callie's response was, once again, cut off by Bailey. "Can you just — I would like the two of you two stand at the front...with me," she finally said.

A knowing look spread over both women's faces as they glanced at each other. "Hold on a second," Arizona laughed. The look on Bailey's face was positively hilarious, she noted, and a fresh bout of laughter spilled from her lips. "Calliope, am I hearing right?"

"I'm not sure," Callie said, feigning confusion. "I think Bailey might need to explain a little bit better." The dimples etched perfectly onto Arizona's face were just about melting her insides to mush. And after the disaster of a day the blonde had, Callie really loved seeing that smile light up her face.

Bailey inhaled a deep breath, shooting them both a pointed glare. "Would the two of you perhaps, want...to be...my bridesmaids?" she mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, I couldn't really here you," Arizona said loudly.

"Will you be my damn bridesmaids?" Bailey yelled, making the other two women flinch slightly by the loudness of her voice.

Callie shifted her gaze to the blonde, who was continuing to smile sweetly. "We would be honoured," she grinned. She pulled Bailey into a half hug, only to be immediately swatted away.

"None of that," Bailey insisted, straightening herself out. "And also," she added, when they both started gushing about the wedding. Callie and Arizona looked up, excitement etched onto their faces. "There will be no longing looks from across the room. There will be no lingering touches. There will be no gazing lovingly into each other eyes. There will be no sneaky making-out, when you think nobody can see you." Her two hands together came together slowly and she nodded, signaling that she was finished with the terms and conditions.

"Anything else?" Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Should we just stand at opposite ends of the room and not speak for the entire evening?" Despite all the ridiculous demands from Bailey, Arizona was really looking forward to the wedding. Spending an entire night with Calliope whilst watching Calliope wear a pretty dress, was not something to complain about.

"I can't think of anything else," Bailey replied after a moments thought. "It's _my_ wedding and it's going to be about _me_. And if the two of _you_ are giving each other all your damn sex eyes, no-one's going to be paying any attention to how beautiful I am," she grinned widely, looking giddy.

Knowing better to disagree with Bailey whilst she was in 'bride mode', Callie only nodded. "Fine. Whatever," she conceded, finding the confused look on Arizona's too damn adorable. "What color are our dresses?"

"Red," Bailey answered, filling up her wine glass. "I'm going to go through this torture for a second time, and go talk to Grey and Yang." She gathered up her wine glass and headed into the living room, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen.

A red dress. Arizona's mouth was practically salivating at the thought of seeing Callie in a red dress. Red on Calliope was just...too much. "That was a strange conversation," she commented, forcing the dirty thoughts out of her head.

Callie nodded in agreement. "Bailey doesn't do emotional. Ever." She walked the short distance over to the blonde and, as gently as she could, took the injured wrist into her hands, studying it close. "How's my wrist?"

"Your wrist?" Arizona's furrowed her brow.

"I fixed it," Callie scoffed arrogantly. Once satisfied that the blonde wasn't in any pain, she slowly lowered the pale hand back to Arizona's side, but didn't let it go completely. "Aren't you gonna thank me?"

"You taped it up and put a bandage on it," Arizona laughed, swatting Callie's shoulder with her left hand.

Callie adorned a look of mock offence as she took as step closer, pressing the blonde into the counter. "_And_ simultaneously made-out with you, so you didn't feel any pain."

Arizona couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face. "I hope you don't do that with all your patients."

"Only the really hot blondes," Callie teased, closing the distance and capturing awaiting lips in a sweet kiss. She sucked gently on the side of Arizona's lip that wasn't cut, running her tongue slowly along the soft flesh. "How's your lip?"

"_Perfect_ after that," Arizona replied huskily, running her hands over Callie's jean-clad hips. "Thanks for bandaging me up." Slowly, she peppered a line of kisses from the side of Callie's jaw all the way up to the Latina's ear. "I'm really excited to see you in a pretty dress," she admitted in a whisper.

Callie's body hummed softly at the touch, and she pulled the blonde in closer. "I'm really excited to see you _out_ of a pretty dress," came the dirty admission, causing a husky laugh to erupt in her ear. "Are you — Are you staying at your own place tonight?"

Battling an internal struggle, Arizona sighed quietly. "I said last night would be the last night I spent at your place," she recalled sadly. But then again, her wrist was injured — and Callie would have to keep an eye on her. "My wrist is actually a little sore."

Sensing the tone of the blonde's voice, Callie smirked knowingly. "I think you need to be fully monitored all night, by a talented, attractive orthopedic surgeon." It was so, so unconventional for them to be doing this, but she was past the point of caring by now. "It's for the benefit of your health; it's allowed," she said convincingly.

Knowing there was no point in even trying to convince herself that she would turn Callie down, Arizona gave in. "We've been together every night for two weeks," she reminded, dropping a light kiss to Callie's lips.

"You're right," Callie nodded. "You should stay at your own place." She noticed the sheepish look that immediately appeared on the blonde's face. By this point, she could read Arizona perfectly. A grin formed on her own face. "You're not staying at your own place, are you?"

"No," Arizona said immediately, barely letting Callie even finish her sentence. She grabbed Callie's hand and led her into the living room. "We should go watch the game — we're being anti-social."

Callie grinned crookedly. "I left your pajamas out, anyway," she admitted, entering the living room, where the rest of the group were huddled round the TV.

Arizona shook her head in amusement, a smile tugging at her lips. "That's very un-badass of you, Callie," she teased, settling on the couch next to Addison.

"Are you complaining?" Callie arched an eyebrow.

"Definitely not," Arizona smiled.

* * *

**So yeah...normally, I'd leave a comment on the premiere, but it completely ripped my heart out and I'm refusing to talk/think about it. I'm existing only in Calzona fanfiction, right now. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And as always — thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. You all rock.**

**Next up: Bailey's wedding.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

Arizona, Callie, Meredith, and Cristina stood at the entrance to Bailey's wedding suite with their mouths agape. En route to the room, the bridesmaids had heard raised voices coming from behind the door. Of course, they'd thought nothing of it — people were bound to get a little stressed out at weddings. And Bailey happened to be one of the most cool, collective people any of them had ever met. So, for all of them, it was surprising to step through the threshold and find Bailey in the middle of — what was rapidly beginning to look like — a major meltdown.

The general surgeons voice was raised as she and her husband to be, Ben, started to engage in a rather heated disagreement. Two sets of eyes turned to face the four women as the door closed behind them. They stood awkwardly, looking around the room as Ben leaned over to whisper several words into his bride-to-be's ear. Bailey only nodded in response, watching on as Ben left the room, giving the four bridesmaids a small smile as he made his way out.

The wedding was taking place at a gorgeous hotel tucked away on the outskirts of Seattle. The groom to be, had insisted on the wedding being held there. Although the hotel was relatively small and only boasted one-hundred rooms, it still held a five star rating. Several of Bailey and Ben's close friends from the hospital had been invited, along with the couples friends and family. The ceremony was due to take place in five hours, and judging by the looks of things — Bailey was nowhere even _near_ ready.

"Getting divorced already?" Cristina quipped sarcastically. The other occupants in the room slowly turned their heads towards her and gave her a disbelieving look. Cristina — never a person to care about causing offense — only gave a sheepish look in response. "Sorry," she grumbled.

Bailey looked furious, stressed, upset, and pissed off — all at the same time. "Everything that could go wrong..._is_ going wrong." Bailey continued to pace frantically around the room as she spoke, mumbling words that her four bridesmaids couldn't understand. Four sets of eyes exchanged worried glances between them as Bailey showed no signs of shutting up.

"Bailey!" Meredith yelled loudly, trying to gain the older woman's attention.

The rambling stopped, and Bailey turned around, a look of panic etched onto her face. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance when she didn't receive a response from any of them. Arizona and Callie looked at each other, the same look of nervousness on their faces. Meredith took a step behind Cristina, pushing her best friend in front of her. Bailey clenched her jaw. "Are you people gonna help me, or just stand there?" she asked, her voice reaching a new pitch.

"This is exactly why I got married on a post-it," Meredith mumbled under her breath.

"This is exactly why I got married at your house," Cristina chimed in.

"This is exactly why I'm not married," Arizona added.

Callie rolled her eyes. "This is exactly why you all _suck_," she hissed, taking a step forward towards Bailey. "Okay, what's the problem? And tell us slowly, so that we can actually understand you."

"Everything's wrong," Bailey whined, almost sounding close to tears. "The florist brought the wrong flowers, and doesn't think he'll be able to get the right ones here in time. My sister and my mother can't be in the same room with each other, without wanting to kill each other. Richard got pulled into an emergency surgery, and won't make the ceremony." She stumbled around the room, waving her hands animatedly. "_And_, my fiancés brother decided to fly in from Australia at the last minute to surprise him."

"How is that bad?" Callie asked in confusion. Having a relative, that lived extremely far away, turn up for a wedding didn't sound like a bad thing, Callie thought. If anything, it actually sounded like a good thing.

Bailey stopped moving and turned to face the four figures. "It is a bad thing because there are no rooms left at the hotel," she revealed, gritting her teeth. "Every room is taken, and when _Adam_ gets here in," she trailed off, looking at the clock hanging on the wall, "one hour, he isn't going to have a damn place to stay!"

So yeah, Callie now saw why the brother thing was such a bad thing. Arizona, however, valiantly came up with a suggestion. "Okay," the blonde began. "You gave Callie and I a room each, so we can share a room, and he can have the other." Arizona was suddenly very glad that Ben's brother decided to show up for the wedding. Sharing a room with Callie, would not be a problem, _at all_.

Ever since the night of the now-infamous 'fist fight', herself and Callie had only spent two nights together. And Arizona thought that was pretty damn fantastic of them to accomplish that. Much to her own surprise, Arizona had managed to hang out at Callie's most nights, and then leave to stay at her own apartment. They both agreed to really try to start dating like normal people. And they had succeeded...kind of.

On Monday night, Callie had taken them to a rather expensive restaurant for dinner — their first date outside of Callie's apartment. And it had been great. They had chatted animatedly with each other, flirted an obscene amount, shared a desert, and then held hands on the way home. And by the end of that date, both of them finally felt like a couple. They finally felt like all the drama was out of their lives, forever. And they were both very ready to make their relationship official — but Arizona's injured hand and Callie's pager were clearly against them. So they had yet to seal the deal.

Bailey sighed thankfully, while a knowing smirk crept onto Callie's face. "That, _right there_, is exactly why you were made a bridesmaid, Robbins," Bailey said enthusiastically.

"Nice save," Meredith commented, looking impressed.

"Yeah," Cristina agreed. "Now the two of you can have 'we saved the wedding sex' all night long."

A look of unease appeared on the blonde's face. "I don't really think we're there yet, Cristina," Arizona responded, finding the comment more than a little weird. She got enough dirty comments from Mark, and now they were coming from Cristina Yang, as well — Arizona had really found herself in a weird group.

"Have the two of you not done the deed since you became a couple?" Cristina inquired, looking between the two women.

"Cristina," Callie warned, using her eyes to tell the woman to 'shut up'. "You can't just ask people stuff like that." She didn't know how comfortable Arizona would be with all the sexual comments and jokes the two of them always seemed to be a part of.

Cristina gave a shrug, not knowing what the problem was. "Me and Mer talk about sex all the time."

"Yeah, cause you're best friends," Callie pointed out. "You and Arizona aren't—"

"Oh, will you all just shut up!" Bailey cut in. "This is my day. Are you all forgetting that fact?" She eyed them all up, daring them to say something. When they did not, she continued. "Grey, keep calling the hospital until you find out when the Chief will be here." Meredith gave a small nod, and left the room. "Yang, go to the hall and yell at people, if it looks like they aren't doing they jobs right." Cristina smirked, looking chuffed with her designated task. "You two, go put your crap in one room, and then come back to get your hair done."

Arizona nodded at Bailey, pulling at Callie's hand and leading her to the door. "When does the hair stylist get here?"

Glancing at her watch, Bailey groaned. "A half hour ago."

Before Callie or Arizona could muster up a decent response, Bailey's mother and sister entered the room mid-argument. Arizona forcefully led the Latina out of the room before they could be caught up in any more drama.

"What a disaster," Arizona shook her head, dragging them both towards the elevator. She'd always thought Bailey and Ben seemed like a perfect couple, and even they were having a dramatic wedding day.

"Do you wanna get married?" Callie asked, immediately feeling Arizona's hand let go of her own. She turned to look at the blonde who had turned chalk white. "No. No. No!" she said adamantly, laughing nervously. She internally cursed herself for the stupid, stupid wording of the question. Clearly, Arizona had assumed that Callie was asking her to marry her. "I'm not asking you to marry me! I'm just asking a random question." She didn't know what to make of the blonde's reaction. Callie almost thought she looked like she was going to pass out. "I promise you, I'm not asking you to marry me!"

Exhaling a deep breath, Arizona leaned against the door of the elevator. "Okay," was all that managed to come out as she processed Callie's words. For a second, she really did think Callie was _asking_ to marry her. "I'm sorry. I just—The way you said it, y'know?" Of course she was open to marrying Callie, one day — just not any day, _soon_.

Callie laughed awkwardly, avoiding Arizona's eyes. "Remind me never to ask you to marry me," she mumbled, stepping into the elevator, when it _finally_ arrived.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona stood in front of Callie, preventing the taller woman from pressing any of the buttons. "A second ago, you were proposing to me and now you're never marrying me?" She had to fight back a smirk as Callie gritted her teeth in annoyance. It was safe to say that Arizona _loved_ winding the Latina up.

Recognizing the playful twinkle in those blue eyes, Callie's lips twitched upward into a smile. "You had your chance; no more proposals for you." Although they were most definitely joking, Callie couldn't help but actually imagine marrying Arizona. Immediately, she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. _What the hell was she doing? _

Knowing Callie and knowing how Callie worked, Arizona finally answered the question. "I've never been interested in marriage — it's not something that I've ever thought about, or wanted," she admitted.

In a flash, Callie's dreams just about died right in front of her eyes. Arizona didn't want to get married — she was never going to see Arizona in a white poofy dress. And if Arizona didn't want to get married, that meant...Brown eyes fluttered closed in devastation as Callie realized what that meant. The woman she was in love with probably didn't want kids. _What did this mean? Would Arizona ever change her mind? Could she live without kids? Was this a deal breaker for them? _There were so many questions running through Callie's head.

"My mom always told me that I'd change my mind when I met the right person," Arizona recalled, snapping Callie out of her thoughts.

Callie refused to look in the blonde's direction, her heart felt like it was being ripped in two. Before she could say anything, Arizona opened her mouth to carry on. "And she was right," Arizona said quietly.

Callie snapped her head up, not knowing if she'd imagined the words coming out of the blonde's mouth. "What?"

"She was right," Arizona repeated. "I think that it's way too soon for us to even be _thinking_ about stuff like this." She took Callie's hand into her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "But I can see us getting married, one day."

"You can?" Callie asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper. She reminded herself to stop doubting Arizona — everything the blonde did or said, seemed to surprise Callie more and more every single time.

Arizona gave a genuine smile. "Definitely," she whispered back.

Ignoring the thudding in her chest, Callie grinned. "Okay."

* * *

Upon hearing the door open, Bailey hastily wiped away the remnants of tears away from her face and looked in the opposite direction, refusing to meet the curious gaze of the blue eyes now making their way over to her. "Bailey," Arizona said gently, touching a hand to the other woman's shoulder. "Why aren't you wearing your dress? We have to be out there in fifteen minutes."

Bailey ducked her head as more tears threatened to spill out. "I'm not getting married," she revealed in a whisper.

Of all the things the blonde had expected to hear come out of Bailey's mouth, _that_ certainly was not one of them. "What are you talking about?" Arizona asked dumbly. She suddenly felt herself begin to panic — she knew that everyone was already in place, waiting for the brides arrival, and she couldn't exactly burst into the room and drag Ben back here to console his emotional fiancé. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I cant...do this," Bailey choked out, her eyes now fully brimming with tears. Arizona quickly gathered up some tissues and dabbed her eyes, not wanting the perfectly applied make-up to smudge. "Ben's—I have a son, I can't go through another divorce."

For Arizona, calming Callie down was relatively easy, but calming Miranda Bailey down — that was going to be a challenge. "So you're going to leave Ben at the alter?"

"I have to," Bailey cried, accepting more tissues when they were gently put in her hands.

"No, you don't." Arizona scooted forward in the chair and took one of Bailey's hands into her own. "And you and I both know that you couldn't leave Ben at the alter, even if you wanted to," she said.

A mirthless chuckle left Bailey's mouth. "I have a son. What if he..."

"What if he, _what_?" Arizona finished. "How long have you and Ben been together?"

Bailey looked confused as she replied, "Almost two years. Why?"

"Well then, I think Ben _might_ have an idea that you have a son," Arizona laughed. She was completely relieved when Bailey gave a small laugh in response. "Look, Bailey," she began, sighing. "You're having a momentary freak-out; we all have them. As soon as you put your dress on and get out there, I promise you'll forget this even happened." The tears in the general surgeons eyes had completely stopped by this point. "How do you think Ben will feel if you leave him standing up there?"

A bout of silence passed as Bailey pondered the question. "How do you know that it's just a moment?"

There was a vulnerability in Bailey's voice that Arizona had never heard before. "I had a moment," Arizona admitted, receiving a look of utter confusion in response. "I nearly left Callie to go to Africa, and when I look back on it — even though it was only two weeks ago — I can't believe that I almost left her."

"I-I'm scared," Bailey whispered.

"I know," Arizona nodded knowingly. Having gone through the same dilemma just a short time ago, Arizona knew exactly what Bailey was feeling. "I was, too. It's just — It's terrifying to think that one person can scare you so much, no matter how much you want to be with them."

Bailey looked as if a light bulb had suddenly go off inside her head. "Yes!" She looked into the blue eyes sitting inches away from her, desperately needing an answer. "How did you decide to stay? You were clearly terrified, as well."

Arizona stood up and walked the short distance to the closet where the wedding dress was hanging up. "I stayed because, even though I was terrified of actually _being_ with Callie, that wasn't even half as scary when I thought about actually _losing_ Callie." She draped the wedding dress across Bailey's lap. "Think about it like that and you'll know exactly what I mean."

Bailey licked her lips and glanced at the dress in her lap. "Can you leave, so I can get this dress on?"

A grin spread over Arizona's face as she walked to the door. "Clocks ticking; hurry it up."

"Wait!" Bailey called, just as the door was about to close. "Thank you," she said sincerely. Arizona only nodded, a tight smile playing on her lips. "And if you freak out when you're marrying Torres, I'll be sure to repay the favor."

Doubts about marrying Callie Torres — _that_ was just hysterical, Arizona thought. "I'll see you out there," she smirked, closing the door behind her. As soon as she turned around, her body collided with that of another's. She smiled when she saw who had a firm grip on her shoulders. "Callie, hi."

"_Hi_?" Callie mimicked, her brow furrowing. "What the hell is going on? Where's Bailey?" Brown eyes travelled down the length of the blonde's body, Callie licked her lips ever-so-slightly at the sight — it was the first time she had seen Arizona in her bridesmaids dress, and Callie was _definitely_ liking what she was seeing. "You look beautiful," she smiled, gently cupping the blonde's cheek.

Just as Arizona had expected, Callie looked outstanding in her choice of dress. "Thank you," she replied sweetly. "So do you. Really, really gorgeous, actually."

Once they had returned from the room exchange, Bailey had insisted on the two of them splitting up, so that they could keep her sister and mother apart. And this was the first time in three hours that they had saw each other.

Just like it normally did when Arizona gave her a compliment, Callie's face blushed a little. "People are freaking out. Where's Bailey?"

The woman in question stepped out of the room before Arizona could respond. They both smiled at the site of the smaller woman in her wedding dress. "You look great," Callie smiled, suddenly feeling very emotional.

"I know," Bailey scoffed. "How long do we have?"

"Three minutes to get downstairs," Arizona replied in a rush, hurrying them all towards the elevator. The journey to the ground floor was silent, the only noise coming from the casual 'hum' of the elevator. The three of them stepped out together and walked the short distance to the hall where the ceremony was being held. "You ready?" the blonde asked.

Bailey nodded, all traces of the earlier nervousness and doubt completely gone. "I'm ready," she confirmed.

"Try not to fall," Callie mused, feeling herself being hastily pulled through the door by Arizona.

"I'm ready," Bailey repeated quietly to herself.

* * *

Despite the disastrous start to the day, the wedding went ahead with no more glitches — and Bailey and Ben were now married. The ceremony had finished around four hours ago, and it was now just approaching nine o'clock in the evening. The hall had been decorated with a gorgeous black and silver theme, and the buffet was currently being devoured by all the guests. The lights were dimmed, the music was loud — it was officially party time.

"What should I do?" Teddy asked frantically, glancing up to sneak a glance at the newly-dubbed "Hot Henry."

"Go talk to him," Arizona encouraged, talking louder than necessary over the blaring music. Every few seconds, blue eyes would dart towards the dance floor towards where Callie was now dancing with Cristina and Meredith. Arizona had saw Callie dancing before — she'd even danced with Callie before — but reclining back with a glass of wine in hand, watching Calliope strut her stuff, was just perfection.

Teddy looked torn, not knowing what to do. "What would you do?"

"If it was me, and I was engaging in eye-sex with a hottie from across the room, I'd go talk to them," Arizona replied confidently. She took a sip from her wine glance, shooting Callie a flirty smile when the Latina's eyes met her own.

"You _are_ engaging in eye-sex from across the room," Teddy rolled her eyes in frustration.

Arizona laughed, downing the remainder of her wine. "Yeah, but I'm dating my hottie — it's allowed." And Arizona's hottie was currently making her way back to the table, swaying those delicious hips with every step she took. "Callie," she grinned when the Latina sat down next to her. "Tell Teddy to suck it up and go talk to that guy over there," she pointed in the direction of the bar.

"Don't point!" Teddy yelled, swatting the blonde's hand away. "He's totally gonna know that we're talking about him," she hissed.

"Go talk to him." Callie followed the gaze to the bar and found the man in question. "He's standing alone. Go!"

"Stand at the opposite end of the bar and he'll come to you," Arizona offered up enthusiastically. "Trust me, do it." That was her old trick when she was single — stand and the bar looking pretty, and let the girls come to her. "Hurry, before someone else claims him."

The rest of Teddy's drink was flung down her throat before she took a deep breath and headed towards the bar. Arizona shifted towards Callie, placing a hand on the taller woman's thigh. She was slightly tipsy, and that meant she was also slightly handsy. "You are incredibly hot whilst dancing, y'know that?" she husked into Callie's ear.

Other than the first night she had met Arizona, Callie had never seen the blonde drunk. "You wanna come show me how hot?" She grabbed the hand that was on her thigh and pulled Arizona up before she cold have a chance to protest. Arizona, however, was in no mood to protest and gladly allowed herself to be pulled into Callie's body. "Colleen keeps staring at you," Callie pointed out as her eyes landed on the nurse who was sat a few tables away, staring at them intently.

Although they weren't _actually_ official, the whole hospital were convinced that they were. And Callie knew Colleen long enough to know that the Ortho nurse loved to engage in the hospital gossip, which meant that Colleen _knew_ they were together, and still continued to flirt and stare at Arizona at every opportunity she got. Callie didn't like that. She didn't like the way Colleen's brown eyes were currently trained on Arizona's ass.

Arizona smiled into Callie's neck, secretly loving the jealousy present in that husky voice. "I'm too busy staring at you to even notice," the blonde said quietly. Callie's hand landing on her ass told Arizona that Colleen was clearly somewhere behind them, and the Latina was obviously feeling very possessive. "Apparently somebody else gets handsy when they're drunk."

"No, I just get handsy when other women think it's okay to stare at my girlfriend's ass," Callie replied bluntly. A prolonged sigh fell from her full lips as Arizona stepped out of her embrace, those gorgeous blue eyes now wide in shock. "Oh, god," she groaned. What the hell had she just done? The words just slipped out without a second though.

"Girlfriend?" Arizona questioned, barely able to hear her own voice because of the increase in the music volume. For as long as the blonde could remember, all she had wanted, was to be Callie Torres' girlfriend. But Callie didn't look happy, Arizona thought she almost looked terrified — much like Bailey had earlier on.

Instead of answering verbally, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and led them towards the French doors that led onto a large balcony. Stopping at the interns table, she hastily grabbed a free shot and flung it down her throat, ignoring the questioning looks she received in response.

They were both extremely thankful to see that the balcony was empty. It looked onto the forest of trees that were sitting below, and someone had clearly taken the time to make sure that it was decorated with twinkly lights and candles — the same décor as inside the room.

"Um, so you called me your girlfriend?" Arizona said nervously. She didn't know why Callie looked so scared. Did she regret saying it?

"I don't want us to do this, anymore," Callie blurted out, her words tinged with a slight slur from the alcohol consumption.

Arizona looked like she had just been slapped. "Yo-you don't want us...to date?"

"What? No!" Callie exclaimed, causing the blonde to sigh thankfully. "I think all the wine is giving me a false sense of confidence, so I'm just going to say it," she declared, fidgeting on the spot. "I don't want us to date other people, Arizona. And I'm sick of us acting like a couple, but neither of us actually _saying_ we're a couple." She took the small smile on the blonde's face as a good thing, and decided to keep going. "I like you, a lot. And it's not in the stupid _'I think you're great'_ kind of way, it's in the _'I want to be with you every second of every day'_ kind of way."

Arizona attempted to speak, only to receive a raised hand in response. "Just let me get this out," Callie said as she walked over to the edge of the balcony where the surprised looking blonde was now stood. "I get that we've moved kinda fast, but I am so in this, Arizona. I mean, it's almost embarrassing how _in_ this I actually am." She wanted to reach out and take Arizona's hands into her own, but she refrained from doing so...for now. "I can't stand the fact that Colleen always hits on you, I can't stand the way she looks at you — because I want to be the _only_ one who gets to look at you like that." She had basically just poured her heart out and figured that she may as well just go all in now. "So, the next time Colleen hits on you, you should tell her that you're with me, and that I'm your girlfriend, and we're very happy together, and that we will continue to be happy together for a very long time." The wine had definitely gave her a sense a false confidence, no doubt about it. "Y'know, if that's something...you'd be comfortable... saying," she mumbled quietly, shrugging her shoulders.

Arizona was taken aback — she really hadn't expected Callie to just...go for it. Her _girlfriend_ was just the perfect mix of hot, adorable, feisty all in one. "Are you done?"

Callie looked sheepish. "I think so."

"Good," Arizona smiled, crashing their lips together. Her hands found their way to Callie's soft cheeks as a velvety tongue began to glide with her own. _Finally_, Arizona thought, smiling into the kiss. "That was quite the speech," she murmured, her lips tracing over Callie's as she spoke.

Callie merely shrugged, fully knowing — and not at all caring — that she couldn't wipe the grin off her face even if she wanted to. "I've taken pointers from all the times you've did it to me." Apparently Arizona and her lengthy speeches had majorly rubbed off on her. "Wait, are we an official couple, now? Like together?"

"Yes, Callie." Arizona threaded her hands through her girlfriend's long, dark hair, as she re-connected their lips. "Together together."

* * *

"Mommy," Bailey's son, Tucker, said quietly, tugging on his moms dress.

Bailey smiled at her son. "Yes, baby?"

"I'm worried," he pouted sadly.

Despite being halfway to drunk, Bailey's motherly instincts kicked in and she crouched down to meet her sons eye level. "Worried about what?"

"I think someone is going to hurt somebody else," Tucker admitted, his brown eyes widening in fear.

"Why would you think that?" Bailey asked worriedly.

"I heard something," he shrugged.

Bailey gently grasped his shoulders. "What did you hear, honey?"

His little brown eyes glanced in the direction of the bar. "See those two ladies over there," he pointed to a giggling Callie and Arizona. "I heard the one with the dark hair tell the other one that she was going to do bad, awful, dirty things to her, and that she wanted to make the blonde one scream as loud as she could."

Bailey's eyes clenched shut, a blush adorning her cheeks. She was going to _kill_ her bridesmaids. "And then what happened?" She already dreaded the answer, but she had to make sure that her son wasn't genuinely scared.

"The blonde one said that she would let the tall one do whatever she wanted because she's been a very naughty girl and deserves to be punished," he replied innocently. "What did she do that was naughty, Mommy?"

Bailey forced a smile. "They were only playing a game, sweetie," she brushed it off, hoping that he would just let it go.

A confused look appeared on his face. "Nobody's getting hurt? They were just pretending?"

"Exactly," Bailey grinned, rubbing his cheek. "Just playing a silly game with each other.

"Oh, okay," Tucker smiled, losing interest in the conversation. "Can I go back to playing with Zola?"

Bailey stood up. "Of course you can," she ruffled his hair and watched him run off. With a groan, she took off in direction of the bar, and her two bridesmaids that were currently whispering and giggling like school kids. "You two," she swatted Callie's hands away from where they were resting on Arizona's ass. "You have corrupted my son."

Arizona stood up straight, halting the giggling that was coming out of her mouth. "Did he catch us making-out outside?" She was feeling increasingly giddy, and it was proving hard to keep her hands to herself when Callie was standing so close.

"_Bad, awful, dirty things_?" Bailey repeated, nodding her head vigorously as they both looked away sheepishly. "_Make each other scream as loud as possible._" She could hardly even believe that she was saying these words out loud. "_Deserve to be punished because I've been a naughty girl." _She glared at them, waiting for some form of response. "What is wrong with you people?!"

"Sorry," Callie mumbled half-heartedly, a dopey grin beginning to form on her face. "It's a wedding, Bailey. Everybody's going to be having sex. Are you telling me you're not getting laid tonight?"

"I'm not shouting it from the damn rooftops, though, am I?" Bailey hissed.

Arizona took a step forward, leaning of the bar. "Do you want me to go talk to him? Kids love me."

"No!" Bailey blocked the blonde's path, fighting back a laugh. "Just stay here with your girlfriend," she demanded.

Out of nowhere, Alex Karev appeared next to them. "Dude," he addressed the blonde with a groan. "Come dance with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor before she could respond.

Callie screwed her eyes up in confusion. "Why...is he dancing with her?" She knew her girlfriend had a soft spot for Alex Karev, but she had no idea that they were close enough to randomly start dancing with each other.

"I have no idea." Nothing surprised Bailey anymore — she had seen it all. "Don't let that one go," she said, nodding at the blonde in question.

Brown eyes stayed focused on the swaying figure. "I won't," Callie replied honestly. She _never_ wanted to let Arizona go. She hoped that at one point in life, they could have their own wedding, just like this one. Too much wine, Callie noted. Far too much wine.

"Why are you dancing with me?" Arizona asked, allowing Alex to pull her closer. "You don't dance." She didn't really know what was going on, but she was far too drunk to even pretend to care.

"Jo's been dancing with some guy all night," Alex grumbled, looking down as the interns eyes flashed up to meet his own. "I'm trying to make her jealous."

"By dancing with your lesbian boss?" Arizona raised an eyebrow. She highly doubted that the intern didn't know she was gay — everyone in that damn hospital knew she was with Callie. "She's looking at you."

Alex scoffed, clearly not believing a word of it. "She's probably looking at you. You're hot, and your boobs look really great in that dress."

Arizona laughed into his shoulder. "Alex, suck it up and go ask the intern to dance." She glanced up again, finding clear jealousy radiating in the interns eyes. "She likes you," she said.

"How do you know?" Alex asked quietly, his voice sounding rather timid.

"Put _one_ hand on my ass." She must be drunk, Arizona told herself. So, so, so drunk. What the hell was she doing? "One hand, for three seconds," she repeated sternly.

Alex's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Really?"

Blue eyes glanced over his shoulder. "Now! She's looking, do it now." Alex complied, his hand falling to the red material of hiss boss's ass. As predicted, Arizona saw Jo whisper frantically into the other interns ear. "She looks really mad." She stepped out of his embrace, grinning. "Go talk to her," she insisted.

"Really?" Alex rubbed his shoulder, looking embarrassed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go now!" Arizona spotted the brunette making her way over to them. "Go quicker, because Callie's coming over here and she'll kill you for having your hands on my ass," she explained, shoving him in the other direction. "Hey, pretty lady," she grinned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck when the Latina stepped into her.

"Why did Karev have his hands on your ass?" Callie laughed into blonde hair. Despite being incredibly jealous of Colleen, she was not jealous of Alex Karev, and she knew there would be some weird, messed up reason as to why his hands were on her girlfriend's ass.

Arizona released a sigh, pleased that Callie didn't seem to care. "He's in love with that intern, Jo, and he won't tell her."

Callie nodded knowingly, continuing to sway on the spot. "He just left the room with her, so I think all is going well," she laughed huskily, watching him drag the intern out of the room.

The DJ's voice bounced over the hall, asking for "all the couples in love to stay on the dance floor." They both froze on the spot, all movements halted as they took in the words. Neither or them wanted to pull back, and neither wanted to leave the dance floor — they just couldn't tell the other that.

It was a dilemma.

Remembering Arizona's freak-out from earlier in the afternoon, Callie decided to be the first to break the tense silence. "Just keep dancing," she whispered, her lips brushing over the shell of Arizona's ear.

Knowing that Callie couldn't see her face, Arizona allowed herself to grin. "Okay."

For now, that would have to do. Although, in that moment, neither could have predicted the circumstances that would cause them both to say those three words for the first time.

* * *

Callie stepped into the elevator quickly, pushing the blonde forcefully into the wall and allowing her lips to suck on the creamy flesh of her girlfriend's neck. The wedding had officially finished a half hour ago, and all of the guests were now making their way to their rooms. Although Callie had a fantastic night, all she wanted to do was take her girlfriend upstairs and — as Bailey said earlier — make her scream.

Arizona grasped firmly at Callie's hips, pulling the taller woman flush against her those delicious lips began to glide up her jaw. They were both far too distracted to hear the elevator stop. Several gasps were elicited when the doors opened and the people waiting saw what was behind them.

"You're hot," Callie groaned, taking her girlfriend's bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a rough tug.

"God, I want you so bad." As Arizona was about to forcefully claim Callie's lips with her own, she heard a snigger come from behind them. Peering over the brunettes shoulder, she was more than a little embarrassed to find Mark, Lexie, Derek, Meredith, and Cristina all staring at them in amusement. "Hey guys," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "You have a fun night?"

"We'll get the next one," Mark quipped, slamming his hand on the 'close' button of the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed again, their lips hungrily found the others. Callie's hands found their way to Arizona's ass as she pinned the blonde against the wall. The elevator dinged and with blind movements, they both stumbled awkwardly to the room Bailey had given them, their lips refusing to part along the way.

"Where's...the key?" Arizona panted out between kisses. The look she found in Callie's eyes when the Latina pulled away caused a fresh surge of arousal to pool in her underwear. It suddenly dawned on Arizona that this was the first time that she could freely have sex with Callie. Not a quickie in an on-call room, not a quick fuck against an office door — this is what they're first time _should_ have been.

Deft fingers fumbled with the room-key as Callie desperately tried to fit it into the slot. Finally, the door was flung open. And not a second later, _she_ was flung against the door, Arizona's hands going straight to her breasts as a silky tongue was thrust into her mouth.

Reaching around Callie's back, Arizona's hands worked at pulling down the zipper of her girlfriend's dress. She was so desperate to look at Callie, to touch Callie's glorious body, to run her hands over Callie's luscious curves.

Callie shimmied out of the dress, allowing it to pool around her feet as she kicked her heels off. She could feel herself becoming more wet as she visibly saw those blue eyes darken right in front of her. She was standing in a matching red lace underwear set, and Arizona was looking at her so freely, so openly. "What?"

"You're just so, so beautiful," Arizona admitted hoarsely. Everything about her girlfriend, was perfect, and Arizona couldn't get enough of her. Callie smiled and reached out, pulling her back against the now near-naked body. She barely registered Callie's hands working at her zip, until she felt her dress begin to fall off her shoulders.

They quickly rid themselves of their bra and panties as they stumbled towards the large bed in the centre of the room. Callie gulped when her girlfriend's fully naked body came into view. "You are so unbelievably stunning," she gushed, climbing onto the bed on top of the blonde. Two sets of moans filled the room as their bodies were finally connected.

Arizona smiled, a small moan working its way out of her mouth when Callie's nipples pressed against her own. "I've missed this so much," she admitted. Sex with Callie was always wild and adventurous, but there was one thing they hadn't done together — it was far too intimate to engage in when they were just sex buddies. But now they were girlfriends, and they could do whatever they pleased.

Callie watched on as Arizona extracted her legs to the outside of her own. A feeling of embarrassment and dread bubbled up inside her when she realized what the blonde was trying to do. "What are — You want to do it like this?" she breathlessly asked.

"Yeah," Arizona husked out, desperate to feel the Latina's heat against her own. "That okay?"

"Um," Callie stuttered. "I haven't..."

"You've never done it like this?" Arizona asked softly, stroking her thumb over a tanned cheek.

Callie blushed furiously. "I have." She suddenly felt like she was losing her virginity all over again. "I just haven't...ever...finished like this," she trailed off quietly. She had tried it with several lovers and it just didn't seem to work for her. "I don't want you to think that you're doing something wrong when I'm not," this time, however, she just stopped talking completely. Yip, she had officially killed the moment.

Arizona heaved out a laugh and hooked her right leg around her girlfriend's hip, flipping them completely so that she was now on top. Callie looked momentarily stunned at what had happened, but that stunned look quickly turned into a look of pleasure as the blonde grinded her hot, wet center into her own. "Oh my god," Callie panted out. She had _never_ felt pleasure like that before in her life.

"You don't think you can come like this?" Arizona breathed out, continuing to roll her hips, meeting the thrusts of her girlfriend. For a person who didn't like this position, Callie was catching on really quick.

"No, I can. I definitely can." Callie reached her hands up and rested them on the blonde's naked hips. She could feel every ounce of her girlfriend's wetness mixing with her own — it was something she had never experienced before and it was doing uncontrollable things to her body. She was panting, moaning, and whimpering already. "You're so wet, Arizona," she moaned out.

Blue eyes clenched shut as Arizona nodded. "So are you." Desperate to feel that physical connection, she removed Callie's hands from her hips and entwined their fingers, bringing their now joined hands to rest on the outside of Callie's head. "God, I—Callie!" she cried out loudly.

Callie swallowed heavily, her clit was throbbing harder than she thought possible. She rolled her hips upwards, licking her lips repeatedly. "Harder," she demanded. A husky groan tore from her throat as Arizona began to grind more fully into her. "I need to come, Arizona. Keep going!"

Arizona lowered the top of her body onto Callie's, keeping her bottom half moving steadily. Their lips met in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues. Desperate for air, Callie twisted her head forcefully to the side, trying to get the oxygen into her lungs. Arizona buried her head into a sweaty neck as their hips moved frantically.

"I'm gonna co—now!" Callie's hips arched off the bed as her orgasm tore through her body. "Arizona," she choked out, needing to feel her girlfriend come with her.

"Oh god, Callie. Oh my god!" Arizona bit harshly into the soft flesh of Callie's neck, feeling her body beginning to quake uncontrollably. She could feel their wetness coating her thighs as aftershocks continued to rock her body. Unable to resist the urge to make her girlfriend really scream, she thrust down forcefully one more time onto Callie's sensitive clit.

Callie sucked in a sharp breath when she felt Arizona's clit brush against her own. "Arizona! Fuck!" She closed her eyes tightly, her breath coming out in short bursts as she tried to catch her breath. Arizona smiled lazily and nuzzled her neck. "Why didn't we do that sooner?"

Arizona exhaled heavily and shifted slightly to the side. "I have no idea." She hooked an arm around Callie's middle, her hand trailing up and down tanned ribs. "Are you crying?" She sat up instantly when she noticed moisture pooling in the corners of those gorgeous brown eyes.

"No," Callie laughed, shaking her head. "That was just really intense, my eyes are watering a little." She was absolutely not crying during sex, no matter how mind blowing that sex was. "Just give me a second," she said, sighing contently.

Arizona laughed huskily and dropped her head back into Callie's neck. "I've never been this happy, Callie," she admitted in a whisper. "You make me really happy, I hope you know that."

Callie wasn't crying before, but she felt like she was going to start crying now. "Me, too. I'm so glad that you stayed and I'm so happy that we're finally together." Finding the energy with her, she rolled on top of the blonde and joined their lips together hungrily.

"Are you gonna do awful, dirty things to me now?" Arizona was almost shaking with anticipation — she had been waiting for these _things_ to happen all night.

Callie moved down her girlfriend's body, taking a hardened bud into her mouth before she started moving down to where Arizona needed her most. "Awful, filthy things." She kissed the top of Arizona's mound, allowing her girlfriend's smell to invade her senses. God, she had missed this so much. "And I want you to scream," she said huskily.

Arizona closed her eyes tightly as those plump lips descended on her clit and began to move in slow, torturous circles. Screaming was _not_ going to be a problem tonight.

* * *

**As usual, thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows, favs etc. The nest chapter will be a short filler and then we're moving onto Gary Clark — that chapter is going to be massive for Calzona. I remember reading a review — pretty sure it was CaseyJr — asking if the Calzona scene in this story would be longer than the one in the show. I can say that it will _absolutely_ be longer, and one Calzona will be getting very up close and personal with Gary Clark. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, guys. And I hope everyone enjoys the 200th on Thursday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

The sound of the heart rate monitor spiking caused Arizona to glance up from her paperwork. After a few seconds, the machine returned to normal and Arizona refocused her attention back on her charts. She was alone, sitting in the viewing gallery of OR 4, watching her girlfriend repair a severely mangled arm. Three weeks ago, Arizona was on-call with nothing to do, and so she decided to take a trip to the OR to see how Callie was getting on with her knee replacement. And since that moment, Arizona found that watching her girlfriend's talented hands and hearing that husky voice command so much respect, was exactly what she needed to get through a mountain of paperwork.

Callie had spotted her and asked why she would want to sit in and watch a knee replacement, but Arizona merely shrugged and revealed that watching her girlfriend at work, put her completely at ease. Much to Arizona's surprise, Callie had insisted that she found it sweet and she loved that it had quickly turned in their "thing."

"Cal doing a big surgery?" Mark's voice tore her away from her work.

Arizona looked up and shot him a small smile. "No, some guy fell of his skateboard and messed his arm up. Nothing serious."

Mark sat down in the empty chair next to the blonde. "Why are you sitting in here with a ton of paperwork?" He looked confused. "Don't you have an office?"

"M'hmm," Arizona mumbled out, continuing to scribble down on the paper. "I do, but I like to watch the Ortho god at work." She knew Mark would find it weird — even _she_ found it weird. "I hate paperwork, but I don't really mind it if I'm watching Callie," she explained.

"That's a little weird," Mark laughed. He was now officially convinced that his best friend and Arizona Robbins were _that_ couple. Arizona smirked in response and lowered her head. "How's things going with you two anyways?"

Arizona looked up out of the corner of her eye. "Great, yeah," she said with a smile. "How's things with you and Lexie?" She knew what Mark was doing and she completely understood it — she had been waiting on him doing this for weeks.

Completely ignoring the question about his own relationship, Mark replied, "how long have you two been together, now?"

"Five weeks exactly," Arizona answered immediately. "I know what you're going to say, Mark." A hint of a smile formed on her face as she placed all of her notes on the seat next to her. "Just go for it. I'm ready."

"Me and Callie have been best friends for a long time," Mark revealed, shifting so he could face the blonde more fully. "I was there when Erica cheated, I was there when she got fired from being chief resident; I've saw her at her worst moments." Arizona looked on curiously, not really know where Mark was going with this. "I've seen her devastated, and I mean _really_ devastated," Mark said, a determined look on his face.

"O-kay?" Arizona stuttered out, wanting him to continue.

Mark sighed sadly. "I _thought_ I'd seen her devastated, and then I saw her when she found out you might be moving to Africa." He looked on as Arizona shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "She cried on my couch all night long. I mean, she was inconsolable," he shook his head a little.

A pang of sadness hit Arizona when she thought of her girlfriend crying. "Why are you telling me this?" She really didn't know why Mark was revealing this information; Callie hadn't even revealed this information.

"She wouldn't get over it if you left her," Mark said quietly. "You moving to Africa would have broken her heart. More than Erica did, more than her Dad did — more than the two of them combined, actually."

Swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat, Arizona looked at him in surprise. "I'm not going to leave her, and I'm not going to hurt her," she promised. She could feel Callie's eyes on her from inside the OR, but she kept her attention focused on Mark. "I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Mark's mouth fell agape at the confession. "It's been five weeks," he laughed in shock.

"If you go back to that first night, it's actually been seven months," Arizona smirked. It was hard to get the image of Callie crying out of her head — she was suddenly feeling very guilty about that. "Seven months is long enough to know, Mark." In truth, it hadn't taken Arizona anywhere near seven months to realize she was madly in love with Callie Torres.

"So, in like five years time when the two of you get married — I can joke about this conversation in my speech," Mark suggested, a cocky grin covering his face. "That can be my opening joke to break the ice."

Arizona had to fight to not roll her eyes at the comment. "Five years is a bit of a stretch, but sure."

Mark looked intrigued by the comment. "How long are you planning before you propose?" He really thought that he'd be married to Lexie way before his best friend got married.

"I'm not planning anything!" Arizona laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. She didn't know why people were so obsessed with her and Callie getting married — there were just far too many rumors about them. "I just think five years is a long time," the blonde attempted the clarify.

"So...roughly how long?" Mark propped up on his elbow and leaned in closer.

The more she thought about it, the more Arizona realized that she actually kind of _had_ been planning to propose. No where in the near future, of course — but she had a definite timeline inside her head. "Two years maybe? I dunno, Mark," she shrugged, feeling stupid.

"You've thought about it — there's nothing wrong with that!" Mark said sincerely. "She'd probably say yes, even if you proposed tomorrow anyway."

"What about you and Lexie?" Arizona asked, attempting to change the subject. As much as she loved and adored Callie, talking about their relationship to other people was just becoming repetitive.

Mark pursed his lips in consideration. "A few months, I think."

"Seriously?" Arizona beamed, her blue eyes shining. She really thought that Mark and Lexie were just perfect for each other. "You're gonna have to out-do Bailey's wedding, you know that right?"

"Please," Mark joked, holding his hand up. "Have you been to one of my parties? Bailey's wedding is not gonna hold a candle to the Sloan wedding that I'm gonna host."

This time, Arizona couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes. "Remind me to _not_ be in the City in the lead up to that wedding," she teased playfully.

"Do you think I should wear black or grey?" Mark asked, completely ignoring her comment.

* * *

Two weeks after her wedding conversation with Mark, Arizona paced frantically outside the Chief's office as Callie looked on with a raised eyebrow. "Why has he paged us both?" the blonde asked. Her voice had now reached its shaky and panicky stage. The Chief had requested them both to meet in his office, and Arizona was a mess. She had an awful feeling that something bad was about to happen. "Do you think he found out we had sex on the roof?"

Callie didn't know whether to laugh or sigh. Her girlfriend was an absolute hot mess — a _very_ hot mess. "I highly doubt he has cameras on the roof, Arizona." She had an inkling that this was going to be about their clinical trial. And whatever it was about — Callie didn't think it was going to be good news.

They had lost seven patients and only had three attempts left at a successful surgery before the trial was abandoned. Their next patient was scheduled for three weeks time, on an eighteen year old named Eleanor. The young teenager had a large tumor at the base of her spine, and their clinical trial was the girls last hope; she had only been given three months to live.

"It's gonna be about the trial, isn't it?" Arizona looked up from the floor, her big blue eyes looking dull and sad.

"I think so," Callie said sadly, gently touching her girlfriend's shoulder. "We should have saw this coming."

The door was opened before Arizona could say anything else. Webber appeared at the doorway and beckoned them both inside. "Have a seat." He rounded the desk to face his two doctors. "I, um," he sighed out. "There's no easy way to say this."

"It's about the trial," Callie finished, a mask of professionalism now covering her tanned features. "We can handle it. Just tell us. Please." If her trial was getting cancelled, she would rather he just tell them outright.

"It is," Webber nodded.

Arizona crossed her legs over and sat forward. "I'm guessing it's not good news?" She prayed that it wasn't bad news — Calliope had put everything into this trial. They both had, actually. "Please just say it, Chief," she requested quietly.

"Due to the lack of positive results in your clinical trial," Webber began, his voice soft and regretful, "you have only been awarded one more patient, instead of three."

Brown eyes fluttered closed as a heavy sigh escaped Callie's lips. To say Callie was gutted would be an understatement. She really thought this would be the trial that made her career. "Just one more," she said emptily. She could feel Arizona's blue eyes boring into the side of her face, but she kept her eyes firmly facing forward. "Maybe we should just quit—"

"No!" Arizona said sternly, profusely shaking her head. She knew exactly what Callie was going to say, and she was having none of it. "We have one more patient, Callie, the trial could still work."

Too drained to even argue, Callie only gave a small nod in response. Her girlfriend was the most stubborn person ever, and they had already engaged in several heated discussions over the trial. "One more, then," the Latina breathed out.

It was make or break time.

* * *

Arizona was positive that she was going to collapse into a heap before she even got through Callie's front door open. It was nearing eleven pm, and she had just finished a sixteen hour surgery a half hour ago. And she was beyond exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally exhausted. Dropping her bad to the floor, she shrugged out of her jacket and made her way to the bedroom. "Callie!" she called out loudly, knowing her girlfriend was in the bathroom and would most likely struggle to hear. "I'm here!" And with a heavy groan, she flopped onto the bed on her stomach, her arms and legs spread wide in a complete starfish position.

"I'll be out in a second," Callie yelled back. Deciding to give her girlfriend a treat, she refrained from putting on her jammies and exited the bathroom clad only in her underwear. "Hey," she said huskily, immediately frowning when she saw the passed out body taking up _all_ of the bed. The only response was a low grunt and a half wave of a hand from the blonde. "Wow. It's really fantastic to see you, too," she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Sixteen hour surgery," Arizona's voice was muffled into the pillow as she spoke. She was sure that it would only take at least four minutes for her to completely fall asleep. "I hate kids and I hate the stupid things that they decide to do!"

Fighting back a laugh, Callie stalked forwards towards the bed. "You love kids." She climbed onto the bed and straddled the blonde's fabulous ass, her hands going to knead the tops of her girlfriend's tense shoulders. "How did the surgery go?"

"The kid's fine — he'll have a severe headache for about a week, but me and Derek fixed him up good." Arizona arched her back into her girlfriend's touch, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips. It never ceased to amaze her how well Callie knew every part of her body. "God, your hands," she breathed out.

Callie smirked knowingly — she knew she had fantastic hands. And she loved that Arizona had a things for her hands. "I think that somebody needs a Callie-massage," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

A Callie-massage sounded like the perfect solution, Arizona thought, mustering up all her strength and managing to turn around. Her mouth went completely dry when her girlfriend's perfect caramel breasts came directly into view. "Hello," she grinned cheekily, her dimples threatening to break out of her face. Blue eyes travelled down the length of the tanned body on top of her to find that Callie was only wearing skimpy, barely-there underwear. "A Callie-massage sounds perfect — especially when you're wearing _that_," she said suggestively.

"Really?" Callie leaned down and gently pressed their lips together. "Hi," she whispered, kissing the blonde's lips several more times.

"Hi," Arizona sighed out. Callie's hands fell to the bottom of the her grey jumper and as best as she could in her tired state, she sat up quickly and allowed her girlfriend to strip it off her body, leaving her in just a black bra and jeans. "Naked massage," she smirked tiredly.

Noting the tiredness present in her girlfriend's voice, Callie smiled and shook her head. "You're far too tired for that." She leaned up off Arizona's hips and unfastened the black jeans before dragging them down those perfectly toned legs and dropping them to the floor. "Okay, turn around," she said gently. Arizona complied and turned onto her stomach, completely missing the way Callie's eyes were now glued to her ass.

As soon as she felt those godly hands rub along the base of her spine, Arizona knew it wasn't going to take long before she was asleep. Her filthy hot girlfriend was half naked on top of her, giving her a sexy massage, and she was about to fall asleep — what a poor show from her.

"How you feeling?" Callie asked after several minutes of silence. She dug her thumbs into the back of her girlfriend's neck, knowing that was Arizona's week spot. The moan that tore out of the blonde's mouth, was like music to Callie's ears. "That's what I like to hear."

"I feel sorry for people who don't get to experience your hands," Arizona admitted, her voice now husky with sleep.

Callie arched an eyebrow. "You want me to go around giving other people half naked massages?" She continued the descent along the blonde's muscular back, trailing her thumbs all over Arizona's spine.

"Hell no!" Arizona replied immediately. "Your hands were made for me, and me only." She didn't want anyone else to experience these godly hands, ever again — they were only for her.

"Noted." For the next ten minutes, Callie's hands moved up and down Arizona's back several times, making sure all the muscles were now free of tension. Once satisfied, she regretfully removed herself from Arizona's ass and made a move to get off the bed.

Arizona quickly grabbed Callie's hand before she could leave the confines of the bed. "Mmm, where are you going?"

"I'm putting the light off." Callie gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze and made the move to switch the bedroom light off. Once the bedroom was descended into darkness, she coaxed the comforter from under Arizona's body and pulled it over the blonde's form before rounding the bed and climbing into her own side.

Arizona sighed sleepily as Callie's body came flush against her own, a tanned arm draping over her waist. "You're the best," she whispered, pulling Callie's arm tighter around her middle. Sex with Callie, was just...amazing, outstanding, perfect — but falling asleep, cuddled up with Callie, was Arizona's favorite thing in the entire world.

"Get some sleep." Callie kissed the dip in her girlfriend's neck, eliciting a small shiver from the sleepy blonde. "I'm taking you out tomorrow," she said softly.

Maybe she was a tad biased, but Arizona was positive that there wasn't another woman out there who had a patch on Callie Torres — the woman was beyond perfect. "Whole day together," the blonde smiled into her pillow at the thought.

By the tone of her girlfriend's voice, Callie knew that Arizona was seconds away from falling asleep. "You're stuck with me all day."

"I wanna be stuck with you forever," Arizona whispered back without a second thought. Her blue eyes fluttered closed before she could even process the words she was saying.

Callie, however, did process them. Her heart rate had increased dramatically in the space of five seconds, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. The adorable, sleepy woman in her arms, was all Callie's. Forever. "You will be," she promised as she let the sound of Arizona's even breathing fill the now silent room.

* * *

Brown eyes darted around the room as Callie allowed the patient and her family members to digest the information she and Arizona had just explained. It was two days before their last patient in the trial and they had just finished explaining all the details of the surgery to Eleanor.

"Do you understand all of that or do you need us to go into more detail?" Arizona asked gently, breaking the dead silence.

"No, I think you both made it pretty clear," the patient replied with a smile. "The chances of this surgery working are very low. I get it."

Out of the corner of her eye, Callie could feel Eleanor's boyfriend's eyes glaring straight through her. He was looking at her like she was some sort of evil bitch that was about to murder his girlfriend. Maybe she was, Callie thought. She really didn't want to be doing this surgery, and by the death glare that was currently being aimed at her, Callie didn't think the boyfriend wanted it, either. The parents were extremely supportive of their daughters decision, but Callie could tell that the boyfriend, Jacob, was hating every second of this.

"So, do any of you have any questions?" Callie asked. She nodded when several shakes of the head were given in response. "Okay, so," she cut herself off as the sound of Arizona's pager going off blared through the room.

"Sorry, that's a 911." Arizona was at the door in an instant, heaving it open. "I'm really sorry about this. I'll come back and check up on everything tonight," she said in a rush before bolting from the room.

After a more few minutes of explaining exactly what was going to happen it the next two days, Callie left the room. She sighed sadly — this really wasn't how the trial was meant to go. Hearing the padding of footsteps behind her, she turned around to be greeted with the sight of Jacob, who had apparently followed her out of the room.

"Dr. Torres," Jacob called, coming to a stop in front of the doctor. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Callie was immediately surprised by the politeness in his voice. "Of course," she nodded.

"Please don't do this surgery," he blurted out.

"I'm—what?" Callie was completely taken aback. She didn't know how to respond to that request.

Jacob ducked his head sadly. "Please don't do this surgery," he repeated, his voice a lot sadder this time. "I'm sure that you and Dr. Robbins are fantastic surgeons and I really don't mean this to be disrespectful to either of you, but the surgery clearly isn't going to work."

Despite being overly confident in her abilities as a surgeon, Callie had to agree with him. This trial had really managed to get inside her head, and she didn't think that it was going to work. She had been debating calling it off completely ever since Webber's revelation a few weeks ago — and now she was debating it even more.

"Jacob," Callie sighed sadly. "I really hate to say this—"

"I know what you're going to say," he finished for her. "You're going to say that you know I love her and this surgery is what's best for her."

Callie looked stunned — that was exactly what she was planning to say. "She only has three months left," she reminded gently.

"I know that," Jacob nodded, his voice pleading. "I need these three months with her and she's going to be dead in two days." His green eyes had quickly filled with tears. "I know you think that we're teenagers and we just _think_ we're in love, but that's not the case!" He wiped a stray tear away from his eye before continuing. "I met her when I wasn't looking for a girlfriend, and the second I looked at her — I just knew that I was supposed to be with her," he revealed shakily. "Do you know what it's like to know that the person you love more than anything only has a few months left to live?"

Mouth slightly parted in shock, Callie shook her head. "No, I don't know what that's like," she admitted quietly. When she had found out Arizona was potentially moving to Africa, Callie had felt like her world was coming to an end. And the person she loved was only _moving — _his person was _dying_. She really couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through.

"What if it was the person you loved?" Jacob asked curiously. "What if the person you loved was going to die — would you not jump at the chance at three more months?"

Brown eyes widened as Callie took in the question. The answer was a blatant _yes! _It hurt to even think about it, but if Arizona was dying and the positions were reversed — Callie would take the three months over this surgery in a heartbeat. "Look, I understand that you're scared, but this is Eleanor's decision; not mine, not yours, and not Dr. Robbins'," she tried to explain. "I can't call off this surgery without her permission."

Jacob shook his head in frustration. "This surgery is going you kill her. You know it and I know it," he replied emptily. "Please give me three months with her, Dr. Torres. Please!" his voice was desperate as he begged her.

"I'll have a talk with her," was the only response Callie could manage. Jacob nodded in acceptance before stalking back down the hall. Callie blew out a tired breath when he was out of view. She had been so doubtful over the past few weeks, but in that moment, Callie didn't think she had ever doubted herself less. The trial had killed seven people already and an eighth was looming. Shaking her head, Callie withdrew her phone and texted Arizona, asking the blonde to meet her at the nurses station when she was free.

It was over two hours later before Callie caught sight of her girlfriend. The blonde was currently rolling towards her on those ridiculous Heeley's and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" a deep voice spoke from behind her.

Not recognizing the voice, Callie turned around to be greeted by a tall older man in his fifties. "Yes, can I help you, Mr...?" she asked politely.

"Clark," he finished. "Gary Clark." A barely there smile formed on his face. "I'm looking for Derek Shepherd."

"Oh, um," Callie muttered out, trying to remember if she had saw Derek's name on the surgical board. "I'm pretty sure he's in surgery right now, but you can leave your name with a nurse and then wait in the reception area for him."

Mr. Clark smiled upon hearing the information. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Callie nodded with a smile before turning to face Arizona, who was not standing beside her. "Are you a surgeon, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm an orthopedic surgeon," Callie replied, turning to face him again. "Are you looking for one of those?" she asked lightly, smiling.

Mr. Clark's hand hovered over the pocket of his jacket. "I'm not looking for one." He gave her one last smile before he made the move to walk away. "But I might be in the near future," he added, and then walked off down the hall.

"Who was that?" Arizona asked, leaning on the nurses station.

"Some guy looking for Derek," Callie brushed it off. "I, um, I need to talk to you about the trial."

The defeated tone in her girlfriend's voice immediately freaked her out. "What's going on?" She hadn't seen this look on Callie's face for a long time — it was starting to worry Arizona. "Why do you look so...weird?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Callie looked into those blue eyes. "I'm calling off the trial," she said sternly, adapting her perfect 'Dr. Torres no room for arguments voice.' She wasn't at all surprised when her girlfriend's features immediately hardened.

"You're what?!" Arizona asked coldly. Her voice had raised above its normal pitch and her blue eyes were glaring into chocolate brown.

"We're not doing the trial anymore, _Dr. Robbins_," Callie repeated. She needed Arizona to understand that she was talking to her as a Doctor and not as her girlfriend. "I'm calling it off."

And that was only the start of their problems for that day.

* * *

**The next chapter will pick up directly where this one left off, and it will be the biggest chapter so far. I've been planning it from the start and I'm so excited/nervous/scared to write it. Thank you to everyone who is sill reading/reviewing this story. **


End file.
